Harry Potter the Spirit
by etherian
Summary: Harry Potter - sweet, little boy. Severus Snape - snarky git, sorta. Severitus. Much later in the story, Remus Lupin... in a brothel? Snupin: Not Graphic. Post-Hogwarts. Major character death, but not for long. A little Dumbledore bashing. A little ghost is found by the Hogwarts ghosts. Can a particularly brilliant Potions Master do the impossible?
1. The End

**a/n: I began this story in August of 2017. It took so long not because of periodic writer's block because I am having trouble typing now. Letters, words, and even phrases drop or get mangled. It is tiring. I do not know if I shall write anymore since my typing problems bug me.**

 **I have proofread this story a few times but I know I could still have missed something. If you catch anything wrong, please let me know.**

 **Anyway, this story is for my readers new and old. I hope you enjoy this tale. It is complete and I will post here and on Archive of Our Own weekly.**

 **Etherian - Jayne d'Arcy**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 **The End**

 **1981, 2 November**

Weeks had passed, so it seemed, but in truth it had been less then 48 hours. Lily and James Potter were dead, Sirius Black had been arrested as their betrayer and the murderer of 13 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Little Harry Potter had been whisked away, hidden, before anyone could give a second thought about the toddler.

Albus learned of the death of the Potters from the noisy oddities in his office. He had announced what he knew, warded his office so his visitors could not leave, and Fawkes had taken the Headmaster away.

And, Severus Snape was shredded in his grief and guilt.

Remus Lupin had frozen from the grief that overwhelmed him after learning what happened to his friends.

In his grief (their grief) he had kissed the werewolf, Remus Lupin.

Albus returned many hours later. He freed his trapped visitors.

Severus vanished to his dungeon apartment. He would not emerge for a week. When he did so, a man of stone emerged.

Remus had vanished to the Muggle world. No one knew where, or really cared. Frankly, he was forgotten.

The Aurors had come for the Potions Master upon his emergence from the dungeon. He was a Death Eater.

Albus would testify that the young man was innocent. The Potions Master had been a spy. He would get Severus out of Azkaban.

Severus Snape would return to teach Potions at Hogwarts. The days would be devoted to students who struck him as mostly dunderheads. At night, his dreams constantly reminded him of Remus Lupin and their one kiss.

All too soon the wizarding world forgot about the Potters, killed by a megalomaniac sociopath. The Longbottoms mentally destroyed by a mad witch then left to languish at St. Mungo's.

And what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived? Speculation was better than truth for the newspapers. The wizarding world loved a hero and that is the legend that was passed down for years. No one truly cared about a baby. Evil had been vanquished and now life could resume.

Huzzah!


	2. Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!

_**Chapter One**_

 **Happy Birthday, Harry!**

 **1985, 31 July**

Harry Potter was four years old today. The spiders in his cupboard helped to celebrate and the festivities were witnessed by a handful of melted, twisted plastic soldiers, a rather battered teddy bear with one eye and a wee chewed nose, and a cigar box of broken crayons. Harry was so pleased for this birthday. That morning after cooking breakfast for his family, he had been taking out the mornings garbage when he found a nearly unused, slightly bent, colouring book of old ships on top of some rotting bananas. Very swiftly he tucked his birthday present into the oversized trousers that were hand-me-downs from Dudley, hoisted up the garbage can, and emptied it. He raced back inside, threw the colouring book into his cupboard and was just in time to clean the living room.

Lunch came when Aunt Petunia shouted at him and he trotted obediently into the kitchen where he sat at the table. Petunia Dursley did not look at her nephew as she dropped a paper plate with a ham sandwich on it in front of Harry. "Hurry up and eat, you're going to the store for me since I need to watch my cheese souffle for the book club today," she ordered.

"Okay. Thank you for the food, Aunt Petunia," said Harry politely as he climbed onto his chair. Chronic malnutrition had contributed to a thin and small body and bones that tended to break more often then grow big and strong.

The little boy bit into the sandwich and did not mention that the bread was several days stale with an odd aftertaste. Of course, that aftertaste could be from the ham that had been sitting in the refrigerator for at least two weeks - the package left open by a hungry Dudley.

The state of the sandwich did not matter. Harry was lucky to be fed lunch once a day since he tended to get neither breakfast nor dinner, sometimes. And, those scraps he scraped from the dishes when he washed them.

"May I have a glass of water, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked politely. The woman turned sharply and glared. "Please?" Harry whispered as he shrunk his head into his shoulders.

Petunia did not reply. She grabbed a glass, filled it with tepid water, and slammed it in front of Harry on the table. Harry's smile was enough to light up the kitchen.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," grinned Harry as he took a generous swallow. His aunt did not acknowledge the gratitude other than for another quick glare at the burdensome boy.

When Harry took his last bite of the sandwich and swallow of water, Petunia addressed him as she looked down at a list. "Done? Good. I am out of fresh milk and Duddykins would like some pistachio ice cream since it is a hot day today. Here is some money… if there is any change don't you dare steal it. Go to the corner grocer and get back here within the hour. If you're late, there will be no dinner tonight."

Harry scooped up the money and tucked it into his pocket. He was pleased to be charged with such an important errand. "I'll be back as quick as I can, Aunt Petunia!"

Harry left out of the backdoor, ran into Dudley who tripped him and then punched his cheek and laughed. The little boy scooted away from another punch and broke into a run down the sidewalk.

Harry loved to run. It felt like flying on the wind. He was very fast, too. Dudley and his nasty friend Piers Polkiss couldn't catch him when he ran. A few feet before he reached the grocer's Harry slowed to a walk so he wouldn't be breathless.

"Hello, Harry!" greeted Mr. Palin. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Mr. Palin! Aunt Petunia wants some milk and Dudley wants some pistachio ice cream."

"We can do both," said Mr. Palin as he sent his daughter, Alfre Palin, to gather the two items. He then leaned forward, elbows on the counter, and crooked a finger so Harry would come closer. "I just got in some Curly Wurlys today." He extended, with a flourish, one long stick of the curled, chocolate and caramel candy. "I have an extra one. Do you think you might want it? Half price!"

Harry stared hungrily at the candy. He would love to have it, "I wish I could get it, Mr. Palin, but Aunt Petunia didn't give me p'mission to buy anything else."

Alfre, a freckled girl with curly brown hair, and the same age as Harry, brought the milk and ice cream up to the counter and whispered into her father's ear, "Ah," he smiled in understanding. "Is it your fourth birthday today, Harry?"

Harry nodded shyly. And, then he smiled at the little, curly-haired girl. He thought Alfre was very cute. She never made fun of his hand-me-downs.

"Four years old!" exclaimed Mr. Palin with a twinkling wink. "Well, that is quite an age, young man. Why don't you take the Curly Wurly as a birthday gift, instead?"

Harry was flabbergasted, to be honest. He almost was afraid to take the candy. "Really?" Alfre clapped her hands and her father's blue eyes both twinkled happily. Mr. Palin nodded and extended the candy bar to the little boy. "Alfre, would you share it with me?"

"Sure! I can, Da, can't I?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," he agreed. "You two can go to the backyard. Harry, I'll bag up your groceries and then put them in the refrigerator so they'll stay cool while you two celebrate."

"Thank you, Sir!" beamed Harry.

Alfre caught Harry by the hand and escorted him to the grocery store backyard.

* * *

Harry was running. With the milk and ice cream for Dudley. He was late. Even though his feet were speeding him down the street he was never going to make it in time. His Aunt Petunia was going to lock him into his cupboard. Uncle Vernon might even beat him with the belt. None of that mattered. His birthday had been great. His cheek still tingled with the touch of Alfre's lips. A birthday kiss. He grinned brightly.

The little boy put on a burst of speed fueled by the knowledge that his body was afraid of what he was to face. Harry never saw one of Mrs. Figg's cats step out onto the sidewalk.

The cat yowled in pain as Harry's feet struck the feline in the side.

Harry dropped the milk and ice cream. The milk exploded all over the sidewalk, splattering the cat who bristled and vanished with another yowl.

The ice cream, one solid gallon, went up into the air, came down, and struck Harry in the back of the head. The benighted boy fell to the cement sidewalk. His chin, and then his nose smacked into the sidewalk aided by the weight of the ice cream.

Slowly Harry sat up. He drew in a deep breath. He raised a hand to touch the large bump forming on the back of his head. He felt woozy. When he tried to stand, steadying himself with his right hand, he cried out. His wrist was either twisted or broken. Considering how easy he broke bones he figured it was broken.

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his large 'Dudley' shirt. Tears, silent to the world, dripped down his cheeks.

"I'm in so much trouble," he moaned to no one.

Harry blinked and realised his glasses had taken a tumble and were no longer on his face. He had to find them. He bent down… suddenly his head swam. His brains were spinning. Harry's body jerked upright and only made the spinning worse. He swayed sharply as he tried to regain his balance. Unfortunately his left foot was too near the curb. He tripped, spraining his ankle, starting to fall into the street…

Seconds later, driving way too fast down Privet Drive came Uncle Vernon. Without slowing at sight of the child the car struck the little body. Vernon jammed on the brakes and watched as the small bundle of body and over-sized clothing arced up, fell down, and crashed half on the sidewalk, and half off. Seeing red as he realised the boy he'd struck was his nephew, he thundered out of his car. His face purpled as he looked to the dent upon the hood of his car.

"You stupid freak! Look what you've done to my car!" Vernon waddled heavily over to the small boy, and without a care for the child, he kicked Harry's upper back.

Harry never felt the snap in his neck. He didn't hear his uncle ranting about his clumsiness. Harry could only see a comforting darkness that drifted over him like a shadow of a shroud.

There wasn't anything to worry about anymore.


	3. Hogwarts School of Magic - Summer

_**a/n: Important - I mis-posted. The chapter Ashes to Ashes comes after this one. My apologies and thanks to Vixen Uchia for catching my** **colossal** **mistake.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 **Hogwarts School of Magic for Witches and Wizards**

**1985, 31 July**

Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, and the youngest Potions Master in all of England, Scotland, and Ireland resided at Hogwarts for the Summer. He had no desire to go home to Spinner's End; nothing but ill memories existed in the warped floorboards and cracks in the walls and ceilings. His mother had been a witch but so down-trodden by the heavy hand of Tobias Snape that her affection for her son was rare.

Summers, therefore, were nearly always at Hogwarts. When he had not piled himself up with work and research Severus would to a cottage where no one knew where to find him.

All of the work needed to close the 1979 school year was complete. The Potions Master could not work upon a potion that Marcus Belby had started. The potion had been intended to be a cure for lycanthropy. Belby had devoted 10 years to his cure but with no luck. It was with his blessings that he turned his notes and all research on the potion over to Severus.

Severus did not seek a cure. That would take a lifetime to discover. The young wizard had decided to create a potion that would allow the lycanthrope to control the werewolf within and leave the human faculties intact during the one night a year the curse was at its zenith during the full moon.

Severus currently named his potion after it most important ingredient; Wolfsbane.

As he worked, Severus drifted back to that sorry day nearly five years ago when the world was shattered for both he and the wolf. The Headmaster had given little to assuage either young wizards' grief when they discovered their friends had been murdered; betrayed by Sirius Black. Not that he was not empathetic and feeling his own grief, but Albus Dumbledore found himself attending to the Wizengamot and fallout from the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

 _All three had been having an informal tea (begun a year after Severus had been teaching Potions in the Headmaster's Tower when the first notice of trouble arrived; the Dark Mark burned so sharply Severus fell to his knees. At nearly that same moment Kingsley Shacklebolt demanded Albus' presence at the Ministry. Remus had helped Severus back to his chair._

" _Stay here, my boys," ordered the Headmaster as he caught his phoenix Fawke's tailfeather. In moments he was gone._

 _Remus spared a glare of anger at the Headmaster but Severus groaned with pain and so he turned his attention to his friend. "Severus? What do you know has happened?" asked Remus gently as he knelt on one knee on the floor in front of the Potions Master._

 _The young wizard lifted an anguished face, and snapped through a tight knot of sudden grief, "She's dead, Lupin!"_

" _Who?" Remus asked as he felt suspicion ice his heart._

 _Severus pointed at a gold and brass orb with what appeared to be a clock etched into its surface. The entire clock face was a web of blood that slowly dripped onto the Headmaster's desk. "That monitors the life force of the Potters. It would only bleed if they were all dead."_

 _Remus reeled with the knowledge that his best friends were dead. Severus caught him before the wolf dropped to the floor._

" _Harry!" gasped Remus. "What about the baby?"_

 _Severus could only shrug. He didn't know and truthfully, his thoughts had been on his childhood friend, Lily. Not that he was so callous he would not grieve over the deaths of James Potter and his sprog Harry. Lily was uppermost in his mind until Remus reminded him that the Potters had a baby._

" _Voldemort is dead," gasped Severus as he held tight to Remus for support and comfort._

" _Your Mark…"_

" _It flared into a burn that hit my arm with such force I was sure it would fall off." Severus gulped. "Lily… my best friend…"_

 _Severus tried to remain stoic but his heart was breaking at the loss of Lily. Remus, always the Gryffindor, broke down into sobs that finally broke through the Potions Master's facade. Severus transfigured a chair into a low sofa and he pulled his friend onto. He never let go the embrace. Remus, buried his face against Severus' neck. Before too long Severus' embrace became tight and he had rested his cheek on the top of Remus' head._

 _Neither man could say who moved first or if they had moved at the same time. They became aware of their lips upon each other. The kiss was at first desperate; two people needing the intimate touch of the other as comfort. Comfort became need, need became desire. Instead of either jerking away after realisation set in the kiss turned from comfort to an awakening of desire suppressed since their time as students. Remus cupped Severus' cheek and Severus gently wiped at Remus' tears._

 _The kiss might have led to more but the Floo whooshed into green flames as the only announcement that Albus was returning. The two wizards had pulled apart then. Remus looked flushed but he was now, slightly worried that he or Severus might have made a mistake. The Potions Master took the brief moment of silence before Albus stepped through the Floo to gently run his fingers down Remus' cheek. Remus saw in the depths of eyes so black that they mirrored the soul of their owner; Severus did not regret what had happened between them._

Circumstances prevented Remus and Severus from exploring what had unexpectedly blossomed between them. When it seemed it had all settled down after a few weeks Severus had returned as the teacher of Potions and Remus had vanished from the wizarding world. He recalled an odd tea with Albus when Severus had mentioned wondering when Remus would return. Albus' eyes had lost their twinkle as a look of angered annoyance flashed in the depths of his baby blue eyes. The younger wizard made a silent note to never mention Remus again.

In 1983 Severus received an owl letter from Remus. Within the contents Remus had written of settling on a wizarding island near America called King's Island. Remus let Severus know he was well, had steady employment, and hoped they might continue to correspond. And, to keep his whereabouts to himself; a confidence that Severus had no problem keeping.

In his reply letter Severus was able to send along a prototype of his Wolfsbane that had been awaiting a test subject. He requested detail in anything Remus could tell him after taking the potion. It had opened a weekly correspondence in which Severus spoke of teaching and Remus related his sometimes laugh-worthy life on King's Island.

Severus took the break his brewing potion offered and he smiled slightly. His fingertips rose to his lips and he marvelled that after so long he could still feel the touch of Remus' soft lips upon his, the taste of the werewolf. From his lips his hands fell to clutching his left forearm where the Dark Mark of his youthful stupidity resided. Voldemort killed himself along with the Potters yet Albus insisted that the evil would be returning; for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus felt bitter that he could not imagine a future for himself if there were a chance Voldemort would be a part of it.

An hour later Severus put away the last, clean cauldron and then removed his brewing robes for specially careful cleaning by his Hogwarts house elf, Loki. The wizard glanced up as he felt the briefest of cool breezes waft over him. The Slytherin Ghost, the Bloody Baron, had arrived.

"Good afternoon, Baron."

"Master Snape," bowed the ghost. "Your assistance is needed."

He had noted the ghost's tense tone of voice, "What is the matter, Baron?"

"A young boy has arrived in the midst of our Ghostly Circle," sighed the Baron. "He is a Spirit."

Severus frowned. He was intrigued. A Spirit. Not in the sense that Muggle used spirit to be equal to ghost but that of a magical Spirit. The soul and magical essence of a wizard caught at the moment of a traumatic death. The Spirit took the reflection of its last known appearance. Quickly he followed the Baron to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Severus and the Baron arrived in the Slytherin common room to witness a gentle tableau with the Grey Lady seated on a sofa with a small, ragamuffin in her lap. The child's hair was a riot of messy black in need of a trim. The figure within overly large clothing looked terribly small and it broke the stony facade on Severus' heart as he realised the slightly dark stain on the Grey Lady's shoulder was silently wept tears. The Grey Lady rocked back and forth as she crooned comfort in an ancient lullabye.

The Bloody Baron spoke softly, "A newly created Spirit's thoughts are often addled by the trauma of death." He then swept his hand towards the scene, "This is worsened by the age of the Spirit at death. As you can see…"

 _A child_ , Severus' thoughts finished. _Three, maybe four. A baby._

Severus had read of Spirits but he had never seen one. The little Spirit-child in the ghost's lap was all the colour he had been in life. He was transparent, though with an ominous limning of silvery ectoplasm surrounding him. It was a clear warning that there was not much time left to restore to the child that which he had abruptly lost.

Life. Not that Severus had any real idea how such a thing was to be done. Magical Spirits were not an everyday occurrence.

"A Spirit," Severus realised he had whispered. "He appears terribly young…"

Nearly Headless Nick, patted the child's back when he began the hiccup end of his cry, informed, "I was walking with Hagrid in his little garden giving my advice on the vegetables needed in the months to come when we found the urchin atop the compost heap. Hagrid reached for the boy and was startled when his hand slowly moved through him. I was rather taken off guard when the boy decided to hide behind my legs from our dear groundskeeper."

"He was not aware of your cold nature?" asked Severus.

Nick shook his loose head carefully. "Not at all. I could feel the lingering of his living warmth and so I sussed just what he was."

"I wrote a rather scholarly treatise on Spirits after my death, Master Snape," interjected the Bloody Baron.

Severus nodded. "I am aware, Baron. It was one of many scrolls you and the ghosts provided me when I made it known I wanted to know more abouts ghosts and Spirits." Severus sighed and sat beside the Grey Lady. He had long ago learned to tolerate the chill ghosts emanated. "So, I believe you are intimating we are restricted by time."

The Baron nodded, "We have a week for you to gather his bodily ashes and to brew the catalyst. Then, no more than a week after that to effect the change."

Severus frowned. "Albus had hidden the child from our world. I do not know where the boy was living…"

"#4 Privet Drive," the Bloody Baron whispered so softly the Potions Master nearly did not hear him.

"Privet Drive…" Severus' heart turned to dreaded ice. He knew of Privet Drive. He knew of #4 as his own home Spinner's End was behind it. That was the house of Lily Evans when she was a child.

"Child," Severus asked gently as he carefully, and experimentally touched the little shoulder. "What is your name?"

For the first time the child turned his head to look at the man addressing him. His hands remained clutched to the Grey Lady. "I know my name's Harry because I taught myself to spell my name when I made a giant wish to read. The Dursleys just call me 'Freak'." Severus' teeth audibly ground. He, too, had been called a Freak by his own father. Harry asked, "Who are you?"

Through the chill that was beyond the cold of the ghosts around him, Severus replied, "I am Severus Snape the teacher of Potions here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry." Severus raised his hand to the long strands of black hair that fell into the boy's eyes. As he flicked it aside an unseen breeze playfully caught the hair. The capricious breeze revealed that which Severus ought to have seen but did not.

"Harry, your forehead… did you have an odd scar? One that likely refused to heal?" asked Severus as he watched the boy's hand rise to stroke over his forehead.

"My disfigurement," Harry quoted his aunt. He frowned. "I can't feel it." He frowned again and squished his face a few times. He shook his head. "I don't think it's there."

"...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…" Severus muttered a portion of the Prophecy that had foretold of the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Once more Severus lightly touched the smooth forehead and he could feel the final warmth of the child's life. He then tentatively touched the messy black hair that had never known a comb.

The Grey Lady caught the wizard's eye as she lifted Harry's hair off the back of his neck. Severus' eyes widened in shock as he saw the clear imprint of a boot just over a bump of broken bone.

"His neck is broken?!" he gasped.

"I don't think Uncle Vernon meant it!" defended Harry inexplicably. "He was just mad that I dented his car when he hit me with it."

"That is no excuse for what he did to you, Mr. Potter," snapped Severus. The child covered his face against the Grey Lady and she chided the wizard. "Watch your temper, Master Snape. You have a task to perform while your house elf readies your lab for the catalyst."

"You must retrieve his body and render it to ash, Master Snape," instructed the Bloody Baron.

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea how to brew the catalyst! I do not even know what the potion is nor its recipe."

"I have the recipe, Master Snape," smiled the Grey Lady. "Spiritus Vitae. Harry shall have a new life." The Grey Lady pierced Severus with a meaningful look. "The child will live as a wizard, Master Snape."

Severus gave the ghost a single nod. He understood her words to be an order he was to obey without question.

Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron escorted the wizard from the Slytherin common room. "All will be in readiness, Master Snape," said Nick.

"...and make that Muggle pay," the Bloody Baron intoned darkly with the shades of his own death.

"That I shall, Baron," vowed Severus.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

_**Chapter Three**_

 **Ashes to Ashes**

 **1985, 1 August**

Severus left for the Muggle World after a fitful night's sleep and a brief breakfast of toast and coffee. The trip to Privet Drive was an easy Apparition into a neighborhood where all of the houses were the same. All of it looked quiet and so execrable in its perfection. The house at #4 boasted a white picket fence, a lush green lawn, and a garden that exploded with yellow roses and snapdragons. A new-ish car, but for the dent on its hood, sat in the driveway.

Severus made no attempts at subterfuge as he caused the front door to crash open at his entry. Aunt Petunia began screaming for her husband who was still upstairs. Dudley, curious as to what his mother was screaming at, came thundering down the stairs. Severus stopped to study the little boy. The toddler was so fat he resembled a ball of butter.

"Get back to your room," Severus growled at the child. Dudley gasped at the strange man's scowl and turned and trotted right past his hefty father.

Vernon roared at the stranger in his house and quickly found himself flying through the air until he fell on the sofa. And broke it when he landed with a great whump.

"Shut up, Tuney!" Severus shouted over Petunia's endless screeching. When she didn't he slashed a cast Muffliato over her. He then strode to Vernon who tried to shout him out of his house.

"You will tell me where you buried Harry or I will tear you apart," threatened Severus.

"Don't know what you're talking about, you Freak!" snarled Vernon.

That was all the "invitation" Severus needed. With a nearly silent Legilimens he tore into the flabby man's mind. Harry's death and ignominious burial was not difficult to find. However, Severus literally tore through other memories that showed him nearly two years of abuse from the time Albus left Harry on his Muggle relatives porch.

When the Potions Master was finished Severus had removed every memory of Harry from Vernon Dursley's mind. He then looked to Petunia with a considering scowl.

"You are a shrew, Tuney," he purred with a snarl. "I never liked your hateful voice. Your not-so-subtle insults towards myself and your hurtful condescension towards your sister." He removed the silencing charm but just as swiftly placed his index finger upon his lips and warned, "Shhhhh."

Petunia, who finally recalled the tall, dark wizard in her living room as once being that greasy, poor, filthy boy her sister had befriended when they were children, felt her ire rising within herself. Her blood boiled over and she shouted… or tried to. She was immediately terrified when her voice was no greater in volume than a whisper.

"What have you done, you greasy freak?!" Petunia's whisper came out as a tortured rasp.

"A few adjustments, Tuney. You will never be able to speak above a whisper," Petunia spasmodically clutched her throat, "Your husband has no memory of Harry or wizards. However," and here he smiled so darkly that Petunia shivered. "He will suffer such nightmares each night as the little boy he so grievously hurt…"

"Vernon never touched that freak!" spat Petunia.

Severus caught the vile woman by her thin throat and squeezed just enough to make her wonder if the wizard would truly strangle her. He got close to her face and sneered, his voice deep in the depths of Abbadon, "Do not tell me that you were unaware of the harsh spankings that bruised delicate tissue, the many times your beloved husband and your imbecilic spawn pushed Harry so that when he fell skin would bleed and fragile bones would break."

Petunia whimpered and the hand around her throat shoved her against the steps that were behind her hard enough that she fell onto them. "Vernon... will go... go mad," she rasped. "Please… don't..."

"Your pathetic bleating falls on deaf ears, Tuney," snarled Severus as he rose to his full height. He turned toward the kitchen. "Be thankful I only erased the memory of Harry from your son's mind. He is a child, fortunately for you, innocent of what he did at your husband's behest." With a whirl of his robes he walked through the kitchen and out to the backyard. Going over to the shed he noted the earth recently turned over and bare of a layer of lush grass. There was no need to dig up Harry's body. He easily Summoned the frail body that weighed nothing. Cradling the body, he Apparated away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Severus returned to Hogwarts at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had appeared far enough away from Hagrid's hut that he was certain no one would see him. Placing the body of the boy on a conjured stretcher with curved upward sides, he began his preparations. First he vanished the oversized clothing. Harry's body appeared to rarely if ever known a flannel and soap. He would wash the body in time honored manner of old (Muggle and Wizarding history). This last he refused to use a spell. Kneeling down beside the stretcher he conjured a bucket of water, soap, and a large, natural sponge. As Severus methodically washed the small, thin body, he sung under his breath:

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

 _And put away your sorrows of the day_

 _I think I know what you've been asking for_

 _I think you understand these words I say_

 _I promise I will never leave you_

 _That you shall always know_

 _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

 _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

 _And still so many things I want to say_

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_

 _I am rocking you to sleep_

 _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

 _You'll forever be a part of me*_

When he had finished the washing of the body and the song, Severus flourished his wand to render the body of Harry Potter to its finest ash. Severus collected every last speck of ash in a fluted, tear-drop shaped crystal the Bloody Baron had given him. He watched in satisfaction as the ashes became a soft pink as the ashes touched the walls of the container. Before standing, Severus bowed his head in silence for a solid minute. He then rose and made his way to the main doors of the castle.

The Potions Master expected nothing but the empty Entrance Hall but he found that it had been made into a ghostly Bocce Ball Field - a long lane with a goal at one end (the doors to the Great Hall). The four House ghosts were in attendance along with a modest audience of other castle ghosts.

It was Harry's turn to bowl and he was slightly bent forward preparing to roll a Boccino (the 'little bocce') down the lane towards a larger Bocce ball called a 'jack'. The goal was to roll four boccino balls as close to the jack as possible without moving it. Then the next player would 'bowl' or roll their boccino onto the playing field. Once the final player bowled the one whose boccino was closest to the jack scored.

Harry had been teamed with the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar had been teamed with Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady was keeping score.

Severus remained silent and watched the game as each team took their turns. He found it amusing to watch little Harry's semi-opaque features. His face lit up as each player took their turn. He would clap, giggle, and even do a little dance when someone scored. It did not matter to him which team scored. He tended to float upward with his excitement. Each time he drifted upward off his feet any ghost nearby gently pushed him back down to the floor.

Severus smirked, _a Gryffindor someday, perhaps,_ his mind chuckled.

The game soon ended and Harry, in the midst of a bouncing dance, saw Severus and ran towards him.

"Hi, Master Snape! Did you watch the game? I never played Bocce ball but the Bloody Baron says it's his favourite. Did you go anyplace interesting?"

"So many questions," the teacher mock snarled. "How can I answer them if you do not take a breath, Mr. Potter?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the light faded instantly from around the little Spirit as he was certain he was in trouble. His head fell so he was no longer looking up at the adult.

Severus only hesitated a moment before he knelt on one knee so he didn't tower over the child. "No, Harry," his finger tips feathered over the boy-Spirit's chin. "You are not in trouble. I was jesting… poorly, it appears."

"You're not mad, Master Snape?" Harry lifted his head. His green eyes, dulled by his death, would have been brimming with tears. Tears were not something the Spirit could create.

"Not at all, Harry. I quite enjoyed your game." Severus gave the boy a small smile.

Harry brightened and the silver ectoplasm that glowed around him pulsed with his returned happiness. "You can play with us next time, Master Snape. Would you like that?"

"Very much so, Harry," smiled the wizard.


	5. A Side-Step to Inverness

_**Chapter Five**_

 **Inverness - Mid-Evening - The Oracle Speaks**

 _ **1985, 8 August**_

Albus Dumbledore had been fishing out of a one bedroom cottage at Loch Ness. His summer when he took his ease bodily and mentally. Albus never kept the fish he caught. He would heal them and set them back into the cool water where the famous oracle of the Wizarding World, Nessie, the sea serpent of the loch dwelled.

Nessie lived through fiery cycles that destroyed her sinuous body every 50 years. It was from an ancient ritual that Merlin himself had used to give the serpent of the loch the powers of a Phoenix. Nessie would not live forever but her age would be a great one wherein she would gather knowledge that would cause the visions she would impart as advice to a witch or wizard.

Albus had long hoped to speak to the magical creature, and he visited his loch-side cottage every Summer in the hopes he might. Even so, he was taken by surprise when he was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of restless water and deep, thrumming Phoenix-song.

' _The Boy-Who-Lived is the Boy-Who-Died… it is shattered… it is ended. Beware the Madwoman of Darkness as she will come to destroy the three. Only the past will vanquish Darkness.'_

Sitting up in his bed, his nightcap of silver stars fallen to the floor, Albus heard the words imparted to him by the Oracle of Loch Ness ringing over and over with urgency. Once the shock had faded, he threw off the covers and dressed as fast as a 115 year old wizard might. In the blink of an eye he was gone from the cottage and in his office in Hogwarts.

All around Albus, what he had never expected, was reflected in the noisome chimes and whistles of dissonance that greeted his arrival; Harry Potter was dead.


	6. Bedtime For Little Boys, Young & Old

_**Chapter Six**_

 **Hogwarts - Bedtime For Little Boys, Young & Old**

 **1985, 8 August**

Wolfsbane Potion was a walk in Hogsmeade Park compared to Spiritus Vitae. The infusion of the ashes of Harry Potter's small body was not a swift process. Every five minutes he poured in a measure of ashes. He watched, fascinated, as the shimmering pink _(that of newborn little babies giggling as their chubby feet were tickled)_ became the lively green of Lily's eyes. _Lily had danced a dance of pure joy because her body was bursting with delight. Severus remembered the silly dance; the Snoopy Dance. When Lily had seen little eight year old Sevvie frown in puzzlement Lily knew she just had to introduce her friend to the Peanuts Gang. She... had… newspaper comics!_

With the last of the ashes the green broke down into shards of emerald green Light caught up in a swirl of silvery grey. The last image the brew sent to the Potions Master was that of an emaciated, yet smiling boy as he hugged his battered teddy bear and played with slightly melted plastic soldier. The smile on Harry's face - that was Lily's dance - the Snoopy Dance.

Severus breathed gently. It was over. The Spiritus Vitae was complete.

He could not stop the silent tears of memory as they spilled down his cheeks.

* * *

 **1985, 8 August - Long After the Dinner Hour**

In the Slytherin Common room The Bloody Baron was "playing" chess with Harry. It was more of setting the pieces into battle to entertain the Spirit when the little pieces clashed and battled. The chess pieces were having rather a fun time entertaining the little Spirit.

Harry clapped and squealed when the two kings clashed. Severus took a moment before announcing himself to observe Harry Potter, Spirit. The child was still very transparent with an outline of silvery, ghost-like ectoplasm around him. He was colourful, though. Flushed skin mimicked the warmth of blood but Severus knew it was only the Spirit's shadow of the memory of life. What disturbed the wizard was that he saw no baby fat on cheeks, neck, or arms and fingers. Further, shadows beneath the eyes all pointed to the near starvation his "beloved" family had subjected him to. It disgusted Severus that he had left Vernon Dursley alive _(nightmares, pah! - may he truly go mad!)_ after he had learned, through Legilimency, that he had not only been the child's main abuser, but he had kicked his nephew to death after hitting the delicate child with his car.

Pushing the dark past away, he cleared his throat so he would not startle the child.

Harry jumped up and ran to hide behind the Bloody Baron. The ghost scooped the Spirit into his arms. "Shhh, child. You remember Severus. He watched you play Bocce Ball a few days ago."

"He's nice?" whispered Harry tentatively.

The Bloody Baron stifled a snort and Severus, who had heard, scowled. "I can assure you, young man, that the question of whether or not I am ' _nice_ ' depends upon who I am dealing with at the moment."

"Will I be someone you might be nice to, Sir?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus managed the smallest of smiles. Harry caught it and his green eyes sparkled with a hint of life as his smile literally added illumination to the room. "Let us discover that, shall we, Mr. Potter?"

Harry quickly glanced at the Bloody Baron, confusion skittering across his features. "Who's Mr. Potter?"

Severus barely managed not to grumble. Before he could say anything he felt the chill of another ghost behind him. The Grey Lady whispered into his ear, "It is difficult for to hold onto thoughts of the present. As for his name, it had only ever been vocalised here."

He grunted, nodded, and then spoke in the voice his students knew when he was lecturing. "You are Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter."

Harry scooted off the Bloody Baron's lap and stood in front of the Potions Master. His gaze craned up the tall man's frame. "Lily and James? Are those the names of my parents?"

"I see that you will need to be apprised of your own history but we shall deal with that later. You and I have more important matters to attend to, young man," replied Severus.

"We do? I'm very good at helping with stuff, Sir! What can I do?" asked Harry eagerly.

Severus sat down in one of the common room chairs. He held up a somewhat large crystal phial that swam with an odd sort of grey, silk-ish looking liquid that sparkled with glimmering emerald shards of Light. "I am a Potions Master and I have brewed a potion specifically for you."

"Me?" Harry mouthed the word as he peered at the large potion bottle. He then sighed sadly, "I can't drink it, Sir, cuz the ghosts tol' me I was a Spirit. And… and that's a whole lot to drink!"

Severus smirked. "Not to worry, Harry. This particular potion will be applied topically." Harry frowned, not understanding what the wizard meant. "I will pour this into a copper tub, and you will bathe in it."

"Okay," nodded the Spirit.

In the next few minutes Severus Summoned a copper pan from the kitchens that he Transfigured into a Harry size tub. The little bounced in a gentle float as he watched the wizard avidly as the liquid spilled into the tub.

"It's very pretty," observed Harry. "What's it going to do, … uhm…" he glanced over at the Bloody Baron who mouthed, Master Snape? "Oh! Yeah! Master Snape what's it gonna do to me?"

Severus glanced in question at the Grey Lady. The ghost nodded. The Grey Lady explained to young Harry, in terms he could easily understand, what would happen.

"I won't float anymore?" Severus nodded once. "I get to eat?" Again Severus nodded. "You'll be able to hug me, Master Snape?"

Severus did not stop stirring the potion in the tub, but his gaze did rest upon the little Spirit who looked up at him hopefully.

"I never had a hug," the child-Spirit turned to stare down at the potion. "Dudley got lotsa hugs. I bet you'd hug greatest, Master Snape, wouldn't you?"

Severus smirked as he finished stirring the potion, "I would be the best, Harry, but only for you."

"Baron, would you place Harry into the tub slowly?" asked Severus.

The ghost flitted over to the Spirit, gathered him into his arms, and lowered him into the silvery silk of the potion. The gallon of potion increased in volume as it rose up to the edges of the tub before smoothly flowing _into_ the Spirit. Harry's eyes widened as the memory form of overly loose, too large clothing, simply faded away.

 _Augh!_ "Don't look!" Harry cried in realisation of what happened. "I'm nekkid!"

In that moment the child-Spirit swooned without passing out as life slipped back into him. Harry blinked several times and he looked down at the legs that were forming from bone, to veins, to muscles, to new, fresh skin. The Bloody Baron and Severus observed the same phenomena happening all over the child. The memory of Harry's body, the Spirit, was the blueprint that was followed by the regenerating body. The Potions Master noted that as interesting as it was, it was disturbing to watch the boy's skull come to fruition right before his eyes.

The Spiritus Vitae was soon completely gone, absorbed by the Spirit-child. Harry now looked solid but for a faint limning of silver that beat with the pulsating of his new heart at each of his energy, or Chakra points. Much later that would fade away. With a single, living breath, Harry had fallen into a deep sleep of exhaustion and renewal.

"I will miss holding the little one," The Grey Lady sighed wistfully. "He is so young, Master Snape. He will sleep while the potion finishes its last. You should take him to your quarters and put him to bed." For a moment she lowered her head then lifted it. "Master Snape, might I come and sing the child lullabies at night?

"Of course, my Lady," agreed Severus. He had a feeling that Harry would not forget his time with ghosts of Hogwarts.

Severus bent to pick up the child from the copper tub. Warmth touched every area of the boy's new skin. Tucking Harry against his chest, the Potions Master left the Slytherin common room. The silver still pulsed at the chakra points but Harry was now as solid, and weighty, as any little "real" boy was.

The Bloody Baron floated to in front of the Potions Master and his little bundle. "I would like to keep telling the child the stories of battles, Master Snape."

Nearly Headless Nick, who had simply been in a corner, unnoticed, appeared next to the Bloody Baron. "I would like to tell little Harry the story of the Headless Hunt and the Lord Hurn's Forest Hunt, Master Snape."

The last House of Hogwarts ghost was the Fat Friar who had floated unnoticed with Nearly Headless Nick. "The small needs my stories of merriment and legend, Master Snape. All of the Hogwarts ghosts pledge their blessings and love to this darling boy."

Severus would have bowed but he held Harry. Therefore, he nodded in acceptance. "I thank you all for the kindnesses shown to Harry in his Spirit form. I accept, for Harry, that which you will continue as he grows." All four ghosts bowed and vanished.

* * *

In his quarters the Potions Master was prepared to place the child in his bed, but Hogwarts had expanded his living quarters with a new room, perfectly furnished, for a growing boy. Going to the bed he lay Harry down upon the soft feather bed. A swish of his wand and a gossamer nightshirt of white silk draped over his sleeping body.

Sitting upon the side of the bed Severus brushed his fingertips over the unblemished forehead. What he had suspected was truth… "It truly is gone," his voice hushed by awe. Few might know where Harry had been hidden but the entire wizarding world knew of the lightning bolt that Harry had gained on the night his parents were killed, and the Dark Lord was vanquished.

 _A twinkling Headmaster had embellished that little detail in order to build the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived._

Severus rested a hand over the beating heart in the child's chest. A second chance not just at life but at simply growing up as a wizarding child. Few, too, knew Harry Potter had died so... the Potions Master managed a half-hearted, sour sneer. That legend was certainly _dead_ now.

The subtle Grey Lady insinuated herself into the bedroom by shimmering into being next to the Potions Master. Her hand hovered over Severus' shoulder for just enough time to gain his full attention. Beside her was the empty potions phial… Severus blinked and took a second look. The jar was not empty. There was a tiny bit left.

"I shall immediately douse the boy with the rest…" began Severus as he reached for the jar.

"No, Master Snape," the Grey Lady shook her head. "The seven drops of the remaining potion are for the brewer. Fortune favors you this day for you must apply the potion to the Mark on your arm… now... or you shall soon die." Her voice was stiff and, if Severus was not mistaken, worried.

Severus' eyes widened in question but he kept silent. The Grey Lady never appeared flustered or hurried by outside living influences. By the widening of her silver eyes and the stiffness of her ghostly spine he knew she required him to be quick about what she had ordered. The wizard did not hesitate as he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and pushed the sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. For four years that Mark had been faded almost to white. It now throbbed, sluggishly, as dark and redly infected as he had seen it when Voldemort lived. His heart beat in sudden fear. Grabbing the jar he emptied it so that seven drops of Spiritus Vitae precisely hit the center of the Dark Mark.

The Dark Mark sizzled in anger and the pain was twice what it had been when Severus had taken the Dark Mark. Severus' screams ended abruptly as he fell to his side on the bed right beside Harry.

The Grey Lady, now back to her languid self, moved her hands and the wizards legs were shifted from their awkward position on the floor to resting on the bed. She then held a hand above Severus' brow.

"Sleep well, dear Prince and little Princeling."


	7. News From Azkaban

**a/n: Updated 22 Oct with corrections and a major addition that explains a few things I forgot while writing. Be warned there is a major character death but from the books not this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Hogwarts - Late Evening - News From Azkaban**

 **1985, 8 August**

A very mentally exhausted, old wizard returned to Hogwarts from the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been to #4 Privet Drive to confirm to himself that the Boy-Who-Lived no longer was alive. He had been momentarily startled by the rune Eihwaz across the heavyset Vernon Dursley's forehead. He knew at once that it was not some scar the Muggle had received in an accident; a wizard had placed the mark in such a manner as to declare to anyone that understood runes that this man was a murderer. Petunia had tried to screech at him but her voice was no more than a whisper.

Albus had Legilimensed Vernon Dursley and discovered that any and all knowledge of Harry Potter had been brutally scrubbed from his memories. Yet, the Muggle had been punished with nightmares in which the fat Muggle became the child he had so physically injured. The rune. Albus nodded in understanding. It had grown from the nightmares.

He then looked into Petunia Dursley's mind and found the answers he sought. Severus Snape had left the signature of his magic.

The Headmaster had then sent the Dursleys to their rooms as he went to the place where he had seen in Petunia Dursley's mind where her husband had buried the body of Harry Potter. He was not surprised by the obvious turmoil of dirt and grass that had erupted days earlier when the Potions Master had Summoned the body to his arms.

"Severus," he whispered to the empty grave. "What have you done?" His Gryffindor imagination immediately thought the worst.

As it was, when Albus returned to Hogwarts he learned that his Potions Master was in some sort of healing sleep. It was the Grey Lady who insisted the Headmaster not bother the sleeping man. The Grey Lady had then settled into the window seat in the circular Headmaster's office to read. A few minutes later the Bloody Baron arrived. Albus listened, nearly breathless, as the ghost related to him of the arrival of the Spirit, the gathering of the remains, and the Spiritus Vitae.

"Harry Potter lives," breathed Albus in wonder. He would see this child and make sure that the Prophecy...

"Harry is in a healing sleep, Albus," interjected the Grey Lady interrupting the old man's thoughts. "The Spiritus Vitae is finishing while he sleeps by stabilising his physical body and the magical core within."

"And, Severus?" queried Albus. "I do not understand why he sleeps."

"The brewer of the Spiritus Vitae must take the last of the potion…" began the Grey Lady.

"Seven drops to heal any Darkness his body is Marked by," interrupted the Bloody Baron.

The Grey Lady frowned at the Slytherin ghost and he quickly thinned his lips; he would not speak again. The Ravenclaw ghost continued with her explanation, "Master Snape would have died as all the others Marked did if he had not used the potion on his Dark Mark."

"Died?" Albus eyes flew open in horrified understanding. "Are you implying that all of the Death Eaters in Azkaban...? ...are..."

"Dead!" the Bloody Baron announced with a bit of fiendish relish.

Albus couldn't stay in his office chair anymore. With a bit more speed than usual he threw a Cushion Charm at the hearth of the Floo and then threw Floo powder into the yellow and red flames. He shouted, "Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Expecting an instant reply to his curt summons, it worried him that it was several more minutes before the head of the Aurory replied.

"Albus," came the slightly harried, deep voice of the young wizard. "Is there something you need me for? We've just had… the last 48 hours… and, and... what is it you need, Albus?"

"I believe I may have some inkling as to what you are dealing with, Kingsley," sighed Albus as he ran a worried hand through his beard. "I just need confirmation." There was no reply even though Albus had paused. "The Death Eaters… are they all dead?"

For a moment there was a heavy silence then Kingsley spoke, "I will not ask how you know, Albus, but yes. Every Death Eater but one is dead. Gruesomely."

Albus frowned at two of the statements the auror made. "Tell me how they died, please."

"Their left forearms exploded with such violence as their magic and life force were taken that the bones were no more than tiny splinters," Kingsley's voice clearly grimaced. "It's a mess, Albus." Whether the exhausted Auror meant that Azkaban was a mess or his office and the Ministry was. Perhaps it is all three, Albus groaned mentally.

The old man shook his head slowly. So many of those Death Eaters he had known as students… children he should have tried harder to save even though the majority were Slytherin. "Kingsley, you also said that only one Death Eater survived. Who was that?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange, Albus," there was a hitch in Kingsley voice before he finished, "And, she somehow escaped. The outside wall of her cell had exploded outward to free her, I suppose. Strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, Headmaster. I've no doubt the witch is coming your way."

"What makes you say that, Kingsley?"

"On a wall in Bellatrix's cell is Hogwarts scratched into the stone. Beside it are three names: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter."

For a moment Albus sat back upon his heels. Even with the Cushioning Charm his knees had begun to ache. Only for a moment did he hesitate in telling the Head Auror what he had learned. He decided not to give the man the knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived was dead; and certainly not that he lived! "Thank you, Kingsley. I am sure you are a very busy man right now..."

Kingsley interrupted with a sigh, "Too right. G'bye, Albus!"

The green flames snapped back to orange and red. Albus resisted his initial desire to fall to his side and sleep. Carefully lifting himself up to his feet he walked over to Fawkes gingerly. He petted the bird's crest.

"My friend, please see what you can do to waken Severus..." Albus quickly found the gentle aspect of the Grey Lady between himself and Fawkes. The phoenix squawked indignantly as the chill of the ghost wafted over the fiery bird.

"You will not bother, Master Snape, Albus," she ordered firmly. "The Spiritus Vitae must be allowed to finish its task."

"I need to speak to Severus," Albus nearly whined.

"You need to sleep, Headmaster Dumbledore," the Grey Lady drifted aside. "Go to bed."

Albus wanted to protest further but he was prevented from doing so as a yawn wracked his body. The Grey Lady scooted the older man up the stairs without touching him. The Bloody Baron snickered to see the old Gryffindor put in his place by the Ravenclaw Grey Lady.

Albus shuffled into his bedroom with another yawn. Halfway undressed, though, he trotted back out to his office. "Baron! Are you there?"

The ghost rose up to where the Headmaster stood on the second floor balcony. "Yes, Albus?"

"Baron, please assemble all of the ghosts to patrol the grounds. Have Nick inform Hagrid that he is to go with Fang to safety. No refusals from the man."

"What of the portraits, Sir?" asked the Bloody Baron as the warrior he had once been emerged.

"The portraits are to watch all of the hidden entrances that we or they know of. They will report to…" he paused as he glanced down at the wall of Heads that rose to the highest part of the tower. A pair of deep, blue eyes glittered from a portrait that appeared three centuries ago at the man's death. "Phineas Nigellus Black, will you coordinate with the portraits?" Phineas had fought in one of the many Goblin Wars; as a General before becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had led an army of 30,000 soldier, wizards and witches, against an unorganised hoard of Goblins.

"Consider it done, Albus," the portrait of Phineas Nigellus nodded his head sharply. "May I inquire, Sir, what is the danger we face?"

"Tom Riddle is returned," stated Albus. "And he has made a terrible mistake… hopefully, in our favor."

There were a dozen or more whispers and gasps of astonishment from the Gallery of Heads.

Albus nodded sagely, "Yes. Voldemort inhabits the body of Bellatrix LeStrange."

A ghostly laugh filled the Headmaster's office with the mirth of his deep voice. "That witch's mind was beyond insane when she was tucked into Azkaban," intoned the Bloody Baron as he exited the Headmaster's tower, "but now it is broken beyond repair!"

Albus smiled in at least managing that bit of strategy.

"Headmaster," insinuated the Grey Lady in a soft voice. "Bed."

Albus' smile dropped from his face as he looked at the Ravenclaw whose arms were crossed over her chest and one foot was tapping an unseen floor in warning.

"Ah… hm… well, goodnight."

* * *

 **1985, 9 August - Morning**

Albus had slept well, he admitted to himself as he yawned and pushed himself out of bed. The moment he did so the business of the day crowded his mind. He took only a moment to order breakfast and have it delivered to his desk in his office. A house elf informed the Headmaster that both Harry and Severus were still asleep so there was nothing to be done with either of them for now.

As Albus drank his tea the owls began to arrive with various reports; some important, some not. Those that did not yet need his attention he put aside for later in the evening. The first report he read was one from one of his agents that he had sent to keep watch upon the old Riddle Manor. As he suspected Albus' agent had see light in the old manor; Bellatrix/Voldemort had gone home.

It was the afternoon as he sipped his tea and wrote a few letters that his unlit Floo whooshed into green. "Albus, may I come through?" The voice was that of a harried Head Auror.

"Come along, Kingsley!"

Kingsley came through the flames and they died away. The Head Auror Evanescoed the faint traces of soot from his clothing; the red Auror uniform but his was lined around the hem in thin stripes of green and silver.

Kingsley was a handsome, tall African man who had come to Britain with his parents when he had received a letter from Hogwarts. It wasn't often a Hogwarts letter went so far. Kingsley, though, at 11 years, proved to his teachers at Hogwarts that he was a child of exceptional ability.

The Head Auror was a natural Legilimens and a highly knowledgeable reader of the Language of the Body. He often spooked his colleagues with how well he was able to read those brought in for justice and those in training. Kingsley was awfully intelligent with an uncanny talent for detective work. It was no surprise he had been Sorted into Slytherin. He was also one of the few Slytherins that maintained friendships with students in other Houses.

"Hello, Kingsley. Come and sit down. Would you like some tea?"

Kingsley sat down with some of his indignity but then wiped it away with a hand that drifted down his face. Staring down at the floor a moment he lifted his head and spoke almost softly, "We got a call this morning from Arthur Weasley. His kids were playing Quidditch when one of them flew over that cornfield that separates the Burrow from a Muggle farm. Fred, I think it was, told his father that he'd found a dead body. Fred and his brother led Arthur to where the body was and we were contacted." He took the cup of tea Albus floated over to him and despite its heat he took a big, fortifying swallow. "I sent out two Aurors to investigate and they confirmed that the injuries were consistent with the Death Eater prisoners at Azkaban sustained. So, they brought the body in for identification."

Kingsley did not speak for the longest moment and just when Albus might say something, the Head Auror spoke, "It was Peter Pettigrew, Albus. We discovered that he had the signature of an Animagus. Pettigrew was not killed by Sirius Black. He was a Death Eater."

Albus seemed to age by a decade as he sank into his desk chair. "Terrible news, terrible, Kingsley."

The Auror nodded his agreement. "We need to speak to Sirius Black, Albus. I came here in the hopes you knew where he was."

Albus frowned and removed his spectacles. "Azkaban. He was tried with all of the other Death Eaters."

Kingsley slowly shook his head. "There is no paperwork that Sirius Black was ever tried and sentenced to Azkaban, Albus. I was hoping, as he had been one of your favorites, that you might be hiding him."

"I wish that I were, Kingsley, but it was Cornelius Fudge who assured me that Sirius was tried as a Death Eater," sighed Albus. He dropped his head into his hands. "God forgive me I took the idiot at his word. Kingsley, has anyone searched for Sirius at Azkaban?"

The green flames of the Floo whooshed into being and a voice came through. "Auror Kingsley, the aurors sent to Azkaban for the search have returned."

Kingsley pushed himself out of his chair and rushed over to the Floo where he dropped down onto his knees. He began to speak but Albus could not hear a thing; the conversation was between aurors. Albus waited but by no means what he relaxed.

Minutes later the green flames faded and Kingsley returned to his chair. He sat slowly and scrubbed his face with one hand.

"Kings, you are worrying me," began Albus.

"Headmaster, you have to understand the madhouse Azkaban was when the Death Eaters were killed. Guards rushing everywhere, aurors called for help, the Dementors…" Kingsley closed his eyes tightly and then opened them to face the older wizard. "The aurors just now learned that the Dementors Kissed 14 prisoners without orders."

"No. No, Kingsley," Albus shook his head; a tear slid down his cheek. "Please don't tell me…" his voice whispered.

"Such… such confusion," said Kingsley as his dark brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Albus. Sirius Black was one of the prisoners Kissed."

* * *

 **1985, 10 August - Malfoy Manor - Noonish**

Lucius Malfoy woke slowly, feeling heavy, as if he had slept in one of his father's dungeons. He turned and cried out suddenly as he moved his weight onto his left arm.

A house elf appeared with Narcissa Malfoy at its side. "Lucius! My sweetheart, you're awake!" Narcissa, wearing a blue silk dressing gown and her hair loose and falling in golden waves over her shoulders and back, had burst into the bedroom.

"Cissy, calm yourself," Lucius blinked his heavy eyes. "Of course I am awake."

"Luc, you've been asleep for two days!" Narcissa snapped. "I've had Healer Smethwyck here each day since Jirri found you in your study on the floor."

"Two days?" Narcissa plumped the pillows behind her husband so he was sitting up. "Cissy, did I fall on my left side? My arm…" he frowned as he tentatively touched his forearm. "My forearm feels like it's been… hit… bruised."

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't recall, my dear." Her hand hovered over his hand on his forearm.

"No...ohhh?" Lucius whispered to himself as he yanked the silk sleeve of his sleep shirt up. His mouth moved but no sound emanated. The Dark Mark he expected to see was gone. His skin was pristine. No scarring as if it might have been washed away.

"Lucius…" Narcissa whispered as her fingertips delicately brushed over the clean skin.

"Is it gone, Cissy?" Lucius asked worriedly. "I'm not hallucinating?"

Narcissa smiled and drew her husband in a careful embrace that would not add to the ache in his arm. She kissed Lucius and whispered in his ear, "It is truly gone, my love."

* * *

 **1985, 10 August - Early Evening**

The Grey Lady was in Ravenclaw Tower in the hidden room that only the ghosts knew of. The room, almost Moroccan lush in its decor, had one wall lined with arched windows open to the summer weather. A warm breeze of the wended its way around the pillars of the windows and into the room. The Bloody Baron flew through one of the windows and alighted in front of the Grey Lady. "Lucius Malfoy awakened, my Lady."

"Was there doubt that he would?" asked the Grey Lady as she turned a page in her book.

The Bloody Baron lowered his proud head. There had been doubt. All of the ghosts of Hogwarts had a secret no human living would know of unless Death brought them to the castle, Hogwarts. These particular ghosts were in possession of magic put aside and/or forgotten throughout the Wizarding World. Not only were they caretakers of such magic, they were able to wield magic, if needed. The Grey Lady was the Stewardess of these magics and thus she had easily known of the Spiritus Vitae potion the little Spirit Harry had needed. She and the other House ghosts knew that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had forged a magical brotherhood as students. It was a brotherhood that had given Severus the courage he needed to return to the Light and it was a brotherhood that had kept Lucius from the worst of his father; even after the Dark Mark. Therefore, it had been the Grey Lady who had sent the other three House ghosts to Malfoy Manor.

"Such a simple spell to cleanse body and soul," mused the Bloody Baron. "Myself and Nicolas were both doubtful that the spell would work to the depths of the dark binding Voldemort had cast upon his followers."

"Yet it did work," the Grey Lady smiled serenely at the pages of her book. She had yet to look away.

"Aye," nodded the Bloody Baron. He chuckled softly, "It did leave a bit of bruising, though."

"The Darkness was eating at body and soul, my dear, Waldo," said the Grey Lady as her ghostly fingers touched his silvery cheek. "Even though the spell be simple it is not an easy thing when evil exits the soul." The ghost smiled and opened her book. "It shall remain a mystery, dear Waldo, and surely that is not a bad thing."


	8. Bath

_**a/n: Update/Correction 20 October - in response to several reasonable reviews I have written the breakfast scene a bit clearer that Harry needs to take it easy with food on his new body.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 **A Bath**

 **1985, 12 August**

Both Harry and Severus slept deeply for the next three days and nights. Harry snuffled awake on the evening of the 8th of August curled up against the warmth of the man who had made a potion just for him. What did the ghosts call him? Harry smiled and gingerly touched the shoulder of the man who was sort of tangled in the duvet.

"Master Snape?" Harry spoke softly.

Severus woke swiftly and promptly fell to the floor as the duvet had tangled around one of his legs. Harry, falling into self-preservation mode, dove to the other side of the bed. He then crept across it upon his hands and knees to see Master Snape on the floor grumbling and yanking the duvet from his leg.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Master Snape," whispered Harry cautiously.

"Harry!" Severus carefully lowered the tone of his voice. "No, Harry, you did not scare me. I do not wake… kindly… when someone else wakens me. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "My tummy feels funny," he added worriedly.

"Are you hungry or do you think you need the loo?" asked Severus.

Harry cocked his head to the side as if internally analysing his answer. "Hungry," he finally said decisively.

Severus rose from the floor and tucked his hands under Harry's arms to pick him up. He then settled the boy against his chest with his thin little legs almost around his waist. The wizard wrinkled his nose as he sniffed/tickled Harry's neck. "You need a bath." He then sniffed the arm of his shirt. "I require a shower." Severus walked out of Harry's bedroom into his own and straight to the bathroom. He felt Harry's body tighten against his. Severus stopped. "Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia says I'm not 'lowed in the bathroom. It's not for freaks," whispered Harry anxiously.

Severus frowned and mentally Occluded so he would not take his rising anger out on the little innocent in his arms. "Were you never permitted to bathe?" Harry shook his head slowly. "Neither shower?" Again the child shook his head. "What about…?" Severus cut himself off. He did not want to know about the child's use of facilities as it concerned his bodily functions. Even so, Harry spoke.

"Uncle Vernon said I'm an anah-mal so I pee and poop out by the shed and then I gotta bury it. Aunt Petunia always gives me a washcloth and a bucket of cold water." Harry gulped. "Master Snape, since I got a body now am I gonna have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Not a chance in hell," Snape bit back the anger that nearly slipped out. "Those people were terrible to you, Harry. Your uncle killed you, buried you by the shed," The wizard refused to note that Harry's body had been buried in dirt the little child had been forced to use as his bathroom. "...and that vile whale was content to forget you ever existed," he said gently. "You are staying here at Hogwarts."

Harry did not hear about him staying at Hogwarts. He only heard that his relatives whom he had always hoped would someday love him as they did his cousin, absolutely hated him. He sniffled. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be loved by anyone? Even his parents had left him… even though the Baron told him that the bad wizard had killed them.

"Harry," Severus said softly into the child's ear, "You are staying at Hogwarts."

Harry breathed in and smiled hopefully as Severus wiped away a small tear that had escaped, "With you, Master Snape? I can cook and clean and garden…"

Severus touched a finger to the boy's lips as he continued into his large bathroom. "You can stay with me, Harry, but you shall only do cooking and gardening if that is something you enjoy. I do, however, expect you to keep your room clean. Can you do that?"

Harry's smile became like a light in the darkness. His arms tightened around the wizard's neck and he quickly kissed his cheek. "Oh yes! Thank you, Master Snape. I'll clean my room up an' make the bed, and put away my clothes!"

"And, no more of this Master Snape stuff, Harry. Since I call you by your first name I think you should call me by mine. I am Severus."

"Sev'rus," Harry tried to pronounce the man's name.

The Potions Master deposited the child on the toilet seat lid. "Sev'er'us. Severus."

"Seeevvvv'errrr'us. Severus. Sev'rus!" Harry grinned.

Severus snorted. "Close enough." He ruffled the boy's hair and kept his shock to himself that it was matted from dirt and grease. He doubted that shampoo had ever touched that mess. Severus turned to the large, black marble bath that was sunk half into the floor. He shook his head. It had definitely been enlarged and resembled a small pool. Or, half the size of the bathing pool in the Prefects' bathrooms for each of the Hogwarts Houses. Of course, in making way for the tub's new design his shower was gone. He really loved that two-headed shower!

Harry slipped off the toilet so he could peer down at the tub. "That's really big, Sev'rus. Do you swim in there?"

"It does look that way, does it not?" Harry nodded. "The tub is large, but not big enough for swimming," replied Severus. He then tapped the long night shirt (one of his own) that the child wore. It became a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Am I going to swim in there, Sev'rus?" asked Harry as he gave a little dance in his nifty swimming trunks.

"Likely you could, Harry, but I think it more important to wash. I have cast a Charm on you that will keep you from sinking under the water so there is no need to worry about drowning." Severus changed his own shirt and trousers into a pair of black swimming trunks that fell to his knees. He then stepped onto the first step that led down into the tub and then held out his hand. "Come along. You are safe with me."

Harry grasped Severus' hand with both of his hands and with a slight wariness he stepped down the three steps into the empty tub. Along the wall of the tub were comfortable benches to sit. The little boy sat down by the wizard.

"There's no water, Sev'rus. Is magic gonna wash us?"

"Take a look at the faucet to your left, Harry," the boy did so. "Tap the faucet three times with your index finger."

Harry followed the direction that Severus gave him and clapped his hands as perfectly temperate water spilled forth from the faucet. He was unaware that Severus had cast a silent spell to open the faucet. Harry stuck his hands in the flow of water and splashed it slightly through his fingers.

"Would you like some bubbles, Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry stopped playing with the water. "Bubbles? I've never had bubbles before! Not even Dudley ever got bubbles. Can I have bunches, Sev'rus?"

"As you wish. Do you have a colour preference?"

"Green!"

Severus tapped a smaller faucet to his right and soon a fountain of suds spilled forth that quickly grew into Spring Green bubbles.

Harry was beyond ecstatic as the water rose along with the bubbles on the surface. Once he was sure the water would not burn his feet he gleefully swung his legs through the frothy mass. When the bubbles reached halfway up to Harry's chest Severus turned off the water then Summoned flannels, soap of sage, sandalwood, and calendula that he had made, and a gentle shampoo of calendula he had also created.

Harry turned on the bench so he had his back to Severus. He was silent and perhaps a bit stiff as the wizard applied the shampoo to the boy's hair. Harry relaxed as the massage to his scalp relaxed him. Severus carefully rinsed the soap from the black hair and was appalled at the dirt that coloured the water. He vanished the dirty water, added clean water and a plethora of new, foaming bubbles but this time in… purple. _Shades of Albus_ , Severus mused in his thoughts.

"I believe a second round of shampooing is in order, Mr. Potter," said Severus as he poured shampoo into his hands and began to wash Harry's hair, again. "I suppose your aunt never showed you how to wash your hair?"

"I used the hose all by myself," sighed Harry as he scooped up bubbles into a tall, conical structure. "Aunt Petunia didn't want to waste good shampoo on a freak."

To his chagrin, Severus realised the child's hair had never really been cleaned. He would have expected lice, even mange, but the little boy's magic had kept him free of parasites.

He rinsed the boy's hair. "Well, look at that, Harry. I thought for certain your hair was black but it is a very nice dark brown."

Harry touched his wet head. "Can I wash your hair now, Sev'rus?"

Severus wanted to refuse but he gave in. _Would it hurt him to have the child wash his hair?_

Bathing was a bit of a messy adventure when Harry stepped onto the bench (and was steadied from falling by a Stabilising Charm) behind Severus. Harry poured a bit too much shampoo on the wizard's dark hair but Severus noted that Harry was quite thorough in his washing. Once the older wizard's hair bristled with white, fragrant suds, Harry crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Now what, Sev'rus?" asked Harry.

Severus suddenly shook the water into great waves as he ducked his head and whole body under the water. With a roar he exploded from the water. He grabbed onto Harry and the boy squealed and giggled as the wizard "captured" him.

Bath time ended in fluffy towels. Harry loved his towel until Severus dried his hair with a Drying Charm. Harry felt his hair; he was mesmerized by how soft it felt. That led to Harry looking down at his arms, the skin pink from the cleansing and the warm water. He then looked down at his feet and skinny legs. He sniffled. He sniffled again. Severus, who was at the sink using a Shaving Charm paused and turned to look down at Harry. The little boy had shrugged out of his towel; he was patting his belly and his sniffles had turned into restrained tears.

Severus knelt down so he was eye to eye with the child. "Harry? What is the matter?" Harry started to scrub at his eyes but Severus Summoned a clean flannel to wipe softly at the tears. "Please, Harry. I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

Harry nodded and then gripped Severus' shoulders. "I'm all _clean_ , Sev'rus. I don't have sores or bruises. I got no broken bones. I'm all new! New…" he sighed. He then looked into Severus' eyes and caught a lock of the man's hair to curl around his thin index finger. "I can be a happy kid now, can't I, Sev'rus? Can I play games an' Bocce Ball, and make snowmans when it snows?"

"I will make sure you get to do everything a well adjusted little boy gets to do, Harry." Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and hugged him tight. Severus felt his own arms draw the little one now sniffling happily closer to his heart. "Everything about you is clean and brand new. You have been blessed with a second chance at a proper life." Harry's tummy grumbled and Severus chuckled. "Let us get dressed and get some breakfast, Harry."

"Okay, Sev'rus!"

Severus picked up the towel and wrapped Harry in it and Vanished the wet bathing trunks underneath. Harry's eye widened as he felt the trunks go away. _Boy, was he glad he had a towel!_

The Potions Master had wrapped a towel around his waist and followed Harry out of the bathroom. He directed Harry to sit on his bed.

"I don't have any of Dudley's hand-me-downs, Sev'rus. Am I going to go nekkid?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I have already thought of that, Harry," began Severus. "You and I will go to Hogsmeade for your very own clothing. No hand-me-downs ever again."

Harry bounced in joy. "My own shirts?"

"Yes."

"My own underpants?"

"Certainly."

"And trousers, and shorts, and trainers and can I have purple socks?"

Severus shrank his own shirt, trousers, a pair of black socks, and finally a pair of silk underpants. He helped Harry to dress but only after he put on the underpants by himself, of course. "Why purple?" asked Severus as he tied Harry's trainers. The child had stuffed that laces on either side of his foot; he'd never been taught how to tie the laces.

"Aunt Petunia hates purple. She won't even allow purple flowers in her garden," Harry chuckled. "So, I like purple!"

"Well, in that case you must have purple socks," agreed the wizard. "However, all coloured socks will be for playtime, otherwise you shall wear black."

"Okay, Sev'rus." Harry looked down at his trainers and picked up each foot and wiggled them to see how tight the bow in the tied laces was. "That looks nice. Am I gonna learn how to do that?" Severus nodded.

Once all dressed Harry spun round. "Do I get to wear a cape, Sev'rus? I want to be Batman!"

"In the wizarding world they are called robes," explained Severus. "I'll shrink down one of my teaching robes. That ought to suffice as Batman's cape."

"You know who Batman is?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I know of Superman, Spiderman, Green Lantern… I grew up in the Muggle world," replied Severus. "In fact, your mother, Lily, was my best friend when we were children. She would save comics from the newspapers and once in awhile her father would get her a comics book we could read." The Potions Master froze for a moment. He had not decided when to tell the child what he knew of his parents.

"Was she a fun friend, Sev'rus? What did my mum like? Did you guys swing an' play ina park? Did she have a kitty or puppy?" Severus lightly placed his hand over the questioning boy's mouth.

"Your mother laughed a lot and smiled so much she always made me happy. However, we shall speak more about about your mother later. We need to get to the Headmaster's office for breakfast or he'll eat without us." Severus shrunk one of his teaching robes to fit Harry and he draped it over the boy's shoulders. He closed the robe around the child's neck with a black satin frog.

Harry swung the robe back and forth as he discovered the joys of wearing robes. "I'm Batman!" Harry took off down the short hallway and into the living room. His "cape" flapping behind him.

"Harry James Potter!" thundered Severus' voice as he quickly emerged from the bedroom. "No running!"

Harry, thinking he was in trouble and would get a thrashing, dove for the first hiding place he could find; behind Severus' reading chair. Of course, it was not a perfect hiding place and all too soon the wizard was standing over the boy glaring down at him.

"Running in our apartment does not merit a spanking, Mr. Potter," declared Severus. He then dropped to a knee, his teaching robes billowing elegantly around him. "And," he spoke gently, "I do not spank children. Hitting a child that trusts you only shatters that trust. You will, however, stand in the corner by the fireplace for 5 minutes and then we shall go to breakfast."

Harry stood up with Severus and allowed him to direct him into the corner. It wasn't a bad place to be but it made him awfully nervous to hear Severus rustling behind him. What if the man snuck up on him and paddled his bottom before Harry could run. Protectively, he put his arms behind his back and across his backside. Not long after that the Potions Master did move up behind Harry and gently removed the child's hands from his bum.

"I promise, Harry, I shall never hurt you nor will I allow anyone else to hurt you." Severus repeated himself only as Harry whispered the promise back to the wizard. The little boy let out a relieved sigh. "The five minutes are over. Breakfast?" asked Severus.

Severus had debated with himself. If he wanted breakfast in his rooms there would be no questions. Taking Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast with the teachers that had returned, would have been excessively risky. However, Albus had invited Severus and his "little friend" to his quarters for the morning meal. The ghosts must have enlightened Albus as to the situation

Harry watched with quiet interest as Severus threw sparkling green-black glittering powder onto the flickering orange flames in the fireplace. Within seconds that orange whooshed into green. The little boy hugged Severus' long legs in trepidation.

"The green flames are safe, I assure you, Harry." Severus then called into the flames, "Albus Dumbledore's quarters!"

A voice came through the flames, "Come along, Severus!"

Severus held out his hand and Harry gripped the slim fingers tightly. "Do not let go…"

They walked through the flames and onto the Headmaster's hearth. Harry, assaulted by cool ash began to sneeze over and over. The sneezes so wracked his body he sat down on the floor. Severus picked him up when the sneezing fit ended.

The Potions Master had a handkerchief he used to dab the child's eyes and have him blow his nose into it. "I am sorry, Harry. I did not think to turn your face into my robes."

"S'okay, Sev'rus," smiled Harry. "I didn't sneeze my brains out."

"Ah, Madame Poppy would be able to fix that," chuckled Albus. He marvelled at sight of the delicate child in the usually dour man's arms.

Harry, very observant, was intrigued by the white bearded man's robes that were of a gentle sky blue. Miniscule pink and yellow rabbits jumped through the plush grassy green ermine lining the hem of the robes.

"Hello, Harry," greeted Albus.

"Hi," Harry returned politely. "Did you know you got rabbits on your nightgown?"

Albus' blue eyes twinkled as he glanced down at his robes hemline. "I certainly do! Are you hungry?" Harry nodded.

Severus interjected, "Harry has not had a bite to eat since arriving, Albus, so I expect he might be rather hungry."

That was an understatement. Harry had been surprised by all the food that was served just to him, and after the Potion Master's caution to eat judiciously, Harry quickly loaded a plate with as much food as he could.

"That is not judicious," remarked Severus as he leaned over and removed nearly ⅔ of what had been on the child's plate. "There, Harry. What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "It still looks like a bunch. Can I eat it now?"

"You may but no gobbling it all down. No one will steal your food." Severus nodded his permission.

Harry speared a sausage, bit into it and chewed. He then muttered with a slight smirk, "Nobody's gonna steal Batman's breakfast!" He finished his sausage. Severus chuckled softly.

Breakfast was mostly a silent affair as Harry ignored the adults in favor of his meal. After awhile he put down his fork, picked up his glass of milk, finished it, put down the empty glass and thumped back against his chair in satisfaction.

Harry noticed that Severus and Albus were finished with their meals. Drawing in a deep breath, the small boy slid off his chair and picked up his plate and silverware.

Suddenly, all the dishes vanished and the table followed. Harry's face brightened in astonishment and then he clapped and did his little dance of joy. "I like this magic!" gasped Harry.


	9. Many Days Before at Azkaban

_**a/n: Readers: A large part of Ch. 7 was missing which is why some of your reviews puzzled me. I have corrected that mistake so there is a very large addition that you may want to read before heading forward in the story. I am so sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 **Many Days Before - Azkaban**

 **1985, 8 August**

Bellatrix Lestrange felt as if she had yet to sleep one night since the end of her lord and master five years ago. Her mind would fade away to the past and leave her there for hours, sometimes days at a time. Meanwhile, her body would sit upon the cold, damp floor of her cell wrapped only in the threadbare blanket all prisoners were given. So deep in her past was the witch there was no mind, really, for the Dementors to feast upon and therefore they would sweep over her cell when they found it "empty".

In time passed the mad woman had no measure of (four months prior) something had awakened in the witch. Much in the manner that a woman senses the beginning of her pregnancy Bellatrix felt the "birth" of something dark within herself. The sensation was centered upon the area her Dark Master had bestowed upon her the only kiss she had ever received. The kiss had been pleasurably painful and (for her) only enhanced by the death of the hapless Muggle at the wand of her Dark Lord.

It was during one of these "sojourns" that Bellatrix was rudely awakened by the surge of dark pain emanating from her Dark Mark. The pain was a pulsing that pricked like a needle at her nerves every few seconds (the violent death of a Death Eater). The witch did not cry out. She had learned her lessons well at the feet of Lord Voldemort; to show the distress of pain only invited more of the same, or worse. Finally it stopped; as if a storm had passed.

With the pulsing pain had come a healing of physical wounds garnered as a prisoner. A last burst of magical power broke the complicated wards that kept her from practising magic. She felt waves of joy (and pain) as her magic multiplied. The screams that filled Azkaban did not register in her mind. Not when a presence she thought never to know filled her very being.

"Now, my ssssweet," murmured a voice that was more than next to her ear. "Breathhhhhhee."

Bellatrix stretched out her arms, drew in the deepest breath possible, and then blew her breath against the wall behind her small cot. She squealed with delight when the bricks and mortar blew outward in an explosion that shook the prison. With a spell cast by the voice in her mind, Bellatrix was lifted onto the turbulent ocean wind and flew. She was gone before any in Azkaban knew she had left.


	10. After Breakfast

_**Chapter Ten**_

 **After Breakfast**

 **1985, 12 August**

Near the large open window that allowed in the pleasant day, Harry lay on his stomach with his legs bent at the knee, and crossed. With his chin on his fists the little boy listened as the book quietly read "The Wizard & The Hopping Pot"; the first in the collection of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" to him. Seated in chairs by the fire with flames that exuded no heat were Albus and Severus. The two men spoke quietly and with a modified Muffliato that disguised their speech but Harry could still hear the pleasant hum of their voices.

"The mark… the lightning bolt… that is gone, Albus," Severus peered into the depths of his bitter coffee. "He is new. As pristine as a newborn."

Albus thin fingers that held his teacup drummed lightly over its surface. "You believe the Prophecy no longer matters, my boy."

"I do not, Albus. The boy that pertained to is dead. This child never met Voldemort." Severus glanced over at Harry whose feet were dancing despite the fact there was no floor beneath them. "I would highly suggest that you contact the Department of Mysteries, the Hall of Prophecies, and find out if the Prophecy still exists." What was not said but the Headmaster clearly heard was, ' _If it had not been for you and that bloody Prophecy a child would not have died.'_

For a moment Albums was silent. There was so much he knew; that he had learned but would not speak of now. The Prophecy. He hated to admit that it could be no more but he could not act without knowing the truth. Albus placed his teacup on his side-table and rose to kneel upon the hearth of his Floo as he threw Floo powder into the heatless flames. "Hall of Prophecy, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!"

Minutes passed. Albus felt his knees protesting despite the Cushion Charm he always cast for the Floo. Finally an UnSpeakable with its face hidden by a heavy cowl stuck its head into the green flames. "Headmaster, what is it that you require?" The UnSpeakable gender was not revealed by its voice that was Glamoured by a charm giving the words a neutral tone.

"Would you tell me if the Prophecy of Harry Potter versus Tom Riddle still exists?"

The UnSpeakable replied quickly. "No, Headmaster. Their prophecy shattered on 31 July, 1985." Just as quickly the UnSpeakable was gone from the green flames and they faded back to the yellow and orange flames.

The elder man tried to rise from the hearth but his knees refused to cooperate. Albus raised his hand. "Severus, please?" Severus rose and helped the Headmaster to his feet. For a moment the old wizard leaned against his Potions Master. The younger wizard helped the elder man over to his chair. Albus collapsed into the cushions.

"So," said Severus slowly as he re-took his chair, "what will you do now without a Prophecy?"

Albus only shook his head and Severus knew not to press the question. There really was not an answer needed as he was now more certain than ever that the little boy with the dancing feet nearby would be able to grow up as a normal child. However, he did wonder about something else. "Albus, would you know how Harry's… Spirit knew to come to Hogwarts? He knows nothing of the castle yet he came straight here."

Albus picked up a lemon biscuit and bit into it. He allowed the sublime and tangy taste of the biscuit to push away his own thoughts of the Prophecy. He could not think upon it now. "I must confess to using a simple bit of Mother's Magic. The charm is one that mothers put on their children to detect when the child is in danger. The mother determines the possible risks and when a threat is detected the child would be portkeyed to its mother." His eyes twinkled as he shrugged one shoulder. "In Harry's case he would be sent to me."

Severus' frown deepened and his gaze became sharply accusing as his obsidian gaze pinned the Headmaster to his chair. "Danger. Risks. Threat. Tell me, Albus, what do you consider a threat to a child?" Severus sat straighter and put his nearly empty coffee cup down on the table by his elbow firmly. He did not allow the older wizard to answer his question as he continued with the unerring tone of a sharpshooter, "I Legilimensed that oaf Dursley. He _broke - Three - Of Harry's ribs_ … his right wrist _was broken - So - Many times…_ that it is a wonder he could even use the hand. Hundreds of bruises and as many cuts and scrapes. None of those grievous injuries were deemed a possible risk. Why, Albus?" His voice cracked with anger. He hissed, "Why did your baby charm _not activate -_ Until Harry - was… _Killed_!?"

For a very long moment Albus said nothing beyond contemplating the bunnies hopping along the hem of his robe. The bunnies did not make him smile. Finally, "I cannot say, Severus."

Severus barked a short, derisive jolt of laughter. "Just as I expected of you, Albus." Severus collapsed into his chair as if to hide in it; he was both angry and disappointed.

Albus and Severus remained quiet for some time. It was Albus who broke the silence by saying, "I spoke to Kingsley Shacklebolt about Bellatrix LeStrange. He is dubious about the possibility that Voldemort is within the mad woman."

"Of course he is dubious, Albus. Kingsley must echo the words of his Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. It was only the fact that Voldemort was so open about his divisive actions that forced Fudge to deal with the Dark wizard. If Voldemort has returned, of which I do not doubt he did, he will be more subtle this time around."

Albus smiled, "The portraits and ghosts have been organised to look for any possible entry into Hogwarts. This includes those passages known and forgotten. The House ghosts are working with the castle elves and they will report to Filius. Minerva has stationed The Armor Knights at various places outside the castle and upon the grounds. The wards are as strong as ever." Albus' eyes twinkled. "We have nothing to worry about, Sev…"

The Potions Master interrupted sharply, "Do not underestimate The Dark Lord, Albus. He has taken up residence in a mad but most talented witch, Albus." He then muttered, "How the Dark Lord came back in that b… witch…" He looked to Albus for an answer but none was forthcoming. Severus scowled and spoke louder, "I am afraid that all of your precautions will not be enough."

Albus was prevented from replying as Harry, tired of his fairy tales, had come over to the two men and leaned against the arm of Severus' chair. "Can I play sojiers?"

"Sojiers?" asked Severus in puzzlement.

Harry took a deep breath and pronounced the word carefully. "It's sooold-jers. Soldiers."

"How do you play soldiers, Harry?" asked Albus.

"Well, I never really got to but I seen a kid playing soj… soldiers on telly-bishun and you use lots of plastic soldiers to battle each other," explained Harry. "I figured, maybe, since I don't have to go back to the Dursleys I get to play soldiers now." He gave Albus a hopeful expression.

"Well, Harry, would a king with his knights and warriors do? Do you think you might play soldiers with them?" asked the Headmaster. Severus cocked his head in silent question at the old man.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I wanna have battles and stuff. D'you have some?"

Albus nodded. He then Summoned his chessboard which he hovered just to his side. "Hmm, come over here, my boy. I need to see how tall you are." Harry scurried over, glanced at the magnificent chessboard of marble with chess pieces of white and black marble trimmed in armor of either gold or silver, and then planted himself in front of Albus' knees. "Let's see… about 32 inches?" Albus looked over at Severus in concern. Harry was four but he was barely the height of a three year old boy.

"I will formulate a Nutrition Potion, Albus. We shall have Harry to normal height and weight in no time. Now, what are you planning with that chess set?" asked Severus as he tapped his chin with a slim index finger.

Albus blue eyes twinkled knowingly as he selected both kings, the knights, and five pawns from each side. He then sent the pieces flying through his open window where they vanished. The old man stood up and then took Harry's hand in his. "Let's go for a stroll to the front lawn, Severus."

Severus stood and once they left the Headmaster's tower headed for the Entrance Hall, Harry caught the younger man's hand in his so he was between the two wizards.


	11. The Battle on the Front Lawn

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 **The Battle on the Front Lawn**

 **1985, 12 August - late morning**

Harry would not be going back to the Dursleys! He was going to live in a castle with ghosts and talking portraits… Harry's thoughts zipped through his head laughing in freedom. He had his very own bedroom in Sev'rus' apartment which was down below the castle with the fishes and a huuuuuge squid.

It was neat being a ghost for awhile but Harry did recall that sometimes it was hard to a hold a thought when one of the ghosts were talking to him. Although, now that he thought about it, he sometimes had trouble holding a thought after his uncle would whack his head. Only now did he realise he had not felt that "fogginess of mind" since his body came back. Not only that, he didn't have any broken bones, no terrible bruises, and that odd scar that took up half his forehead, was gone.

Harry giggled as both Albus and Severus suddenly lifted his feet off the ground and swung him back and forth. _All brand new!_

"Look!" Severus and Albus let the wriggly boy go. Harry suddenly crowed as he pointed in front of himself. "Sojiers! And, they're my size!" The little boy did not have to struggle much to free himself and once he was, he ran towards the enlarged chess pieces.

"Halt!" shouted a black pawn in silver armor. The warrior shoved a lance into Harry's direction. Harry skidded to a startled stop.

The king's both strode forward. The white king pushed the black pawn's lance out of his path. The white king spoke, "Art thou Harry Snape?"

Harry blinked. Had his last name changed. "Uhm… ah… 'scuse me, King!" He trotted to the tall 'Batman' wizard and spoke in a worried tone only they could hear. "Sev'rus. They're calling me Harry Snape. Aren't I Harry Potter anymore?"

Severus looked at the Headmaster. He wanted the answer as well. Albus did not have one. Before the Headmaster could theorize a plausible explanation the Grey Lady intervened by floating up from the ground. She blew a kiss of affection to Harry. "You will always be a Potter, little one. There is not a way to push aside such a blessing. However," the Grey Lady glanced at the Potions Master and continued, "The last seven drops of the Spiritus Vitae created a bond between the two of you as that of father to son. Harry beamed in delight. Severus was about to dispute such nonsense when the Headmaster cast a spell that showed Severus' and Harry's auras.

Harry's aura was the newborn, solid turquoise blue of a babe who has known only a few days of life. At the edge of the turquoise, towards Harry's body, was the clear blue of his maturing magical core. On the outside of his aura was a glow of soft lavender.

Severus aura was mostly deep blue flecked by sparks of multiple colours he had gained through maturing to adulthood. The Potions Master noted that the black that had infected his aura since he took the Dark Mark, was nowhere to be seen. The aura of his magical core writhed through his main aura with power; it was a white/silver. Around the auras was a glow of lavender that pulsed in time to the lavender aura Harry had. The lavender flowed easily between child and adult in the time honored symbol of infinity.

"That is a beautiful binding," said Albus. "So, Harry, you are the son of James and Lily Potter but it appears you are also Severus Snape's son."

"My son?!" blurted Severus. He only caught a flash of the Grey Lady's disapproving frown as his attention was turned to the sudden distress of the little boy.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Harry dove behind the Headmaster. He really liked the idea of Sev'rus being his father but the tall man obviously did not like that. "You don't hafta be my father. I don't need one. You can give me to anyone else just please don't send me back to the Dursleys. Please?"

Severus dropped to one knee to be at Harry's height. "You will not go back to them, Harry, that I vow before Albus and…" as he looked around the Bloody Baron arrived and so did Nearly Headless Nick. Both ghosts bowed. "and before these venerable ghosts, you will never return to the Dursleys." Harry stepped out from behind the Headmaster. Severus laid his hands gently on the child's shoulder. "Harry, I… I really do not mind being your father," Severus said quickly in order to soothe his fright. "I have become used to… no, I have come to enjoy your presence. I would be honored if you wished to be my son."

Harry slowly stepped towards Severus. "I'm not a burden? I mean, it's just been a day. You'll get mad at me 'cuz I forgot to make my bed or didn't eat my veggables. Or, I'm gonna ask too many questions and you'll see I'm just a useless, stupid freak."

"No… no, Harry. You are not useless or stupid and you certainly are not a freak." Severus picked the small boy up into his arms. "My son… is not a freak," he whispered just for the boy to hear. "And I do not care if you forget to make your bed, or eat all your vegetables. All little boys and girls forget such things."

"I'm not 'lowed to forget anything," Harry whispered back. "Aunt Petunia yells and Uncle Vernon smacks my head."

Severus touched his forehead to Harry's. "You are allowed to be a child, Harry. I promise never to hurt you."

Harry's voice became even softer as he asked, "Am I lovable, Sev'rus?"

Severus' heart ached to hear such words from a little innocent. He snuggled Harry tightly to his chest and then kissed his cheek. "Very lovable, Harry." The young wizard put Harry down on the ground and patted his back. "Go and play soldiers, Harry Snape."

Harry trotted over to the chess pieces. He announced, "I'm Harry Snape. I want to play soldiers but I didn't think I'd get to talk to all of you. What do I do first?"

"Choose a side, Young Snape," the white king replied. "If you choose me I am Zeus, all powerful, the Ruler of the Gods! With me are my knights Ares the God of War and Athena the Goddess of War. We cannot be beat!"

The black king shouldered the white king out of the way. "I am Hades, unfortunate brother to the blow-hard Zeus. My warriors have been trained by my knights Caliban the Beast and Charon the Ferryman of the Dead. We are not just warriors who sling spears and arrows in battle. We can defeat our opponents with spear, sword, and cunning. We refuse to lose."

Harry clapped and both kings bowed to him. "I like you both but my new dad likes to wear black so I'm going to choose King Hades."

The black king Hades bowed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We shall win for your father, Young Snape. Caliban! Charon!" He suddenly glowered and Harry gasped. "Do not lose or I shall be… displeased."

A pawn from each side guided Harry to a bench where Severus and Albus already sat. The House ghosts floated behind them and the Fat Friar handed mead to Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron. More ghosts arrived to float behind the House ghosts. They applauded and a few waved to Harry. The child settled between the two wizards. The pawns trotted back to their fellows. "I never thought playing sojiers would be like this!" laughed Harry.

"It is a new one on me, as well," nodded Severus.

Harry gasped as Zeus began the first assault by throwing thunderous lightning that shook the earth. The black pawn warriors stumbled but quickly righted themselves as knight Caliban growled at the warriors just in time to meet The god Ares and the Goddess Athena coming at Hades warriors with sword and spear drawn. They yelled loudly to instill fear in their opponents.

Since there was a sudden clashing of knights and pawns it was not immediately noticed that Hades only had four pawns to Zeus' five pawns.

Severus leaned over to Harry and pointed out the discrepancy. "You're right, Sev'rus," whispered the little boy excitedly. "Where is he?"

The kings, who rarely fought, had settled themselves upon a boulder that was part of many other boulders that created a grouping of stone that created many small nooks that tended to be just the right size for first year students to crawl into and do homework or have a small fort for friends. Severus himself had used one of the nooks of stone to hide from the Marauders.

"Look behind the kings, Harry," whispered Severus into Harry's ear.

Harry squinted so he could see the boulders and the kings better. As he did so sunlight glinted off of metal that should not be in that area. "Sev'rus! There!" rasped Harry as quietly as he could. "It's a black pawn sneaking up on the kings!"

Ares, God of War, who had preternatural hearing, heard the young Snape give away the black pawn sneaking up on the kings. "My Lord Zeus! Behind you!"

Zeus reacted swiftly, turning and blowing apart the black pawn who had just about been to stab the white king in the back.

"No!" Harry cried but also clapped.

"Hail, Ares!" yelled Zeus as he raised a fist in the air with triumph. "Poor show, Hades," chuckled the white king.

Hades sneered. "The battle has just begun, brother."

Harry returned his gaze to the battle. Athena, Goddess of War, was fighting with Caliban the Beast. Both opponents appeared evenly matched but the black side did not play fair. Charon, fighting a white pawn, whipped around, caught a measure of water in the lake, and used the force of his bit of magic to throw it against the Goddess. Athena was knocked aside just enough for Caliban to stab the Goddess with his sword.

"Athena!" roared the white king.

Hades chuckled. "Leave it to Charon to ferry the goddess to her death, Zeus. I lost a pawn but you've lost a knight. Still believe you shall win?"

Zeus scowled and turned to watch the battle.

Ares was now in a sword fight with two black pawns. The other two pawns who had been engaged by the white pawns; took one down and turned to attack Ares with their fellows. For a moment Ares was pushed backwards but the four remaining white pawns had turned to fight at his side. A black pawn dropped, and then another. Charon grabbed more of the lake and effectively drowned a white pawn. Caliban smacked one white pawn's sword so hard the vibration shattered the white pawn.

The other white pawns were quickly taken down; one overwhelmed by sword and lake water, the other slipped on the wet ground and was accidentally struck by Ares. The remaining black pawns, Caliban, and Charon set upon Ares.

One of the two black pawns slipped away from battle (seen by Harry) and made his way back to the boulders. Just as Ares managed to strike down Charon with his sword, the black pawn sneaking up on the white king, stabbed him in the back. Hades jumped on the white king and strangled him.

The black chess pieces had won the Battle of the Front Lawn.

Harry jumped up to dance and crow and shout about winning the battle. He did not see that each of the chess pieces that had 'died' reassembled themselves and moved to the side of their king. The white king rose up, glared at a smug Hades, and handed his sword to the victor. Hades brought the sword to Harry, bowed low, and held the white king's sword up as a prize.

Harry tried to take the sword (of marble and gold) and nearly fell backward with its weight. Severus caught and supported him.

"Do I get to keep the sword?" asked Harry as he tried (and failed) to lift it.

"Albus? The chess pieces belong to you. Does Harry keep his prize?" asked Severus, a slight smirk lingering on his lips.

"I shall make a duplicate for you, Harry. It will be a bit lighter than this one," offered Albus. "Will that do?"

"Could I hang it in my bedroom, Sev'rus?" The Potions Master nodded. "That'll be great, Albus! Playing sojiers is a lot more fun with magic! Can I fight next time?"

Severus' jaw almost dropped. He replied sharply, "Certainly not, Harry! You are four years old. Maybe when you are eleven…" He took Harry's hand while the Headmaster shrank the chess pieces and sent them flying through the air and back to the Headmasters Tower. He muttered to himself, "Maybe you will have forgotten by then."

Harry began to skip. "Yep," he agreed having heard what Severus muttered. Changing the subject he asked, "Do I get new clothes now, Sev'rus?"

"You get to read a book, now, Harry. I would like to see what level your reading is," remarked Severus as he stretched out his hand for Harry to take.

They had reached the Entrance Hall where Albus made his farewells. Severus bowed slightly and Harry waved goodbye before slipping his hand into Severus'.

* * *

 **1985, 12 August - the afternoon**

Holding onto Severus' hand Harry skipped and hummed a silly tune as they walked down further into the dungeon. Severus glanced down at the child and mused at how both their lives had changed over only a few days. He had thought that it would be several years before he would first see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the issue of Lily and James Potter. He assumed the brat would be brought up in the lap of Muggle luxury with an arrogant personality the mirror of James Potter's had been. A time or two himself or others had inquired about Harry Potter of Albus but his eyes had twinkled and he had smoothly assured anyone who asked that the boy was fine.

Severus scowled inwardly. Had Albus ever checked on the child himself or had he relied upon those glittering instruments of his? Severus knew the answer; Albus had never looked beyond the confines of his office.

"Sev'rus?" asked Harry as he jumped down the narrow stairs they came across as if each were a puddle of water.

"Yes, Harry?" He caught the boy at the end of the stairs and lifted him to his hip.

Harry took a lock of Severus' hair and began curling it around his finger. "Do you like Ow'bus Dummel-ore?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry correctly repeated the Headmaster's name quietly. "Did you not care for him?" he asked side-stepping the child's question. Sometimes he cared for Albus but there were many times the man either annoyed him or flat out angered him. For the moment he was extremely displeased with a man who thought it all right to secret a child away under darkness and set him up to be raised by people who could barely stand to have him in their presence. Then, to dismiss that abuse due to his faulty child safety charm that saw danger the moment of Harry's death.

"I did when I first saw him because Ahhhl'bus looked like Father Christmas," Harry huffed and leaned his face into Severus' hair trapping it against the man's neck. "Everytime he looked at me he made my eyes hurt. Like he was pushin' his fingers into them." Harry sighed and whispered so softly his voice was but a fairy's breath at his ear. "I stopped lookin' at him. I know that was rude, but… I couldn't, Sev'rus."

 _Legilimens,_ thought Severus with an inward scowl. He could catch sneakiness from nearly anyone. Not once had he detected that the Headmaster had been trying to Legilimens the child. "The Headmaster and I have… not always agreed over some things. If he… or anyone else makes you feel…" Severus frowned partly to push down his growing ire...

"Icky?" whispered Harry into Severus' ear.

Severus reached the door of his apartment and touched it with the palm of his hand. "Icky is a good word, Harry. You come to me if anyone ever makes you feel…" Severus smirked, "...icky."

"'Kay, Sev'rus." The wizard plopped the little boy onto the sofa. "You wanted me to read a book? What book?"

"I shall find something," mused Severus. "Consider it a surprise."

"Cool!"

"Cool?" asked Severus in puzzlement. "Is that in regards to the temperature of the dungeons?"

"Dudley says 'cool' when there's somethin' he likes that's neat. I like readin' an' I've always wanted to say cool. Is that okay for me to say, Sev'rus?"

"It is fine, Harry, but do not use the word overly much," cautioned Severus. "It will get old and likely annoying for others."

"Cool, Sev'rus!" Harry snickered.

Severus glowered, "Ridiculous child." Severus went over to his kitchenette and began some tea. "Go wash your hands. How you got dirty outside when you were a spectator is beyond me."

"Dirt likes me!" Harry trotted down the short hallway. Trotting seemed to be allowed but not running. Harry opened the bathroom door and went to the sink. There was an immediate problem. "Sev'rus!" shouted Harry. "You gotta help me!"

A moment later Severus arrived in the bathroom. "What is wrong, Harry?"

"Look," Harry entreated as he pointed at the sink.

"Ah, that is problematic," Severus mused. The sink was much taller than the 4 year old. "I think a footstool will be the solution." He glanced around the bathroom for something to transfigure and grabbed a clean towel. Giving the towel a momentary look as he settled his intent and what he wanted the towel to become. He then tapped it with his wand. Harry watched, eyes wide with wonder, as the towel became a wooden footstool. Severus placed the footstool in front of the sink. "There we go, Harry. Try that."

Harry clambered easily up onto the footstool and stretched his hands across the sink. "It's another problem, Sev'rus." Harry could not reach the faucets that dispensed soap and water.

"Hm," glared Severus. "A bit more than a footstool appears needed." He took Harry off of the footstool and nudged him to the door of the bathroom. "This will take a bit more than transfiguration, Harry. I need to make a slight change here."

Harry was silent as the wizard cast a few spells. His eyes widened when he saw something miraculous, but he kept quiet.

"There. Come see how this is now, Harry."

Harry stepped into the bathroom and clapped his hands at what he saw. With magic Severus had made his own sink just a touch smaller to make room for a second sink that was a bit lower than the Potions Master's.

"It's Harry size!" chuckled the little boy.

"Indeed. See if the faucets are reachable," instructed Severus.

Harry paused as he looked at the two faucets. "Which is which?"

Severus tapped the left faucet, "Soap." Then the right faucet, "Water. The water will not burn you."

Harry poured some of the soap into his hand. "Like the bathtub water didn't burn us." He turned the water on and tentatively put one hand then the other under the water. "Thank you, Sev'rus!"

Severus touched the little boy's shoulder, "I shall meet you in the living room when you are done."

Severus walked out to his living room and picked out a book of Grimm's Fairy Tales, and a Potions textbook in which to test Harry's reading comprehension. He had seated himself and was slowly flipping through the fairy tales when Harry came skipping down the hallway and into the living room. He went directly to Severus' chair and leaned against the arm of it.

"Sit on the sofa, please," began Severus as he floated the fairy tales over to Harry. "Just pluck the book from the air."

Harry studied the book carefully before snatching it. "Grimm's Fairy Tales, Ill-us-trated by Arthur Rack-ham. Dudley never got a fairy tale book. Probably because it was magic." The last was a mutter of derision.

"These stories have a grain of salt in them," said Severus. Harry frowned in question. "Meaning that many of the tales in the book touch upon things or situations in the wizarding world that are truthful. Therefore it is my opinion that this is an important book for all children, wizarding or muggle, to read."

"So some of the stories really are magic," smiled Harry. "What should I read?"

"The first two paragraphs of the Frog Prince," replied Severus.

"Can I get comf'table, Sev'rus?"

"Comfortable." Harry softly repeated the word. "Yes, you may, Harry."

"Okay." Harry kicked off his shoes and then stretched out of the sofa on his stomach. He bent his knees and crossed his ankles. "The Frog Prince." Harry took a deep breath and then began slowly and carefully, "In the old times, when it was still of some use to wish for the thing one wanted, there lived a King whose daughters were all hand… some, but the youngest was so beautiful that the sun himself, who has seen so much, lingered each time he shone over her because of her beauty. Near the royal castle there was a great dark wood, and in the wood under an old lin… den-tree was a well; and when the day was hot, the King's daughter used to go forth into the wood and sit by the brink of the cool well, and if the time seemed long, she would take out a golden ball, and throw it up and catch it again, and this was her favo… favour… favourite pastime.

Now it happened one day that the golden ball, instead of falling back into the maiden's little hand which had sent it aloft, dropped to the ground near the edge of the well and rolled in. The king's daughter followed it with her eyes as it sank, but the well was deep, so deep that the bottom could not be seen. Then she began to weep, and she wept and wept as if she could never be comforted. And in the midst of her weeping she heard a voice saying to her: "What ails thee, king's daughter? Thy tears would melt a heart of stone." And when she looked to see where the voice came from, there was nothing but a frog stretching his thick ugly head out of the water. "Oh, is it you, old waddler?" said she, "I weep because my golden ball has fallen into the well." - "Never mind, do not weep," answered the frog, "I can help you; but what will you give me if I fetch up your ball again?" - "Whatever you like, dear frog," said she, "any of my clothes, my pearls and jewels, or even the golden crown that I wear." - "Thy clothes, thy pearls and jewels, and thy golden crown are not for me," answered the frog, "but if thou wouldst love me, and have me for thy companion and play-fellow, and let me sit by thee at table, and eat from thy plate, and drink from thy cup, and sleep in thy little bed, if thou wouldst promise all this, then would I dive below the water and fetch thee thy golden ball again." - "Oh yes," she answered, "I will promise it all, whatever you want, if you will only get me my ball again." But she thought to herself: What nonsense he talks! As if he could do anything but sit in the water and croak with the other frogs, or could possibly be any one's companion.

"Very good, Harry," nodded Severus. "I notice you sounded out only a few words and spoke the full word rather than dropping letters as you do in your speech."

"How do you mean, Sev'rus?"

"You tend to drop the 'g' on words such as 'anything', 'nothing', 'doing'. You also drop a syllable in my name. Sev'rus as opposed to Severus," smirked the wizard.

"Well, I talk kinda fast, I guess," mused Harry. "But I'll try harder to say the whole word. And, Sev-er-rus, do you hate that I don't say your name right?"

"No, I do not, Harry. You are comfortable calling me Sev'rus. In time, as you grow, I suspect that shall change," replied Severus with a small smile. "Until then, I give only you permission to call me Sev'rus."

Harry beamed while his cheeks went cherry-red as he blushed. "Do you want me to read more of this story, Sev'rus? It sounds good and I want to know what happened to the princess and the frog."

"Would you like me to read The Frog Prince to you at bedtime tonight?" asked Severus.

"Really?" Severus nodded. "That would be really cool! When do I get to go to bed?" asked Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, my first year Slytherins all have to go to bed at 9pm," mused the Potions Master.

"The Dursleys would make me go to my cupboard at seven," interjected Harry.

Severus suddenly ground his teeth as he was reminded of that awful family again. Quashing his spike of anger behind his Occlumency shields he continued his earlier thought, "I think you will have a nap at 12:30pm and your bedtime ought to be 8:30pm. What do you think?"

"What's a nap?"

"That is taking a short time to sleep in order to re-energize yourself," replied Severus.

"I kinda like that. Would I have to get up at 5 in the morning?"

"I take it that is when the Dursleys woke you?" he said flatly. Harry nodded. "During summer I sleep in until 7, 7:30am. When I am teaching I will rise at 6:30am every morning. I would like you to sleep until 7:30am or 8am. Do you have a preference?"

Harry frowned in thought. "Well, 8am sounds awfully late to me since I used to wake up at 5. Could I wake up at 7:30am but if I decide later can I wake up at 8am?"

"Yes, you could do that. Now, a bit more reading?" Harry nodded. He closed the fairy tales book. Severus floated the textbook over to Harry who snatched it from the air.

"First Year Potions by Toe-by-us… Tobias Prince. Is this what you teach, Sev'rus?" asked Harry.

"It is. The book is a textbook I would like to use in my class next term." Severus did not mention that his pseudonym was Tobias Prince and he had written a much better textbook than the nearly century old one that was used now. "I would like you to turn to page 172 and then read all of that recipe to yourself. I am going to quiz you on your comprehension and memory retention," explained the wizard.

"Okay," Harry flipped to the right page and began to read. He stopped after ten minutes and looked up. For a moment Severus worried that the child found the words too difficult to read. "Can I ask questions about stuff in the recipe?" asked Harry.

"You certainly may, Harry," smiled Severus. Few of his students ever asked him questions. Of course, he did scare many to death, but knowledge should override fear, in his opinion.

"Okay. Uhm… what does plupy mean?"

"The word is pulpy and it describes how long you should grind an ingredient in the mortar. In the case of an ingredient needing to be pulped, it should become the consistency of something nearly liquid with particles and fibers in it," answered Severus.

"Okay. Pulpy…" Harry murmured so softly Severus could not hear him. There were a few more questions but nothing that seemed out of Harry's knowledge, Finally, the little boy was finished after twenty minutes. "I'm done!"

"Done means that the roast is cooked all the way whereas you have finished reading," lectured Severus.

Harry frowned a moment. "I'm not done but when somethin' is cooked, it's done. I finish gardening. I finish mowing. So, I'm finished reading!"

Harry smiled so brightly that Severus dared not allow his anger, once more with the Dursleys, show upon his features. To make a child garden and mow the lawn at such a young age is… barbarism! Occlumency shields slammed shut, Severus nodded and gave the boy a small smile of approval. "Are you ready to be quizzed?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell me the name of the potion," began Severus.

"Burn Paste."

"Tell me how potent… effective this potion is."

Harry glanced at the open page but jumped back as the book snapped shut. "No looking at the book?" Severus smirked and slowly shook his head. "Well… uhm… since this potion is made by first year students this Burn Paste isn't very strong. You can use it on small burns like if you touch the hot stove, or fell off your bike and slid on the hard ground. Those kinda…"

"Kind of," Severus corrected smoothly.

"Those kind of burns. It isn't gonna… uhm going to work for big burns like if someone gets caught when the house is on fire."

"Very good, Harry. Now, think of the ingredients and tell me three that are used in the potion."

"Aloe gel, calendula flower… and… no, not that one," he whispered, then completed his answer, "Gotta Cola!"

"Almost, Harry. That last is Gotu Kola."

"I just pro-nunced it wrong?"

"Pronounced. Yes. It was only the pronunciation that was wrong."

"Okay, good. Gotoo Kolah."

"Of those three ingredients you mentioned, which one gets prepared first? And, extra credit if you can tell me how the ingredient gets prepared."

"Gotu Kola is first and it gets chopped up into "thumb… pad… size… squares."

"Excellent! And you earned extra credit, too."

"What is extra credit, Sev'rus?"

"Extra credit is an extra reward on top of the normal one," Severus explained with a knowing smile.

"An extra reward? Am I getting a reward for the quiz?"

"I have decided that as a reward for taking this quiz… and passing it, I shall give you some spending money for when we go shopping for your clothes. As for the extra credit, I will give you a sickle for each correct extra credit question."

"Spending money! And it'll be all mine? I won't hafta share it with my cousin?" Harry was very nearly bouncing on the sofa with joy.

"All yours and no sharing with anyone. Now, let us get back to this quiz before you forget everything," Severus nudged them back to the task at hand.

"Okay," Harry had settled himself down. "I'm ready."

"Can you tell me what type of cauldron is used for this potion? Extra credit. Why is this type of cauldron used?"

"That's easy. It's platnum… platnium? What's the word, please, Sev'rus?"

"Plat-eh-num. Platinum."

"Platinum. Oh! I was close! Okay!" Harry managed a little wiggling dance as he remained seated. He then answered the extra credit question. "Let's see… uhm… platinum cawdrons heat faster than iron does. That's because all of the ingredients for Burn Paste have to… hm… mush all together as soon as they're added."

"You have just earned a second sickle, Harry. Next question. What is the stirring called that is used for the last 22 stirs of the potion."

"Oh! That one was the funny one that you told me meant that you stir against the sun's path as it shines in the sky. Widdershins which is also known as… as counter-clockwise!"

"Exceeds Expectations, Harry. The best grade you can get. And, I am giving you a third sickle for giving me the more common name of widdershins."

"Yay! What are sickles, Sev'rus?"

The wizard chuckled. Harry had not been introduced to wizarding coins. "Come over here." He Summoned his coin pouch. He withdrew three coins. "Galleon. Sickle. Knut. The galleon is approximately worth 5 pounds. The sickle is about 1 pound and the knut is 50 pence*."

"So three sickles are a lotta money. Can I save those, Sev'rus?"

"Of course…" Severus transfigured a sock that he Summoned into a pot-bellied dragon with a coin slot in its back. With a tap of his wand to the dragon's snout, it belched blue coloured smoke. "Every little boy needs something to keep his saved money in. Thus, for you, a pot-bellied dragon." Severus handed the dragon to Harry who took it gingerly into his hands.

"He's mine?" Severus nodded. "He's pretty," Harry breathed softly as he slowly and carefully turned the dragon in his hands.

The dragon lazily curled about itself as if hoarding a treasure. Its colour was black but there was a patina of iridescence to each scale. Its eyes glittered green and blue. The smoke that it puffed was scented with lavender to calm, a note of jasmine to promote soothing dreams, and a final touch of lemon to keep the temper balanced. Harry's eyes closed blissfully as he breathed in the aromatic smoke.

"What's his name, Sev'rus?" Harry finally asked.

Severus noted that Harry had the dragon cradled so that he could pet the dragon. "He does not have one right now, Harry. Perhaps you have a name to give him?"

Harry studied his dragon, his tongue escaping from the corner of his mouth in concentration. "He told me his name is Shadowfrost."

"Shadowfrost. That is a strong name, Harry. Now, if you would put your dragon down and come over here, I have something for you." Harry slid off the sofa and walked the few steps to stand in front of the Potions Master. He watched as he shook three sickles from his coin pouch. "Hand out, palm up, please."

Harry put forth his hand and smiled, the smile growing brighter with each coin that dropped to his hand. He then cupped both hands over the coins and shook them so they clinked merrily. After a few seconds he dropped each coin into Shadowfrost.

"What do you think I should save my money for, Sev'rus?"

"Anything you wish for. Do you have something in mind?"

"A bunch. I'll have to think on it." Harry's contemplation of his dragon of sickles was interrupted by a yawn.

"Ahh! Methinks it is time for a nap," declared Severus. He stood and walked over to the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. "Gather Shadowfrost and come along, young man."

Harry curled his dragon-bank into his arms and Severus ushered him to his room. While Harry settled Shadowfrost on the table by his bed, Severus Summoned one of his nightshirts and shrank it.

"Change into this nightshirt in the bathroom, Harry." Harry took the nightshirt. "Put your clothing on the toilet seat lid so I may Scourgify them."

Harry nodded and trotted to the end of the hallway where the bathroom was. Severus heard the door shut. The wizard drew down a corner of the duvet and then plumped the pillows. Severus then conjured what looked like a glowing pyramid. He moved the night light next to Shadowfrost. He then added a monitoring charm that would alert him if Harry had nightmares.

A few minutes later there came a muffled flush from the bathroom and then Harry's feet pattering on the runner carpet down the hallway. The runner was not new and was nothing more than something to cover the cold, slate floor.

Harry entered his room and tried to climb up onto his bed. Once more Severus was rudely reminded at how small the little boy was. He added a small wooden step ladder for the bed to his mental shopping list. For now he plucked Harry up from the floor and onto the bed.

Harry crawled under the duvet and Severus tucked him in. In a far recess of his mind he wondered where the memory of "tucking in" had come so naturally to him.

"How long do I gotta nap, Sev'rus?" asked Harry as he glanced over at Shadowfrost.

"Just an hour. I shall wake you for lunch at that time," Severus assured. He then went to the door of the bedroom and Noxed the oil lamps on the walls that provided a warm glow of light to Harry's room. He started to close the door but the child's small voice called to him tentatively. "Yes, Harry?"

"Come here, please?"

Severus frowned. So far Harry had been in rather good spirits and he seemed to be much better off than the abused child he had seen in Vernon Dursley's mind. "Is something the matter, Harry?" he inquired as he stepped back over to Harry's bed.

"Well… uhm… I was thinking that… well, I'm not at the Dursleys anymore, right? And, I'm a real little boy, right?"

"Yes, Harry. You are a wizarding child who will grow up with other witches and wizards just like a "real" boy would. What is it you are asking?" his voice had dropped down into soothing velvet to suit the darkness of the bedroom.

"Well…" Harry drew in a deep breath before continuing, "Aunt Petunia always gave Dudley a kiss g'night because she loved him. I know you don't love me but do you think…? I mean… could you… uhm…" Harry's voice faltered as embarrassment crept into it.

Severus leaned over the boy, brushed back his long, fringe, and very lightly kissed the boy's forehead. "Somehow, I think I am already falling in love with you, child. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Thank you, Sev'rus!" Harry was blushing with warm delight. Sev'rus loved him! "G'night!"


	12. Hogsmeade - Part I

_**Chapter Twelve,**_ _ **Part I**_

 **Hogsmeade or, I don't need underwear!**

 **1985, 13 August**

Harry had awakened for lunch and then Severus had taken the boy to meet the Groundskeeper Hagrid and his slobbery mastiff Fang. Harry and Fang both loved each other on sight and Hagrid was happy to watch over the boy for the afternoon. Contrary to what many thought of the half-giant he was a responsible man who took care of many inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest that included unicorn, Thestral, a Demiquise that liked to hover near the school when term was in session and several Bowtruckle on the south side of the Forbidden Forest.

While Harry had played Severus had taken the afternoon to brew potions for the Hogwarts Infirmary. By the time he collected his worn out and snoozing charge it was dinner time. They ate in Severus' quarters and then the Potions Master tried to teach Harry how to play chess. The game quickly became a battle between the pieces.

It was now Tuesday and after a breakfast of pecan pancakes and bacon Harry and Severus had taken a Thestral drawn buggy to Hogsmeade. Harry was able to see the Thestral and Severus wondered if that was possible due to his own death and subsequent time as a Spirit. Once in Hogsmeade Severus sent the Thestral and buggy back to Hogwarts. Harry gasped as the Thestral unfurled its wings and flew up into the sky with the buggy.

"How we gonna get back, Sev'rus?"

"We shall employ a mode of wizarding transportation known as Flooing," replied Severus.

"What is Flooing?" Severus just smirked at the small boy who took his hand. "It's a su'prise, isn't it?"

"Indeed. A fine sur-prise," he subtly corrected.

"Surprise," Harry repeated softly. He then gave the village of Hogsmeade a wide-eyed look of wonder. His eye was caught by a sign his height under the display windows. The sign declared that it was Monty's Python Familiars & Other Extraordinary Animals. The lettering rotated in a rainbow of colours and were framed by a parade of a variety of familiars. "Could we see the animals, Sev'rus?"

The Potions Master hesitated. It was rare for a magical child to not return home with a familiar. One day Harry would have a familiar, but not this soon! Right? The Potions Master was not too thrilled about inviting a pet into his quarters.

Harry noted the wizard's hesitation and let out a sigh of disappointment. Severus rolled his eyes. He hated that "kicked puppy" look on the little boy's face. It made his heart hurt. "Clothing first, Harry. Then, if we have time we will come back and we will also look at other shops that interest you."

Harry smiled but its incandescence was subdued. Severus, without having to Legilimens the boy, he knew that he was already accepting this disappointment would remain so and he had to forget about it. Something he had obviously learned to do at the feet of his "loving" relatives.

The wizard dropped to one knee and gently caught Harry's chin in his hand when the boy started to look away. "Harry, one thing you need to know about me. I. Never. Lie. We shall come back here if there is time after the errands we must complete first. If there is not enough time to appreciate the animals, I promise, we shall return another day. Will that be all right?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like that, Sev'rus. And, I'll remember," he placed his hands on the wizard's cheeks. "you don't ever lie."

Severus captured the little boys hands and kissed his cheek. It continued to anger him to discover, so abruptly, how many 'firsts' Harry was facing. The boy was understandably pleased, delighted, and beyond happy about these freedoms. Severus knew he had to get the frustration, anger, and need to do more than the maddening nightmares he had left the bull Vernon Dursley and the whispering voice Petunia would have the rest of her life. kept his sudden frustration to himself. He knew Harry wanted to believe.

Harry pulled Severus from the shadows of his thoughts by taking the man's hand in his. "That sign says Gladrags Wizardwear, doesn't it?"

"You are quite right, Harry." Severus rose to his feet. "Let us see what they have."

There were a few customers in Gladrags but not many. When the proprietor Teresita Gilliam saw her new customers the sight of the little boy, wearing robes that matched his father, simply enchanted her. Teresita rarely saw children under 11 in her shop so she wanted to take care of this little one who reminded her of her grandchildren.

"Hello," greeted Teresita as she approached Severus and Harry. "I'm Teresita Gilliam, welcome to Gladrags."

"Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts," the Potions Master bowed slightly. "This is my son, Harry. Recently Harry lost his mother and he came to me with a very meagre wardrobe, Miss…"

"It's Missus, Professor. I lost my beloved Terry during the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named War. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your ex-wife." She smiled as she put aside the maudlin past. "So, an entire wardrobe, hmmm? Do you have any preferences, Harry?"

"Purple, please," Harry replied as he moved a bit closer to Severus. "I like purple."

"Any other colours?" Teresita prompted.

"I do like black but I think blue and green are kinda nice, too," said Harry with just a bit more confidence.

"Would you take my hand, Harry?" asked Teresita. Harry glanced up at Severus who nodded at him to let him know it was all right to do so. When Severus sent him a nod and a small smile of encouragement the little boy took Teresita's hand.

The middle-aged woman took Harry towards the back of her shop where there was a wealth of clothing for children 10 and under. Harry was stunned by the variety of clothing. Shirts, trousers, nightshirts, pyjamas, sweaters, coats, and even robes his size. And, the colours. Harry could not help himself. His knees weakened and he fell, plop!, onto his bum.

"Harry?" asked Severus softly as he turned and helped the little boy back to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Those aren't Dudley hand-me-downs," Harry rasped. "I get to choose whatever I want, right, Sev… uhm… daddy?" Harry wasn't sure about calling Severus 'daddy' but the man _had_ introduced him as his son so he didn't want to mess anything up.

"Anything you like, Harry. I'm going to let Mrs. Gilliam help you, all right?"

Harry nodded. "Don't go far, Daddy. I… I… uhm… don't want you to get lost."

Severus conjured a simple chair for himself. "I'll be right here."

Harry sighed and smiled. He turned back to the proprietor. "I'm ready, Mrs. Gilliam. What should I look for first?"

"Let's start with a shirt and trousers." She pointed. "When you pick them out I'll charm them onto you so you can see what they look like and we can see if they are good colours."

Harry, it turned out, was a very discerning shopper. _Or, picky,_ as Severus thought. He was reminded of his friend, Lucius Malfoy, who kept two closets for his wealth of clothing. Severus' heart lurched as he realised he was not aware if the free wizard had survived Bellatrix Voldemort's purge at Azkaban. He needed a Floo.

"Mrs. Gilliam, do you have a Floo?" asked Severus. "I need to make a quick call."

"My office," she began.

Harry dropped the shirt he had been contemplating. "Daddy?" his voice was fraught with worry.

"I shall not be long, son," Severus spoke quietly and without the worry he held in his beating heart. "I need to make a short Floo call. You will be all right with Mrs. Gilliam."

Harry could only nod his head. He did not know what a "floo call" was but he remembered when the phone at the Dursleys rang Uncle Vernon would stop whatever he was doing with Dudley to take it.

Neither father nor son could turn away from each other. Teresita intervened by stepping next to Harry. She held up a pair of shorts. "These would be marvelous for playtime, don't you think, Harry?"

Harry's curiosity drew his gaze to the shorts enabling Severus to step away to the proprietors' office.

The little boy knew that his daddy was gone but he chose to have faith that he would return. Therefore he let Mrs. Gilliam spell the shorts and shirt he had dropped onto his body.

"Cooool!" whispered Harry. He really loved magic.

* * *

Kneeling down on the hearth, Severus called Malfoy Manor where he was answered by an elf who told him nothing. Some of his tension left when he saw Narcissa's head in the green flames. "Narcissa, do pardon me for calling without warning but it has been a strange time and… and…" Severus squeezed his eyes against the tears that threatened.

"Severus, dear brother, what is the matter?" asked Narcissa softly.

"Lucius," Severus could only manage in that brief second. "Is he… is he well?"

"Lucius is quite fine, Severus. Sleeping, though. His _left forearm_ ached for a rather long time," she said pointedly. "Perhaps you ought to come to tea so you may see him and get his story from Lucius," suggested Narcissa.

Severus nodded. "An excellent idea, sister." He decided not to mention Harry. Not that he did not trust either Malfoy but it was a secret to keep as much as possible for now.

"Until later, Severus," Narcissa's face vanished and soon the green flames did.

For a moment Severus bowed his head as he breathed deeply. Lucius was alive.

* * *

Harry discovered that as much as he loved the colour purple it tended to overwhelm him and wash him out. Blue and green of varying shades were good colours for him. Orange was awful and yellow was too 'girly'. Pink was silly even if Teresita called it salmon. Harry really liked cream since it looked 'yummy'. He wasn't terribly fond of most clothing with patterns (stripes were okay if they were not excessive) or had 'cute' pictures on them.

Finally, shirts, trousers, shorts, and t-shirts were all settled upon. Harry was undecided on the nightshirts versus pyjamas. Neither felt as soft as the nightshirt his daddy had resized for him. He looked over his shoulder towards the office where Severus had disappeared. He wished his daddy would come back and help him. Seconds later, though, the little boy smiled brightly as he saw his daddy emerge from the office. Harry could not stop himself as he broke into a short run to his daddy. Severus caught Harry before the boy collided with him.

"Daddy! I gots lotsa clothes and shirts and trousers and shorts and… and lotsa stuff. But, I can't make a 'cision on the nightdresses or the 'jamas." Harry leaned closer to his daddy's chest and whispered, "They don't feel as soft as the nightdresses you make for me."

"I do see the problem, Harry," agreed Severus as he put the child back onto the floor. "Why don't we gather what you do have, pay for it, and look for night clothes at another store."

"'Kay." Harry faced the proprietor. "We're done Mrs. Gilli-yum.

Teresita smiled. "Very good, Harry. You have a very nice wardrobe." She gathered a good portion of the clothing while Severus picked up the rest. He was busy paying for everything while Harry wandered around the store but not out of sight of the Potions Master. After it took forever Severus called Harry to him.

"I think you will like this, Harry," said the wizard as he swept his wand over the boxes and bags. "Reducio!"

Harry's eyes widened and then he clapped his hands and crowed, "Look, Daddy! They're smalling!"

"Shrinking," Severus corrected as he Summoned the now small boxes and bags so he could pocket them.

"Shrinking." Harry took Severus' hand and they left Gladrags. "You really have lotsa cool magic, Daddy. Did it take a long time to learn all of it?"

"Well, I never have stopped learning, but my training began at Hogwarts when I was eleven," replied Severus.

"That's where we live," Harry interrupted with delight.

"It is. I was a student there for seven years and then I won an apprenticeship with Master Timofei Roman Stanislav in Russia. That was four years." Severus did not clarify that the apprenticeship had almost been paid for by Voldemort but Abraxas Malfoy died at that time and Lucius paid for the apprenticeship instead. Neither wanted Voldemort to have more of a hold upon either of themselves beyond the Dark Mark.

The next place Severus took Harry too was the little known shop that specialised in only night clothing and under clothing. Sarai's Dreamwear.

Sarai Sukara the proprietor of this unique shop dressed in the beautiful traditional lehenga choli which was a very colourful long skirt with a heavily ornamented bordered hem, and the choli was a fitted blouse with short sleeves for her torso. When Sarai went out of her shop she had a traditional saree that draped over her head and around her body. The shop reflected Sarai's birthplace in India. She bowed at seeing her regular customer Severus Snape with a little boy.

"What may I do for thee, Master Snape?"

"Harry, this is Madame Sarai," Harry shyly waved as he pressed a cheek to his daddy's leg. "Madame, my son, Harry." Severus placed both hands upon the boy's shoulder as he briefly explained that Harry's mother had passed and the child was now his. "He disliked the pyjamas and nightshirts on offer at Gladrags Wizardwear. I am certain that what you have he would rather wear."

The proprietor bowed to Harry. "Do you like pyjamas or nightshirts, Harry?"

Harry barely heard the question. He was dazzled by everything that sparkled or was bright on her clothing. He could not stop his mouth from blurting, "Are you a princess?"

Sarai chuckled as her eyes sparkled. "Ahh, you are so sweet, Harry." She easily dropped to her knees and held out her arms. Harry was all too delighted to hug the princess woman.

"You got some red paint on your forehead," pointed out Harry.

"It is called a bindi, Harry. It means that I am a married woman." She smiled and slowly shook her head, "But I am not a princess. I dress in the traditional fashion to honor my heritage." She stood and took Harry's hand in hers. "Let me show you both pyjamas and nightshirts."

"'Kay."

Severus followed a moment later. At first he thought he ought to restrain Harry, in case he might be inadvertently rude. Madame Sarai was only charmed. Conjuring another chair he seated himself and watched as Harry looked at all of the nightwear and in the various colours. As time passed the little boy was becoming overwhelmed by all of his choices. Harry finally walked away and leaned wearily against Severus' thigh.

Severus brushed the little boy's hair off his face and then he touched a cheek with his fingertips. "Too many choices, Harry?"

"I like 'em all, Daddy, but I don't know what to get. And, I never wore p'jamas so I don't know if they're good but I like the nightdr… shirts a lot. But, there's so many colours." Harry took an exhausted breath.

"Why don't I decide for you?" Harry nodded hopefully. "Pick out three nightshirts. One in each of the colours you like. Even if one is purple. Then, pick a set of pyjamas in white and one set in black. That will give you a full week of nightclothes. You also need a night robe and and slippers. For now, go with black in the slippers and night robe. If you want a different colour we'll get that later."

"I can do that," Harry sighed in relief.

Harry returned to Sarai's side where he picked out three nightshirts, one blue, one green, and one purple. Then Madame Sarai picked out the two sets of pyjamas, the night robe (very plush and soft) and the slippers. With a wave of her hand she sent them up to her counter.

Harry was satisfied with his choices and was smiling until Severus mentioned, "My son needs underwear, Madame Sarai. Would you have any in his size?"

"Not a little one's size but I do have a selection of t-shirts, briefs, and boxers that I could shrink. A moment, please." Sarai turned to the back storage beyond her office.

"Do you have a preference in regards to boxers or briefs, Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry's cheeks were cherry red as his eyes were wide with horror. His jaw dropped in disbelief. He couldn't believe his daddy would ask him such a thing in front of a girl! He hissed, "I don't need… underwear!"

Severus crossed his arms over the front of himself. "I beg to differ, Mr. P-Snape," he almost called the boy Potter and that was knowledge he and Albus were keeping to themselves. "I will not keep transfiguring my socks into fresh underwear for you. When Madame Sarai returns with the shrinkable items I will choose a goodly amount for you."

"No," Harry pleaded. "She's a girl!"

"Yes. She is," Severus smirked. "Ah! Madame Sarai. We shall take a week's worth of briefs and a weeks worth of boxers and two weeks of undershirts."

"Of course, Master Snape." Sarai wielded her wand. "I will take your measurements quickly and shrink the underclothes. Shall I leave everything white, Harry?"

Harry let out a strangled gasp and buried his face in Severus' robes against his leg. Severus snorted and patted the embarrassed child's head gently. "White for the t-shirts and his favourite colours in the pants. Including purple."

"He'll love what I choose, Professor Snape. Do you want to take all these packages with you or would you like me to send them to Hogwarts?" asked Sarai.

"Hogwarts, please."

"That will be done, Master Snape." Sarai smiled and bowed, including included Harry in her farewell. "Thank you so much for coming to my shop. You both continue having a wonderful day!"


	13. Hogsmeade - Part II

_**a/n: Thank you to Diddleymaz for explaining to me the correct term for a Master Boot & Shoemaker - Cordwainer.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve, Part II**_

 **Hogsmeade - Can We See the Animals Now?**

 **1985, 13 August**

Harry skipped a bit ahead of Severus since he was brimming with energy. Severus had tapped him with his wand to cast a Tracking Charm so he would not lose the boy. Thankfully, today was not a very busy day in Hogsmeade. The people traffic was minimal. There was even a horse drawn buggy for Harry to marvel at.

"Can we see the animals now, Sev'rus?" asked Harry as he waved at the wizard in the buggy. The wizard was affable enough to wave back and give Harry an acknowledging nod.

"We are not finished with our errands, Harry. You need shoes, then some lunch, and then furnishings for your bedroom," replied Severus.

Harry stopped skipping and slipped his hand into the Potions Master's. As they walked the little boy looked down at his shoes. They were a pair that belonged to Severus that he had shrunk to fit the boy. The shoes were obviously very comfortably warm.

Harry's eyes remained on his shoes. "I think you need some new shoes, too, Da… uhm… Sev… ah…" The little boy huffed and interrupted himself. He pulled his hand from Severus, crossed his arms over his thin chest and scowled.

"Harry?"

"I don't know what to call you anymore and I want to be a good boy and not be rude or wrong." He shrugged and slapped his arms to his sides. It was clear this was frustrating Harry.

Severus indicated a sidewalk bench they could both sit on. Harry leaned against his side and the Potions Master carded his fingers through the hair. "What would you like to call me, Harry?"

For a moment the child was quiet except for his feet moving back and forth over the sidewalk. Finally, "You really meant it? You really wanna be my daddy?"

Severus had many reasons why he had never thought to have children but Harry was only four years old. Those many reasons did not matter; Harry could only deal with black and white, yes or no. "Yes. I meant every word sincerely, Harry. After these few days I just cannot imagine my life without you as a part of it. I really would like you to be my son."

"I wanna call you… Daddy." Harry looked up hopefully into those black eyes. Within them was a warmth that was all for him. He threw his arms around Severus' waist (almost, that is). "My daddy. All mine. Mine, mine, mine."

"All yours, Harry," Severus chuckled lightly and kissed the dark haired head.

Harry pulled back and grinned mischievously. "Shoes!"

They both left the bench and went over to a cobbler's for shoes. As Severus' opened the door a bell chimed pleasantly. An exuberant proprietor, rather thin and a bit on the gangly, spidery side, greeted them "Jedric Idle, Master Cobbler," he bowed. "Welcome to my humble shop gentlemen." Jedric wiped his hands and forehead on a kerchief he pulled from his back pocket. He then removed his leather apron and quickly Scourgified his clothes.

"Please forgive me," Jedric smiled as he pushed a hank of dirty blond hair over his ear rather than over his eye. "My shop is new and I haven't found someone to assist me, yet."

"New here," mused Severus. "Where have you been, then?" Severus hoped the young man was practising his profession.

Jedric Summoned a framed document on the mantle of the fireplace in his main room of his shop. "My master's, Sir," he held out his fancy Master of Cobblery certificate to Severus. Harry stood on tip-toe but he could not see the document. Jedric showed his certificate to the inquisitive little boy. "I studied under Master Malachai Zephaniah in Jerusalem. I am a very good cobbler, he blushed rosily and pushed the errant hank of hair behind his ear again.

"My son, Harry, is in need of boots, sturdy but fashionable, shoes, for dress, three pairs of trainers. Are you able to add Growth Charms to your shoes?" asked Severus.

"Absolutely, sir," Jedric looked down as the little boy tapped his thigh. "Yes, Mr. Harry?"

"My daddy needs new shoes," Harry awkwardly held up one foot and was steadied by Jedric. "Daddy shrank some of his own shoes for me and I think he needs new ones. What do you think?"

Jedric glanced at the stern father and replied only after Severus nodded at him. "The shoes do appear rather used. Is your father aware that the leathers will be considerably weakened if the shoes are enlarged?"

"Uhm… Daddy?"

"That was a fact I was unaware of, Harry." Severus looked pointedly at the young cobbler.

"Oh yes, sir. Many animal-based organics do not enlarge to their original constituents depending on how much enlargement is required. In shrinking the shoes you actually enhanced the leathers so the shoes are worn but quite sturdy for your son. If you're interested, I can spruce up the exterior to a new appearance and they can be an additional pair of shoes for him."

Harry beamed but Severus huffed. He did not want to buy himself a pair of shoes since those he had shrunk had become rather comfortable for his nightly rounds of Hogwarts. It annoyed him that he'd need a new pair. "If I bought a new pair of shoes, is it possible to wear them to the comfortable point those were?"

"Absolutely!" Jedric took Harry's transfigured shoes and gave him a temporary pair of shoes so they could get some lunch.

* * *

Severus and Harry walked together down towards the Three Broomsticks Inn where they would have lunch in Rosemerta's small restaurant in the main area below the rooms they rent to patrons. It was a good place to eat and Severus admitted (to himself, mind you) that he rather enjoyed the meatloaf and gravy sandwich between two thick slices of herbed and buttered French bread.

"Daddy! Look! It's the animal store," pointed Harry. "Can we go see the animals now?" asked Harry who tried not to show how much he desired to see all the familiars.

"It is time for lunch, Harry," Severus could see that Harry's hope practically deflated as if he had imbibed a Deflating Potion. He smirked. "Lunch first, Harry, and then I promise we shall visit the familiars." Inwardly the Potions Master sighed with resignation. He had hoped to get Harry to forget about the familiars but he was like a dog with a bone; he would not let go. And, to be honest, Severus was somewhat interested in knowing what Harry's familiar was. "I warn you though, Little Snape, if we go see the familiars we may not have time to get furnishings for your bedroom." Harry was about to blurt out what he really wanted when Severus held up a hand. "Think over your answer whilst we eat."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Of course, as his jewel-green eyes glittered, Harry didn't have to think about his answer!

* * *

 **1985, 13 August - Lunch**

The Three Broomsticks was a restaurant that had often hosted meetings of the Order of the Phoenix; the group of witch and witches led by Albus Dumbledore to deal with the threat of Voldemort. During the school year the students, from level 3 to 7, were able to visit Hogsmeade. Students and staff would generally visit the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and/or a meal. There was Madame Puddifoot's for those students wanting a little romance. The Book Wyrm, recently opened as competitor for Flourish & Blott's in Diagon Alley, boasted a small cafe that dealt with coffees, teas, and little snacks.

Severus and Harry entered the Three Broomsticks and were met by a young witch who led them over to a table by a window. She brought them water and menus and then vanished so that they could have time to decide what they wanted.

"Any thoughts on what you might like to have for lunch?" Severus asked when he caught Harry's wide-eyed look of 'too much to see'. Harry could only shake his head mournfully as he put the menu down on the table. "Allow me, then."

"Thank you, Daddy" smiled Harry in relief. "I don't really know what I like. I do know I hate brussel sprouts because one time Aunt Petunia made 'em and Dudley hated them so he made me eat his." Harry wrinkled his nose and frowned to underline how much he despised brussel sprouts.

"No brussel sprouts then," mused Severus. "Let's see… you have not tried pumpkin juice yet." Harry frowned. "Trust me, Harry. I do not know of a child at least under the age of 11 who does not like pumpkin juice."

"But I'm four!" interjected Harry.

"Pumpkin juice with a chicken salad sandwich, a small bowl of diced fruit and you get to choose a dessert if you have room after lunch," decided Severus.

"What are you gonna have, Daddy?"

"I have always been fond of the avocado and turkey sandwich but instead of juice I will have coffee," replied the wizard.

"Why?" asked Harry as the backs of his shoes found the rung of the chair that just met the back of his shoes. *thump* *thump* *thump*

"I need the caffeine so I have the energy to finish our day here," replied Severus. He frowned at the obnoxious thumping. It stopped when the waitress witch who had seated them came over.

"Are you ready to give me your orders?" she asked politely.

"Can I give her mine, Daddy?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus nodded. "Yay! Okay, I want a chicken salad sandwich, a small bowl of diced fruit, and… hm… pumpkin juice. An' I wanna try some coffee!" Severus blanched.

The waitress smirked. "Got it. I'll bring you just a taste of coffee."

"'Kay. Am I gonna like the pumpkin juice ma'am?" asked Harry.

The witch grinned. "I don't know a child that doesn't love it." She leaned towards the little boy, "I promise to bring you something else if you don't like it." The waitress straightened and looked at Severus. "Anything for you, Sir?"

"The avocado and turkey sandwich, a small bowl of fruit, and your house coffee, black."

"I'll be back in ten minutes with everything," she declared and left.

And, just like that, a blink, it seemed the food had arrived. Beside Harry's large glass of orange pumpkin juice was a teacup his size with just a swallow of slightly cooled, black coffee. Harry picked up the small cup and sniffed. "It smells good." Harry blew across the surface although the waitress had cooled the liquid a bit so it would not burn him. Harry then took a sip. His face suddenly screwed up and he pushed away the teacup. "That's yucky! It's burnt water!"

Severus chuckled. He took a small, wrapped in silver, piece of cool mint. "Here, Harry. This will clean that taste from your mouth."

"Fank you, daffy," Harry unwrapped the mint and popped it in his mouth. It melted quickly and the little boy smiled in relief as the mint melted away.

The waitress whisked the small teacup away with a quick smile to Harry. He never saw as he took the large glass of pumpkin juice (charmed so it would not spill) and took a big drink. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth. Severus frowned, shook his head, and gave the small boy his napkin.

"Sorry, Daddy," said Harry as he used the napkin to wipe his mouth. "That pumpkin juice is really good!"

"Indeed," smirked Severus.

* * *

Lunch was not filled with conversation once Harry began eating. In the Dursley household Harry had never had a nutritious full meal. What he did get he had to eat quickly or it could be taken from him if Petunia lost her patience with him and wanted him out of her sight, or it could be thrown in the trash bin if Vernon decided he was not worth the food, or Dudley might push Harry's face so hard into his food that twice his nose had been broken.

Harry was at Hogwarts now. With his father; his hero. He didn't have to worry that his meals weren't enough or that someone was going to do something to the food he had. He knew this but it was not easy to refrain from protecting his food by pulling it close and eating as quickly as he could. Therefore, most of the time Severus was quietly encouraging his son to slow down as he ate.

* * *

 **1985, 13 August - Monty's Python Familiars & Other Extraordinary Animals**

Lunch was finished and Severus and Harry were back out on the main street. Harry began to skip because he knew they were headed to see the animals.

The Potions Master stopped at the door to the familiar shop and smirked down at Harry. "Have you decided that you still wish to go here, Harry?"

"Oh yes! Please, Daddy, please? I really wanna see the animals because I know… I… uhm…" he lowered his voice and finished, "I think someone's waiting for me."

Severus pushed the door open and their entrance was announced by a delicate chime. With his hand to the child's back so he could nudge Harry before him, Severus was able to whisper, "Let us see if we find that 'someone', Harry."

The familiar shop owner was a tall wizard in a beautiful patchwork robe, with black hair and large, tortoise shell glasses. He swished effeminately but there was an air menace that Harry felt about the man; as if he didn't like children. The little boy stepped closer to his father and Severus, sensing that Harry was feeling uncomfortable, drew a fold of his robe so Harry could duck into it if he wanted.

"Welcome to my shop, gentlemen! I am Monty Python! Who is looking for a familiar?" Harry raised his hand. Monty squinted as he peered down at Harry. "Bit young for a familiar aren't you?" He sneered at Harry.

"I just wanted to look at the animals," Harry replied softly.

"You may feel free to look at whatever you wish!" Under his breath Monty Python muttered, "There's no familiar here for you, boy."

Severus gave the proprietor a glare he often used in classes and Monty backed away to his counter. The Potions Master took the little boy's hand. "Come along, Harry, let us look at the animals."

With the presentation of cages, pens, and perches for birds of all sorts from owls to parrots, kneazle kittens of soft colours to full grown kneazles, puppy krups with forked tails, snakes, iguanas, and a few animals Harry had never seen before. There was a three headed snake, a young hippogriff, and more it seemed. Harry was enthralled. The snakes scared him but the iguanas were neat. The little hippogriff was cute. Severus told him to bow to the creature and Harry clapped when it bowed back.

A loud, chittering, and angry sounding squawk disturbed them. A voice from the back of the shop cursed, "Bloody, bolluxing bastard! I'll boil ye for dinner ye damned creature!"

Severus glanced towards the counter where Monty had backed to and he was gone. Harry, worried by the anger, had put his hand behind him. Severus had quickly moved to Harry's side and not only took his hand but drew him into the folds of his dark robe.

"What is it, Daddy?" asked Harry as he stared at the back of the shop.

"A recalcitrant familiar that is not behaving as it should, I expect," reassured Severus. At the rising anger of Monty Python's voice from the back of the shop, he was not entirely certain that it was the animal acting up.

Monty Python's voice suddenly intensified as he shouted, "Bolluxing hell! You bit me, you damn thing! I ought to let break your damned neck!" There was another, very angry, squawk, and Monty Python roared, "Get back here! Stop! You foul beast!"

A white flash, chittering and practically screaming, came flying from the back of the shop and towards Severus and Harry. Severus ducked protectively over Harry who managed to peek through the cloak. The bird alighted upon the pen that held a dozen krups. It squawked imperiously at Severus.

"An owl," whispered Harry. "She's pretty, Daddy…"

The Potions Master interrupted, "It appears to looking at us as dinner."

Harry, drawn by the bird's golden gaze, wriggled and squirmed until Severus let him out from under his cloak. He still held onto the child, though. "I think… she… wants to meet me, Daddy. She doesn't want to eat me."

Monty Python arrived in a whirl of his colourful, patchwork robes and captured the bird who began to fuss loudly. He barely held onto the owl. "Let me get this bas… uhm beast into a cage," said the proprietor just as one of the owl's wing's knocked his glasses to the floor. "You bloody scut…" he cried before cutting back any further cursing.

"C'mere, Owl!" Harry shouted as he tried to wrestle free of Severus' hold again. "Let'er go, Sir! Please!"

Severus took only a moment to glance between the owl and Harry. Despite the bird's flurried attempt to get free of Monty Python's hands, she was looking at Harry. Harry, of course, was looking at the yellow eyes of the bird.

"Let the bird go, Mr. Python," Severus said firmly.

Monty Python looked through white feathers and sharp talons at the wizard. "This owl has been a bloody nuisance..." the bird chittered angrily at Monty and he gave it a shake. Harry's face screwed up in sudden worry for the bird and he unwittingly tugged on Severus' robes in a silent plea for help. Monty Python, who appeared to be ready to smack the bird caught the Potions Master's dark, cold stare and he gulped. "Sir?"

"Let. The owl. Go. Now," Severus spoke firmly again. For a very brief moment Monty Python floundered; he had no place to put the owl. Severus put his elbow and forearm up so that the owl could flap away from Monty Python's arm and over to Severus.

The owl seemed to let out a breath of relief as it shook itself and fluffed its feathers. Harry stretched a hand up to touch the owl. Severus almost stopped him, but he listened to his instinct and brought the owl down to Harry's level as he knelt on one knee. Harry beamed at the bird and giggled when she 'bopped' his hand for a pet.

"Are you okay?" Harry quickly glared at Monty Python, who fluttered indignantly. "You were tryin' to get to me, weren't you, girl?" The owl cooed as if the little boy understood her. "Daddy," Harry's voice piped up as he continued to pet the owl. "I think she's been waitin' for us which is why she put up such a fuss for Mr. Python."

"So it appears, Harry," Severus then had Harry sit on the floor so the owl could perch on his folded legs. He then stood up. "Is this owl postal trained?" demanded Severus of the proprietor.

"She was delivered to us from the Owl Postal Academy," began Monty Python. "But you wouldn't think she had an ounce of finesse in her much less that she is able to deliver mail with the temper tantrums she's been throwing the last three days!" He frowned down at Harry completely stymied as to how the boy, now talking the 'Language of Toddlers', could face the owl without injury.

"I can only surmise, Mr. Python, that she disagreed with anyone but her wizard or her trainer coming near her," commented Severus.

"Her wizard?!" gasped Monty Python as his arms flailed outward. "Familiars don't bond with babies!" he spat.

Harry's head shot up, "I'm four! I'm not a baby!" Harry then lightly touched the Potions Master's leg. "Daddy, Hedwig wants to come home with us. She says she was 'top of her class' and she's 'wicked clever'." The little boy chuckled.

"Hedwig, hm. Harry, we are taking Hedwig with us. It seems you have yourself a familiar." Severus smirked. He then sent Monty Python to get everything they would need for an owl and then, once the Potions Master paid, he and the child and the owl left.

* * *

 **1985, 13 August - Hearth Row, Hogsmeade**

Once they had left the shop, Hedwig chirped a few seconds with Harry. The little boy kissed her head and then she flew off of his arm.

"Hedwig's going to Hogwarts, Daddy. Are we gonna get stuff for my bedroom now?" He took his father's hand.

Severus glanced up at the sky to see Hedwig disappear behind a cloud, then back down at his son. "Well, since we were not looking at the familiars as long as I thought we would, I do believe we can get your bedroom shopped for before dinner." Severus turned Harry back towards the center of Hogsmeade. After passing several shops they turned a corner onto an avenue with a sign denoting it as Hearth Row.

"I need really soft rugs that I lose my feet in, Daddy. And stars? The ocean! Do they have those? Where are we going?"

"We are on Hearth Row which is the avenue that most witches and wizards purchase bedding, drapes, and furniture, and all things needed for the home," Severus explained. "I am positive we can find everything you want, Harry."

"And, dragons? Can I have a blanket with dragons on it?" said Harry as his eyes sparkled with ideas. "Oh! And the stars go on the curtains that look like the night? With a moon!"

Three shops were visited that excited Harry with each door opened. The little boy got everything he wanted. Very soft blue and green rugs that made the little boy think of the ocean. Four round rugs would adequately cover the slate floor in his bedroom but Severus purchased a large rug that resembled steady water to cover the floor of the bedroom end to end. That would help warm the bedroom until Severus could find a small pot-bellied stove. Hogwarts would not hesitate to provide connection from stove to flue.

The duvet Harry found was stuffed with hippogriff down. The main colour was midnight blue silky satin with one large dragon (a Leviathan Sea Dragon) rising above the waves of the sea. The linens for the bed were a light blue. The last thing that Harry found were some heavy, velvet drapes of midnight blue that glittered with hundreds of stars, with galaxies lazily spinning.

"Can I have stars on my ceiling, Daddy?"

Severus was sitting down on a straight-backed chair with packages for Harry's bedroom at his feet. The adult wizard felt like he needed a nap. It gobsmacked him that Harry was still going strong.

"I could likely ask Filius to do the charms for ceiling stars," agreed Severus as he stifled a yawn.

"Is there anything else I need?" asked Harry as he leaned against his father's thigh.

"Furniture. A desk, a wardrobe and some bookshelves," sighed Severus. A tiny bit of the exhaustion he felt slipped into the simple words.

"Can we go home instead, Daddy? I'm hungry."

Severus perked up and sat up straighter. "Of course, Harry. Give me a moment to pay for everything and then we can go."

* * *

 **1985, 13 August - Hogwarts**

Dinner was not something Severus really remembered much of. He and Harry had eaten in there quarters with Harry keeping up a busy monologue of the day they had experienced. Afterward, father and son had retreated to the living room for the evening. Severus, rather than sitting in his chair, had stretched out of the sofa. Comfortably situated between his legs and nestled against his chest was Harry. Grimm's Fairy Tales had been nixed by Harry after they had read "Cat and Mouse" and in the end the cat had eaten the mouse. To be honest, Harry had cried after that tale. Severus then resorted to an accepted collection of Winnie the Pooh tales.

Severus opened the old collection of Winnie the Pooh tales his mother had read to him. He began, "A Tigger Comes to the Forest. Winnie the Pooh woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and listened. Then he got out of bed, and lit his candle, and stumped across the room to see if anybody was trying to get into his honey-cupboard, and they weren't, so he stumped back again, blew out his candle, and got into bed. Then he heard the noise again. 'Is that you, Piglet?' he said. But it wasn't. 'Come in, Christopher Robin!' he said. But Christopher Robin didn't. 'Tell me about it tomorrow, Eeyore,' said Pooh sleepily. But the noise went on. 'Worraworraworraworraworra,' said Whatever-it-was, and Pooh found that he wasn't asleep after all."

Harry was very quiet as he waited for more of the story but all he was greeted with was a soft snore. Moving slowly, the little boy had turned himself so he was pushing his upper half off of Severus but supported by his chest. The older man's eyes were closed, the open book in his right hand fallen to the side, and his chest rose rhythmically up and down as he slept. Harry smiled and settled himself back down against his daddy. He was unaware of the sophisticated magic he performed as he Summoned the quilt from his father's bed. The quilt draped over them, and Harry was soon snoring with his daddy.

* * *

 _a/n: It seems I have to explain this, again. Harry is 4 years old. He is a wizard. While still with the Dursleys he took a childrens encyclopedia out of the garbage that had belonged to Dudley. Harry could not read a single word. He dearly wanted to read the encyclopedia. He wished very hard and was able to read it. It was the only thing he had to read on his own time. He read it over and over again. He learned about a lot of things, but only a summary of knowledge of each. Harry also learned to talk from the words he read so much of a lot of the time that he sometimes sounds older than he is. Now, I am 56 years old. My parents gave us a series of childrens encyclopedias that we devoured words and pictures. I was 4 years old and my little brother was 2 years old. I loved all the knowledge about the Greek gods. My little brother, who was reading the encyclopedias, too, loved the information about horses. My grandfather who was calling all of the pictures 'horsies' was stunned when my brother shook his head and then accurately identified each horse picture that was in his favourite encyclopedia. Children are much smarter than you think if they are given the tools to do so._

 _I am sorry for going off on this but it is a particular subject that gets to me every time I am told by a reviewer that I am not making Harry act the right age. I base Harry's actions on those I am familiar with. My little brother could read a childrens encyclopedia at 2. At 3 he memorized his favorite story Pooh & the Huffalump. At 4 he refused to go "underwear" shopping with mom. That was dad's job. At 12 my little brother had taught himself to play Stairway to Heaven on an electric guitar with no speaker. That brother has a 4 year old son now who can identify the type of every car he owns and those he sees on the road._

 _I began full "adult" sentences at less than a year. I never spoke "baby-talk". I began reading at 4. I wrote my first 'school published' story in 5th grade. Mr. Lemonhead and the Time Machine with sidekicks Janey and Jackie._

 _Very young kids are very intelligent and I write Harry Potter and his friends that way because I knew children that were like that._

 _~Jayne d'Arcy (etherian)_


	14. Hedwig

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 **Hedwig**

 **1985, 13 August - evening**

Hedwig ruffled her snowy feathers as she settled on the back of the sofa in Severus' quarters. Her perch was not set up in Harry's bedroom, yet. That was fine with Hedwig. She wanted to be close to her boy, her Harry. Harry had curled up on his father's side and in Severus sleep he had shifted onto his side and tugged his son closer. As the Tall Man snored softly his warm breath drifted through the hair on his son's crown.

Hedwig blinked her owlish eyes and a quilt from the back of the sofa lifted up into the air, unfolded itself and then draped itself over the two sleeping. Moments later the owl cooed softly as the shadows of a nightmare about the Dursleys flitted over Harry's frowning face. Soon, Hedwig's little song chased away the nightmare and Harry sighed in his sleep and smiled.

Hedwig guarded her Harry and his Daddy as she thought of those events that led her here.

 _ **SS*SS*SS**_

Hedwig's mother had taught her the magic of owl song! She was better than any old phoenix with its complicated temperament and silly, mouse-sweet songs! She was also a Snowy Owl. Hers was a line of royalty; a line begun by an old elfin family that bred Snowy Owls for their size (2.5 to 3 feet for the females and up to 5 feet for the males), their intelligence, beauty, loyalty, and fierce sense of protection.

Her own family had not been born directly to the High Elves clan but they had been born into a forest long inhabited by High Elves and Dark Elves. It was a forest that two ordinary humans (Muggles) had set to flame as they drank their Water of Fire. It did not matter to Hedwig that those two bad ordinary's had died in the flames; not when she lost her entire family.

Hedwig was left to her own devices as she moved to another forest (she would learn years later she had been living in the Forbidden Forest) to find a tree to live in. An old English Oak had offered its leafy bowers to the little Snowy Owl. Hedwig, hunted, grew, and mourned for her lost family… she was lonely.

Then, one day when the sky was becoming dusky grey - the last light of the day - she hunted a vole that she had been craving. Hedwig suddenly let out a panicked screech, feeling her body fall to the earth, as her gaze turned abruptly inward into the interior of a great building of grey stone. The magic that enveloped the owl in a vision plucked her from the sky and set her upon a branch of a tree for safety. Hedwig, now settled in the vision, looked around the room of coziness that held the comforts of home. A little boy sat near the hearth of a fireplace in front of a squat, square table colouring in a book. In another chair was a man of black hair, black clothing, and spectacles to help him read the book he held. It was the child that was central to Hedwig's vision.

And, from that moment forward that child was her Boy.

She shook her head to free herself of the vision and spotted the vole she wanted upon the ground. Silent, swift, she dropped from the tree and caught the vole in her talons, breaking its back and ending its life. With a triumphant screech she flew to her tree. Her soul was lifted to the heights of joy as she thought of her Boy once more. She would find her way to him.

Hedwig spoke to one of the magical owls near her tree and learned that if she became a Postal Owl she would become part of the world of wizards where she might find the boy she sought. Snowy Owls were rarely to be found in the Postal Corp Academy for training in delivering wizard post.

Hedwig was naturally a very quick learner and "graduated" in less than a year. She could deliver owl post and she could be a familiar. Thus was she and other owls were transported by portkey to Eyelops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. That was _not_ where she needed to be. Hedwig's vision had told her that she needed to go to Hogsmeade.

Escape from the Emporium was easy. The majority of owls slept during the day but Snowy Owls did not. They were most active during the day so her escape was easy. Once she took to the sky the owl utilised the skills of a post owl; little "wind tunnels" that allowed a bird to coast upon the steady wind for a few miles. By these wind tunnels Hedwig was soon in Hogsmeade. Another Post Owl directed Hedwig to Monty's Python & Other Extraordinary Familiars shop. It was easy to become part of the merchandise.

The proprietor, 'Stinky Angry Man' became a constant irritation to Hedwig. First, he complained about how she had arrived since she was not a part of the latest portkey shipment. However, that was not something Stinky Angry Man fussed about when she lifted her leg to show the gold band imprinted with the Postal Owl Academy Graduate's mark. The second was that Stinky Angry Man insisted upon feeding her the tasteless pellets that he fed all of the birds. Snowy Owls were meat eaters. Hedwig wanted a mouse, a vole, or even a squirrel. However, Stinky Angry Man would not let her out to hunt!

Hedwig did not have to deal with pellets and Stinky Angry Man for long. A few days after her arrival she heard her BOY. Why Stinky Angry Man tried to stop her from reaching her Boy Hedwig did not know. Therefore, she fought until suddenly the Tall Man rescued her and she could finally go to her Boy. Upon the child's arm the magic inherent to all magical owls became active and kept her talons from injuring her Boy. His magic also reached out for Hedwig's and they became bonded. Harry kissed the crest of her head and she nuzzled his cheek. They left the shop and Stinky Angry Man and they headed home.

Home was the grey stoned building in Hedwig's vision. Hedwig had periodically been flying around Severus and Harry and the Thestral drawn carriage they sat in. Neither knew that Hedwig could see the delicate and eerie creatures. She had been perched on the seat between her Boy and Tall Man when they came into view of the castle. Hedwig needed to see it better so she left her perch and Harry watched his familiar as she flew around towers, bridges, and turrets. He could feel her joy and it made his heart swell.

The beautiful white owl swept down from the heights of Hogwarts when her Boy's carriage stopped in front of the great wooden doors that were the entrance to the castle. Hedwig alighted upon Harry's shoulder when he jumped out of the carriage with his father's help. One door swung silently open and out walked a wizard in deep blue robes trimmed in curious down that seemed to undulate in its own breeze. The wizard had a long beard, a pointed nose, and eyes that sparkled at her Boy and Tall Man.

"What a beautiful owl, Severus!" exclaimed Albus. "You've never had a familiar before. Why now?"

"Hedwig is not my familiar, Albus, she is Harry's," replied Severus.

"Ah, a pet," nodded Albus in apparent understanding.

The Potions Master smirked and lightly stroked Harry's black hair. "You are mistaken, Albus. Hedwig is Harry's familiar."

For a brief moment the twinkle vanished in the blue eyes of the Headmaster. "But, Harry is no more than a babe…"

Harry interrupted sharply, "I'm not a baby! I'm four!" Hedwig flapped her wings in commiseration of her Boy's irritation as his emotions thrummed through her.

"Harry," said Severus in the undertone of a warning.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry said softly. "I'm not really a baby, though."

Severus' voice softened, "Of course you are not a baby. However, you must know that it is very unusual for a child under the age of 11 to have a familiar." Severus then stroked his fingers lightly down Hedwig's back who settled at Tall Man's touch. "This is a sign that your magic, and perhaps that of Hedwig's, is powerful."

"Cool!" grinned Harry.

"Well, Harry, it seems you've had a remarkable day," marvelled Albus. "The owlery is in the tower to our right. I think she'll find a nice home with the other owls."

Harry turned back to his father. "Isn't Hedwig gonna live with us, Daddy?"

"All postal owls live in the owlery, Harry," Severus explained faintly. He had given no thought to where the owl would reside. He had assumed she would live with all of the other owls.

Harry frowned, pulled Hedwig from his shoulder and curled her into his arms. Instead of struggling, as any bird might, Hedwig relaxed against her Boy's heart. "But, Daddy. Hedwig's family, isn't she? Isn't that what familiar means? Family. She my little sister. Hedwig can't live far away from her family. She'd be sad and cry. Daddy?" Harry actually held his breath as he waited, hopefully, for confirmation of what he knew should be right.

Severus should have addressed his son quickly but he hesitated. In that moment Harry drew his own conclusion. The child stepped away from both adults. His face was dark with his anger and his upset. "I'll go live in the owl'ry with Hedwig! I'm not leavin' my sister alone! I'm her big brother and I'm stayin' with her…!"

"Harry!" Severus interrupted his son who had tears of anguish slipping down his cheeks. "Harry," his voice softened. He sat on the middle step to the entrance of the castle and held out his arms. "Please, child. Come?"

Cautiously Harry stepped towards his daddy. He was not ready to accept the embrace so Severus put his arms down. The little boy sniffled and kissed Hedwig's head. "Please, Daddy? Isn't Hedwig family now? Isn't that what familiar means?"

Severus could not explain the magical nuances of the familiar and he had a strong doubt that Harry really cared. "Hedwig has become very close to you, has she not, Harry?" Gently he captured his son by his shoulders and drew him closer.

"Hedwig's my little sister," Harry whispered. "Her family got all burned up by bad guys an' she's alone and Hedwig looked for us." Harry leaned closer to his daddy so he could whisper in his ear, "Hedwig loves me but she loves you too, Daddy." Hedwig cooed softly and Severus blinked. An unseen, feathery touch to his cheek startled him. He could not resist raising the fingers of one hand to touch the warmth that was there.

Severus stood sharply and faced the Headmaster who had only heard small, inconsequential bits of the conversation between father and son. "Hedwig will live with us, Albus. I can create a perch for her that my son and I can keep clean."

The Headmaster was silent for a moment. Then he bowed and ushered both father, son… and owl, into the castle.

 _ **SS*SS*SS**_

Watching her Harry and the Tall Man sleep, Hedwig tucked her head under a wing and began to dream of her past. Hedwig, a chick of a year, flew happily through the leaves as she hunted. She caught a mouse for herself and brought a squirrel home for her family. After her family ate the bounty she brought, Hedwig could play with her siblings. Dusk had fallen and the little bugs that glowed were buzzing about. Mother watched in pleasure as Father cheered his children on as they chased the little lights. It was one of many memories Hedwig cherished. Despite this the nightmare took over; flames enveloped her memory, parting her from her family. Hedwig tried to screech but could only coo sadly.

Harry, bleary-eyed, raised his head from his daddy's chest. "Hedwig? Are you sad?" Hedwig blinked quickly, chasing away the nightmare. The owl chirruped softly. "C'mere, Hedwig." Harry held up his arm. Hedwig jumped down softly and hunched to make herself a little smaller. Harry cuddled the owl carefully to his chest. He didn't know that birds did not hug humans because of their many small bones. However, neither did Hedwig know this and she had already decided that she loved being close to her gentle Harry. She let out a warble of satisfaction. "S'okay, Hedwig," Harry whispered to his familiar. "Me and daddy are your family, now, aren't we? We love you, Hedwig." Harry lightly kissed the owls feathered head, and in moments they were all asleep.

* * *

 **1985, 14 August - Good Morning, Hedwig**

Severus woke slowly, peeling away from the arms of Morpheus (who looked rather a lot like Remus). The wizard was allowed a slight stretch of the arm that he had draped over Harry in his sleep. Gently he stroked the little head of black hair. Severus blinked his bleary eyes; unsure that he was seeing white feathers under his son's arm.

"Hedwig?" he asked softly so as to not disturb his son's sleep.

An almost whispered 'cheep' answered Severus and then the owl was scooting out from under her Boy's arm. Once free she flapped once up onto the back of the sofa and then ruffled her feathers. The bird then watched as Tall Man, Severus, rose from the sofa carefully and maneuvered Harry until the wizard was cradling the sleeping child. Severus carried the little boy to his undecorated bedroom and then went to his.

Hedwig had followed her Severus and Harry into a room where a perch stood at the center of a tall, wide, golden cage. The castle had not only provided the cage but had created a niche with a generous Enchanted Window that would allow the owl outside to any view the window was charmed to. Hedwig drifted to the floor and examined the cage. The opening to the cage was nearly as tall as the cage itself and the width was not claustrophobic. The niche was wide with enough room for a small bench protruding from the stone. Hedwig flew up to the perch and looked to her Harry. She cooed at Harry, assured that he slept in peace, and then snoozed until she smelled the lovely aroma of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. The owl noted that her Harry had begun to stir at the arrival of the delicious smells.

Harry pushed his blanket off of himself, scrubbed his fists into his sleepy eyes, and looked askance down at the cold, slate floor of his bedroom. Hedwig flew from her perch to alight upon the headboard of the bed. She chittered and Harry smiled to see the slippers he had picked out yesterday right beside him as his plushly warm sleeping robe was. Harry snatched up each of the slippers and put those on before sliding from his bed to the floor. "They work, Hedwig!" Harry grinned and Hedwig chirruped in agreement. He then put on the sleeping robe and tied the tasseled tie. "It's warm, Hedwig! Let's get some breakfast!"

The trip from bedroom to the apartment kitchenette was short but Harry had to listen to his bladder and take a detour to the bathroom. The child took care of his ablutions, washed his hands, and left the bathroom behind. When he walked into the kitchenette his father stood at the narrow stove in a pair of clean trousers, a crisp, clean, white shirt, and a black vest.

"I have already prepared a plate for you, Harry, so please sit down," Severus spoke.

Harry moved over to the table and seated himself. "G'morning, Daddy. How did you know I was hungry?"

Severus smirked as he took a moment to reply to his son, "The majority of the human race tends to be hungry in the morning, so I theorized that you might be as well. Good morning to you, Harry."

Hedwig, who had perched along the rim of the enamel sink, gave Severus a little screech and she spread out her wings briefly.

"I did not forget you, Hedwig," replied the Potions Master as he set down a bowl on the counter for the bird. Inside was a mound of something mushy. Hedwig sniffed the mysterious food. "It is a fresh and savoury mix of…" he glanced at Harry who was eating a piece of bacon. "Trust me, you will find it to your taste."

Hedwig dipped into the food and the flavours of mouse exploded across her palate. She gobbled the mouse mash as quickly as an owl might; she was finished before Severus had joined his son at the table. Hedwig let out a soft coo of satisfaction, took a good sip of the water Severus had also provided, and then began her morning grooming.

Severus took a sip of his coffee and then put the mug down. "Was the sofa comfortable enough to sleep upon, Harry?"

"Uhm…" Harry looked up his father whose lips smirked and his black eyes glimmered with quiet mirth. Harry smirked as well. "It was the best, Daddy. Maybe the sofa oughta be my bed?"

"The bed you have is quite good enough, Harry," sniffed Severus. As much as he woke with a few aches from his son, and Hedwig, sleeping on him, Severus was pleased to hear that he was more comfortable than a bed.

Harry muffled a giggle and then shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Once he had swallowed he shyly asked, "Daddy?" The father gave his son his attention. "Dudley got scared of the scary movies he watched and so Uncle Vernon would let him sleep with him. If I got scared…" Harry's voice faded and he drowned his question in a big swallow of milk.

"Harry, is there something that scares you?" Severus hated asking as he was certain his son would mention one of the many abuses the Dursleys dealt the child during the day, and sometimes the night.

"I don't like noisy storms," Harry replied softly. "It's like the house is exploding and there's green lightning and the wind screams and it's all scary."

Severus nearly dropped his coffee mug to the floor. He barely caught it before it slipped from his grip. _An exploding house? Green lightning? Screaming wind?_ The wizard had never thought that Harry might remember the night of his parents death. _He had been too young, hadn't he? Traumatized, even._

Harry didn't like the way his daddy was staring at him. Maybe he brought up a bad thing and his daddy was mad. Would his daddy hit him now? He hunched down upon his chair and stuffed his mouth full of toast. He looked only at his plate.

Severus saw Harry withdrawing right before him. He had to Occlude his startlement that such a little boy remembered the death of his parents. What mattered was Harry. His little boy who was trying to turn into an innocuous, invisible, lump.

"Harry…" Severus scooted his chair so he was much closer to the child who seemed determined to bury his face in the last of his bacon and eggs. The older man placed his hand on the child's back and was dismayed when the boy flinched. "Harry," He slipped his fingers through the curls that helped to turn Harry's hair into a silken mess after the child woke. Severus put as much gentility and love for this little one that he could into his voice, "Please do not disappear from me. I would be very sad if you did."

Harry's head shot up so fast he nearly knocked his skull into Severus' nose. The man anticipated the move and pulled back a little. Harry's completely worried green eyes glimmered limpidly into the dark gaze of his father. "I don't want to make you sad, Daddy!" Harry blurted. He reached for one of his daddy's hands and traced the bones in the fingers with his other hand. "I'll stay with you."

Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry's cheek. "Thank you, Harry. Will you ask me what you were going to ask me?"

Harry drew in a deep breath, then another, and then instead of looking away he looked into the love and understanding in his daddy's obsidian eyes. Warmth. Love. "I get scairt of the noisy storms, Daddy. Could I sleep with you if that happens at night?"

"Harry, anytime something scares you, night or day, come to me. I promise to protect you and keep you safe," replied Severus. Harry opened his mouth but Severus tapped a finger to his lips. "If there are some nights, not always, mind, but sometimes if you want to sleep with me, you can. I will protect you from the… green lightning."

Harry smiled and let out a deep breath. He then slid off his chair so he could hug Severus. He then whispered into Severus' ear, "I love you, Daddy!"


	15. Harry Wanders

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

 **Harry Wanders**

 **1985, 15 August - Before Breakfast**

It was while Severus was helping his son on with his pants (Harry leaned against his daddy's shoulders while he stepped into the leg openings) that Harry asked about how long he'd been at Hogwart's. Severus had easily rattled off the day's date. And, froze.

"Oh dear, Merlin!" Severus huffed out as he realised what the date was: less than 48 hours to the full moon.

"Daddy?" asked Harry as he picked up his undershirt. His daddy had begun mumbling and did not seem to see Harry. The little boy put on his undershirt and then put on and buttoned up his green shirt with the silver coloured buttons. Since his daddy was still mumbling about "ak-night" and "woofs-band" Harry picked his shorts off the bed and tugged those on. The waist was elastic so there were no buttons or snaps. The little boy left his daddy to his odd mumbling (because he used to do the same thing in his cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys) and put on his socks and trainers. The laces were tough but he was sure he'd gotten them.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Severus stopped mumbling to settle his attention on his son. "I dressed myself!" he declared proudly as he stuck his arms outward.

Severus kept his reaction to himself as he studied his son. Harry's undershirt was on backwards so the neck of it showed above the collar of the shirt. The shirt was buttoned so wrongly that it hung askew. The shorts (dark grey) were fine but the socks had, for some unknown reason, fallen to Harry's ankles. And, the trainers! The laces were a veritable chaos of knots.

Swallowing back his natural desire to yell at his son that he looked like a "demented clown" said out loud, "Quite decent, Harry. However, come over here and I will do a few adjustments." The wizard held out his wand.

"With magic! Cool!" Harry went closer to his daddy. Severus lifted the little boy's arms outward and then waved his wand. The spell was one he recalled from his childhood when he had tried, on several occasions, to dress himself. Eileen Snape fixed his mistakes quickly and then he was sent down the stairs for breakfast.

"Am I 'ceptable now, Daddy?"

"Acceptable, and yes, you are. Come, let's get to breakfast."

Harry followed his father and whispered to himself, "Acceptable."

* * *

 **1985, 15 August - Breakfast**

Usually Severus and Harry had breakfast in their apartment. Since he had to get to his lab it would be quicker to eat in the Great Hall with the staff that had returned to Hogwarts after various vacations. Harry had not met any of them. Therefore, the moment they walked into the Great Hall, Harry held tightly onto his daddy's hand.

Albus had the House tables all pushed back against the walls and the long staff table up on a dais was removed. At the center of the Great Hall was a round table in which it had been theorised by many of the staff that the table was _the_ Round Table of Camelot. Albus never confirmed or denied the rumours but sometimes, when talk drifted to the table's origins, the Headmaster smiled a bit smugly.

Severus sat down at a chair to Albus' left with a chair that Harry took. His nose was flush with the table's edge so Albus levitated the chair. Harry giggled.

"Well, this explains why we have not seen you at meals, Severus," remarked Minerva McGonagall. "Who is this little fellow?"

Severus glanced darkly and worriedly at Albus. Albus has sent news that the Boy-Who-Lived was dead in order to end the legend and to protect Harry. Neither man had thought of a story to explain Harry.

Harry was about to blurt out his name but kept quiet as he felt an air of tension between his daddy and Albus.

"My son, Minerva," replied Severus. "Arri Pilgrim."

Filius smiled at the small boy. "Hello, Arri. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Flitwick. I'm the Head of Ravenclaw and I teach Charms." To Filius' surprise, Arri Pilgrim, slipped from his seat and walked around the table and bowed."

"Daddy taught me that, Professor Flitwick. Nice to meet you." Harry smiled and Filius could not quite keep from returning that smile. "Would you mind if I introduced everyone to you, Arri?"

"Okay," Harry nodded. His eyes widened when Filius left his chair and stood next to the little boy. "Ohhh, Professor Flitwick… you're as tall as me!"

"Well, I am part dwarf although the students say I'm really a goblin under a human Glamour," replied the Charms teacher. Harry didn't understand all of what the professor said but he got the gist of most of it.

The little wizard stopped before a plump, motherly sort of woman. Her skin was tanned and she had lots of smile wrinkles. Harry liked her on sight. The Charms professor introduced her as Pomona Sprout. This witch was the Head of Hufflepuff and taught Herbology. Harry bowed.

Pomona greeted the little boy and then he leaned close and whispered hopefully, "Do you give great hugs?"

Pomona beamed. "I am an expert at hugs!" Severus suddenly gulped at Harry's audacity. "Would you like one, Arri?"

"Can Professor Sprout hug me, Daddy?" Harry asked over his shoulder. There were a few titters and smiles around the table.

"Of course, Arri," nodded Harry. As Pomona enveloped the child in her ample embrace, Severus wondered where Harry had become such a kind gentleman. Of course, it could not have come from him; nobody cared that much for him. Severus, for only that moment, was not thinking of Remus Lupin who cared for the Potions Master very much.

Harry and Filius moved around the table and met everyone until they came to Minerva McGonagall. She looked over her spectacles like a stern librarian. He glanced at his daddy who nodded encouragement to him. Harry bowed. "Nice to meet you, Professor McGoney-gull."

"It is McGona-gall, young man," Minerva corrected.

"Professor McGonagall. Sorry I got your name wrong, Ma'am," he sighed and then tightened his lips together and he frowned. He was afraid he had insulted the stern witch. He mouthed, "Daddy." Severus held up a hand and nodded to his son. "Uhm… I'm four, Professor Mac-Gonah-gall, but I'm really smart for my age. Daddy has said so. So, I mess up sayin' lots of words but I re'member them when I repeat the word after an adult has told me how to be sayin' a word right. I won't ever forget how your name is said, Professor McGonagall." Harry smile shyly and caught his hands together behind his back.

Minerva gave the child one of her rare smiles. "It's quite all right, Arri, my little bairn. You're such a sweet gentleman."

"What's a bear-in?"

"It's a Scottish term for child," said Minerva touching Harry's cheek with her fingertips. "It is an endearment to designate affection for a little one."

Harry pronounced slowly, "Bairrrr-n. Bairn." He grinned. "Thank you." Suddenly he blushed and it was all too much. He trotted quickly to his daddy's side and Severus automatically drew the little boy close to him in a brief hug.

Severus surprised Harry by lifting him into his floating chair. The little boy let out a delighted yelp. "I think you ought to eat, Arri. I need to get to work," Severus spoke softly.

"'Kay, Daddy." Harry climbed into his chair. He clapped when a plate with a Belgian waffle and bacon and eggs appeared in front of him. Moments later the plate of food was joined by a glass of milk.

Minerva sipped her tea and then asked, "Severus, a son? I was not aware you were married."

"I am not, nor ever was, Minerva. Arri," he stroked his hand over his son's head. "Was a bit of a… surprise."

"I am certain you recall, Minerva, that Severus was missing for a few days after the… uhm… end of Voldemort?" said Albus.

"Yes, Albus," Minerva glanced at the Potions Master, "We were under the impression that you had been… grieving." Minerva did not want to say that the Potions Master had gone upon a week long fire whiskey binge as he mourned the death of his best friend. That is what he had told Albus and Minerva, and the two aurors who had come to arrest him for being a Death Eater.

"Spinner's End is in the Muggle world, Minerva, as I am certain you recall," began Severus. "I had to buy my manner of grief at a nearby liquor store…" Severus grimaced as an old memory flash past; he had bought his whiskey from the same little corner Muggle store his father had frequented far too many times. "I met a comely widow a few years older who offered a salve for my sorrow… and her own. Recently she had lost her beloved husband who had been man of the law; a policeman." he glanced over at Harry and quickly cast a narrow Silencing Charm so he could finish the story he and Albus were making up on the moment. "We went to her home for a night of genial drinking and… we had a single encounter that I have regretted since that night. Moreso since Mrs. Calli Pilgrim died from a virulent cancer. Her lawyer sent her… our son to me."

There was some awkward silence around the table that Severus chose to ignore as he spread peach jam upon his toast. Right before he took a bite Filius spoke, "What does it feel like to be a father, Severus?"

Severus had no idea what to say. Or, he did, but he did not wish to tell anyone at this table what he felt. When Harry had first appeared as a Spirit Severus had no time to truly think of the boy's presence in his life. He was busy righting a wrong. Since then, though, a possible annoyance had become something he did not mind having around. Minutes or was it hours? Later, Albus informed him that he was a father; a biological one at that due to the Spiritus Vitae.

 _What_ _does_ _it feel like to be a father?_ Severus repeated the question to himself. And then, to his disbelief, he smiled. "I feel blessed, Filius. I never thought to have a child and to be truthful I had never had a desire for a child of my own. Now, I cannot see my life without Arri."

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry waving his arms over his head in an attempt to get Severus' attention. He was shouting "Daddy!" but he could not be heard. The Silencing Charm. Severus removed it.

"...dy!" Harry blinked in surprise and embarrassment for shouting. He lowered his voice. "Daddy, I tried to tell you I was finished with breakfast but my voice was gone. That was weird. Did you do magic on me?"

"My apologies, Arri, but I cast a Silencing Charm upon you because we needed to speak of something you did not need to hear," Severus said contritely.

"Oh. Well, I'm done, Daddy. You can go to work now."

"I shall meet you in your quarters, Severus," said the Headmaster. "I have a bit of business to do."

"Of course, Headmaster. Come along, Harry." Father and son left their seats. Harry took a moment to turn back and to wave at the teachers. He then took his daddy's hand and they returned to their quarters.

"Such a little charmer," mused Pomona Sprout.

"He reminds me that I owe my grandchildren letters," said Filius rising from the table. "I think I shall get to them. Good day, everyone. I will see you at dinner."

Last bites of food, or last swallows of tea, coffee or juice were taken and then farewells filled the air for a moment as the remaining staff of Hogwarts went to take care of various business.

* * *

 **1985, 15 August - After Breakfast**

The Potions Master tapped his fingers on his roll top desk in the living room. The desk was mostly hidden within shadow in a corner away from the "squid windows" as Harry had taken to calling the three large windows that looked over the Mer city under the Black Lake. In the back of his mind the Potions Master made note that he would be brewing his formulation for candle wax that he used for his own candles.

Uppermost in his mind was that he had not sent Remus his monthly dose of Wolfsbane. Fortunately, over last year's Christmas holiday he had discovered a way to cut the 24 hour brewing time down to a much less taxing time of 8 hours. This month he would have added a modification to the recipe to ease the pain of the lycanthropic transition. The pain of the transition from man-to-wolf and then wolf-to-man was 90% of what made the transition as the worst part of being a werewolf. Severus was certain his modification would be a blessing for the werewolf population. However, he only had time to brew, not add in his modification.

The wizard left his desk to go over to a bookcase he had added for Harry's toys. He stared at the six shelves that held board games, books Harry had begun to read, his collection of colouring books, crayons, and a healthy collection of stuffed animals.

Severus grumbled to himself as he gathered the crayons, a colouring book, and two of the books he liked: The Little Dragonrider and Thibi, the Thestral Everyone Could See. He put everything on the table in between the sofa and fireplace. Severus turned to stare at his bookcase. He Summoned one of his Potion Journals. He flipped the journal open to read the ingredients list for Wolfsbane.

Harry was watching his daddy; standing with his hands clasped behind him. "Can't I go with you, Daddy?" asked Harry.

"What?" Severus snapped as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Daddy?" Harry gasped in worry taking an involuntary step back.

Without another thought Severus dropped both knees to the floor so he was not towering over the child. He felt his heart stop as he looked into the green eyes of his scared child. "I am sorry, so sorry, Harry, I did not mean to shout at you. My mind is…" The wide look in those emerald eyes did not have a care for his daddy's preoccupation. "Harry, little boy of my heart," he spoke soothingly. "I would take you with me to my lab but I have not had the time to child-proof the lab." He ran a hand through his hair and his features darkened as something in the darkness of his mind glared at the Potions Master. _How could I forget?_ He demanded in his mind for at least the hundredth time. _Not now!_ he glowered at his thoughts, _this moment belongs to my son!_

"But we were going to see Hagrid because he has a giant dog that drools on everyone..." protested Harry.

"Another day we shall, Harry. I have an extremely important potion to brew for a friend and it will occupy me until after your dinner…" Harry sniffled as he whispered something Severus could not hear. "Ohhh, Harry." He gathered the small boy into his arms as much to comfort him as to calm himself.

"That's bunches of hours away, Daddy. Like almost forever…!" Harry dropped his head against the softness of his daddy's hair and stifled another sniffle. _Freaks don't get to cry!_ A shrill voice from Harry's past admonished. "Are you going to come back? Please?"

In that moment as he patted Harry's thin back Severus realised that Harry had been at his side nearly every hour since his arrival at Hogwarts. It felt as though months had passed when in reality it was only a few weeks. _Merlin! Such a short time!_ Severus mind gasped. _I am a father. Does time move so differently for parents in this manner? Yes. My child is still so light because only weeks have passed._

"Are you tired of me, Sev'rus?"

 _Sev'rus, not Daddy_. The Potions Master felt his heart shrivel. Harry was worried and frightened. They had not been parted since the child was a Spirit. Severus moved to his chair and sat down. Harry was settled on his lap so he could look into the small face. There were tears on the cheeks. Taking a handkerchief from a pocket he dabbed at the tears.

"Freaks aren't a'post to cry," sniffled Harry as a tiny sob escaped.

 _Freak? The Dursleys called him Freak!_ Severus felt his blood boil. He wanted to let out that anger but could not; not with his son holding tight to him as if to never let him go.

"You are not a freak, Harry. You are a special little boy. The son of Lily and James Potter and the son of your second father Severus Snape. You are Harry Snape, my heart." He kissed the tousled black hair that was starting to curl in the oddest places. Rather like Lily's red hair had curled softly.

"I'm not a freak," sighed Harry. Severus was doubtful Harry believed the words but he would be sure that he reminded him every time the child forgot. "You're not… ' _sniff'_ ...tired of… ' _sniff'_ ...me?"

"I am not at all tired of you, Harry," Severus said as he brushed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "You are mine. Forever. My son even when you grow up, have a wife and half a dozen of your own little ones." He kissed Harry's cheek. "And, I will return. Likely quite tired, but I will be here at home, with you. We can go see Hagrid's big dog when I am all rested."

Harry sighed and gave his daddy a small smile. "I won't be alone while your brewing, will I?"

Severus shook his head. "Albus is coming to sit with you. I put a few things from your bookshelf on the table. Albus will also read to you if you ask nicely."

"Is he gonna have lunch with me?" asked Harry as he traced the buttons on his daddy's shirt.

"And dinner and then he shall put you to bed," added Severus. Harry frowned. He did not like the idea of anyone else but his daddy putting him to bed. "I promise to come look in on you before I go to bed, Harry."

"Will you kiss me, too?" Harry's eyes sparkled and Severus tapped the little boy's nose.

"How could I survive without your kisses?" The Potions Master asked dramatically and crossed his hands over his heart.

Harry giggled. "You wouldn't die, Daddy. I'd find you." Harry leaned forward quickly and kissed his daddy's nose.

Harry let out a squeal of giggles as Severus began tickling his sides with his fingers. The child wriggled and escaped by sliding down his father's leg. Severus rose, and swooped around the living room. Later, Severus would ask himself, as the Wolfsbane bubbled in front of him, about what magic Harry Potter had that turned him into a piece of sweet fluff! Merlin forbid!

* * *

 **1985, 15 August**

"...Harry is to take a nap at 11:30am since he was up earlier than usual…" Severus stood in his living room as he recited what Harry would need before he, Severus, returned from brewing. It appeared that Albus was listening to everything, the younger wizard was doubtful. Once again he questioned the wisdom of having Albus babysit. Unfortunately, the Wolfsbane was demanding his presence in his lab.

"We'll be fine, my boy," chuckled Albus. "You need to get to your lab to brew the Wolfsbane for Remus.

"Albus," the younger man resisted the nudge upon his elbow to leave. "Harry has not spent any time away from me since he came to Hogwarts. When I told him my plans this morning he was afraid I would not be coming back."

"You worry just as a parent might, Severus," the old man's eyes twinkled with the tiny jibe. "Harry will be just fine. I will make certain of it."

Severus eyed the Headmaster with a glance of worry that vanished as quickly as it arrived. The younger man's lips thinned as he spoke with sincerity and seriousness. "I am entrusting you with my son, Albus. He is, due to the Spiritus Vitae a literal… part of me. Take care of him."

Albus answered with a pat on the Potions Master's back as he pushed him towards his office to where would be the entrance to Severus' private lab.

Unfortunately, smug in his belief that a 4 year old was no different than an 11 year old, Albus did not coax Harry out of his bedroom to play in the living room.

Albus Dumbledore was not a good babysitter.

* * *

 **1985, 15 August - Lunchtime**

Harry lay back on his bed with his feet towards the headboard. He stared up at the ceiling of stars his daddy had put up with his magic. The floor of his bedroom was covered with stuffed toys, crayons, a colouring book, several books for children Harry's age. There were also a few shirts, some socks, and shorts. Harry had had a fashion show for himself so he could dance around and see himself in the fancy, full-length mirror the castle had mysteriously added to his room.

The little boy had snuck out to the living room to spy on the old wizard in the hopes he might be doing something interesting or fun. He wasn't. The first time he was writing letters and talking to himself. The second time the old man had left the desk he'd conjured (which was gone) and was settled in a flowery, very puffy chair with an ottoman for his feet.

Albus was kind of boring, Harry had decided as he pushed off his bed and squatted down to watch his coloured Thestral, Hippogriff, and Dragon cavorting around their pages.

Harry finished a third colouring picture and watched the Cerberus shake itself awake. The little boy yawned. Moments later his body slid across clothing and drawings and crayons, to curl into a ball and fall asleep.

Albus put down his book and smiled down at his tummy as it growled for lunch. He contacted an elf. Only a second past before one appeared.

"What can Dippet do for Master Headmaster, sir?" asked the elf.

"Just bring me a sandwich and some tea would you? Before you leave, though, look in upon young Harry in his bedroom and tell me how he is."

Dippet popped away and appeared just as quickly in the messy room. Tsk'ing to himself the elf levitated the dragon duvet into the air and gently whisked the sleeping boy under the covers. Dippet draped the duvet down on the child and then waved a hand over the mess on the floor. Crayons lifted and arranged themselves in the crayon box before the box leapt up on a shelf. The colouring books closed, shook out any wrinkles, and put themselves together on the shelf beside the crayon box. The books and stuffed toys followed and then the clothing all shook themselves out and floated back in the wardrobe to either hang or to lie down in the proper drawer in the built in dresser in the wardrobe.

Dippet smiled at the neat room and vanished back to the Headmaster.

"Young Master Harry is napping, Master Headmaster. Dippet brings you food and tea and keep lunch ready for little boy when he wakes up." The elf bowed and vanished. He did not return but a sandwich on a plate and lemon tea steaming in a pretty, flowered cup arrived.

The Headmaster smiled and bit into his sandwich. Babysitting was really quite easy.

* * *

 **1985, 15 August - Just After Dinnertime**

Severus returned from his lab. The Wolfsbane was brewed and he had used a portkey to send the potion, properly packed, the long distance to King's Island where Remus currently resided. He no longer wear his brewing robe as he had gotten a bit warm while brewing.

He found the Headmaster waking from a nap he had taken in his puffy chair. There was no sign of his son.

"Where is Harry, Albus?" Severus asked sharply as he looked around the living room.

"Harry stayed in his bedroom, Severus," Albus smiled placatingly. "Dippet sent lunch to the child after he took a nap."

"What about dinner?" Severus asked darkly. He had a crawling feeling that Harry was not still in his bedroom. "Did you and Harry not have dinner together?"

"I'm afraid I fell asleep reading, my boy, and missed dinner. I'm sure Harry would rather have dinner… Severus?"

Halfway through mention that Albus had missed dinner he ran to his son's bedroom. To his horror, as he guessed, there was no sign of Harry. Severus spun around to check his bedroom and found himself nose to nose with the Headmaster. The Potions Master took a step back.

"Where is my son, Albus?" Severus asked firmly.

"Harry is probably hiding in a cabinet or cupboard, Severus. Little boys do so love to hide," chuckled the Headmaster.

"The Dursleys locked Harry in a cupboard under the stairs in order to hide him away from the world, Albus," Severus snapped. He was losing the little patience he had. "Harry has no liking for confined spaces. Now, stop acting like the charming, old fool you pretend to be and tell me where my son is!"

"Severus," Albus soothed in a much more serious mien, the twinkle in his eyes gone. "We shall find Harry. He couldn't have gone far so I'll have the ghosts look around and we can talk to the paintings."

Severus opened his mouth to berate the old man but snapped his mouth shut. Any chastisement had to come later. He had to find his…

The front door was slowly opening. Both wizards had their wands out. Silently Severus waved his other hand to get Albus to move behind the door. He would remain facing it.

"Daddy!"

Severus did not breathe. It was likely his heart stopped, too.

"You're home, Daddy!"

Still frozen Severus looked down at the little boy hugging his legs. Taking a deep breath he bent slightly and peeled the child off of his legs.

"Harry?" Severus was barely able to say the child's voice. Albus, his wand put away, stepped a little more into the center of the living room.

Harry had yet to understand that anything was wrong so he babbled, "It got boring here 'cuz I played with everything and even took a nap and when I was hungry and Albus was asleep and you weren't here so I went looking for you but I really didn't know where I was going and it's so twisty-loopy down here but I have these magic handprints and I just touched the wall and made glowy handprints so I could get home. I'm glad you're home, Daddy, 'cause it was really boring here and I'm hungry." Harry smiled as he took a breath.

Severus lifted his son up. He embraced him tightly, for a moment, and then pulled back. "I came home and you were not here, Harry. Do you have any idea how frightened I was?"

The little boy's voice faded as he began to realise the situation, "But, I was looking for… you…" Harry touched his daddy's heart with his hand. It was beating quickly. He looked back into the black eyes that held his own gaze captive. What worried him, and told him that something was not happy, was that his daddy wasn't smiling.

The little boy blinked his eyes rapidly to hold back the tears that were heating up his eyelids. Severus could see the green eyes glimmering with threatening waterworks.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Daddy," Harry spoke softly.

"You were not home, Harry. I thought the worst; that you were hurt and I was unable to help you." Severus kissed his son's forehead though there was a small part of him that wanted to spank the child and then hug the stuffing out of him. "You should have waited for me, Harry. Why didn't you?"

"I waited all day in my bedroom, and I took a nap, and was bored and I thought I should go find you…" explained Harry.

"All day? Did you eat lunch?" worried Severus. His eye caught a glimpse of the Headmaster trying to slip into the shadows (he was too colourful with yellow robes and turquoise trim) he was going to have to with the old man.

"Dippet brought me a sandwich and some milk. Dippet's real nice and played some checkers with me but since Albus was reading a letter I stayed in my bedroom and I guess I fell asleep on the checkers but when I woke up I was going to wait in the living room and watch the Giant Squid… he needs a name, Daddy, can I name him? But, Albus was asleep and I tried to read a book you put on the coffee table but it felt like lots of hours passed and I thought maybe you were lost so I went to find you. You weren't lost, Daddy?"

Severus shook his head and Harry shook his, too. "Harry, you should never have left our apartment alone. There are too many places to get lost. What if you never found your way back?"

Harry suddenly beamed, "No! I don't get lost, Daddy. I got glowy handprints." He held up his hands with the fingers spread. "It's my secret from Aunt Petunia. I didn't want to get lost going to Mr. Palin's grocery store 'cuz Aunt Petunia never repeated directions. I just close my eyes, say, _'I need glowy hands'_ and then I can touch anything and give it a glowy handprint that only I can see. Cool, huh?"

"Well, I see that all is right, my boy, so I'd best get back to work," Albus suddenly piped up. He had a feeling that he would be in trouble the moment he was done with Harry. Grabbing some Floo Powder he was gone before Severus could stop him.

Sighing, he shifted the child in his arms to his right side and he sat down in his chair to finish getting Harry's story. "Why did you stay in your bedroom all day, Harry?"

"Well, Albus told me he needed some quiet so he said I should go play in my room until he was done and then we'd have lunch together." Harry shrugged. "I waited and waited and waited and when I snuck a peek in the living room Albus was reading letters. I was sure he'd want quiet time so I went back to my bedroom and waited a bunch more times but when I came back out Albus was sleeping and I thought it was night and that… uhm… maybe you were lost."

Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes. The Potions Master's head ached. Before he opened his eyes he felt two small hands on his cheeks and his head was tipped forward until he felt a small kiss to his forehead. He blinked his eyes open. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I saw Aunt Petunia do this to Dudley whenever he was sick," said Harry softly.

"Am I sick?" Severus asked as amusement flickered in his dark gaze.

"You kinda seemed like you were. Did I make you feel yucky?" asked Harry as he patted his daddy's cheek.

Severus took his son's hands in his. "Harry, Albus is a terrible sitter and I will not ask him to look after you again. I apologise for that." He drew the little boy into such a tight embrace Harry squeaked. He then giggled. In the boy's ear, Severus whispered what he would never let another hear, "I was afraid I might never see you again when I couldn't find you. Do not _ever_ do that to me again."

Harry touched his little nose to Severus generous nose. "I won't ever leave the apartment by myself again." The little boy kissed his daddy's nose, and whispered, "Can we have dinner now?"

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ ** _The meaning of Arry is conflicting but I liked that one of the meanings was 'newborn king'._**

 ** _The reason for Harry being introduced as Arry Pilgrim will be explained in a later chapter._**


	16. Bellatrix Voldemort

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

 **Bellatrix Voldemort**

 **1985, 25 August - Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor**

Little Hangleton was not a quaint, English village. It was a place haunted. Mired in the depths of sorrow, anguish… pain. Upon the edge of the village, looming over it like a disease, were the ruins of Riddle Manor. This manse had never seen better days. From the moment of the Riddle family founder's birth it had always been beset by a… wrongness. Then, on a night in 1943 the last of the Riddle family were massacred. Police could not say how they died - it was as though they each lay down as if to sleep… and were no more.

The manse, cast in perpetual shadow even on the most clement of days, had recently been weighted down by the greasy spectre of Darkness. Within the rotting halls of the decrepit manor resided Bellatrix LeStrange and her vile passenger, Voldemort.

"Wee Harry Potter… ickle darlin'" Bellatrix cackled as she slouched in a deeply plush (and very dusty) chair in front of the only illumination of the room; the fireplace. Her legs were parted as a male might part his but on her, in the dress that clung to every curve she had found to replace her prison uniform, the pose was obscene.

" _Sssstop your blooooody cackling," Bellatrix growled but in a hissing, slow voice that was deeper than her own. "We mussssst go to Hogwartssss."_

"So you've said, dearie." Her head fell backwards and she rolled her eyes. "Over and over and over… you're an annoying singer who's been caught in a partial Paralysing hex!" Bellatrix suddenly stiffened and as she screamed her body slipped to the floor. She writhed and continued to scream and cry as pain she was all too familiar with danced over her nerves.

" _Sssstupid bitch! I am growing, dear Bella, as I absssorb the lasssst of your powersssss. I can cast the Crucccciatusssss on you from within your own mind." Laughter filled the room as the curse was lifted and Bellatrix lay panting upon the floor. "I have had enough of your willful endeavorssss, Bella. I want to get to Hogwartssss sssso I can deal with Sssseverusss Ssssnape!"_

"But Master, how will we get in when the wards prevent us?" whined Bellatrix as she lifted herself wearily from the floor. She sat upon her heels, her legs folded beneath her as she crouched submissively upon her knees. It was a position her body was still familiar with since she often sat at the feet of her Master.

" _I wasss at Hogwartsss every holiday. Ssstudying wasss not what I wassss interesssted in. I exssssplored the cassstle and I disssscovered a way into Sssslytherin's Chamber of Ssssecretssss." A chuckle dripping with all of the despair of a Dementor burst forth to fill the small parlor. "The Welcome Feassst will welcome meeee, Bella!"_


	17. Tea Time

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

 **Tea Time**

 **1985, 26 August - Just After Breakfast**

Breakfast had been completed about an hour ago. Harry had settled in with his crayons and colouring books and Severus had settled by the fire that warmed the dungeon apartment that tended to go from cold in the Winter to cool in the Summer. He was going over lesson plans for his first years.

Harry selected a midnight blue and a forest green crayons. "Thestrals aren't all black, Daddy" Harry commented. It was a thestral he was colouring. "They got eyes like pearl pools and their wings… well, the one that was drawin' our buggy to Hogsmeade… the thin… uhm…"

"Membrane," interjected Severus as he made a few notations in his teacher's textbook.

"Membrane," continued Harry. "The membrane during the day swims like a… uhm… shadow fire!"

"What is shadow fire, Harry?" smiled Severus as he lowered the book. "Besides being the name of your dragon."

Harry stopped his colouring and tapped his lower lip with the forest green crayon as he thought about his answer. "Well, shadow fire is sorta sneaky fire that hides behind shadows and its only when the shadows move that you can really see the fire." He held up both hands over his face then splayed his hands so he could peek through his fingers

Severus nodded in agreement. "That is the best description of thestral wings I think I have ever heard, Harry. Very good."

Harry grinned and began to colour again. He was still smiling a few minutes later when Severus glanced over at the little boy.

Severus had quickly grown used to the child in his quarters. Harry was quiet, studious, and did not roll and tumble around as most children his age did. Of course, he knew much of that was learned behaviour from the Dursleys who demanded Harry be as quiet as possible if not invisible. He was not to give hint to anyone that he existed. He was never allowed to play. Harry was also neat, rather too neat at times. Severus wished that Harry would leave his crayons or toys behind when he went to do something else. At the same time, Severus was thankful to not be tripping over toys left where he could trod upon them. Of course, if he had seen Harry's bedroom when Albus babysat on the 15th, he might have reconsidered such a thought.

"I'm done, Daddy!" Harry scrambled to his feet with his coloured page and brought it over to the wizard's side. It was something Harry had done before; sharing the wonder of his drawing coming to 3D life.

The Floo whooshed to green flames and Harry grabbed Severus' forearm with trepidation. The Potions Master patted Harry's hand to assure him all was well.

"Good morning, Severus. Hello, Arri," greeted the kind, smiling face of the Charms teacher, Filius Flitwick.

Severus had explained to Harry after the breakfast on the 15th and since that only he and Albus were to know who Harry really was. This had been decided because the Dark wizard that had killed James and Lily Potter was looking for him. And, for Severus and Albus. There had been a plethora of tears; from little Harry who was scared of losing his daddy. Severus had assured him that he had no intention of letting the "bad wizard" hurt anyone.

Severus gave a nod to the small wizard and nudged his forward. "Good morning, Filius." He had asked Filius, a father AND a grandfather, to babysit in the hopes he would be a more successful babysitter than Albus was. The Potions Master hated to leave but he wanted to visit with Lucius and to see how he fared since the 'Death of the Death Eaters' at Azkaban.

"Hi, Professor Flitwick," Harry smiled shyly.

"I'll be with you while your daddy visits his friend today," said Filius. "We'll keep ourselves busy, won't we?"

"Do you like to colour, Professor Flitwick?" asked Harry brightly and with a bit more confidence in his voice.

"Do I like to colour? Oh, Arri, I am a colouring champion! What do you have to colour?" replied Filius.

"I have a great colouring book! I'll get it!" before either wizard could stop the boy Harry was trotting for his bedroom (daddy didn't allow running).

"Well, it appears you are acceptable, Filius," smirked Severus.

"With five children and thirteen grandchildren I would hope so, Severus," chuckled Filius.

"I should be home by one, two pm at the latest, Filius." He gathered a handful of Floo powder. "At least a half hour for naptime…"

"Daddyyyy!" Harry cried as he saw that his daddy was about to Floo away. The little boy dropped his favourite colouring book and threw his arms (nearly) around Severus' waist. "Don't go without a kiss or you'll miss me forever!"

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus dropped the Floo powder back in the box and silently _Evanesco'd_ his hand of the powder remains. "I was not thinking." He picked his son up in his arms and hugged him. "Will you give me a kiss so I do not forget you during my tea with Lucius?" Harry kissed his daddy's cheek. Severus hugged Harry until he squeaked and giggled. He then kissed the child's cheek. "Be good for Professor Flitwick."

Harry nodded, his face serious. "I'll be really good. Say hi to Mr. Loo-shus for me."

Severus put his son down, close to the Charms teacher. He retrieved a handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Harry who waved. Then, he vanished in the flames.

Filius clapped his hands together and grinned. "Now. Didn't someone say something about colouring?"

Harry piped up, "I did!" He picked up the colouring book he dropped and brought it over to the wizard that was just an inch or two taller than him. "I've coloured a Thestral, a Krup, a Kneazle, and even a Dementor. I don't think daddy liked it. Next is a deer-claw, and then a… uhm… ket-zel-quattle which is probably gonna take up all my crayons. What do you want to colour, Professor Flitwick?"

* * *

 **1985, 26 August - Malfoy Manor**

Lucius met Severus as he emerged from the Floo. Unexpectedly, Lucius embraced the younger wizard in a quick, brotherly embrace. "It is good to see you well, Severus." Lucius ushered Severus over to two chairs by the fireplace. One chair was bracketed by two white, long-haired boarhounds. Although their species was related to Fang, Lucius' dogs appeared much more refined and regal.

"Brandy, Severus?" asked Lucius as he poured a small measure for himself.

"No, thank you, Lucius," replied Severus as he seated himself in the chair without dogs on either side. Lucius seated himself with his brandy and Severus noted a slight tremble to his friend's hand that held the brandy glass as he sipped at the garnet amber liquor. "Lucius, are you well?"

Lucius lifted his other hand as if to settle upon his left forearm but after a moment's hesitation, he didn't. "Merely a twitch. My Healer says it is the regeneration of damaged nerves."

Severus nodded just as tea and a small tray of cakes popped into existent. He picked up his tea, sipped, and then asked, "I have been curious as to how you survived, Lucius. Do you know?"

Lucius drew in a breath, and replied, "It was odd, Severus. I was looking over a few reports when a house elf, not one of mine, popped into my study. I was stunned, which gave it time to tell me 'the Grey Lady sent me!' before proceeding to remove the left sleeve of my shirt. Again, before I could utter a protest or outrage, the house elf grabbed my left forearm just as an sickly burn engulfed me as the house elf proceeded to rip the Mark from my arm." Lucius shook his head. "I should have passed out but generous application of the Cruciatus Curse raised my pain threshold. I did 'greyout' though and when my vision momentarily cleared, I had fallen to the floor and I could see the house elf grasping my bloody Dark Mark and screaming silently." Lucius shuddered and downed the last of his brandy. The whole incident still baffled and disturbed him. "I do not know of what happened after. I woke two days later with a terrible ache up and down my left arm and Narcissa sitting worriedly beside me." The older wizard took a fortifying sip of his brandy.

For several long minutes both men were quiet; Severus sipping his tea meditatively and Lucius Summoning the brandy decanter to refill his brandy glass. The comfortable silence was broken when the older wizard asked, "Tell me how you survived the mass slaughter, Severus. I have a suspicion that you have more of a story than an elf arriving to remove my Dark Mark."

"It is a long story," began Severus, "but before I speak a word of it to you I must ask that you Vow upon your wand that you never tell a soul; not even Narcissa." Severus removed his wand and held it out, point angled up, towards the aristocrat.

Lucius put down his glass of brandy and unsheathed his wand from the end of his cane. He touched the tip to the tip of the Potions Master's wand. "I do so vow to never speak to another soul that which you will reveal to me." The tips of the wands flared from blue to white and then vanished. The wands were put away.

Without ado, Severus began his story, "On the 31st of July I was working when the Bloody Baron arrived to tell me that an odd ghost was found wandering the grounds…"

S*S*S

"Therefore, I am now father to a four year old Arri Pilgrim-Snape." Severus had finished telling his story, and his tea. Needing a touch of brandy he Summoned a glass and the decanter. He only splashed a swallowful of the amber liquid. This he quickly swallowed and then slouched a bit in his chair.

Lucius had politely kept silent during the story of Harry Potter, the Spirit, and now that it was finished his questions felt like lead in his belly. Downing the dregs of his brandy he leaned his head back.

"It sounds like one of Draco's bedtime stories," Lucius chuckled weakly.

"This is no fairytale, trust me," sighed Severus as he forced himself to sit properly. Another steaming cup of tea appeared on the little table at his elbow. Severus took a generous sip, not at all deterred by the heat of the tea. He smiled; an up-lift of the corners of his lips but it was a smile. "I am a father, Lucius."

Lucius smirked as he lifted the tea that had appeared on the little table by his elbow. "Now that is a fairy tale!"

* * *

 **1985, 26 August - Hogwarts, Snape Residence**

Harry and Filius Flitwick, the Charms teacher, were both seated at the coffee table colouring. Filius had not begun colouring a drawing since he was looking for something. "Arri, why don't you call me Uncle Filius? I know your father told you my name was Professor Flitwick but that's rather much to say since we're colouring together."

"Are you going to be…" Harry's voice faded. He had been about to mention Uncle Vernon but he had to stick to the story of Arri Pilgrim. He hesitated because he didn't know if Arri had ever had an uncle because there wasn't one in the story. Thinking quickly (a habit he had learned around the Dursleys) he continued, "Uhm… are you going to be a real uncle always or just when you babysit me?"

Filius smiled as he replied, "You could call me 'uncle' all the time, Arri. I don't have to be related by blood if you choose me as your uncle."

Harry frowned while he contemplated what Filius had said until he grinned. "So it'd be like me adopting you! Okay. Uncle Filius. Let's colour!"

Harry continued working on a Gryphon and Filius, smirking in amusement, chose a coiled up Runespoor to colour.

"That snake has 3 heads," Harry observed as he was looking over at what the little wizard was working on.

"It does, Arri," smiled Filius. "This is called a Runespoor."

"You got all the reds, Professor Flitwick," said Harry. "Are Runespores made of fire?"

"They aren't but they are created from fire," chuckled Filius as Harry's eyes widened and he stopped coloring.

"Cooooool! A fire snake! I never saw one like that but I did see a two-headed snake in Aunt Petunia's garden in the backyard. It's name was… Sssseeeiusss." Filius dropped the crimson crayon and his jaw dropped. Harry was instantly worried. "I'm sorry!" Harry quickly apologized and hit the couch as he scooted backwards on the floor. He pulled up his knees and tucked his head down under his crossed arms.

"Oh dear!" Filius rose to his feet and approached the little boy carefully. "Sweet Arri, you did nothing wrong." Harry peeked up with one eye cautiously. "Really, child. You simply surprised me."

Harry lifted his head and asked softly, "'Cuz I saw a two-headed snake? I'm not lying, Sir. I really did!"

"Of course not, Arri!" He took the small boy's hands into his own thick fingered hands and urged Harry back to the table. "I believe you." Filius sat the boy back at the coffee table and settled himself beside the boy. "I was surprised when you spoke Parseltongue."

"What's Parseltongue?"

"The Language of Snakes; a remarkably rare talent and that is what I heard when you told me your snake-friend's name," explained Filius.

"So I wasn't speakin' English but… uhm… Parseltongue?" Harry grinned at his solution to the word he could not quite remember.

"That's right, Parseltongue," Filius assured. "I'd be very interested in hearing more, Arri."

Harry frowned slightly. "Well… I kinda need to speak to a snake, Professor Flitwick, so I can speak a bunch more. Do you have one?"

Filius removed his wand. "Let me see if I can bring one to us…" He waved the wand and cast the spell, "Serpensortia Garden Snake!" In just a blink of an eye a sinuous and small, non-poisonous, green garden snake appeared on the coffee table. Harry clapped and grinned. He really thought magic was wonderful!

"Where's he from?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you ask the snake, child," suggested the Charms teacher.

"Gud lasso sssyeh lah ssssahhh," Harry asked easily. *where are you from?

" _Ohhh leyy seyeah hodah eckhhh ko sahhh eeee sssslow," replied the snake as its head lifted and swiveled around so it could take in its surroundings._ *I live in the forest.

Harry continued to converse with the snake until Filius interrupted. "Arri, I don't understand Parseltongue. What have you both been saying?"

"Oh!" Harry had not realised that the small wizard could not understand. He related his conversation (thankfully not word for word). "I asked Lia where she's from and she told me she lives in the forest. Since theres lots of forests I asked her if she was from the Forbidden Forest that daddy told me about. She didn't know if she was because she didn't know what humans called her forest. Can I keep her?"

"Hmm, I think we'd have to ask your father, but does she… I mean Lia want to stay with you?" asked Filius.

Harry stretched out a hand to lightly scratch the garden snakes head as they spoke in Parseltongue once again. Harry sighed sadly after the conversation. "Lia's gonna have a lot of babies after the winter is over so she's gotta go back home. Can you put her back right?"

"Not a problem, Arri. Would you tell her I just need to touch the tip of my wand to her head as I send Lia back home?"

"Sure." Harry told Lia what the Charms professor needed to do and then nodded to Filius. "Okay, Professor Flitwick. Lia's ready."

With a swish and a flick of his wand, Flitwick cast the spell to send Lia back to her home.

Harry was sorry to see Lia the garden snake vanish but he loved seeing magic. His face brightened with delight. Smiling still, he picked up a crayon and bent back to his colouring book. After barely a minute he declared, "I don't wanna colour anymore. Can I eat lunch now?"

Flitwick stopped colouring and quickly cast a charm that wrote the time in glowing numbers in the air. Harry clapped. "One, one, three, oh!" he recited. "Is it time?"

"We have another hour," replied the little wizard. His eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I believe I have a game you've never played before, Arri, are you interested?"

"Sure!"

With a swish and a flick (Filius was showing off) he conjured a little gold, round ball with flittering dragon wings. Flitwick held the curious object between thumb and forefinger.

"What is it?" Harry whispered as he carefully touched one of the iridescent wings.

"This is a Snitch. It is a very important part of the Wizarding world's favourite game, Quidditch," explained Flitwick. "When my children were little and bored I would bring out this Snitch and we would chase it. I'll play with you, Arri. Everytime one of us catches the Snitch that person will earn 2 points."

Harry jumped up and danced a little. "Let's play, Professor Flitwick! I want to beat you!"

Filius stood and quickly shrunk down most of the living room furniture and placed the pieces on the mantle of the fireplace. He then set the Snitch into a pattern of flight where the Snitch would not go higher than a foot above Harry's height.

Harry, his head craned back on his neck, watched the glittering golden ball fly around the room. When the wings of the Snitch breezed past his nose the little boy jumped from his frozen fascination and began to chase after the flying toy. Filius chased after the Snitch as well, but as he had done with his children, and did so with his grandchildren, his leaps and grabs for the Snitch were half-hearted. He intended for Harry to catch it the most.

About twenty minutes later Filius dropped to the floor. Seconds later Harry dropped to his knees and fell upon the little Charms teachers' tummy. Filius let out an exaggerated "oomph" noise. Harry giggled and held out the Snitch.

"I got lots of catches, Uncle Filius. Did I win?" asked Harry as he slid off the small grandfather to lay beside him.

"Let me check our score." Filius waved his wand and the scores appeared in the air in pretty, glowing numbers of rainbow colours. Under Arri's name was the score of 18. Under Filius' name was the score 12. "The numbers don't lie, Arri. You are the winner."

Harry jumped to his feet and danced in a hopping circle. "Yay! I win! Let's eat, Uncle Filius!" Harry gave him a hopeful look.

Filius held up his hand and Harry helped the little man to his feet. "I agree, Arri. We worked up an appetite. We'll eat at the coffee table. Why don't you go sit and…" Filius was interrupted as an elf popped into the Snape quarters.

"I be Gumbys, Master Filius! I has lunch," the elf announced. With a wave of his hand the crayons jumped back in their box and the coloured pages slipped back into the colouring book. The items then flew to Harry's bedroom. The elf then sent plates of food to the coffee table.

"How did you know we were hungry, Gumbys?" asked Filius as he seated himself on the floor opposite of Harry.

"Master Potions Master is being telling kitchen to feed son at 12:30 in the afternoon and I is chosen to serves lunch." Gumbys' smiled blissfully at the little boy and the Charms teacher. Quickly he had finished placing dome-covered dishes down on the coffee table.

"Ohhh, a sandwich!" crowed Harry.

"Is roast beef, sliced thin, Master Arri," added Gumbys. "Master Potions Master be saying you is to have milk for strong bones and healthy organs. He also says fruit is a better sweet than candy."

Filius lifted the chilled dome that covered two dishes of fruit that had not only been cut into mouthful size pieces but, "The fruit is in animal shapes!" laughed the small wizard.

Harry was about to rise up on his knees to look at the fruit but Filius motioned for him to sit and he removed a bowl of fruit from the tray beside the glass of milk. The child picked up a piece of white Sharlyn melon in the shape of a dragon. He popped it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Harry declared.

Gumbys grinned. Lunch was an accepted success!

* * *

 **1985, 26 August - Hogwarts, the Snapes Quarters**

At not too long after lunch Severus emerged from the Floo into his home. The corners of his mouth quirked upward slightly as his eyes fell upon Filius snoring softly in his leather chair. Harry was curled up against the small wizard with a touch of a smile to his lips. The book, Treasure Island, floated in the air on the page where the two had fallen asleep.

The Potions Master removed his cloak, threw it over the back of the sofa, and then bent over Harry, tickling his cheek. For a moment the child reacted to the tickling with a wrinkled nose. His eyes fluttered open a few seconds later.

"Hi, Daddy," Harry whispered. "Are you home now?"

"I am home now…" Severus glanced up at Filius who was blinking awake. "Arri. Hello, Filius."

Filius woke fully. "Severus! Oh, my reflexes are terrible! I should have known you were here minutes ago." He grinned as Severus lifted Harry off of his lap.

"All went well, I do hope, Filius," Severus' query was nicely disguised as a statement.

"It did, Severus," Filius stood and patted Severus forearm (a habit of reassurance the grandfather used with all of his colleagues since he was the eldest of them all next to the Headmaster). "We coloured, played Catch the Snitch; Arri won," Harry grinned at the concession. "And then…" Filius spoke slowly, "we spoke to a snake."

Severus nearly dropped Harry. He shifted his son so he was on his hip. "You spoke… to a snake? Filius…"

"Parseltongue. Legend says only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin are granted such an obscure talent. Is there any Slytherin blood in your ancestry?" asked Filius as his Ravenclaw desire for answers peeked forth.

"Not in mine," replied Severus somewhat stiffly, "but perhaps from Arri's mother."

"Wouldn't it be fascinating to trace Arri's mother's history?" Filius' eyes gleamed.

"Someday, perhaps, Filius. When Arri shows interest." He bowed slightly although he was hampered a bit by Harry on his hip. "Thank you for taking care of Arri for me."

"Anytime, Severus. Arri is a delightful child." Filius bowed and then turned to the Floo. He threw in a handful of powder and vanished into the flames to his quarters.

Severus sat down on his chair and Harry shifted until he was comfortably curled up. "Parseltongue, hm?" His right eyebrow lifted.

"Uncle Filius said it was the language of snakes and that it makes me special," Harry said softly. "Is it okay that I talk to snakes, Daddy?"

"I haven't a problem with it, and I agree with Filius that it makes you special. However, Harry, much of the wizarding world has the view that Parseltongue is Dark because Voldemort spoke Parseltongue," explained Severus.

"Dark is evil," stated Harry worriedly. Harry stuck a thumb in his mouth as his son clutched at him.

Severus had never seen the bad habit before so he gently removed Harry's thumb from his mouth. He tightened his arm around the child and kissed his head. "Please do not suck your thumb, child. I have heard that it is bad for the teeth that are still developing." The Potions Master lowered his voice. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"I want to be special, Daddy, but I don't want people to think I'm bad because I talk to snakes…" Harry sighed and leaned his ear to his daddy's chest so he could hear the comforting thump-thump of his heart.

With Harry taking comfort from the steadiness of Severus' heart, he Occluded the anger that threatened to rise, once more, against the Dursleys. He began to pet the silky, black locks as he spoke, "Listen carefully to me, Harry. In life you will always come across people that think the worst of you because of rumor, what they read in the news, or simply because they disliked your father; the sins of the father will be on the son."

Severus turned away from the ghost of James Potter's voice saying, ' _Just as you were all prepared to hate and punish my son because he is mine, Snivellus.'_ He forced the ghost away admitting, if only to himself, that he had already decided to visit all the hatred he had for the father upon the son. _That_ had changed. He was the father, the daddy, to the son of James Potter, and the little boy had enchanted his heart. He was… blissfully lost in all that was his son.

"Those people are not worth your time. You are a kind boy with a compassionate and loving heart. Those that love you will hold the opinions about you that matter to you."

"So, do you think it's okay for me to talk to snakes?" Harry whispered. What his daddy thought meant everything to him.

"I believe that you are not 'bad' at all and that you are very fortunate to have such an intriguing gift," said Severus sincerely. "Now, let's go visit Hagrid and Fang, shall we?"

Harry slid quickly off his father's lap and began his little hopping dance. "Yes! Yes! Yay!"

And, for the moment, all was right with Harry's little world.

* * *

 _ **a/n: Parseltongue generator at -** **theparselmouth DOT com**_

 ** _a/n #2: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Just as I realised that this chapter exposed a huge plot hole I had a heart attack scare that sent me to the ER. I had to wait in the ER room until results for a blood test came back that showed I did not have a heart attack. I had "extremely severe heart burn" that was doing its best to kill the center of my chest._**

 ** _Please, if you have chest pain, have it checked out by going to the ER. Even if it turns out to be stupid heart burn it was worth the hassle (and cost) for piece of mind._**

 ** _I did not have to stay overnight at the hospital, thank goodness, but my rewrite was not a simple fix. I wrote but had the added complication of being majorly sleepy. I fall asleep on the couch a lot. Finally it is done and posted._**

 ** _Remus' chapter is next!_**


	18. King's Island - Two Years Ago

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

 **King's Island - two years ago**

 **1983, 9 September**

King's Island, off the coast of New England in America, was a beautiful island town that welcomed Wizarding ships from all over the world to their harbour. It thrived with the bustle of sailors loading replenished supplies from a variety of 'houses' that kept fresh water, preserved meats, medical potions, preserved fruits and a rum that would not get the sailors drunk. Thirsty sailors could find a honey mead at the Gutted Swine with a stellar reputation amongst the wizarding sailing world. Agneta Crowlyn had on offer a room with a bed to sleep in, and sometimes a pretty girl as 'companionship' for the evening for only a few galleons.

The natives of King's Island that did not work down in the harbor worked in the equally busy Prince Town of the island that catered to a tourist business of wizarding folk that kept the island humming with life. Most famed and attended by natives and visitors alike was the seasonal King's Island market on weekends that featured fresh produce to amulets to many handmade crafts to krups, kneazles, and owls.

On King's Island's Prince Town one could find an Owl Post Office, The King's Island Press - local news, a satellite office of Gringott's connected to the mainland American branch, Cleese Books and Cafe, Cracked Potts Wonderful Gee Gaws, Truly Scrumptious Sweets, Madame Mim's Dropped Stitch, Wart's Pub & Inn, Master Hotep's Apothecary, and Thranduil's Wands & Staffs.

Remus arrived upon King's Island just in time for the full moon. He spent the full moon chained to a wall in a cave off the beach on the seldom used part of King's Island. He remained for two days in the cave as he recovered from the transition. On the 9th, Friday, the third day after the full moon he Apparated to the heart of busy Harbor Town.

The day was chilly and warned of rain to come that night. Remus was warm with a linen shirt, a simple quilted, brown waistcoat and a black wool Inverness cloak that fell to his ankles. A wide, leather belt adorned his waist but was more a holster for the gun (now shrunken and hidden) he had taken to carrying when in the Muggle world. Sturdy, leather boots that went over his trousers and up to his knees had served him well since he bought them two years ago. His outfit was topped by a black wool, wide and flat brimmed, flat topped hat known as a Planter.*

Remus' bones ached and he had tired of his cave. He wanted someplace with a bed.

The hustle and bustle of Harbor Town cheered him as he walked with hands tucked into the pockets of his Inverness and the brim of the Planter pulled down to shelter his face from the cold breezes coming off the ocean to dance around all and sundry. As he walked his werewolf hearing picked up interesting chatter from several sailors about the ' _nectar of the gods',_ the honey mead to be found at the Gutted Swine. Certainly thirsty he asked a sailor as to the whereabouts of the public house. He was directed to a squatty building that appeared to be attempting to hide between the two buildings on either side.

The Gutted Swine had not seen a lick of sunlight since its roof had been lowered onto its walls by a magical construction crew. The dark interior was lit by old fashioned hurricane lamps that glowed yellow from the center of each table they sat upon. A perpetual fire to the left of the door had a wide, tall mouth with flames that imparted a steady warmth to the room that kept dampness, and in the colder months, a chill at bay.

Remus had arrived at King's Island just as the chill of Autumn swept across the island so the fireplace looked very inviting to him. He found an empty table somewhat near but not right out in the middle of the room. Remus removed his Fedora, shrank it, and tucked it in the pocket of his coat. He unbuttoned the top button of the Inverness to loosen the collar, and then he sat down.

A 'serving wench' complete in a blouse with a low neck, swishy skirt and petticoats, and little leather, heeled boots on dainty feet came by to take his order. As she curtseyed he noticed the slight yellowing that marked age on the blouse from too many repair spells. Stains and small patches in the skirt spoke to the fact that repair spells no longer worked. The leather boots were no longer helped by a polishing. "Wot can I get yeh, dearie?"

"I've heard your honey mead is something special," replied Remus.

"Aye, sir, that it is. I'll bring yeh a glass." She turned away and Remus noted one more thing about the young woman; despite a hard life marked by galleon to galleon living, she held her spine erect with dignity. This was not a woman who put up with rude behavior and she never apologised for her poor straights. Remus smiled and relaxed into his chair.

This public house was not quaint. It was memorable, though. Remus could smell the decades of sailing men, spirits, perfumes of both wizards witches. The pub was about half-full and buzzed pleasantly with various discussions. When the serving wench brought him a tall mug of frothy mead, he gave her one of his few sickles. The young witch smiled, pocketed the silver and winked her thanks.

Remus liked the harbor town of King's Island. Sailors from the two ships currently moored in the harbor wandered into the pub, its dim interior muting the colours of their uniforms as bright as the sails on their respective ships. The werewolf had decided that Harbor Town with its loud population and ocean smells appealed to him. He wondered where he might live since he had not seen a rooming house so far.

He shook himself from his ease when his hand automatically reached for the beaten tin mug brimming with a golden elixir. He drank, and felt as if he had been transported to Heaven.

"This is definitely special," he muttered to himself and then took another long swallow.

It was a few minutes later that Remus' relaxation was disturbed by an altercation at the bar. A woman wearing a red dress that flashed its decadent colour from within the warming cloak of heavy, black wool was trying to get a taller and much heftier man to let go of her. The man wore a uniform that Remus had seen most of the day; a navy coloured shirt trimmed in yellow. Not only was the brute laughing he was joined by others at a nearby table from the same ship he came from.

Other patrons were watching but no one was doing a thing to stop the assault. The sailor was quite large and tall but Remus was a werewolf. The wolf within gave him a superior strength that belied the fact that he was slim, and only 5.5 feet in height. Remus nudged his table aside and strode up to the sailor.

"Let. her. go," he demanded as the wolf within underlined his tone with a warning growl.

The sailor pushed the woman to the floor. "Hah! Look at this, boys! A flobberworm thinks to challenge the Bruiser!"

Remus grabbed the Bruiser's neckerchief and easily tugged the man so he fell to his knees. "Apologise to the lady and tell her you and your friends will no longer bother her."

The woman in red rose so she was sitting on the floor, and inexplicably sniffed the air. She smirked.

"I ain't apologisin' to none like her," grated the Bruiser.

"Do it, or I'll rip your throat out," Remus whispered in a growl only the Bruiser and his buddies could hear. To thoroughly underline his threat he jammed the tip of his wand to threaten the man's heart.

It was also not a threat but a promise the werewolf could easily accomplish (wand or teeth). The Bruiser felt the truth of the smaller man's promise and he raised his hands in submission. "Fine! Fine! Don' want no trouble." Remus let the man go and confidently turned his back on him as he offered a hand to the lady still seated on the floor.

When Remus turned back to the Bruiser he had the woman's hand tucked in the crook of his elbow. "Apologise to the lady." He demanded firmly.

The Bruiser had been about to sit but he stopped and looked at the "lady". He curtailed a sneer, bowed as a gentleman would, and muttered, "Apologies, _Madame_. I am a bit drunk and I was outta line."

The woman patted Remus' arm. "Could we leave this reprehensible place, sir?" She smiled up at Remus and he noted that even though her face was pretty, she was not young. There were tell-tale wrinkles but none excessive.

Remus escorted the woman out of the Gutted Swine and into the busy main street of harbor town.

The woman chuckled. "Thank you so much for coming to my aid, Sir. Rarely does a man around here do so. What is your name?"

"Remus Lupin, ma'am," he bowed slightly and they continued to walk as she gently nudged the way. "My mother taught me to always respect women. May I have your name?"

"Your mother is a gem, Mr. Lupin. I am Agneta Crowlyn, Madame." She stopped and eyed him carefully as it finally dawned on him who the woman was.

Remus smiled, blushing slightly. "You are still a woman who deserves respect, Madame Crowlyn."

Agneta chuckled. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin." They continued to walk. Agneta spoke with conversation that meant to seek information about Remus. "You have quite the courage to face someone like the Bruiser. He is very ungentle to women and until I barred him from my house, he had hurt a few of my girls. Someone like you would be an immense asset to my house, Mr. Lupin."

"Like me?" Remus asked in puzzlement.

Agneta leaned toward his shoulder and spoke so softly only his hearing could pick up the words, "A werewolf, Mr. Lupin."

Remus was so taken aback he stopped, only tripping on the boardwalk of worn, wooden planks. As it was he let go of her as he fell.

"H-how…?" Remus whispered as he thought he would have to be on the run again to the Muggle world.

Agneta offered her hand and he took it. He suddenly felt her grip tighten with a warning strength. He heard her low growl and when he looked into her eyes, the brown was briefly replaced with yellow. With her secret given, she tucked her hand into Remus' elbow and turned him toward a colourful pink, three story Victorian with white trim and a glaring red door that advertised the type of house it was.

Remus said nothing until the madame led him into the house and to the parlor. He saw nothing in the understated decor that screamed what this house was. The parlor was simply, yet elegantly decorated with matching furniture of cherry wood and upholstery of rich maroon velvet. The walls were decorated with a cream coloured wainscoting and satin wallpaper in faint stripes of brown and cream. Draperies of maroon, and closed over the window, were of the same velvet as the upholstery. Agneta hung her cloak on a nearby coat tree. Remus followed. She then bade him to sit in front of the fire that roared to life.

A pretty, blonde-haired girl scurried into the parlor. She wore a French maid's outfit and Agneta frowned at her. "Dorcas. Go and change into more age appropriate clothing. You are going to university in a few years. You are not going to work here."

"Only because I'm a Squib, Auntie!" the girl blurted defiantly.

Agneta grabbed the girl by the wrist and tugged her in front of herself. "When have I ever given you leave to believe I am prejudiced against Squibs, Dorcas?! Just because you are not a witch the lack of magic does not mean you are without intelligence." Agneta took both of the girl's hands into hers and lowered her voice into a gentle timber. "You bring home high grades from school every term. All of your teachers speak well of you. You won't work in the magical world but the Muggle world is already showing you that you have many opportunities." Agneta raised a hand to cup the girl's cheek. "My love," she then began to wipe at the rouged cheeks and the overly red lips. "You are a lovely girl and you will grow into a beautiful and intelligent young woman." She then let go of Dorcas' hands and fell back into her chair. "Burn that outfit in the fireplace and don't entertain such foolishness." Dorcas shrugged but gave her aunt a watery smile. "Good girl! Would you tell Mrs. Treacle to bring tea with small sandwiches."

"'Course, Auntie," sighed the young girl. She left, her shoulders slumped.

"Dorcas really is a smart girl," sighed Agneta. "I don't want her to _ever_ get in this life but for some reason she has gotten it in her head that getting into this life is the only way for her to meet a 'rich Pureblood wizard'."

"If she is a Squib, she doesn't ever have such a chance," Remus declared as he recalled the prejudice he had faced when in the magical world.

Agneta shook her head. "Dorcas gets stars in her eyes when she listens to the silly talk of my girls. I have to constantly remind her that she is what she is and if she wants a meaningful life, that will be found in the Muggle world."

"True." Remus nodded. His eyes widened as he thought of something. "You were able to smell me," he declared as he recalled catching a glimpse of her sniffing the air in the Gutted Swine. "You were never in trouble," Remus blurted not knowing if he should be insulted or not.

"Very much so, Mr. Lupin," nodded Agneta as an older woman wearing a mob cap and the uniform of a starched grey dress with a pristine apron over it. "Only my trusted lady's maid, Mrs. Treacle here, knows of my affliction." Mrs. Treacle did not curtsey but she nodded once, gazed tightly at Remus, and then left the parlor. "My girls, or those that have been with me awhile and that I trust, know as well. It would not be good if it got around Harbor Town what I was so the few times I have been assaulted I have never struggled more than a normal witch would."

Remus sipped at his tea and was more than happy to take the plate of small, decorative sandwiches. He had eaten very little since arriving to the island. "Were you being serious when you said you could use 'someone like me'?"

"Entirely, Mr. Lupin," replied Agneta earnestly. "I really do need a gentleman on the premises who could keep the sailors in line that either come to sleep or to partake of one of my girls' company. Knowing what we are, do you think you could work here?"

Remus smiled. "I'd need someplace to sleep and I could use the cave I was in during the full moon." Remus took a bite of one of the little salmon sandwiches. He could not believe how luck was unfolding for him. He had expected to sleep a few more nights in his cave until he had employment.

"Mrs. Treacle lives in a comfortable room in the attic. The one across from her is empty," Agneta gave him a slow wink. "Since I have not scented one bit of arousal from you for me or my niece, I know you will never bother the girls nor Mrs. Treacle."

Remus could not help the blush that reddened his cheeks. "No… uhm… my taste is for my side of the table." He coughed softly and his cheeks blushed to a ruddy red.

Agneta let out an unhindered belly laugh that surprised Remus. "Oh honey! Being gay is nothing to blush at. Not in a bawdy house." She finished her tea and rose from the chair. "Come along, Mr. Lupin. I'll introduce you to the girls, Mrs. Treacle, and I'll show you to your room."

* * *

It was close to one in the morning when Remus, very tired from his unusual long day and first evening of work, blearily welcomed walking through the door of his new room. He slipped off Inverness, waistcoat, shirt and struggled with his tall boots, lastly his trousers. When he was in his smalls, he crawled into the generous bed, snuggled beneath the down duvet, and the soft pillows. He was asleep in seconds.

 _ **a/n: If you are curious this is who I styled Remus after: Solomon Kane - anti-hero of the west**_

* * *

 **1983, 8 October - two days after the October full moon**

Remus had worn his Inverness to guard against the sharp chill that blew in off the sea and wound its way around the island; Harbor Town being always colder. He ascended the steps from the attic and down into the common room, or living room, of the house.

This large room, which stretched the length of the house, generous with furniture and tasteful decor, was the living room for Madame Crowlyn's "girls". The girls would meet their evening companions in the front living room but that was it. Agneta did not run the kind of house in which parties for drinking, eating, and gambling were ever entertained. Hers was a house where the girls had a home and would earn a bit of gold by sharing their bed (and her charms) with a gentleman for a night or two.

Agneta was not the sort of madame who required her girls to work and to hand over a large portion of their earnings. Nearly all of her girls came from Pureblood wizarding families that had either thrown the girl from her home or the girl had run away. After a time a girl would find her way to King's Island, Harbor Town, and then to Madame Crowlyn's house.

Living at the house did not mean a girl automatically had to earn a living on her back; Madame Crowlyn offered a home where the girl could donate to the keep of the house no matter how she earned a galleon. The sad thing was Pureblood girls were not taught to do anything beyond pleasing a man, having an heir, and ordering house elves around.

Most of the girls in the house were "companions" but for two that worked in Prince town as maids. Those two left so early in the morning that it was still dark when they left the house.

During the day the other girls would gather in the living room, to sew either repairs and patches to clothing and linen, or embroidery to enhance anything from pillowcases to dresses. Some girls were polishing silver or cleaning the living room. Or, some girls were reading to further their own knowledge in subjects that "properly raised Pureblood girls" need not be exposed to. In short, the girls were not idle.

On his way out of the house Remus nodded to five of the girls working in the living room after they all greeted him. In the small hallway he picked up his Planter, hunched his shoulders, and went outside.

Remus destination was the horse paddock. A building that he found was warmer than he expected it to be. He unbuttoned the first button on his Inverness.

"It's a Temperature Ward," the voice was of Agneta niece Dorcas. "The ward regulates the temperature of the stable so the horses remain comfortable."

Remus looked around but saw no one. _Does Dorcas have the talent of throwing her voice_ , he wondered.

"Look up, Remus," Dorcas giggled. She waved from the hayloft as soon as his gaze lifted up to see her looking at him through the rails. Dorcas, now dressed as a young teenager she was, wore jeans, a puffed sleeve shirt, and a black and red waistcoat that she called her pirate waistcoat. Dorcas' long, brown hair, usually caught up in a braid, fell in soft waves to her waist.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework at this hour?" asked Remus.

"Probably," muttered Dorcas. A normal human wouldn't hear the mumble but Remus was not a normal human and he had heard.

Remus ascended the ladder, which he found at the furthest end of the stable, and climbed up to the loft. Dorcas was wrapped up in a heavy blue velvet cloak her Auntie Agneta had purchased last Christmas for her. The cloak had a Warming Charm in it.

"What's giving you trouble, Dorcas?" he asked as he dropped gracefully into a Lotus position across from the teenager.

""Well, it's not math," declared Dorcas, "that's boring as usual and was the first homework I finished. "It's this!"

Dorcas shoved a square of cloth with a bunch of dangling threads, strange knots and one corner of the cloth caught in a badly embroidered… bird? "Embroidery?"

"Home Economics. The most useless class in the world!" cried Dorcas as she snatched back her disaster of embroidery. "It's Home Economics, Remus, not Embroidery 101. Sewing, cooking, babysitting…" Dorcas grimaced.

Remus recalled the babysitting homework which consisted of an egg that had to be taken care of over the weekend. Dorcas had promptly lost her "baby", not told anyone about it, and Remus had sat upon the egg in the living room after breakfast. Runnels of egg and broken shell had stained the back of his pants and the satin upholstered chair he had sat upon.

"I suggest going to Emlyn for help on the embroidery. She's a dab hand at needlework," smiled Remus. "As for the rest of the course, just do your best."

"But how am I going to learn how to balance a checkbook," wailed Dorcas. "Oh! I need a bank account first! How do I find a place to live? But I need a job! Oh, Remus! I'm going to be thrown out on my arse with no way to know if I can fly or not because embroidery is more important than living well after high school!" Dorcas dropped her head into her hands.

"I won't let that happen and I know your auntie wouldn't either," assured Remus.

"But high school isn't teaching me any of that, Remus," sneered Dorcas. She threw her aborted attempt at needlework at straw laden floor.

Remus picked up the benighted cloth. "I can teach you, Dorcas. I grew up in the Muggle world until I was bitten at 5," Remus sighed. "My father, a wizard, didn't care for magic. He loved his grape farm," Remus smiled wistfully.

"Grapes?" asked Dorcas. "Did your parents make wine?"

"They did, as a matter of fact," Remus related. "We had a respectfully large vineyard and my father was rather proud of the wine he made. He hoped one day to win the International Wine Challenge which would introduce his wine to the world."

"Coool," Dorcas had leaned forward in interest. "Did your dad ever win?"

Remus shook his head. Dorcas' tentative smile faded. "I was bitten. After that my family returned to the wizarding world. My father hoped to find help for me. Unfortunately, he discovered that there was a law on the books that stated: all werewolves are to be arrested and destroyed. No exceptions."

Dorcas face whitened. "Your dad didn't let them have you?"

Remus smiled but it was melancholic as he remembered the father who loved his son so much that he did everything he could to keep the law away from his child. "No. We returned to the Muggle world but we couldn't return to the vineyard. My father began searching for a cure to my lycanthropy and that search was often dangerous." Remus sighed sadly.

"That took your dad away from you, didn't it?" Remus just nodded. "My parents were taken from me when I was 9 years old. It was a long distance Floo accident that sent…" Dorcas grimaced as she recalled overhearing a Ministry official telling her auntie that the Floo had essentially torn apart her parents and sent their body parts all over the system. It was no comfort to the little girl, or her auntie whose sister had been Dorcas' mother, that the horrid accident had led to many changes in the safety magic of the Floo system.

Remus knew that Dorcas had lost her parents at a young age but he had not known the circumstances. It was a really awful accident; infamous to those in the know. Remus' own opinion that it was an accident that was the result of negligence and ignorance.

"I assume this is your auntie's reason for using her buggy for transport rather than the Floo," guessed Remus. Since first meeting Agneta Crowlyn as a "hapless victim" of a rowdy sailor he had taken it upon himself to be her escort when out in public. That job Agneta extended to her girls and Dorcas. Mrs. Treacle had made it very clear that she was in no need of a bodyguard.

And, now he would be teaching Dorcas how to live as an adult.

"Here," said Dorcas as she shoved a book at Remus. "I'm going to do my math."

Remus smiled, settled himself more comfortably with a hay bale to his back, and he looked at the cover of the book. He chuckled softly. The cover was a lurid pink outlined in flowery vines and lace. At the center was a muscled man with a perfect tan and a chest revealed by a torn shirt. Swooning in his arms, her bosom spilling from a frothy green concoction, was the heroine.

"Dorcas, really?" he smirked.

Dorcas, still looking down at her math homework, smirked, "You'll like it, Remus. He's a wizard and she's a Muggle."

Remus shook his head, opened the romance, and began to read.

About ten minutes later the girl broke the silence. "How come you don't like women?" asked Dorcas as she mostly hid behind her long, blonde hair.

"I do like women," Remus replied easily. "I just don't want to sleep with them."

"Auntie says men like you were born that way," said Dorcas as she glanced through strands of her hair. "She says it natural." The girl did not sound as if she believed the words she recited.

"I've always felt it was so but there are people who… disagree with my choices."

Dorcas nodded as she stared at her math book "I've heard some kids at school talk about how gay people are stupid and only know stuff about dancing in dresses or fashion."

"I can assure you I've never danced in drag, and I honestly know nothing about fashion," Remus said in serious tone that wasn't all that serious. "Do you know anything about fashion?"

Dorcas smiled shyly, "I know I don't like dresses."

Remus chuckled. "I think that's fine."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" after a few minutes.

Remus sighed, "Not at the moment." He then smiled, a smile that suffused his whole being. "There is someone… I hope… someday, possibly."

"Someday is hope." Dorcas smiled.

* * *

 **1983, 4 November - Night of the full moon**

When Remus had begun working and living at Madame Crowlyn's House he had been all prepared to Apparate to the other side of the island and to use the cave he had used upon his arrival. Agneta revealed that her house had once belonged to a sailing man who had also been a smuggler and that a very long tunnel led to a series of well hidden caves where the smugglers had hidden their goods. These caves had been comfortably decorated and the furniture all had Impermeable Charms on them so a werewolf could not tear them apart. Agneta had a cave similarly kitted out as hers was with comfortable chairs; furniture that had been charmed Impermeable against the werewolf. Despite the comforts both Agneta and Remus still had to lock themselves in the crude manacles and chains upon the walls that "tempered" their snarling werewolf.

That night, alone in his cushioned cave, Remus paced uneasily as he waited for the rise of the full moon. He bounced up and down upon the Cushion Charmed floor that followed to the walls. Agneta had been pleased that she and Remus both had this little improvement. An innocence that reminded him of when he had been just a child. With a grimace as he waited for the moon's silver influence, and he bounced as the full moon approached. Before too long Remus felt the rise of the moon as an unbearable itch just underneath his skin. He felt torn from his memories just as his own body was torn by the presence of the full moon. He screamed as bones began to snap and reform. His screams were soon howls of pain until the transformation was finished. The wolf sniffed at its new surroundings and tested the strange bounciness beneath his feet. Despite not finding a door and possible escape the wolf still tried to slam itself against the walls of the cave. To the wolf's frustration the bounciness was enough to tumble him back and to the floor. In anger the wolf kept throwing itself at stone it never touched. Nearly two hours later the wolf fell to the ground in defeat and exhaustion. It fell to sleep and did not wake until the transformation back to human woke Remus with the pain.

Remus did not have any broken bones or self-inflicted slashes from claws, but he was bruised all over from the force of the werewolf having thrown itself against the cushioned walls and floor. Had the cushion ward not been in place no doubt he would have had several bones broken, maybe even crushed, and unimagined assaults upon his flesh.

Remus curled up his bruised body. He did not release the tears that always beset him after the transformation.

Mrs. Treacle removed the ward over the entrance and entered Remus' cave. She draped a soft, warm robe over his curled body.

"Come, come, dearie. I have a few potions I need you to take before I get you into the house and up to bed," the hard-looking woman cooed like a mother hen.

Remus, with Mrs. Treacle's help, sat up on the floor, still mostly curled into himself. "The same ones you always give me?" he rasped. This was only his second full moon in the cavern beneath Madame Crowlyn's House and Mrs. Treacle had taken to the young wizard's presence as if he were a son.

Mrs. Treacle nodded as she looked in the small bag that resembled an old fashioned doctor's bag. "Werewolf strength pain potion, a salve for the bruises, and I will have Mama Helen's Excellent Healing Tea in your room." Mrs. Treacle helped Remus to drink the potion and then she carefully applied the salve to all of the bruises she saw. Remus protested that he was naked but Mrs. Treacle tutted and pushed away his hand reaching for the salve. "Your modesty is ridiculous, my dear. I raised three, healthy boys that all became dragon riders in Romania, as you know," she declared proudly. Remus nodded. "I was also married to a vigorous man who was very loving until the day he died. You haven't anything I haven't seen before." Remus smirked and rolled over onto his back. Mrs. Treacle draped a towel over his groin and then she got to work covering the last of the bruises Remus sustained.

The bruise salve not only was quickly absorbed by the bruises but also became clear as the skin warmed the cool salve. Remus chuckled softly and Mrs. Treacle caught it.

"What do you find amusing, Mr. Lupin?"

"The burn salve. I finally recognise it. A friend of mine brewed it," he chuckled again then winced as his ribs protested.

"I try to buy all the potions brewed by Damocles Belby," enlightened Mrs. Treacle. "Do you know Damocles Belby?"

"That's his public persona. My friend is Severus Snape, the premier Potions Master of Europe," Remus shyly boasted.

"Ahhhh. That explains the sudden appearance of Belby without explanation of just who he was," Mrs. Treacle smiled. "Do you keep in touch with your friend?"

Remus hesitated, in part due to the easing of his pain. "Not enough" he said apologetically. "There's been a bit of correspondence but..."

"Let me guess, it's lacked passion?"

Remus snorted. "Severus Snape would hardly allow his passion to impose itself upon his correspondence. The memories, though, have been enough."

"Nonsense, Mr. Lupin. A friendship cannot thrive on fond memories alone," tutted the older woman. "Get your backbone up and send him a letter; a proper one, mind you," she smirked. "I am certain he'd be pleased to hear from you."

"Maybe," Remus mumbled not committing himself.

Mrs. Treacle put the lid on the salve, dropped it into the pocket of her long apron, and began to urge Remus to his feet. "Lean on me, dearie. I'm quite stronger than you might think."

Mrs. Treacle had her two 'patients', Agneta and Remus, settled with Mama Helen's Excellent Healing Tea, breakfast, and under the covers of their respective beds to sleep.

* * *

 **1983, 5 November - Letters**

 **(a/n: -This is a strikeout-)**

Remus woke late in the night by the needs of his bladder. Sitting up he found a light but savoury dinner under a Heating Charm waiting for him. He went to the bathroom, finished his ablutions with half closed eyes, climbed back into bed, yawned, and his tummy growled. Using a non-verbal, wandless spell to lighten himself so he could sit himself up to eat, he then Summoned his dinner. He ate slowly, knowing from experience that eating fast caused his stomach to rebel at the onslaught of food. About a half-hour later he finished dinner and wondered if there was something to read. At that moment, the dishes all vanished, the tray morphed into a writing desk, and there was some parchment foolscap, a Never-Ink Quill in niches that had been charmed to keep them from rolling away or tipping. The message was clear; _write to your friend._

Remus stared at the blank parchment. He and Severus had not truly corresponded with each other since they parted after the Potters were killed. He sent a card at Christmas that was a bare token to let the wizard know he was still alive. Severus would send card that was little more than the same. Severus' last card had mentioned some "intriguing research being done in regards to a potion against lycanthropy".

Remus had not answered that note. Yet. Perhaps he ought to write an actual letter that revealed more about Remus and what he was doing with his life.

The werewolf lifted the quill and dipped it into the ink. He paused only a moment, then began to write.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _My apologies for -not_ _sending a card-_ _writing_ _sooner_ - _sooner- to let you know where I am and how I got here. Something a bit more substantial than just a Christmas card. Let me start with the night I left the Wizarding world; reluctantly. I confess, I wanted to ask you to come with me but I was… afraid to. My journey, though, was best alone._

 _After leaving the Wizarding world I -_ _lived in-_ _rented a flat in busy London that I swear was no bigger than a utility closet. Not long after I found work that was able to deal with my -_ _lycanth-_ _monthly "absences". I waited tables at a restaurant until one night I was walking home after my shift when I felt a cold stirring along my spine and the hackles on the back of my neck rose. I knew in that moment that I was being followed by someone… someone from the Wizarding world._

 _-Someone was following me and I had an uncanny sense that he/she was magical.-_

 _-Needless to say I could only alight briefly before I smelled the scent that had chased me out of London.-_ _I woke up in a sweat during the night knowing the scent to be that of my father's murderer, and the one who turned me… Fenrir Greyback. Every night leaving work I smelled that scent of sweat, grimy earth_

 _I knew I had to go on the offensive or I would be running indefinitely. Mid-July of 1984 I returned briefly to the Wizarding world. I had no doubt that Greyback followed me; that scent permeated the air around me. I'm pretty certain Greyback wanted me to know he followed me._

 _I had gone to the Forbidden Forest. I had run there often with James, Sirius, and Peter when we were students and it was a night of the full moon. I went to an old friend of mine in the Forest, Bane of the Centaur. Bane, like nearly all of the Centaur hates wizards. He could sense the wolf in me and that is why he befriended me; I was a Creature first._

 _I found Bane, and was welcome when I showed -_ _my own-_ _Needle, the dagger with a needle sharp blade the Centaur craft from Acromantula silk. Bane had given me training while I was still a student at Hogwarts. When Bane felt I had learned well, he gave me the dagger._

 _Once I told him who was following me, he agreed to help. He also said he would take the kill if I was still concerned about the purity of my soul but I explained to him that I had to avenge my father by destroying his murderer. The trap was not complex but luring Greyback into it was the difficulty. He was much more than just a werewolf._

 _Suffice it to say that my father's murder has been avenged and Greyback is utterly gone._

 _-I have settled_ _,- I wandered around the Muggle world until I came to the wizarding island, King's Island. I am now living in Madame Crowlyn's House in Harbor Town, the lower part of the island where all their sea traffic makes port. Madame Agneta and met when I "saved" her virtue from an unruly sailor. I say "saved" with a smirk because she knew what I was the moment I entered the pub; she can smell the werewolf. If you have not guessed, Madame Agneta shares my monthly affliction._

 _I do various jobs around the house although my main position is the guardian/escort for the Madame or her girls when they go to the Market in the upper part of the island called Prince Town. Recently I have begun tutoring the Squib niece of Madame Agneta, a teenager, Dorcas Crowlyn. Dorcas is the daughter of Madame Agneta's sister. I have begun tutoring Dorcas in what to expect in regards to real world living._

 _Severus, I think of you -_ _often-_ _everyday. I miss you more than I can say and we only kissed that once. I've long wanted to write long letters to put my Christmas cards to shame. I have -_ _long wanted-_ _longed to regale you with my days in a bawdy house, weekend excitement with Madame Agneta, Dorcas, and the girls as we all go to the Prince Town Market, my nights of -_ _think-_ _lonely contemplation over a pint of the best mead in the world._

 _-Yours-_ _Love,_

 _Remus_ - _J. Lupin-_

 **1983, 3 December**

Mrs. Treacle sent the letter via a post owl and Remus waited at least a week for a reply. For the second week he tried to convince himself that it did not matter to him if the Potions Master did not reply. By the third week he had nearly (possibly, perhaps, maybe,) forgotten that he had written a letter and not gotten a reply.

On the 3rd of December Remus was having breakfast with Agneta, Dorcas, and a few of the girls not sleeping in. They were discussing their plans for Market in Prince Town. Fresh produce was needed for the kitchen, one of the girls wanted the clover honey that the ship the Emperor Claudius always brought. Dorcas wanted the new book in the romance series she was reading that had been released.

Conversation halted as the large, black raven that Remus recognised as the bird he chose to send his correspondence rather than an owl, dropped a letter and a shrunken crate in front of Remus. It then hopped over to the perch by the dining room window, waiting for a reply.

"Well, that's rather remarkable," smirked Agneta as she watched Dorcas give the raven a piece of that mornings' bacon. No one in the house had ever seen the raven since it usually arrived at nights. "Who is the delivery from, Remus?"

"My friend… Severus Snape," he identified the double SS wax imprint as being that of the Potions Master.

"What did he send you, Remus?" asked Dorcas as her eye settled on the shrunken crate as she returned to her seat.

Remus shook his head and stood, tucking the shrunken crate into his pocket. "I'd like to read this in my room, Madame Crowlyn," he sort of declared and asked permission at the same time."

Agneta nodded. "Of course, Mr. Lupin. I hope it is all you expect."

Remus smiled and left the dining room before breaking into a quick trot that took him up to his attic bedroom as fast as possible. Once his door was closed he sat on his bed. He enlarged the crate, checked the spells keeping the contents safe, and then opened it.

He found straw packing and in the packing were three one dose bottles of potion and three diamond teardrop shaped phials holding a glowing green liquid.

He broke the seal and opened the letter from Severus. He began to read:

 _Lupin,_

 _I am gratified to hear that you have not fallen off the ends of the Earth._

 _You must excuse me for not replying immediately to your letter but I was anxious to get my experimental Wolfsbane Potion to you. The purpose of the Wolfsbane will not stop the transformation but it will be eased when you add the Pain Reducer. In addition, you will retain your human mind which will then be able to control the animalistic nature of the wolf. You will be as a docile, oversized wolf._

 _This is an experimental potion but one that I have been working on since fifth year at Hogwarts to get to this point._

[Fifth year? Remus silently wondered.]

 _I am 98% certain that it will work as I say it does. In regards to that remaining 2% you should take precaution as usual._

 _The doses of Wolfsbane are for the next three months. I need your detailed results as soon as you are able to write them down._

 _Detailed, Lupin. After the first dose, if you should want doses for Madame Crowlyn, I shall send them._

 _I must confess that I rather like your verbose missive and I would welcome any others you choose to send. I am terribly interested in reading about your time living in a house of "ill-repute"._

 _I suppose I might disclose to you that I have had my fill of teaching. These children would rather eat and play Quidditch rather than learning about potions. I am pleased to boast that I am considered the most scary and hated teacher at Hogwarts. Of course, my Slytherins do not view me as the "greasy bat of the dungeons" the rest of the Houses._

 _By the by, Lupin, in future correspondence you may want to proof your letters and remove any strikeout words or phrases._

[Remus let out a groan as he recalled the mess his letter had been.]

 _It was amusing, though._

 _S. Snape_

 _PS: I am pleased that you have not fallen off the end of the Earth. Your Christmas cards never revealed where you were._

"I am pleased that you have not fallen off the end of the Earth," Remus outright laughed. "I suppose that is the most effusive emotion I can expect.

The 4th of December was a Full Moon and Remus dutifully drank down the Wolfsbane Potion and wanted to vomit it up as soon as it touched his tongue. It was beyond horrid!

On the evening of the 5th of December Remus wrote the required detailed letter to Severus about the wonder of keeping his mind after the transition from man to wolf.

* * *

 _ **a/n: My apologies, once again, for taking so long to post this. Since my heart attack scare I have been going to the doctor, survived a chemically induced Stress Test, and I have been dealing with the pain of the severe GERD that tried to make me believe it was a heart attack. I have been so tired lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the arrival of Remus to the story.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Voldemort: I received a few PMs asking about what happened to her/him. Trust me, she/he is still a threat.**_


	19. Why Is It Forbidden?

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

 **Why is it Forbidden?**

 **1985, 13 September - Friday**

Two weeks into the new term and Severus was feeling the overwhelmed weariness of a new father. Harry, or Arri as he was to call the four year old boy, was a high energy, clingy child. Harry wanted to always be with Severus and it had taken the first two school days to explain to the 4 year old why he could not be with Severus all of the time.

As for Albus, although Harry liked the older wizard, he did not want to spend time with him. Albus didn't know how to colour, claimed the little boy. That was all the explanation needed to understand why Harry liked (perhaps loved) Severus over Albus.

Despite one disastrous babysitting experience Albus was watching over the little boy while Severus taught his classes. Severus really needed to make steady arrangements for Harry as he had picked up a little disgruntled boy from the Headmaster's office; Harry was none too pleased with his daddy.

As was usual for the father and son, Severus had escorted his son through the Floo to the Headmaster's office. When the Potions Master had first left his son with the Headmaster on the first day of school Albus had greeted father and son almost as if he were grandfather to Harry. That evening after his last class Severus picked up a small, very quiet little boy. Albus had spoken ebulliently of the two of them having a wonderful time together. Oddly, the Headmaster had ushered them through the Floo when Severus had expected the old man might offer them tea in an effort to chat about Harry's day.

That first weekend for the students had been a day where Harry seemed his old self as he chattered like a chipmunk over breakfast. Severus did not require any lessons as he had instructed Albus in tutoring duty during the week. Thus, Harry had two days of his daddy all to himself.

Monday had come, far too soon it seemed, and the quiet, sullen child had returned. As for Harry, training at the hands of the Dursleys reared its ugly head and though Harry was loathe to spend the day with the Headmaster he did not complain; complaints meant harsh punishment.

This Friday had been the straw that had broken the back of the Potions teacher. Severus had had a detention of two Gryffindors and so the time he would have spent picking up his son he had to go straight to dinner in the Great Hall. As he settled in his seat he was a bit nonplussed when the Headmaster arrived at the table, greeted his staff affably, and took his own seat.

"Headmaster, where is Arri?" inquired Severus tautly.

Albus faced his Potions teacher with a face that had gone as white as his beard. He had completely forgotten that he had the responsibility to watch over the little four year old. "Severus, my boy…" Albus gulped.

Anger, at the Headmaster, boiled up from the depths of Hell and demanded to be released. Severus was extremely skilled as an Occlumens and so he was able to push that rage aside. His voice was flat and icy as he spoke, "He is **four... Years... Old** , Albus." Severus sneered and glared, fully sending his disgust at the Headmaster his way. "Get up, Albus. Your dinner is ended. You are going to help me find my son."

Not waiting for an answer Severus swept out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **1985, 13 September - Hogwarts Grounds**

"We are wasting time, Albus," complained Severus as he watched the Headmaster Summon his patronus (a coyote).

"We can take a minute for this, my boy," chided Albus gently. Quickly he told his patronus the problem - that Harry had wandered off - and he requested Hedwig's assistance in looking for the boy by flying over the Forbidden Forest.

It truly was less than 5 minutes before both wizards looked up from their position between Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut to see the snow white owl that belonged to Harry flying high overhead towards the Forbidden Forest.

Albus smiled, almost smugly. "Come, Severus. Let's go and get Hagrid."

Severus thinned his lips in annoyance (and concern that every second his son was lost he might never be found).

* * *

 **1985, 13 September - Forbidden Forest**

Hagrid had gone in one direction to search (the Thestral paddock) and Albus and Severus had gone the opposite. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, was mysteriously absent. Hagrid figured the silly dog was off playing.

The three men parted and the search continued.

-ShShShSh-

Hedwig startled the Headmaster and the Potions Master with a loud squawk as she seemed to fall from the air; she was only flying swiftly downward. She then flew twice around the two men until she broke off and shot like a silver bullet along the forest floor. Without hesitation Severus sprinted after the owl; thanking Merlin that Hedwig was a snowy white.

Hedwig's path was not a long one but there were a few small boulders and fallen tree limbs that Severus dodged or jumped over instinctively. A tree, its bark appearing black as though charred, was directly in his path. Severus slowed. At the base of the tree was a lump protected by Fang. Hedwig had alighted on the forest floor. The lump shivered. The Potions Master noted that there was no sign of a cloak, a hat, or scarf.

"Is he well, Fang?" Severus whispered as he knelt by the boarhounds body.

Fang lifted his head, whimpered, and licked the pale face of the child. Severus stretched forth his hand to stroke the boy's cheek. It was cold to his touch. His heart froze as he saw the blood soaking his son's clothing.

"Let me pick him up, Fang," Severus ordered as the dog obeyed by uncurling and rising to his feet.

Harry had curled up as tight as possible to warm himself. It had not been enough to fend off the sharp breezes of dusk and night. Severus gently picked up Harry as a moan of worry escaped him.

"My boy! You've found him!" exclaimed Albus. "Oh my dear child!" he gasped as Severus turned to face Albus. The Headmaster had his wand out but Severus stopped him from casting a Warming Child on the little body.

"No, Albus. Harry's too cold. Look at his lips." Albus did so and saw how blue tinged they were. "If he's frostbitten anywhere a Warming Charm could do further damage."

"It's quite a distance back to the castle, Severus. I'll Apparate us directly to the infirmary," said Albus as he carefully threaded his arm through one of Severus'. In a blink, they were gone.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for their arrival. Albus had sent a patronus to notify everyone that 'Arri' was found. She seemed to be nonplussed at the swift arrival of Albus, Severus, and a little ice cubed boy.

Poppy tried to take Arri from the Potions Master's arms but Severus was reluctant to let go. "Let me take him, Severus. I need to start on him now," she spoke gently, but firmly.

"I can help," Severus whispered.

"You cannot, Severus," chided Poppy as she lay Arri upon the bed. "You are gulping for air and your adrenaline is up due to worry. Why don't you lie down?"

"I'll sit beside my boy in case he asks for me," Severus mumbled as he dropped into a visitor chair.

Poppy swiftly took Arri and first removed his clothing and covered him with a light blanket. She began working on him, running her wand above his body, then reading the little parchments that each diagnose manifested. Severus watched almost breathless and he didn't seem to breathe until he saw the blue of Arri's lips fade into a weak and faded pink. After spelling a series of potions (which Severus recited silently to himself) into Arri she removed the light blanket, put a pair of warm pyjamas on the little boy and covered him with several warm blankets.

Poppy moved over to Severus. "Arri is in a natural sleep now, Severus. The cold was slowing his body's organs as his temperature fell."

"I found Fang curled around him," muttered Severus.

Poppy nodded. "Likely it was Fang's warmth that kept him alive."

"Is he at all hurt, Poppy?" asked the Headmaster.

"Quite a few bruises are blossoming and there are small scrapes everywhere. The bruise across his face will heal but you can see its shape," she brushed her fingers over the fever warmed cheek of the child.

"Arri's face was either kicked or stepped upon," glowered Severus. The bruise on his son's head had not been prominent when Arri was rescued. It bloomed darkly with red edges.

Poppy finished, "Most of the blood came from four, mysterious, ragged gashes upon his arm. That's not a human hand that did that, Severus." Poppy then shook her head as she automatically checked the bandages that were staining with blotches of Arri's blood.

"A curse did that," grimaced Severus sourly. "Sectumsempra." He levitated his chair closer to the child's bed. Lifting Arri's arm he unwrapped the bandages to reveal the angry wounds.

Chanting softly, Severus traced each wound with his wand. Severus was softly singing words that Albus heard as ' _Vulnera Sanentur'._ After he had traced the last gash he waved his wand in a circle that encompassed the entire injury. The Potions Master sang softly again until the gashes vanished almost entirely. When he leaned back he swayed slightly. Albus caught him firmly by the upper arm. "Albus. We need to talk."

Albus nodded and walked with Severus to his tower office. The wizards seated themselves by the fireplace and Albus ordered tea. Once it came discussion began.

"Albus, we have been too complacent since the term began," Severus said and sipped his tea.

"You recognised the dark magic in the wounds, my boy?" stated Albus.

Severus nodded. "Voldemort. However, the deep scratches are very much like the ones Bellatrix used to mark those victims she intended to play with before killing them."

Albus stiffened. "Tom couldn't know that Arri is Harry!"

"I do not think he does, Albus. He found a child in the forest and Bellatrix was allowed to mark him as a plaything." Severus grimaced. "If she has marked him he will likely find out that Harry Potter is alive."

"Does the mark act as a way to track him?" Albus sipped at his tea more out of worry then with an aim to enjoy its flavor.

"Bellatrix used to cast the tracking spell when she scratched her victims." Severus slowly shook his head as he stared at the flames in the fireplace. "I detected Voldemort's magical signature, Albus. That was the dark magic Poppy sensed. I did not sense any sign of Bellatrix or her tracking spell."

"Then why the scratch, my boy?" wondered Albus.

"This is a theory only, Albus, but it is my thinking that Voldemort will sometimes act like Bellatrix due to mnemonic memory of the flesh." Albus frowned slightly. Severus explained, "Bellatrix scratched intended victims so often that it was a muscle action that became as memory."

Albus nodded, "Habit." He put down his tea. "That does not mean that Harry is out of trouble, Severus. You are right. We were complacent. We must assume that Voldemort knows how to get into the castle. I will put the ghosts and portraits on notice."

"I need to see Har… Arri," Severus rose to his feet.

Albus had also risen and he stopped the younger wizard by touching his arm. "Tom will not get the better of us, Severus. He has burnt his last chance at immortality."

"Voldemort assaulted my child, Albus," Severus growled slightly and his eyes glittered with dark threat. "I will end his last chance."

Albus watched as Severus strode from the Headmaster's office. Albus sighed and moved to his desk. He began writing. When he was finished he rolled the parchment, sealed it with wax that he stamped with the Hogwarts crest. He then clicked his tongue to call his Phoenix Fawkes over to his desk. The bird flew the short way, perched on the edge of the desk and trilled in question.

"Wherever he is I know you can find him, can't you my dear Fawkes?" The Phoenix trilled happily and caught the letter in a taloned claw as she vanished. "I do hope their schoolboy animosities have ended."


	20. Just A Bit More

_**Chapter Eighteen - Addendum**_

 **Just a Bit More**

 **1985, 15th September**

Harry blinked as he stirred on the infirmary bed. He was disoriented, at first, but then the events of the 13th came rushing back to him. He sniffled as he looked around for his daddy. A flood of tears hit the little boy as he realised his daddy was nowhere to be seen. "Daddy?" his voice was wobbly.

He did not hear the door to Madame Pomfrey's office open.

"Harry! Shh shh, little one," Severus appeared emerging from Madame Pomfrey's office; he moved at a quick glide. When he reached his son's bed he sat on the side.

"I can't sit up cuz my arm won't move," Harry sniffled. "An' my name's Arri, Daddy."

For the moment Severus ignored Harry's odd insistence in regards to his name. "You cannot sit up because we had a mold Sticking Charm on you so you would not thrash your injured arm about." Severus waved his wand and Harry felt an odd tightness against his back suddenly release.

Stiffly, Harry lifted his injured arm to view the wound but it was covered by a bandage. He pulled the arm protectively to his chest and sniffled again.

Severus brushed away the glimmer of tears and stroked his son's slightly warm cheek. "Can you tell me why you left Albus' office, little one?"

Harry glowered. "He wouldn't play with me. Everyday he said he would. I asked him to colour with me but he said he had a few letters to read. I coloured by myself an' I tried to show him what I did an' he told me to go sit down and let him work. Every day, Daddy!" Harry huffed and his eyebrows beetled into a glare as darkly as his daddy's own did. "I got bored."

"And, so you left," Severus' lips thinned. His annoyance was more for himself, who had chosen, unwisely (stupidly), to have Albus babysit while he taught classes. Albus was not around children enough, and that included his students, to know how to be… a parent. "Tell me what happened after you left the Headmaster's office, Harry."

"Not Harry. M'name's Arri," he half mumbled into his covers.

"Fine. Arri. Would you tell me what happened after you left?"

Harry had tried to burrow into his blankets but the fact he could not easily move his arm prevented "perfect burrowing". "I was gonna just wander around the castle but Albus had promised to take me out for fresh air and to visit Hagrid. So, I decided I really wanted to go outside. I had trouble reaching the door handles 'cuz that door's so tall. Anyway, that green ghost that can touch things…"

Peeves, Severus mouthed silently, the thinning of his lips showing momentary irritation.

"...opened the door for me and told me to go run and play. I promised him I would."

Harry swallowed, a bit in distress from a dry throat. Severus conjured a small glass, tapped its side with his wand, and handed over a cool glass of water. Harry took several swallows to empty the glass and handed it back to his daddy.

"I was gonna go visit Hagrid and Fang but when I knocked on the door there wasn't an answer. Fang was on the porch so I asked him if he wanted to play, an' he did. I think it was maybe 5 min or an hour when I heard a whistle, Fang ran away into the forest, an' then I heard him yelp for help. I went runnin' into the forest…" Harry's eyes widened as his father's brow fell over his eyes into an admonishing glare. "Don't yell, Daddy! Fang was hurt and I know I'm not s'posed to go in the forest but I hadda help him. Right?"

"You should have gotten an adult, Harry," Severus murmured darkly.

Harry glowered right back. "Well there _wasn't_ one and what if Fang had fallen off a cliff an' died while I went back to get the adult who ignored me?"

Severus took a deep breath. Four year old logic was an argument he could not win against. "Please, continue the story."

"Well, I ran into the forest but I didn't see Fang anywhere. I was about to holler for him when a screechy lady grabbed me so tightly I couldn't breathe! She then spun me around and around with her an' told me…" Harry closed his eyes as he tried to shake away the images of his memory were crowding behind his eyelids. "Daddy?" Harry held out the only arm he could lift plaintively.

Severus moved closer to his son and gently gathered him into his arms. "What did that awful woman say, Harry?" Severus whispered in his son's ear.

Harry lowered the volume of his voice to near a whisper. "I was spinnin' round like inna' nightmare an' the lady became super scary when her eyes got red. She spoke like an evil snake, Daddy. An' she said, 'I will 'viscerate' my Severus since the body of the poor Boy-Who-Lived lies beneath a carpet of dirt in the backyard of his Muggle relatives.' She caught me by my arm and I felt fire on it an' she was laughing." Harry pressed his face tight against his daddy's chest so he could listen to and feel his daddy's heartbeat.

Severus' tightened his embrace as Harry cried as silently as he could. Harry finally pulled a slight bit away and touched his daddy's cheek with his fingers. "I don't know what 'viscerate means, Daddy, but I know it's bad. I don't want her to 'viscerate you!"

The Potions Master curled his fingers around Harry's hand. "Hush, Harry. I am not going away from you and not at that vicious witch's hands." Harry's breathing eased and his body relaxed. Severus stroked his hand down the child's back. His son did not see the look that drifted over his daddy's face; a look of determination to keep his promise.

After several minutes Harry's voice piped up softly, "M'name's Arri, Daddy."

"Yes, that is what we have told people. However, you are Harry." He felt the strong shaking of his son's head and he frowned in puzzlement. He shifted his son so he could see his eyes. "Do you not like the name Harry?"

Harry nodded, shook his head, nodded again, and then shrugged with a huff. "Harry makes me think of Hagrid."

"Hagrid? Whatever for?"

"Hagrid's beard! It's hairy! I don't want everyone to think I'm hairy because my name's Harry," replied the little boy. The child's green eyes suddenly sparkled like the emeralds they seemed to be. "Arri makes me think of flying!" Harry's cheeks then blushed as his gaze lowered a bit. "I like the name Arri because you named me, Daddy."

As Severus felt that now all too familiar… and wondrous… feeling spread within his heart, he smiled, truly smiled at his son. He then drew him up into his arms so he could whisper into his son's ear. "You are my Arri." He kissed Arri's forehead. "And, I will find some other way to see that you are cared for while I teach classes rather than leaving you with the Headmaster."


	21. Summoned

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

 **Summoned**

 **1985, 16 September**

Remus sat in the library of Madame Crowlyn's House with Dorcas as he helped her with her book report on Silas Marner.

"Pearl's just a name, isn't it, Remus?" asked Dorcas.

"Pearl is _not_ just a name, Dorcas," sighed Remus. Knowing he would be going over her book report he had read the entire book last night. "Silas saw Pearl as the one treasure in his life that mattered above anything. She was 'a Pearl of great price'."

"Silas was obsessing over a little girl, Remus," scoffed Dorcas. "He was a pervert."

Remus scowled, "Have you read any of Silas Marner?"

"Of course I have," declared Dorcas.

Remus sniffed. Dorcas was nervous upon him asking that question. "Dorcas?" he drawled, underlined by a warning growl. "How much of the book have you read?"

"I read the summary that Mr. Neighbors handed out to everyone," she shrugged and tried not to look at Remus.

Remus huffed and tossed the useless book report on the table. "Dorcas, you…"

A vividly agitated Mrs Treacle entered the library. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were wide. "I need you in the kitchen, Remus."

The tone of the woman's voice meant '30 seconds ago. Now!' "Read the book, Dorcas and shred your report. It's a fail." Remus stood and walked over to the agitated woman. "What's wrong, Mrs. Treacle." They left the library.

Dorcas sat up and took the book up from the table. She opened it, and began to read.

* * *

Mrs. Treacle took Remus to the kitchen but she didn't go into it. "You go, Remus." She nudged the werewolf through her kitchen door.

Remus chuckled as stepped over the threshold. "This had better not be a mouse, Mrs. Treacle. You are a witch…" Remus' jaw fell open as he saw what sat on the prep table in the kitchen eating up the just cooked bacon.

"Fawkes!" The bird glanced up at its name and tried to trill but its beak was full of bacon. Remus closed his mouth and strode over to the large bird. "Stop eating that bacon, Fawkes! What if it gives you a stomach ache?" He took a few dangling pieces of bacon from the bird's beak. It squawked in indignation and dropped the rest. He began to flap and Remus ducked. "Why are you here, Fawkes?!" he shouted.

Fawkes settled himself and then dropped the scroll he had in his claws. Remus stood and picked it up. Mrs. Treacle came in but stood close to the werewolf just in case. "Friend of yours, Remus?"

He had just broken the Hogwarts seal but stopped to reply, "That's Fawkes. He's the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts. I haven't spoken to him in a long time." He unscrolled the letter and skimmed. "Damn!" Remus started to leave but Mrs. Treacle stopped him.

"Is it bad news, Remus?"

"Possibly," he huffed. "I've been Summoned." He then left the kitchen in a fit of pique.

Fawkes leaned towards the plate of bacon in the hopes of stealing some more. Mrs Treacle left the doorway of her kitchen and screeched at the phoenix as she waved the hem of her apron at it.

"Git! Go away!" Fawkes only hopped to the opposite side of the table where food was prepared and laid out for serving. It trilled softly to soothe the witch. Mrs. Treacle glared at Fawkes and at her plate of bacon with its contents spread everywhere. "You stupid bird! You ate my bacon!" Using her wand she vanished the bacon and then went to the refrigerator for more uncooked bacon.

Fawkes vanished.

* * *

 **1985, 20th September - Goodbye**

Albus wanted Remus at Hogwarts as soon as was possible but he was no longer in a place where he could pack a backpack and leave. Over three years on King's Island Harbor Town Remus had become someone known by the residents and many visiting sailors on site. Agneta was not terribly pleased to let Remus go but she understood that when a body needed to go there would be nothing to stop them. The girls were all pleased to see 'Mr. Lupin' go because nearly all of them hoped that he was moving on to something better. A few girls were saddened, if not bitter, at his leaving. They had loved learning magic from him and one girl had begun creating her own Hearth charms.

Remus didn't want to see magic lessons stopped for the girls and one of the reasons he did not leave right away was a surprise he had arranged at the last minute for the girls.

On one of his sojourns into Harbor Town to pick up a few things he needed for his trip to Hogwarts, he had met the spinster daughter of Harbor Town's lawyer to the ship captains and owners of cargo. Eyvanne Dormuse was delighted to hear where Remus worked. She knew Agneta, Dorcas, and most of the working girls. She was one of the few women who looked upon all of the bawdy house as the witches they were. Their only difference to other witches in the wizarding world was that they had all made the decision to take control of their lives. Just as Eyvanne had done with hers.

Remus, had visited Eyvanne and presented his proposal to her. She was pleased to accept since she had long since tired of working for her father in his law office. That evening he was able to reveal his surprise to all the inhabitants of the Crowlyn House; Eyvanne would take his place. She would teach the girls their magic, tutor Dorcas, and Eyvanne, at 6' 2" was quite the intimidating witch when she wanted to be. She had also been a student at Hogwarts and had been at the top of her class, and quite powerful. She was wicked with non-verbal, wandless magic.

Agneta was ecstatic to have Eyvanne working with them all. Agneta had always admired the young witch. The girls were all pleased and they vowed to Eyvanne that they would teach her all the best beauty secrets charms.

Dorcas was having the hardest time and in fact the moment she learned Remus was going she had taken pains to avoid him. At the very nearly last minute, five minutes before the portkey Albus sent him would whisk him away, Dorcas came running to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You're going to visit, aren't you?" she whispered into Remus' ear.

Remus kissed her forehead. "I have an excuse to visit, don't you think?"

Dorcas let him put her down and she looked up at him hopefully. "Me?" she asked.

Remus touched her nose with his index finger. "You. I love Harbor Town, Dorcas. I don't plan to be gone forever. You'll be good for Eyvanne?"

Dorcas nodded. "I like her. Will you write to me, Remus?"

"I will. I'll look into a long-distance Floo connection we can send correspondence through." Dorcas beamed. She hugged him once more.

"I love you, Remus!"

Remus wanted to reply that he felt the same but at that very moment the portkey carried him away to Hogwarts.


	22. Ain't Nuthin Like A Werewolf

_**Chapter Twenty**_

 **Ain't Nuthin' Like a werewolf**

 **1985, 20 September**

Remus tried not to stumble when the portkey dumped him in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. He had never dealt well with portkeys of a short distance but this was from America to Scotland. He immediately sat on the floor and hung his head to stave off the roiling in his stomach. He had left King's Island at noon so it was the end of most classes and two hours before dinner, 5pm, at Hogwarts.

A chuckle met him and a welcome Anti-Nausea Potion which he downed quickly. Remus grimaced and his muffled voice exclaimed, "That tastes like every dirty chalkboard I cleaned in primary!" The Headmaster's aged hands wrapped around an upper arm and then his waist as he was helped to his feet.

A dry, flat voice intoned, "I do believe that essence of dirty chalkboards is one of the necessary ingredients in Anti-Nausea Potion." The voice, like rich, black coffee was a voice Remus had never forgotten.

"Severus." Remus smiled at the man sitting with casual ease in a chair near the Headmaster's fireplace.

"Lupin." Severus nodded.

Remus was nudged over to a chair to Severus' left and he sat gratefully. Albus took a chair across from the two younger wizards. He was quickly handed a cup of tea which he sipped from. "Portkey always seems to dry me out," sighed Remus in relief. He then cast a glance at Albus and a more subdued look that was filled with anxiousness and hope at Severus. "What was so important to summon me from home and work, Albus?"

"My son," Severus replied in a purposeful deadpan so he could witness the werewolf's reaction. Remus' gaze whipped to him, his jaw open. Severus smirked; just as he expected.

Severus had wanted to tell Remus the truth but Albus had argued against doing so. It grated on his nerves when Albus piped up, "A slight indiscretion on Severus' part with a Muggle woman..."

Severus straightened and barged in with the truth, "Harry Potter's Spirit came to Hogwarts… and to me. With the help of the Grey Lady and the ashes of the deceased Harry Potter I was able to brew a potion that 'grew' a new body for Potter."

Remus was assaulted mentally by a cacophonous mess of questions but he could not settle on one to ask. Therefore he just allowed his jaw to drop.

Severus stood, leaned over Remus and gently tapped the man's mouth closed. "Finish your tea, Remus. We have quite the story to tell you."

* * *

 **1985, 20 August - Dinner**

Dinner laid out on a round table with a white linen cloth arrived just as Severus' story was finished. It wasn't story, though. Remus knew that Severus was not one to tell such a fantastic tale unless it were true.

Remus looked over to Albus as he put a few slices of roast beef on a plate. "I am guessing the reason I am here is because of Harry?" Severus automatically added a good portion of vegetables on the werewolf's plate and Remus smiled. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus returned to serving himself a well-balanced dinner of roast beef, vegetables, and au gratin potatoes. "When we were students I noted you always ate more meat than veg. Werewolf you may be once a month, Remus, but for the rest of the month you are human." He cut a piece of roast beef, put it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "And, Harry prefers the name Arri, Remus."

"Doesn't he like the name Harry?" asked Remus. He remembered that Lily and James had argued over names for their son. James had wanted to call his son Orion John - the middle names of his two best friends. Lily had wanted to name her son after her grandfather, Harrison. Lily, of course, had won.

"He does…" Severus replied slowly. "However, everytime he hears the name he thinks of Hagrid's 'hairy' beard." The Potions Master smiled with a slight smirk and added, "Besides, Arri sounds like flying to him." Severus refused to mention that Harry also liked the name Arri because it was a name he, Severus, had given him.

Remus chuckled, "Future Quidditch player, I predict."

"For Gryffindor, just like his father," the older wizard's gaze twinkled in amusement. Naturally, Severus scowled quickly. Albus returned to his dinner and swallowed a bite of the salad he had chosen in lieu of vegetables. "To continue, Remus, Arri was a bit curious and decided to wander..."

Severus interrupted sharply, "Three days ago Arri left his babysitter who was not paying any attention to the needs of a four year old." The Potions Master cast a glare of accusation at the Headmaster. Albus had the good grace to blush with embarrassment. "Arri's best playmate here is Fang and so he hoped to play with him."

"In this cold weather?" gasped Remus in interruption.

"Arri is a child, Lupin. He has no sense in regards to weather as any child his age would have," sighed Severus with an undertone of concern and exasperation. "He proved that by wearing only his winter cloak, and clothing suitable for indoors." Severus stopped his recitation when he closed his eyes and saw Fang wrapped around Harry in an attempt to keep the child warm. His heart tightened with a renewal of the fear he had felt at that moment in the Forbidden Forest; Harry had died… again… he would _not_ come back as a Spirit this time. He tried to swallow the knot of grief away so that he could speak. He couldn't.

Albus continued as he saw discerned that the memory day crossed his Potions Master's face, "After searching inside and out we found Arri with Fang. He was cold to the point of unconsciousness."

"He had been attacked," whispered Severus, his voice heavy with guilt. He knew Albus was an awful babysitter and he had been a dunderhead for leaving the care… the life… of his son in the Headmaster's hands. In a way, he felt stricken with guilt that what had happened to Harry had been as much his fault as Albus'.

Albus continued, "I Apparated all of us directly to Poppy where she discovered that Arri had been grievously wounded."

"By one of the forest's inhabitants?" asked Remus, his brow creased with worry over the child he had briefly known before he could walk.

"Not quite…" Albus hedged.

"By Voldemort," spat Severus. He tapped his empty plate a bit hard and it vanished. Summoning the Headmaster's brandy decanter he poured Remus a glass and himself and then nodded to the werewolf to come sit with him on the two chairs he transfigured into a settee of green velvet with an old oak dark stained frame. The Potions Master was tired of Albus' vacillating in regards to his son. He settled upon the settee and Remus was beside him a moment later.

"Did Volde… er Bellatrix… no BellaMort. Did BellaMort know Arri's identity?" asked Remus of Severus. He ignored the old wizard as Severus was doing.

"No, thankfully," breathed Severus in reply. "BellaMort - I like that moniker, Remus," Severus smirked and sipped at his brandy. "When Arri woke BellaMort had left him with a message for me decrying my grievous death at his hands. In the short message he mentioned that he had already found 'Harry' buried in his aunt and uncle's backyard."

"A golem, I assume?" Severus just nodded. "Any idea what happened to the boy's aunt and uncle?"

"No idea but I can guess that if they were in the vicinity, they are now dead. Not that I am broken up over that possibility." Severus finished his brandy; then turned slightly to face Remus. "I realise you were Summoned like a piece of furniture from your home…"

"Severus, please!" protested Albus. "You need Remus!"

The Potions Master ignored the Headmaster and continued, "but now that you are here, Remus, would you consider helping me take care of Arri?"

Remus smiled at Severus. "There is nothing on this earth that would keep me from James and Lily's child." He placed his brandy glass down on the small coffee table so he could gather Severus' hands into his. "What I would like to know is if you, Severus, would like me to stay here?… with you?"

Severus gave Remus a small smile and squeezed the other man's hands. "I was thinking as we ate that you might stay in my quarters… possibly?" His voice faded with uncertainty.

Remus beamed. "I would love to, Severus." Remus touched the other man's cheek to tuck his hair falling in the Potions Master's face behind his ear since the man had lowered his head. "I would like to meet Arri, too."

"Arri should just be finishing dinner in my quarters," replied Severus. "Perfect! He'll enjoy a visitor, don't you think, Severus?" Remus jumped up from the settee still holding one of Severus' hands. He pulled the other wizard up to his feet.

"My boys! Shouldn't we discuss this?" protested Albus. "I have quarters next to Gryffindor Tower for Remus."

Severus stopped halfway to the door. Remus stepped up beside Severus. "Albus, there is nothing to discuss. It is all worked out. Remus shall live in my quarters, watch over Arri, and tutor him. Come along, Remus. We must not keep Arri waiting!"


	23. Hello, Mr Lupin

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

 **Hello, Mr. Lupin**

 **1985, 20 September - After Dinner**

Arri had been let go from the infirmary right before dinner. Severus had planned to eat with his son but unfortunately Albus demanded his immediate presence The Potions Wizard was without a sitter. With no choice, he called the Slytherin house elf Fry. Fry was a very old elf and one of Hogwarts senior house elves. He was wrinkled and very brown; as if he had been crisped in a toaster. He was a few inches taller than Arri but he was not intimidating. Fry had given the little boy his heart upon meeting him.

Fry, it must be noted, did not keep the Slytherin House clean. He had a team of house elves that took care of the cleaning and the serving of meals in the common room if circumstances send the students to their respective houses. Fry would be seen by the Slytherins and he was, as needed, an enforcer of Professor Snape's rules (which included bedtimes for all Slytherins). A new Slytherin learned that Fry was not any old house elf to mess with.

Fry made the best sitter for Arri.

The elf had sat with Arri while he ate and chatted about all of those important matters that a four year old would encounter during the day. They both had treacle tart (Arri insisted that Fry really wanted the dessert) and were both stretched out on the floor in front of the hearth (feet to the flames) on their bellies and colouring.

The two adult wizards had not arrived by Floo (since Arri was still iffy about the flames) and they walked through the door. Severus, enchanted with the quaint sight, motioned for Remus to be quiet as they watched the two. Remus quickly Disillusioned himself and the Potions Master.

"Have you ever seen a real dragon, Fry?" asked Arri. He was colouring a Hebridean Black. Only, it was in blue crayon.

"A long time ago, Little Arri," replied Fry who was colouring a family of fierce Diricawl. "I was a little elf still at me mam's shift hem. Mam worked at the Romanian Dragon Reserve." Fry sighed and smiled. "Mam had a good rapport with the dragons and could speak to them when the new trainees needed help."

"What's rappore?" asked Arri as he selected magenta for the grass beneath his dragon.

"Rapport is a bond, empathy, an understanding," replied Fry. The old elf dropped his crayon. He sensed Professor Snape and another with him under a Disillusionment Spell. "Your daddy will be home soon, Little Arri. I will put all of this away while you go and get ready for bed."

Arri sat up. "Is it bedtime already, Fry? Daddy's gonna miss me." Arri glanced worriedly at the Floo then the front door.

Fry patted the little boy's cheek. "It will be in 45 minutes, Little Arri. Your daddy is bringing home someone special to him he wants you to meet so you will have time to visit." Fry helped Arri to his feet who was beaming.

"Maybe my daddy is bringing home a mommy!" Arri broke into dance and trotted down the hall to the bathroom.

"No running, Little Arri!" Fry chided as he waved the crayons and colouring books to the bottom shelf of a bookshelf Severus had cleared for his son's things. Arri skidded to a halt right in front of the bathroom door.

Arri was not aware that his distant giggle joined the badly suppressed chuckling snort of Remus Lupin. Severus ended the Disillusionment Spell and glared at Remus. He shoved the shorter man. "Pull yourself together, Lupin!" snapped Severus.

Fry bowed to Severus as soon as he caught the wizard's eye. "Little Arri was a good boy, Master Severus."

Severus nodded sharply at the elf. "I am grateful for your time, Fry."

The elf nodded back with an equally sharp nod. Fry then popped away.

Severus glanced over at Remus whose body still trembled with amusement over what Arri had said to the elf. "Are you still laughing?" demanded the Potions Master.

"Call me mum, Severus!" Remus openly giggled now.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We kissed once, Lupin. That does not mean we are married." His gaze dimmed with a revival of the fear that had kept him from replying to Remus' first letter. What if the kiss had never happened? What if no passion had been awakened? What if, now… this moment… Remus thought it had all been a joke? Severus turned abruptly away from the werewolf to stride into his small kitchenette.

Remus' mirth fell from his face. He had hurt the man. Severus probably thought the past was simply a result of their shared grief five years ago. He followed the dour man who was removing items for tea.

"Severus," called Remus gently as he followed the taller man into the kitchenette. Remus was being studiously ignored. "Please, Severus, I…"

Severus turned sharply, smiling thinly in a way that halted Remus and sent a shiver down his spine. "Forget it, Lupin. We have a friendship and that will be enough for you to tutor and take care of my son when I am working."

"Please, Severus, I didn't mean to…"

Once more ignoring Remus he walked past him, thunking the tea tray and its china onto the coffee table. "Come get some tea, Lupin!" Severus ordered. When it seemed the werewolf wasn't about to reply, the wizard turned sharply with a rebuke on his lips.

Remus had come up behind Severus, and had decided that a reminder was needed. As soon as Severus turned, Remus put his arms around Severus' neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Severus was startled, at first, but the kiss did remind him, strongly, of that first one. Severus embraced Remus as those long ago emotions wakened by a single kiss in the midst of grief reminded Severus that those feeling had not diminished. Not in nearly five years time.

"Daddy? Is that man gonna be my mummy?"

Severus was ripped from the rising amorousness of the kiss by Arri's question and his habit of half hiding in his robes against his leg. He sent a glare towards Remus whose eyes were full of mirth, and the threat of another snort. In that moment, Severus realised that although he had pulled away from Remus' lips, one hand was still on the shorter man's waist. Mentally he shrugged, and left it there. After all, his son had seen him kissing a man!

"Arri, I would like you to meet the man who will tutor you and keep you safe when I am teaching." He turned sideways so he could see Remus. "Arri Potter-Snape meet Remus Lupin."

Arri stepped a bit further from the security of his daddy's robes but not his leg. He looked up at a short (but tall to a four year old) man with odd blue/gold eyes and light brown hair that was long enough to tie into a ponytail at the nape of neck. He wore worn but not old jeans, and a neat long coat that was black like Severus' robes. Remus' black hat (not yet seen by Arri) was on the sofa.

"Arri Potter-Snape?" asked Remus.

Arri piped up, "That's me but don't use my Potter name because that's a secret. You like my daddy?"

Remus knelt down to Arri's height on one knee. "I like your daddy very much." He then placed a finger across his lips. "I never tell secrets."

Arri smiled brightly. The little boy bravely stuck out his hand and Remus gripped it in a gentle handshake. "Is my daddy a good kisser?" asked Arri in a beguiling way.

Remus laughed and looked up at Severus' whose cheeks were a decided blush. "Your daddy is an excellent kisser." He suddenly picked up the little boy who let out a squeal (mostly happiness, a touch trepidation) as he threw his arm around the werewolf's neck. "Shall we have some tea before bedtime, Arri?"

Tea was not awash with many possible and embarrassing questions as Severus thought there might be. Arri first made sure that Remus knew that the coffee biscuits (Severus' favorite) were bitter, but the butter biscuits (also known as 'bedtime biscuits') were really 'yummy best' because they tasted like toasted butter. Of course, Remus had butter biscuits and Severus had the coffee ones. Arri the went on to tell Remus about the castle; as if the man had never been to the castle before!

"May I tuck him in, Severus?" Remus asked shyly.

Severus hesitated. For some unnameable reason he didn't want Remus to tuck his son into bed. At the same time, though, his heart had warmed throughout tea to see how the man he wanted in his heart interacted so naturally with his son. "You may," he agreed softly with a shyness that was likely close to Remus'. "Go on, Arri. Show Lup… Remus your room."

Arri took Remus by the hand and quickly trotted to his bedroom where they both disappeared into it.

Severus let out a juddery breath as he leaned against the back of the couch. Albus had brought Remus here. Severus had never thought to do so since the werewolf seemed content where he was. Severus smiled in the empty living room. He was pleased - more than pleased - to have the werewolf here. _Remus belongs here_ \- _with me and my son,_ he stated within his thoughts.


	24. The Days Fly By

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

 **The days fly by**

 **1985, 4 October**

Lessons for Arri began the second day of Remus' arrival. Severus began with arithmetic while Remus moved into the small bedroom Hogwarts had provided for the werewolf to sleep. Albus had despatched two elves to gather Remus' belongings he had not packed from King's Island. The elves had delivered those effects early that morning.

The third day Remus took over the classroom to free Severus to finish his Potions class preparations for term. What followed were three days in which Arri was bored, but not stupid.

Remus had utilised several tests to assess Arri's level of education in letters, writing, reading, comprehension, and math that first lesson together. When Harry had made the wish to read Dudley's childrens' encyclopedia his cousin had tossed in the backyard, he could read more than just the encyclopedia. Harry's comprehension was that of an eight year old, and a four year old that asked a lot of questions about what he read. After the test for reading and comprehension Remus determined that the child should read more childrens books such as Jules Verne (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea), Frank L. Baum (the World of Oz books), Robert Louis Stevenson (Treasure Island), Washington Irving (Sleepy Hollow), Rudyard Kipling (The Jungle Book). Remus did allow that Harry could read any of his father's books that Severus allowed as long as Severus or Remus were nearby to answer questions.

Math was basic, beginning with addition and subtraction. Arri liked addition but not subtraction because he didn't have enough fingers to subtract when doing his calculations. Remus introduced Arri to the abacus; the child was a master of it in two days. Arri carried his abacus almost everywhere, and then it became everywhere after Severus shrank the abacus and strung it on a soft string of leather. Thereafter, Arri proudly wore and used his abacus.

With Writing, Arri knew his letters but he had never written them beyond his name on a torn piece of grocery paper bag. H-A-R-R-Y had been shakily but carefully written with crayon (Black).

Harry had told Remus he wanted to write because he wanted to write a journal. The child had never used a quill before, though, and Arri's hands were too small for the standard size quills used by students going to Hogwarts. Severus special ordered a Little Wizard's Quill Kit with a quill pen that fit his hands. Arri loved the special quill with its purple coloured silver nib so he did not have to keep the quill sharpened.

Remus had decided that Arri's classroom would be the living room in the Snape Hogwarts home with just a few adjustments. Remus would shrink the furniture and put it out of the way on the mantle. Next, the wizard transfigured Arri's class desk, his teacher's desk, and a blackboard from Arri's least favourite colours in his crayons. Skin which was the colour of curdled milk, an ugly green called Puce that Arri told Remus needed to be renamed Vomit, and Red because it was boring while Crimson was cool! Arri christened his classroom every day with a little dance to show he loved his 'classroom' because he was now a real student!

Today, Friday, they began with the usual math problems that Remus wrote on the blackboard and finished with Arri writing a paragraph from The Tales of Beedle the Bard

Writing with a quill, even one his size, seemed to be an exercise in futility. Arri printed as carefully as he could but, as usual, the quill felt weird in his hand. He had trouble holding the quill; it was either flipping from his hand or leaving splotches and trails of ink on his work parchment. A headache had begun behind his eyes (a pain that was making a regular appearance). He wanted to show Remus and his daddy perfect work but that goal was eluding him. The more he made mistakes in his copying, or drips of ink fell from his quill the more annoyed he got. Finally, he had enough. He threw the quill on the floor and swept his parchment off the desk.

Remus, quick as the wolf within, caught the inkwell just as it threatened to follow the parchment. "Arri! Pick up your quill and parchment," he ordered as he placed the inkwell on the desk and added a Sticking Charm to its bottom.

Arri rubbed his eyes and scowled. "I don't care about writin' an' you're stupid!" Arri huffed, "An' these words make my eyes swimmy!"

Arri ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Faced with an angry four year old behind a locked door, Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Now what do I do?"

* * *

Severus arrived during the lunch break to see how Harry's lessons were faring and found a sullen boy standing in one corner of the room. Severus moved over to where Remus was erasing the chalkboard.

"I gather that something has happened?" asked Severus.

"Arri had a temper tantrum over his writing lesson," Remus whispered just loud enough for the Potions Master to hear. "During the lesson Arri became frustrated and threw everything on the floor, called me 'stupid' and locked himself in his bedroom."

Severus frowned slightly. "His bedroom door does not have a lock on it, Remus."

"Accidental magic, is my guess, Severus."

"How did you get him out of his room?"

Remus smirked. "Fry, the house elf, was immensely helpful…"

"Dummy Fry," interrupted a muttered utterance from the corner.

"No speaking, Arri," chided Severus. "I take it that Fry popped into Arri's room and snatched him out of it?"

Remus nodded and smiled wryly. "I put Arri in the corner and told him we were not going to visit the park in the Room of Requirement today."

"I should get detention instead," Arri piped up angrily. His arms were crossed belligerently over his chest. "Daddy, your students get detention and when I'm learnin' new stuff I'm a student so I gotta have detention."

Severus pointed to the boy's desk and he promptly sat down at it. Severus moved to stand over Arri; purposefully being intimidating. "Indeed. You are correct, Mr. Snape. However, I am unable to deduct points for your execrable…" he caught Arri with a raised hand just before the child demanded a definition. "Execrable meaning horrid. Your behavior was horrid. In place of points, what should I deduct instead."

Arri frowned in thought. "Do you give me a 'lowance?"

"An allowance, hm, I do not," Severus' tapped his chin with his index finger. "From this point forward, Mr. Snape, you shall receive 5 sickles a week." Arri beamed but quickly wiped the expression off his face. He was supposed to be mad, right? "Misbehavior during a lesson will result in an amount being deducted. Considering your behavior today I believe this week I shall remove one sickle. Is that acceptable, Professor Lupin?"

"Very reasonable, Severus," agreed Remus.

"And, Arri? You will attend detention in my classroom at five of the clock." Severus then turned abruptly and left his apartment.

Out in the dungeon corridor Severus leaned against the wall. "I suppose it is lunch in the Great Hall," he drawled to himself. "Joy."

* * *

Remus had wanted Severus to join them for lunch but the Potions Master had left quickly in a demonstration of his disappointment in his son. From that moment on, Arri, apparently expecting more punishment, avoided looking at Remus.

Lunch was a quiet affair in which Remus tried to elicit conversation from the little boy but the effort was useless. With a sigh, Remus finished his lunch and sent the dishes to the sink where they began to wash themselves. He stood at the counter, leaning back on it so he could watch the child, so withdrawn and uncharacteristically quiet, was slowly stirring his spoon in the dregs of his soup. Remus deemed that Arri was done and sent his dishes to the sink.

"Arri, are you still mad at me?" asked Remus.

Silently the boy shook his head. "M'not mad anymore, Professor Remus."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"M'not supposed to," Arri replied sadly. "I yelled at you an' said you were stupid." Arri turned in his chair to face the werewolf. "I really am sorry, Professor Remus! Don't you want to spank me or hit me? You can, you know. I d'serve it!"

Remus went down to one knee in front of the child and caught his nervous hands. "No, no, Arri! I would never hurt you no matter how much you were mad at me. You had your punishment with standing in the corner and we didn't go to the park today and your daddy has given you a detention."

"You sure?" Arri whispered. "Uncle Vernon woulda taken his belt to me if I yelled at him."

Remus winced. Severus had told him just a little of what he'd garnered from looking into the minds of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. And, that Vernon had no guilt about breaking Harry's neck. Remus had wept for the little boy that night while Severus took succor by holding him tightly.

Remus raised his hand to stroke Arri's hair gently. "Neither myself nor your daddy will ever hurt you, Arri." He took Arri's cheeks into his hands and nudged him down for a kiss to his forehead. "We love you, Arri."

Arri slid from his chair and Remus pulled the child into his arms. "I love you, too, Remus." Arri tugged at a curl of the werewolf's gold-blond hair. "Since you're not mad at me, are you going to stay with me and daddy forever?"

Despite the extra and awkward weight of a four year old boy, Remus fluidly rose to his feet and carried Arri into the living room. He deposited them both on the sofa. "I would like to stay with you and Severus forever. Do you think your daddy would want me around that long?"

Arri nodded firmly and then stated, "Daddy kisses you and holds you so I think he loves you an' you're supposed to stay with people you love forever."

"I love your daddy, too, Arri.

"Good," Arri grinned. "Let's read but you sit next to me."

Remus agreed with a chuckle and Summoned books for himself and Arri.

Ten minutes to five Remus looked up from his book. "Arri, put away your book. We need to head to detention," said Remus.

Harry was reading Treasure Island. As he read his lips sounded out each word. He raised his head as Remus got his attention. He smiled. "Oh! Yeah I don't want to miss detention. Do I need anything, Remus?"

"Go and put your school robe on since you are a student," Remus smiled as Arri ran to his bedroom to get the robe his father had modified for him. It had a crest of SS in silver and green. He had refused the tie after trying it on. Arri insisted that it was trying to kill him.

Once Arri had his student robe on his shoulders they left Severus' quarters and walked the distance to the Potions classroom. Severus was at his desk. He glanced over to the sink where two of his Gryffindor students were cleaning cauldrons for their detention.

The taller boy with freckled cheeks and nose nudged his fellow Gryffindor who was shorter with brown hair to his shoulders. "Lookit the baby coming in for detention."

The short boy turned to look, and snickered. His companion soon chuckled as well.

Severus spoke without raising his head, "10 points from Gryffindor, gentlemen. Be quiet!"

"I've brought Arri for his detention, Professor Snape," intoned Remus formally.

Severus raised his head and his heart warmed to see the two people that mattered most in his life. "Thank you, Professor Lupin." He nodded and Remus promptly left the classroom.

Arri was very intrigued by the classroom, and the two students that were casting glances of curiosity towards him. He did not know the two boys had been disparaging him. When he returned his attention to Severus he straightened as the tall wizard glared down at him.

"Tell me why you are here, Mr. Snape." The two Gryffindors snickered again (imperiling their very lives) and Professor Snape snapped, "Five more points and detention tomorrow! Keep quiet and wash those cauldrons. This is none of your business." He turned back to the little child who was shorter than the sweeping broom he held out to him. Arri took the broom in both hands. "Mr. Snape?"

"Uhm… yes, sir?" Harry glanced nervously at the two boys who had laughed at him.

Severus still appeared stern but his voice softened, "Tell me why you have detention, Mr. Snape."

"Oh! I got mad at Professor Lupin and called him stupid and mean and locked him out of my room," Arri replied contritely.

"You threw a temper tantrum at a teacher," Severus drawled. "Will you do so again?"

"No, Professor Daddy. I promise not to, never again," Arri replied sincerely.

"Very good. You will sweep the classroom floor. Any filth you stir up will vanish so you need only deal with the sweeping. Get to work." Severus moved to his desk to do some grading. He didn't get much done as he kept glancing up to see how Arri was doing.

Arri took his sweeping broom to the back of the classroom. It was taller than him by at least 100 feet, so it seemed to the little boy. Still, he had swept with Aunt Petunia's broom at the age of three years and Harry was sure he'd been a lot shorter then. He began to sweep and grinned as the dust went up into the air, and vanished. Just like daddy said it would.

"I love magic," Arri giggled.

"Mr. Snape?" Arri stopped sweeping and looked over his shoulder. Severus put his index finger to his lips. Arri nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his sweeping.

Severus appeared to be caught up in his grading but he was keeping perfect track of the time. A half-hour into his son's detention, the Potions Master looked up, expecting to see Arri, he stood up from his desk when he did not. "Mr. Gheriken, Mr. Blandish, your detentions are at an end. Get out of here." When the two Gryffindors hesitated he snapped, "Now."

Both Gryffindors practically ran out of the Potions classroom.

Once the students were gone Severus began looking for his son. A few minutes later he found Arri curled up under a classroom desk, still holding the sweeping broom, asleep. He banished the broom back to the utility closet and levitated Arri from under the desk and into his arms. The little boy did not wake other than to curl his fingers into his father's teaching robe.

Severus closed the Potions classroom with a silent casting of a spell that activated the wards he had placed around the room. He then stepped into his office where he had a secret shortcut to his quarters, and to his private lab.

"Bugs in amber,*" he whispered to the shelf of curiosities preserved in jars behind his desk that unnerved those students summoned to his office. There was a shimmer of magic like a heat wave over an asphalt highway. The shelf and jars vanished and the dimly lit doorway to a secret passage was revealed. He stepped through and then murmured, "So it goes*," to close the portal.

The passageway was not long; not twisty or heading into the far depths beneath the castle as some students might theorise. It was simply a more direct route from his classroom to his quarters. Walking into his apartment he found the fireplace burning warmly and the air drifting with the scent of something savory coming from his little kitchen. Severus placed Harry on the sofa, drew a quilt over him, and took another sniff; pot roast?

He walked into the kitchen, and froze. He no longer had a kitchenette but a full kitchen with a dining table, a prep island, marble counters in warm gold, a full sized stove and oven, and a wizard refrigerator.

"Somebody has been decorating," Severus stood behind Remus who almost dropped the spatula he was holding.

"Severus!" The Potions Master held a finger to his lips and pointed towards the living room. Remus lowered his voice. "Fry talked to the castle and it expanded the kitchen. I've also learned more Hearth Magic from Agneta Crowlyn so I was able to do the decor. Do you like it, Severus?" He turned slightly and gave the taller man a trepidatious glance.

Severus quickly kissed Remus, who blushed. "I do like it. Is there anything I might help with?"

Remus lowered the heat on the baby potatoes he had in a deep sided iron frying pan. He then conjured an apron for Severus and tied it around his waist. Severus caught him in a slightly longer kiss.

"Keep up that greeting and dinner will burn," Remus chided, but smiled. "I've just finished with sauteing the baby potatoes. Would you take the vegetables from the warming oven?"

Next to the oven was a narrower oven used for keeping dishes warmed. Inside, Severus found a casserole dish half-filled with seasoned Summer green beans, yellow squash, and carrots. Severus removed the dish and placed it on the prep island. Remus levitated the iron frying pan over to the casserole dish and tipped it so the the baby potatoes nearly filled the casserole dish. When the pan was emptied and put back on the stove Remus handed Severus a wooden spoon.

"Stir that up, please, while I melt the butter, Severus," directed Remus.

For several minutes the two men worked in near silence preparing Remus' dinner to be served. Severus had sliced the pot roast and was putting the silver platter onto the round table. Remus brought the casserole of vegetables and baby potatoes to the table. He then drizzled the melted butter over the dish with a spoon.

Remus caught Severus' eye and as he did so he slowly licked the warm butter off the spoon. "Mmmmm," he moaned softly.

Sudden arousal flared into Severus' black eyes. "I think I ought to taste that butter…" he whispered just loud enough for Remus to hear. He then pounced on Remus crushing his lips to the cook. The spoon clattered to the floor as Remus dropped it and slid his hands into the Potions Master's hair at the back of his neck. After a minute or two it was Severus who broke the kiss. He stroked Remus' lower lip with his thumb.

"That butter tastes divine," he rasped. Remus just nodded in agreement. Severus then coughed once to clear his throat. "Dinner, Remus."

"I'll get the…" he squeaked (yes, he squeaked) so he coughed to clear his throat and began again, "I'll get the salad from the refrigerator if you get Arri… darling." Remus smiled tremulously. He had never referred to Severus with such an affectionate term. Remus hoped he would not mind it.

Severus smiled softly at Remus; blushing as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Arri had washed his hands while his daddy hung up his teaching robe and slipped on his black velvet night robe that billowed as well as his other robes did. Arri loved that robe. It felt so rich and soft and when one evening Severus indulged his son by charming small twinkling stars on the robe, Arri felt like he was cuddling up to the night sky.

Meeting outside the bathroom Arri clasped his daddy's hand (he skipped while Severus walked) snf together they went to dinner. As they seated themselves Arri's eyes widened at the sumptuous feast. His green gaze was caught by the vegetable and potato dish.

"I never seen anything that… uhm… complicated before," gushed Arri. He then giggled. "And those little potaties are cute!"

"Potaties?" repeated Severus as he put together his son's plate. "Those are baby potatoes."

"Potaties," Arri said firmly. "The babies of the big potatoes." Severus and Remus both chuckled. The Potions Master slid his son's plate over to him. Arri dug into the 'potaties and veggies'.

After a near minute (in which Arri had devoured three bites of his portion) Remus asked, "So, you like it, Arri?" Most children disliked vegetables. He had (and still had) a dislike for broccoli. Arri had yet to show a hatred for any type of food.

With his legs swaying happily back and forth under his chair, he stuffed more of the seasoned potatoes into his mouth. "Thesh potatiesh are really goof, Remush!" Arri declared through the contents of his mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full, Arri," chided Severus.

Harry chewed a few times and then swallowed, "Sorry, Daddy. I never cooked potatoes like these before. Remus will you show me how to do them?"

"Do you know how to cook?" Remus asked, mildly stunned. He had begun to understand that there was little 'of the child' about Harry. However, that child seemed to be experiencing a joyous awakening.

"Aunt Petunia taught me so she wouldn't haf to cook," Arri replied with a shrug. "She didn't know I kinda liked cookin'!" Arri giggled as if he had pulled the wool over his Aunt's eyes. He glanced up hopefully at Remus, "So, will you teach me?"

"Actually, your father helped me," smiled Remus. Harry looked over to the Potions Master. "So, Severus, are you up for a cooking lesson?"

"Most assuredly. This Saturday we could all cook dinner together." Severus looked to Arri who nodded enthusiastically. "Saturday it is. Remus can show us both how he made the baby potatoes. Should we not have something else?"

"Chocolate cake!" Harry chimed in.

"For dessert, Arri," smirked Severus. "What shall we have for the entree', the vegetables, and to drink?"

"Meat loaf, please? I never had any but I know I cooked it good because the Dursleys ate it so fast," asked Harry. "I can teach you both how to make it!"

"What did you make your meatloaf with, Arri?" prompted Remus.

"Ground beef, ground sausage, and ground rabbit." He grimaced. "I think Aunt Petunia made me use ground rabbit because she knew I liked to snuggle Alfre Palin's bunny Hasenpfeffer. ." Harry finished his last potato slice.

"Who is Alfre Palin?" inquired Severus.

"She's Mr. Palin's daughter. Dudley tried to scare her away from me and she socked him in the nose and stomped on his foot," Harry smiled at the memory. "Alfre was my only friend. Her dad gave me chocolate on my birthday an' we shared it." Harry's cheeks blushed noticeably.

"Sausage and burger are quite enough for meatloaf, Arri. We need not add in rabbit," concluded Severus. He wondered if Harry would retain his love of potions as soon as he discovered that some potions used the parts of living animals. "Arri," Severus began his question carefully, "So far you enjoy potions but will you still care for the art of potions when you have to brew Sun Reflect Potion which asks for a mouse kidney."

Arri put down his knife and fork, took a drink of his milk, and then put his elbows on the table so he could rest his chin on his hands. His brow had furrowed as he actually considered his answer. "I guess lotsa potions prob'ly use the… uhm… guts of something living but those potions are needed, aren't they, Daddy?"

Severus nodded. He would not mention that there were also those potions created for nefarious needs; potions he had brewed for Voldemort. "The potions I teach are all potions needed by witches and wizards."

"Well, then I gotta be like Orion the Hunter who pertected…" Severus interrupted by saying the correct pronunciation. Arri nodded and continued, "Orion _protected_ the forest and any living creature that lived in it. Sometimes he and his family had to eat and he'd kill a deer. Orion used the meat for his family and his wife would make clothes from the skin. Prob'ly…" Again Severus interrupted quietly with the correct pronunciation. "I bet Orion made toys from the bones for his kids, I guess. Anyway, Orion said…" he closed his eyes as he recited the quote from the childrens encyclopedia he had read many times. "He said, 'When one hunts, the spirit of the animal must be honored for the gift of giving its life to sustain the family and tribe.'" Harry took a breath and another swallow of his milk. "I can brew Sun Reflect Potion if I remember that the mouse gave his life for… uhm… witches and wizards."

"An excellent philosophy to live by," expressed Severus. "I know little of Orion the Hunter other than he is a constellation in the stars. I think on our trip to Diagon Alley we should visit Flourish & Blotts for a book about Orion."

"Yay!" grinned Harry. "You need books, don't you, Remus?"

"I will never not need books, Arri," chuckled Remus.

"Then you come with us, too."

That decided, Harry dug into his dinner so he could finish it.

* * *

After dinner Arri, Remus, and Severus settled around the coffee table to play Snakes & Ladders; a Muggle game. Arri stood, as if a teacher might, and spoke in a clear voice, "We get to race to the top of the tree. Whoever's first, wins. However," he intoned and held out a finger much like his daddy would in class, Arri warned, "The ladders will help you to climb up the tree but if you meet a snake… its gonna send you right back to the beginning!"

Severus adjusted his robe about his knees and thanked the cushion under him that saved his bum from freezing on the floor as he sat, Lotus-style, before the coffee table. Remus appeared much more comfortable in the silly position, and in fact it was his fault that they were seated on the floor rather than in chairs like civilised adults would be! The Potions Master glared at Remus who promptly stuck out his tongue. Arri giggled.

"Grow up, Lupin!" Severus snapped.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am, Severus. Now, roll the die." retorted Remus with a cheeky smile.

"Hmph!" Severus took the six-sided die from his son and tossed it across the board. "3." He took his green plastic token that Remus had transfigured into a coiled up, striking cobra for him, and moved it three spaces onto the board.

Arri took the die next and moved his token, a pink owl, four spaces onto the board and just in front of his daddy. He had also landed on a ladder. Arri danced and clapped as the ladder came to life and whisked the pink owl onto the first branch of the tree.

It was Remus' turn and he rolled a six. He moved his token, a red wolf, six spaces onto the board.

Soon both Severus and Remus were on the first branch of the tree. Both occupied the same space right in front of a snake. Severus moved ahead 4 spaces but Remus was the unlucky one to roll a one and land on the snake. Arri squealed and Severus chuckled as the snake rippled and sent the token back to the beginning.

The game was a quick one and although Severus was sent back to the beginning when he was near the end, he was glad that Arri had won and they could now sit on the furniture and read.

All three settled on the sofa; Arri snuggled up on his daddy's lap, and Remus leaning comfortably against Severus. Severus had the book that Arri had begun earlier, Treasure Island, and began to read. It wasn't long before the child was asleep. Remus lifted Arri from his daddy's lap and put the boy to bed. He then returned and settled against Severus.

Severus wasted no time in hungrily kissing the wolf. Remus obliged by melting into the kiss and returning it with his own fervor. They broke only a minute later to catch their breaths. Severus took a sip of brandy, and offering his own snifter, Remus took a swallow of the smokey, warm liquid. Severus captured a quick kiss and then savored the taste of brandy and Remus.

"How did Arri's detention go?" Remus asked as he petted Severus chest over his velvet robe.

"Quite well. Arri's detention was to sweep the floor of the Potions classroom. Even though the broom was significantly taller than him, he swept with earnest concentration upon his task. And then the child had the temerity to vanish."

Remus stiffened and stopped what he was doing. "What?!"

Severus chuckled as he yanked Remus closer to him, grasped the man's hand and put it back on his chest. "Arri fell asleep under a classroom desk. Naturally, I was unable to see him. I did not think the activity would be that tiring. Did he not get his nap this afternoon?"

"He did, Severus, but it was rather short. I think he was anticipating his detention." Remus smirked in amusement. "We read in place of visiting the playground and he kept asking me the time. Either that or he wanted me to keep casting Tempus so he could watch the time write itself in the air."

"Arri has a love of magic," smiled Severus. He lifted Remus' chin so he could reach the man's lips. Against them he whispered, "And I have a love of werewolves."

* * *

a/n: *From Kurt Vonnegut:

"Take it moment by moment, and you will find that we are all, as I've said before, bugs in amber." Slaughterhouse Five

"And Lot's wife, of course, was told not to look back where all those people and their homes had been. But she did look back, and I love her for that, because it was so human. So she was turned into a pillar of salt. So it goes." Slaughterhouse Five


	25. What's Halloween?

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

 **What's Halloween?**

 **1985, 18 October**

Friday evening in the Snape home in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the living room was warmed by the flames in the fireplace. Arri sat in Severus' usual chair, his attention completely on the book Remus had found in Flourish & Blotts. The book told the story of the demi-god Orion; son of the human woman Edelle, Witch of the Hedge and Zeus, god of all the gods.

 _Edelle, was a witch, a Wise Woman of the People of the Forest. She had the power of using the animals and plants of their forest to heal, or to harm. No one could ever lie to her because she always knew you were lying. Edelle was also adviser to the Elders of all the family tribes on matters regarding war._

 _Zeus had found Edelle pleasing and ravished her one night. That night had left her with child. If Edelle had been a non-magical such as those that lived beyond the Forest she would have been exiled, beaten, or stoned to death. Her rape would have been her fault, not the fault of the King of the Gods._

 _The People of the Forest valued their Wise Woman and would not kill themselves to punish her. The tribal Elders all claimed her as wife and her unborn child as son. When Orion was born it was into a wealth of love._

 _Edelle taught her son her arts whereas his many fathers taught him the skills of a hunter and a warrior. Upon his Day of Manhood, Orion was gifted with a mighty hunting dog that would protect him and fight with him. The dog was named Sirius._

 _Orion became the Protector of the Forest; his wards were the plants and the creatures. Death came at the hands of Edelle's non-magical husband that she had left for the People of the Forest. He was angry that the People of the Forest would not worship him as all the non-magicals did. To punish them for their insolence Orion and Sirius were trapped and slaughtered._

 _Orion was half-god but he was also half-magical. His loyalties were to the People of the Forest, the Forest, and its creatures. Edelle and the Elders brought the Spirit of Orion and Sirius back to the Forest. To keep Orion's Spirit eternally nourished it was infused within the plants and trees, within every creature of the Forest. Then, all the People of the Forest, the Forest itself, and the living within became unseen to non-magicals and separate from their world. The gods, at the orders of Zeus, turned their backs to the People of the Forest. They were shunned._

 _The People of the Forest survived and the gods died. Orion's story was the Origin Story that birthed the greatest magical of them all, Myrddin ap Gwyn known to history as Merlin_.

Arri closed his book and stared at the flames that burned in the fireplace. Very quickly he turned his gaze over to the sofa where Professor Remus sat very closely to his daddy. Arri smiled. He knew their secret; a power greater than the forces outside the castle that were feared by wizards and witches united the two wizards.

Arri just hoped that Daddy and Professor Remus would figure out what their secret was soon.

"Daddy?" Arri's voice interrupted the two wizards who had quietly been discussing ways the castle Hogwarts were not protected.

"Yes, Arri?" replied Severus as he put his attention on his child.

"What's Halloween?" He slid from the chair and moved to the two men and wiggled until he sat between them. Remus draped an arm over the child's shoulder since Severus arm was over him. "I mean, I've heard of it because Uncle Vernon took Dudley trick-or-treating last year and Dudley brought back a whole lotta candy. He snuck me a toffee."

"Halloween is celebrated a bit differently in the wizarding world than it is in the Muggle world, Arri" began Severus. "What have you heard the students saying about Halloween?"

Arri grinned. "They said there's a big feast and costumes and bats an' ghosts an' dancing. Are the Hogwarts ghosts going to be there?"

"And," whispered Remus to Arri. "You dropped your 'D's'." Remus had been catching Arri's habit of dropping letters in words he spoke or in shortening them.

"Sorry," Arri whispered back. "Daddy?"

"The Hogwarts ghosts have their own party held in the Floating Ballroom called the Death Day Celebration," explained Severus. "The Halloween feast will be in the Great Hall where it will be decorated with… mummery and nonsense."

Arri frowned and began to trace circles on Severus' knee with his finger. "You didn't have fun at Halloween, Daddy?"

Severus simply got annoyed by all the pomp and circumstance from the students that were facing any holiday. Halloween was also a reminder of when he had lost his best friend of his youth.

Remus stroked Severus' cheek and then grinned as he bent slightly and lifted the little boy onto his lap. "Ohhh, the Halloween feast is wonderful, Arri!"

"But, Daddy…" Arri began worriedly.

"Don't listen to your father on this, Arri," chuckled Remus. "Halloween at Hogwarts is a wonderful feast for the students. A fantastic dinner followed by sweets you can't even imagine."

"Candy?"

"More than simple candy," scoffed Severus. "Sugary sweets that have all the students hopping until the early hours of madness."

"Hush, Severus," chided Remus without rancor. "It isn't just food, Arri. The decorations are… fantastic! Hagrid carves these wonderfully huge pumpkins depicting heroes and villains of the wizarding world. Professor McGonagall's first years have transfigured handkerchiefs into bats and the third years charmed the bats to flutter about. The sixth and seventh years create ghosts of all sizes and shapes to haunt the feast."

"Do the students wear costumes?" asked Arri as he leaned his head against Remus' chest.

Remus glanced over at Severus in muted awe. Arri had never been so openly affectionate towards him. A smile shadowed the Potions Master's lips. It warmed him and before he could stop himself he had rested his hand on the werewolf's arm before touching Arri's arm in a soft stroke.

"All the students do, Arri," replied Remus.

Arri looked over to his daddy. "Can I wear a costume? Do I get to go to the feast? You and Remus can go and wear costumes, right?"

The little boy looked so hopeful that Severus had no doubt he'd start dancing if the answers were positive. He smirked and replied, "I am chaperoning with Professor McGonagall. As such, Remus will be in charge of you and both of you will be going to the Halloween feast."

As Severus suspected Arri slid off Remus lap and began his silly little dance of triumph before he climbed up on the sofa to rest his head against his father's knee. "What'll I be?" asked Arri breathlessly.

"That I leave to the imaginations of yourself and Remus," answered Severus. "I will need to concentrate upon my chaperoning of the students."

"No, no, no, Severus," protested Remus with a glint of the tease in his eyes. "This is your _son's_ first Halloween and I think you ought to dress-up just as we do."

Severus scowled at Remus. Had the man insisted that he wear dress-up only to tease, and perhaps humiliate him, the Potions Master would have ended the debate right then. However, this was for Arri, and whatever Arri wanted he would get. Within reason, of course. Severus did not believe in spoiling children. Arri had died far too early in a young life where he had been mistreated by the relatives who should have loved him. Severus would give to Arri what the Dursleys had not. And, what his own father had not given him.

"Fine," nodded Severus with a grudge that held no heat in it. "I shall wear a costume."

"Of what, Daddy?"

"Yes, Severus, do tell us what you shall dress-up as." Remus stifled a chuckle.

Severus smirked and gave them each the gimlet eye. "I do not believe I shall tell either of you. Not until the Halloween Feast."

"Very good idea, Severus. Arri and I shall keep our costumes secret, too," Remus chuckled then.

"Hmph." grumbled Severus.


	26. While Everyone Blissfully Sleeps

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

 **While Everyone Blissfully Sleeps**

 _ **1985, 18 October**_

Bellatrix, or what remained of her physical form, crouched upon the floor of the Forbidden Forest. He wore the tattered remains of Bellatrix's Azkaban uniform; once a simple and long, grey tunic of coarse wool. It did nothing to protect the body from the chill in the air. Of that, Voldemort could care less. He had scanned the students of Slytherin for a proper, new host for his Soul. None were acceptable until the moment he had seen the child of Severus Snape. BellaMort smiled darkly; that moment had been sweet despite the remains of Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **1985, 13 September - A Flashback**_

 _Abiding in the Forbidden Forest until he could find the perfect mind to direct for his needs, he was delighted when a small child had come running into the forest. A glimpse into the innocent mind had been all he needed to know that this child would be suitable for his needs. He had learned that the boy was the son of the traitor Severus Snape._

 _As much as Voldemort was curious about the child he had whispered to the last breath of Bellatrix that they must return to their place of hiding. Before he could stop the muscle reaction his wand whipped out towards the child. The casting of the curse left Bellatrix's lips and Arri was knocked off his feet as fire opened up on his arm. Thankfully he blacked out._

 _"S-s-s-stupid bitch!" snarled Voldemort's voice. "You've killed him!"_

 _"Snape's sproggy?" Bellatrix's laughter echoed through the forest as she ran up to the child and stomped on his head. Blood seeped from the child's mouth. "AUGHHHH!"_

 _Bellatrix's high-pitched, anguished cry faded as the last of her soul was brutally shredded and destroyed by her usurper, Voldemort._

 _Almost tenderly, Voldemort bent over and touched the neck of the child. When he determined the heart beat was strong, Voldemort apparated away._

* * *

Voldemort stood just as a harsh breeze whistled past the skeletal body of Bellatrix LeStrange. He smiled. Without the near constant whining cackle of his host (gone in a satisfying scream of pain) he knew he could enter Hogwarts with none within the wiser. He had tried at the September 1st Welcoming Feast but the power that was Bellatrix Lestrange had begun fighting him. For some reason she hadn't liked the so intimate presence of her Dark Lord.

" _S-s-s-soon_ ," Voldemort smiled to himself, scraping the fingers of his left hand across the head of Bellatrix LeStrange and causing a clump of matted, black hair to fall to the floor, " _I ssssshall crush the traitor, S-s-severusss S-s-snape by torturing his own son in front of him._ " The Dark wizard smiled causing a mouse to run back into its hole in fear. " _Halloween is coming… the Chamber of S-s-s-secrets will be mine again!_ "


	27. Halloween

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

 **Halloween**

 **1985, 31 October**

In the living room of the little boy and his father's apartments, Arri, hearing music only he could hear, danced and bounced in his costume. A bumblebee. He had gossamer wings that Remus had charmed to lift him off of his feet for a few seconds. He had antenna that Severus had charmed to swivel about as if they were looking for someone speaking. His body had been one of Arri's pillows that Severus had transfigured into an oval body of black and yellow stripes. Black stockings for his feet finished Arri's costume. Severus gave him permission to go without shoes; 'For tonight, only, Arri.'

Dancing and bouncing like a bumblebee would (according to Arri he was bouncing from flower to flower) was Arri's way of waiting for the adults who weren't hurrying up.

Remus was the first to emerge in his costume. He now lived in the guest bedroom that Hogwarts had provided for him the day he came to live with the Snapes.

Remus had lengthened his hair so that it fell into dark gold waves to his shoulders. He wore a very knightley looking velvet doublet in cream with ivy embroidered over the chest. He wore pantaloons that were striped in cream and crimson silk and ended at his knees. The rest of his legs had been encased in knee high, dark brown leather boots. A cape of deep, dark crimson velvet and lined in gold satin fell from his shoulders to the fashionable length just below the back of his knees. A scabbard of leather swept from Remus' left shoulder and to his right hip. At the hip dangled a rather dangerous looking arming sword.

Arri gaped at Remus. "What do you think, Arri?" asked Remus as he turned slowly.

"Wow!" Arri repeated that sentiment several times. Then he started to bounce and dance, "I know who you are! I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Remus bowed low gracefully, "Sir Nicolas de Porpington, at your service, my majestic bumblebee!" Remus grinned as Arri clapped and danced. "You know your Hogwarts ghosts."

"'Course I do, Remus," huffed Arri. "I was a Spirit with them for awhile." Arri went to the mouth of the hallway. "Where's Daddy?"

Remus stood beside Arri and peered down the hallway. He frowned. "I don't hear him. I wonder if a detention… augh!"

Remus was suddenly swept into an embrace of strong arms that held him tightly… prisoner. A mouth descended upon his throat and very lightly touched two needle-sharp fangs just above the pumping jugular vein. Remus could not stop the shudder of pleasure that zipped down his spine. Severus chuckled evilly into his ear before nipping it with a fang.

"Ouch! Severus!" gasped Remus. Remus was swiftly righted.

Arri clapped his hands and giggled. "Daddy! You're a vampire!"

Severus grasped the edges of his black velvet cape and spread it wide to reveal its satin-lined emerald interior. He bent and began to stalk the little bee. Arri tried to run but he was caught by his betrayer, Remus, who held the child in front of himself. Severus advanced closer and opened his mouth to hiss as he revealed his white fangs. Arri squealed as he pressed back against Remus.

"No! No! Daddy! I'm not tasty!" cried Arri. He wriggled sharply and out of Remus' hands. Severus swooped over him and that gave Arri the chance to duck under his father's arms and to "hide" on the other side of the sofa.

Severus straightened and sighed dramatically, "Not tasty, hmm? Ah well, perhaps a nice, fat student will make a good meal."

Remus chuckled. "A vampire, Severus? You just wanted to wear black."

Severus sniffed regally, "Not _just_ any old vampire, Sir Nicolas. I am… Count Dracula!" He spun once so the nearly floor length cape flared outward. The Potions Master wore the cape clipped together by a sigil of platinum (he did not want to wear silver which might hurt Remus if he touched it). The sigil was a stylised snake preparing to strike. Under the cape Severus wore a slim fitting Victorian coat in black silk that ended at his waist. The coat naturally opened down the chest and was cut with sharp points just above his hips. Beneath the coat was a very white blouse adorned by an emerald silk cravat with a brooch of a large emerald. The trousers were long, straight and ironed to an unearthly crispness with creases that could cut. Lastly were his realistic fangs; a bit of a tricky Glamour that Poppy Pomfrey had helped him with.

"Are we ready to make our grand entrance?" asked Remus. Severus nodded and Arri clapped.

As they left the apartment Arri skipped ahead making buzzy noises. Behind him, Severus leaned towards Remus and spoke quietly, "Remind me to limit Arri's sweets intake, Remus. The child is hyper already and we have yet to face our first hour of Albus' ' _delightful'_ feast."

Remus chuckled. He then grabbed Severus' hand and kissed the knuckles. "You… don't forget your toothsome Glamour!" He smiled wickedly, and winked.

Severus made damn sure he did not trip over his own feet as Remus' implication left him feeling like he'd been hit with a Jelly Legs Hex.

Arri and Remus joined Severus at the Hogwarts staff table. The staff table was occupied by a hedge witch in a brown, Scottish dress and the stylish swath of tartan; a pixie in green velvet with a pointed hat adorned by a bell just as the pointed and curved shoes were; a tall, ethereal sylph in blue with magnificent, blue veined wings that fluttered leisurely; a lovely, yet rotund bouquet of colourful pansies; a short-haired brownie all in skin tight brown leotard thankfully tempered by a short, ragged hemmed shift also brown… there were more but Severus felt somewhat boggled by the array of costumes this year. The staff had done really well.

The Headmaster clearly was Merlin with Fawkes, his phoenix, under the glamour of a large owl perched on the back of his throne. His robes were, for once, not a chaotic blend of colours but the sedate grey legend said the master magician wore.

Albus', eyes twinkling madly, was pleased that his staff had dressed-up so cleverly. Looking out upon all the students he was even more pleased by the students costumes. His staff would be hard pressed to pick a winner of the Best Costume Contest in each of the Houses.

"Welcome! Welcome! To our wonderful Halloween Feast. Dinner will be served later. We shall have a few games first," chuckled Albus. "I'm sure all of you have noticed our lovely little bats. They are all an inky black but for four of them; one royal blue, one emerald green, one ruby red, one golden yellow. Catch as many bats as you can but the ultimate prize is one of the coloured bats. You have a generous ten minutes that begins…" The Headmaster drew an hourglass in the air that everyone could see. "Now!" The sand on the floating hourglass began to run down to the bottom quickly.

Pandemonium broke out amongst the students as they jumped up from their tables (that moved themselves to the side once empty) and began jumping to catch or using their magic to catch the bats. The bats had been charmed to flutter about but the seventh years had further charmed the bats to elude anyone trying to catch them.

Triumph came in an excited shout from Slytherin Baelis Peverell, a fifth year. ''I caught the blue bat!" she ran up to her head of house, Dracula, and showed him the bat that was fluttering madly as if to free himself.

"Did you catch any other bats, Miss Peverell?" asked Severus deliberately showing just the points of his teeth.

Baelis blinked then nodded. The bats she had caught she had stuffed into a front drape to her country woman costume that looked like a drape.

Severus nodded at the girl. "Let them go and take your blue bat to the Slytherin table."

A first year Gryffindor caught the yellow bat and ran up to the Hedge Witch, her head of house. Minerva gave the boy a small smile, directed him to let go of his other bats and go sit down at his house table.

The same action followed with a Hufflepuff fourth year that caught the green bat and he sprinted over to the giant bouquet of pansies, Pomona Sprout.

The last bat, red, was caught by a fifth year boy who jogged over to the dwarvish pixie.

A gothic bell rang out a mournful tone as the last grain of sand fell in the hourglass. Panting students traipsed up to their Heads of House to have the bats they caught counted. That went quicker than it would in the Muggle world since each of the Heads had a spell to count bats caught. A measured handful of candy - that varied in size depending on how many bats were caught - was given to every student.

Albus rose and clapped his hands. His gesture was soon followed by his staff clapping. The Headmaster quieted his staff by spreading his arms and 'patting' the air. When he had silence he spoke, "Now it is time to bestow the grand prize in the bat catching contest." He turned to the left where Dracula, Sir Nicolas, a Sylph and a Bumblebee sat. "Arri, would you like to present the grand prizes?"

Arri glanced hopefully at his daddy who nodded his permission. Yes, sir, Mr. Professor Albus! I wanna help!"

Severus smoothly grasped the back of the bumblebee costume and Arri halted. "Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster."

"Thank you, Daddy Dracula!" Arri snickered and then trotted up to the Headmaster. "What are we going to do, Mr… uhm… Professor Dumbledore?"

"Would you stand in front of me, Arri?" asked Albus. He knew the child was wary of him since his failed babysitting assignments. Arri was also careful about what was behind him, and that included adults.

Arri stiffened at the question. He glanced over to his daddy who gave him an encouraging nod. It was also a reminder to him that Albus was trustworthy if a bit terrible as a babysitter. Arri swallowed, stepped in front of the Headmaster, glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Albus.

"Ladies, gentlemen, if you would come forward please," asked Albus. Very quickly the four students trotted up to the front to stand eagerly before the Headmaster and his little assistant.

"The four of you have done very well," twinkled Albus. Waving his hands and his wand over the heads of the winners, four, six-inch tall bats, in each of the colours that were caught, appeared and hovered over the students. Each of their eyes glistened with pleasure and anticipation.

Albus bent over and whispered in Arri's ear, "Take my wand and I will wrap my hand around yours. Is that all right, Arri?"

Arri quickly weighed his trepidation at being touched by anyone other than his daddy and Remus versus the chance to hold a wand and make magic. His decision made in a split second he held out his hand for the Headmaster's wand.

At the staff table, Dracula stiffened. Severus had often seen his son's green eyes glitter with the suppressed desire to hold his daddy's wand. All wands, Severus had declared firmly, were never to be touched. Not under any circumstances. The stories of young children injuring themselves or others were many. It only marginally relieved his worry when Albus curled his fingers over Arri's.

The Great Hall was silent as all eyes were intent upon the four year old waving the Headmaster's wand (with his direction) in a graceful arc. The coloured chocolate bats drifted neatly into the hands of the bat catching winners.

Albus dismissed the four students as the House tables moved back into place. Arri turned and looked up at the Headmaster. "That felt sparkly, Professor Dumbledore! Thanks!"

"You are most welcome, Arri," smiled Albus. He nudged the little bee back to "Sir Nicolas" and "Dracula".

Arri bounced happily over to his daddy. Climbing onto his chair (which was just a little difficult due to his round costume) enthused, "Daddy, did you see that I made magic?"

"I did, Arri," nodded Severus who lifted the child under his arms up onto his chair a bit more securely.

"I can't wait until I get my own wand," he breathed. "Are we gonna eat now? I'm hungry." And, with the growl of a hungry tummy, magic was momentarily forgotten.

All of the students had worked up a healthy appetite with the bat catching game. Albus announced the commencement of the Halloween Feast and with a glitter of gold platters of various meats, colourful vegetables, delicate fruits, and pitchers of juice and milk.

Despite the tempting beauty of all the food the house elves had worked on Severus had no doubt that there would be a lot of food for the bins. Children wanted their sweets. At least, as Head of House, he put his foot down and limited the sugar intake of his first through third years as they were of the age that tended to eat dessert until they were sick. By their fourth year and above, he had ingrained the habit of temperance into their psyches. His Slytherins were not infallible as there were a few in his House that enjoyed pranks. He would be keeping watch over them as well as certain students from the other Houses.

Following the fine dinner (of which a great deal was wasted, in the Potions Master's mind) was the Feast of Sweets. Students could choose from ambrosia of fruits and fresh creme, baklava drenched in dragon honey, cannolis of fried pastry stuffed with light creme, or fruit, or an odd mincemeat drizzled in dragon honey. There were also temptations of ice creams in nearly every possible flavour and colour, icy granitas of delightful fruit flavours. Finally, there were cakes, pies, crepes, and cheesecakes. Recently added, were the pancakes and belgian waffles with wonderful pats of butter and real maple syrup, or lovely fruits instead.

Dessert was a feast of sugar mania. The entire staff sank in silent weariness with the knowledge that all of their students would be "climbing the walls" all night long.

Arri seemed intent on joining the students in a sugar induced euphoria, by choosing several desserts. Severus was horror struck.

"You intend to eat all of that, Arri?" the Potions Master asked in disbelief.

Arri stopped his reach for a fruit jam stuffed cupcake overloaded with a butterscotch frosting. "Uhm… well… I just wanted a taste of it all, Daddy." Harry looked down at his sweets loaded plate with chagrin. His daddy was going to take it all away. Arri began to push the plate away.

Severus caught the edge of his son's plate of sweets. He returned it to its place. "Arri, I did not say you could not have any sweets. I just found it to be astounding that you took so many."

"I couldn't help myself, Daddy. They're all so pretty and yummy looking," the child's voice became wistful as he suggested hopefully, "Maybe I should have just one?"

For a moment Severus' lips thinned and then Remus' hand upon his forearm softened his thoughts. "It's Halloween, Severus. I'm sure you have a potion to counteract excessive sugar."

Severus let out a huff before giving Arri a small smile. "Choose five, Arri. I will cut a piece off of each and that way you can have five treats."

Delight glittered in Arri's green gaze as he looked out over the beautiful dishes. With a smirk lurking behind his lips, Severus Dracula watched as Arri Bee carefully selected five treats by taking away two that were already on his plate and replacing those with two that looked even more decadent: strawberry chocolate torte and double-stacked cinnamon roll.

Arri shyly held up his plate to the fearsome vampire. "Are these okay, Daddy?"

Severus took a second look at the plateful of mania-creating sugar. He would be plagued the whole night long with a bouncing, buzzing bee!

"Those are fine, Arri," smiled Severus thinly but warmly as he took the plateful of treats. "Give me a moment to prepare your portions."

Arri watched with hawk-like intensity as his daddy portioned each delicacy with the same preciseness he would prepare his potion ingredients. Sir Remus Nicolas de Porpington saw this and did little to stifle the chuckle that slipped past his lips.

Arri soon had his plate of treats back and it still looked like a lot to him. Delicately and precisely (as Aunt Petunia had beaten into him with a frying pan to the head) Arri delightedly began to eat his sweets.

Remus, his chuckle dying into a ridiculous snicker, suddenly had his wrist nearest Dracula snatched up from the sweet he had been eating (Cherry Chocolate Bomb). He gasped, as quietly as possible, as two sharp fangs lightly threatened the vein just below the palm of his hand. The bite-not-quite-a-bite withdrew and Dracula glanced darkly (and amorously) at the 15th century Sir Nicolas. Remus blushed and wondered if his and Severus' relationship would advance to only one bedroom between them.

Albus rose from his throne-like chair after all of the students (and staff) indulged indecently. Even Severus had indulged in one of Arri's treats as he drank his Irish Coffee. Remus happily ate a sinfully large slice of Triple Chocolate Torte. Of course, he had shared a mouthful or two with Severus… then Arri wanted a mouthful. Dracula had hissed, baring his teeth, to frighten the idiot child; Arri giggled and opened his mouth like a little bird for a forkful of Remus' sweet.

The Headmaster clapped his hands once and the remaining treats stayed while everything else vanished. The benches the students had been sitting on faded away in colourful plumes of foggy smoke. Some students fell to the floor with either a yelp or laughter. Some students were aware of the benches disappearing (older students) and had stood and moved away. The older students urged the younger ones to the middle of the Great Hall as all of the House tables rose, and moved themselves to the wall. The treats and drinks all arranged themselves into a tempting buffet.

Albus clapped his hands together twice more. The bats all caught earlier flittered up and outward as Albus gracefully unfolded his arms perpendicular to his sides. The Charms created ghosts slipped into the Great Hall via the floor, the walls, and the enchanted ceiling. An eerie breeze wafted through the Great Hall causing the swaths of cobwebs to undulate wherever they were. The candle flames flickered causing the light to dim. The candles in the huge pumpkins throughout the Great Hall increased sharply before dying down to a bare ember. A variety of warbling wails drifted from the walls and were caught by the cobwebs that either muted them or strangled them into silence. More bats flew up above the students to reveal a wizarding band on a stage beside the right of the staff table. The band, known as The Sirens were three witches with very unearthly voices that sang to the accompaniment of two guitars and a glass harmonica.

Albus lowered his arms, clapped three times melodramatically to facilitate the arrival of a pure white fog that lingered just above the ankles of the students.

The students clapped and then merged into couples that danced a formal dance until the music became more contemporary and suitable for young students. Although, there were a few students who eschewed the dancing for tasting the fresh delicacies the house elves had made.

Arri was so dazzled by everything that it was a little overwhelming. Since his father was strolling through the students as part of his chaperone duties, the little boy slid off his chair at the staff dais and moved over to Remus. He leaned against Remus, a smile pasted upon his face.

Remus saw the little boy at his knee smiling and dancing somewhat shyly. Severus had not needed to tell him that Arri found crowds intimidating. When they walked amongst the students that hurried to class or Quidditch practise, Arri made sure to be close to his daddy. As the little boy's smile wobbled his lean toward Remus was becoming more pronounced.

Remus bent forward so he had access to Arri's ear. "Arri," he pointed, "some of the students are dancing. Would you like to dance? With me?"

Arri looked up at his teacher with obvious relief. He nodded enthusiastically. Remus nudged Arri ahead of him as they stepped down (Arri hopped down) onto the dance floor and into the drifting fog. Some nearby students watched the little bee but did not stop their own gyrations.

The little bee was distracted by the fog swirling at their feet so he happily kicked at it a few times. "C'mon,Remus! Let's dance!" Nerves dissipated Arri began to bounce and dance around Remus. After two circuits, Remus caught Arri under the arms and swung him up, down, and dizzyingly around. Arri let out a giggle that ended in strangled squeals until Remus put his feet back on the floor. He then hopped, his bee wings flapped and he rose up a little before alighting back on the floor.

Severus had begun strolling amongst the students. One eye he kept upon them and his other eye was kept out for scanning the Great Hall for anyone who should not be there.

Late last night he, Remus, and Albus had met and quietly discussed concern over Voldemort. With Voldemort lurking in the Forbidden Forest Severus was certain that the Dark Wizard, who had the habit of following the old calendar, would strike on Halloween as it was the day he had killed the Potters and he had met his own sticky end. Remus agreed with Severus. Albus had been reticent. He felt that Voldemort could not strike as the Dark Wizard was not able to cross the wards. An argument had ensued amongst the three wizards until Albus grudgingly agreed with the two younger wizards.

Although Severus and Albus were on the Dark Wizard's list for death, Arri was their priority. They could not assume that Voldemort believed the news in The Daily Prophet which had ended the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived with Harry Potter's unfortunate death. Severus' son's appearance had not been revealed as the Potions Master was concerned that some might equate the death of Arri Potter and the emergence of Arri Snape was too much of a coincidence.

Severus and Remus were both concerned that Arri had been designated a target once Voldemort had attacked him in the Forbidden Forest. Severus knew that it was not out of the realm of Voldemort's cruelty to hurt Severus by killing his son.

As he looked towards Arri, a smile ghosted the corners of his mouth. The joy that Arri exuded as he played or soaked up knowledge on a daily basis had done a great deal in lightening his heart. That in turn opened his heart more easily to Remus.

A few nights past, after he had said a good evening to Remus, Severus had gone to bed missing the werewolf. When he went to bed he had touched the empty side of the bed. It was then that he admitted to himself that Remus needed to be a part of his life as Arri was. To be lover, companion, friend; someone to raise Arri with. It did not matter whether Voldemort was out there or not. There would always be dangers, great and small, and he would rather meet them with Remus at his side. Arri would be their light, _their son_.

Thinking of Arri and Remus; his family, warmed him. But, not enough for him to miss two sixth years trying to hide in a wall niche in the Great Hall.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Severus snapped. The boy and girl jumped apart. He snarled, showing his fangs. The boy gulped and the girl squeaked. "Get back to the feast." Once they joined the throng of students dancing and indulging in the sweets, he tapped a fang. Severus smiled evilly. _I might just keep these_ , he mused silently.

 _Water flowed lazily across a mosaic floor. Snakes on either side of a path of green marble held torches lighting the intimidating chamber. The path opened up at the base of a tall sculptured bust of Salazar Slytherin. His mouth was wide open and led into a maze of tunnels. One tunnel, after three left turns, revealed a cozy Victorian styled chamber with a fireplace, a red leather chair and matching ottoman. The walls were oak panelling; what could be seen. All around the chamber and reaching to a second floor above the main part of the chamber were shelves of books and scrolls._

 _In the chair was seated what was left of Bellatrix LeStrange. The witch herself now gone; swallowed by the spirit of Voldemort. The skin was a sickly grey and was so thin it was certain Voldemort had not eaten anything since escaping Azkaban. The entire frame was enrobed in a black funerary shroud. The shroud showed signs of wear in a ragged hem, rips and tears in the cloth._

 _Voldemort had closed his eyes as he concentrated. "Arri S-s-s-snape," his voice hissed. "A sssecret… little boysss love sssecretsss. Resssst, Arri, my darling boy… back to the s-s-staff table… ssssit down… enjoy the mussssic and danccccing… you're sssmile isss asss sweet assss all the goodiessss in the Great Hall… good boyyyy… The fog issss growing… fasssscinating, issssn't it? The fog issss billowing around the legssss of the sssstaff table… fun, issssn't it, Arri? Yessss jump, little one, jump and danccccce… Now, here issss the sssecret, Orion… behind the headmassster'sss throne… trussst me, my darling, nothing will hurt you… now whisssper… open... the chamber... of ssssecretss.*_

Arri was still working on his "5 sweets" that Severus had cut from the full size treats. Fork frozen before touching his mouth Arri's head cocked to one side. He thought he heard a hissing whisper and slowly turned to see what it was. He saw nothing. Then, he felt a strong compulsion to leave the staff table. Arri climbed into his chair, and looked down at the dance floor. At first he saw neither Remus nor his father. He smiled in relief as Remus came through the fog towards the dais. Remus took his chair beside the little boy.

"Not finished, Arri?" asked Remus glancing at the child's plate of treats.

Arri shook his head and then pointed. "Look at the fog, Remus. There's more of it."

Remus turned his head slightly and studied the magick'd fog. What Albus had drawn from his wand had been wispy. Now it appeared as thick of any fog he had seen on his walks on King's Island. "So there is, Arri," agreed Remus. "Maybe the Fog Charm was mis-cast… Arri?"

Arri had slipped off his chair and vanished into the fog drifting up across the dais floor. "Arri? Where are you?" Remus demanded in a voice laced with worry.

Arri peeked out from behind Albus' center chair, "Hi, Remus!" The child waved. "I'm just 'splorin."

"Oh. Well, don't go far, Arri… maybe I should explore with you…" Remus rose quickly from his chair but Arri had vanished again. Thinking he was in an impromptu game of Hide-n-Seek, the werewolf grinned as he found the little bee behind the Headmaster's chair. The child was tapping the stone brick wall behind all of the chairs. "What are you doing, Arri?"

Arri's shoulders shrugged but he did not turn away from the wall to see Remus. The voice had continued to whisper. "Open. The Chamber…"

"Arri?" Remus moved slowly towards Arri.

"...Of secrets!"

In the blink of an eye, Arri was gone. "Arri!" Remus hit the wall and looked for a secret doorway.

Arri landed with an undignified thump to a stone floor. Ancient stairs of wood had long since crumbled to dust and rot. "Owie," he murmured as he rubbed his forehead that had connected briefly with the floor.

"Arri Ssssnape!"

Arri looked up. He scrambled backwards like a frightened spider as he looked upon the skeletal nightmare of a woman with a male-hissing voice. It gave him a rictus of a smile as a bony, greyish-black arm stretched forth and caught him by the upper arm. Arri screamed as its fingers bit so tightly into his arms that the clawed fingers were drawing blood.

"Ssssuch a baby," Voldemort crooned teasingly. It dragged the boy; disregarding the fact he was not following on his feet. "I want to introducccce you to my familiar."

Arri could not see the magnificence of his surroundings as he was suddenly tossed in front of a huge snake that towered over him. The little boy froze as his green eyes widened in fright. Staying on the wet floor he held up his hands to protect his head as he cried, "Please! Please don't eat me!" Arri pleaded. "I never hurted you! Pleaaaaase!"

The calming buzz that the huge creature had first encountered 50 years ago broke as sharply as a crystal glass might as if it were thrown against a wall. The vile, wrong sounding words of Parseltongue sputtered away and the plea from the tiny form in front of it could be heard. The snake shook its great head and blinked. Eyes that had been a fiery red as the beast prepared to kill, faded to become a less dangerous pearly grey

Voldemort ordered in Parseltongue, "Kill him!"

The beast hissed angrily and red (not the fiery red) burned in the depths of the swirling pearl eyes.

"Obey me!" screamed the dessicated woman/man.

The beast whipped down its head, its giant maw opening to reveal the horror of its sharp teeth. The jaws snapped viciously shut.

The woman/man was gone.

Arri watched in fear as the beast swallowed its prey in obvious satisfaction. The pearly eyes slowed in their quick spiral to an… affectionate(?)… swirl. The creature leaned down slowly towards Arri and… nudged him gently.

"Thank you, Speaker," the beast hissed at Arri. "That evil had me under its control until your words broke the spell."

"You're not gonna eat me?" Arri asked worriedly.

Again the nose on the huge, snake-like head gently nudged him in the belly. "I don't eat children, little one," replied the beast as its great body slithered around itself until it had coiled up. It rested its head on its coils and blinked. "No one that lives within Hogwarts was ever to fear me. Not until that evil thing put me under his spell and made me kill a little girl… for entertainment." The snake hissed and the little boy drew back a bit. "Shh, little one. I have been angry at that evil wizard for a very long time."

Arri's mouth opened in sudden realisation. "The ghost Moaning Myrtle! The last thing she told me she ever saw was beautiful eyes of red fire. It was her!" He frowned. "You killed her?"

The beast sighed, sounding mournful to Arri. "Myrtle. I never knew the little girl's name. She is a ghost in Hogwarts, now? Is she at least a happy ghost?"

"Well, Moaning Myrtle does whinge a lot but if you just talk to her as if she's a friend, then she doesn't." Arri's shoulders lifted, dropped, and he smiled. "Myrtle's my friend." Arri's courage was returning so he moved closer to the strange, immense creature and then sat on the floor with his legs tucked into his body, lotus style. "What are you?" He ignored the wetness of the mosaic floor beneath his bum.

"A basilisk," it seemed to chuckle beneath a hiss. Arri saw that its eyes swirled from the pearl-grey to a jeweled kaleidoscope of blues and greens. "I was the familiar to Salazar Slytherin. I protected the inhabitants of the castle and roamed the grounds of Hogwarts and hunted in the Forbidden Forest. I was asleep in my lair in Salazar's Chamber, dormant until the need of Hogwarts called me. That is when that evil creature in the guise of a haughty boy trapped me here. When he left Hogwarts he did not remove the spell that kept me imprisoned in the chamber. I thought to languish for the rest of eternity eating rats as I grew bigger and bigger. Then, the evil returned. No longer the boy but that rotting body… It wanted me to kill you and I would have if you had not spoken."

"Dudley's encyclopedia told me a little about basilisks. It said that they can kill anyone who looks into their eyes. How come I'm not dead?"

"If my eyes had been fiery crimson, then you would be dead, little one. You saw them when they looked like pearls. That is how my eyes often are when I hunt or simply move about. When they are blue-green, I am calm." The basilisk slowly blinked its beautiful, oceanic coloured eyes.

Arri tentatively stretched forth his hand and scratched the nose lightly. The eyes of the basilisk closed and it began to thrum deeply; like a huge cat purring. "What did you mean my words broke a spell?"

"Only a speaker of the language of snakes, innocent of Soul, could break the spell of evil," again it seemed as if the basilisk chuckled.

Arri smiled. "But I'm speaking English!"

The great head shook back and forth slowly. "No, dear child. English you may hear but it is Parseltongue, the language of snakes, that allows you to speak to me."

"Wow," gasped Arri. "That's cool!" Arri immediately frowned. "Um… wasn't that evil thing speaking Parsleytongue?"

"Parseltongue, child." The basilisk wasn't laughing but it was smiling with its swirling jewel coloured eyes. "The evil was not a true speaker. It had learned Parseltongue from one of Salazar Slytherin's journals. Just enough to ensnare me in its power."

Arri looked around the chamber of snake torches, and then he saw the huge face of Salazar Slytherin. "Par-sel-tongue." He repeated what the basilisk had said. "Since you ate him, are you free now?"

"I am. Have you a name, little one?" the basilisk asked.

"Arri…" Arri paused. No one else was going to talk to his new friend but him. Making his decision he replied, "I'm Arri Potter-Snape. Do you have a name?"

The beast replied but Arri only heard long, hissing syllables he would never be able to pronounce.

"I'm not a basilisk so I can't say that," huffed Arri. He frowned for a bit and then smiled as a solution came to him. "I could give you a name!"

"I would be honored, Arri Potter."

Arri thought for a moment, but then he interrupted his own thoughts and asked, "Are you a girl or a boy basklik?"

"Basilisk," the beast patiently corrected.

"Bassilluk… baskilusk… uhm…"

"Basil…" the beast prompted gently.

"Bah-sil…" Arri dutifully repeated.

"...isk."

"Isk! Bah-sil-isk. Basilisk!" Arri beamed.

The eyes of the basilisk swirled with pleased mirth. "I am a female basilisk."

"Oh! Then I know… My Sev'rus is reading me stories from The Charmed Childhood of Merlin and last night we read about one of Merlin's favourite pets. She was a snake he called Ceridwen. I'll call you Ceri."

"Ceri. It is a good name, Speaker Arri Potter-Snape," nodded the huge creature. Arri smiled but then he rose to his knees and grimaced at his very wet bum. The basilisk's nose bopped the little boy's read and he jumped in indignation. Ceri definitely snickered! "Come to me, Arri Potter. Sit within my coils and my warmth will quickly dry you."

"Arri!" A voice from far away shouted.

"Arri where are you? Arri?!" A very recognisable voice shouted.

"Daddy?" Arri whispered in case he had just imagined the voices of his father and Remus. He felt the side of the basilisk's nose petting his upper arm. The little boy drew in a fortifying breath and then yelled, "Daddy! Here I am!"

Severus, his wand like a sword in front of him, sprinted into the huge chamber. Immediately he skidded on the wet floor as he saw the huge basilisk coiled around his son. "Arri! Don't move! Don't look into its eyes!"

Remus, only a few seconds behind Severus, skidded along the floor and dropped to his knees before he fell down. "Arri!"

"Sectum…!" Severus began to cast. At that moment Arri foolishly stood up in the coils of the basilisk so he at least blocked Ceri's head.

"Don't hurt, Ceri, Daddy!" Arri held up his arms and waved his hands as of to block his father's spell as a baseball catcher would catch a ball.

Severus did not finish the spell. He frowned. Remus, now on his feet, came up behind the Potions Master. "I don't think it means to harm Arri, Severus."

"It is a basilisk, Lupin!" Severus snapped. "We all ought to be dead!"

"Arri isn't. In fact, he seems a bit friendly with it," observed Remus. He nudged Severus to approach.

The Potions Master did not put away his wand, but he did walk closer to Arri and the basilisk, but cautiously. When the basilisk began to hiss both he and Remus froze where they were.

"Ceri isn't going to hurt you, Daddy," said Arri. "She says to tell you that she ate the false Heir of Slytherin." Arri giggled. "He was right there in front…" he mimicked the action by stretching out his arms and slapping his hands together… "and he was gone."

Severus relaxed and dropped down to his knees in front of his son and the great beast. "Voldemort was here?"

Arri nodded. "Voldmort was evil. He had Ceri trapped down here so all she could eat were rats. Voldmort made Ceri kill Myrtle, too, when he was a snotty kid. Ceri was Salzar's familiar and Salzar asked Ceri to protect everyone in Hogwarts. Especially kids so she was really sad that she killed Myrtle. Can we let her out to hunt? She's free now."

Severus felt a little overwhelmed by Arri's information filled diatribe. Remus spoke, "Why aren't we dead, Arri?"

"Well, Ceri said that she only kills when her eyes are firing flames. When her eyes are like pearls she's hunting, and when they look like the sea, like now, she's happy."

Severus held up a hand as Arri seemed about to speak again and he had a question. When he lowered his hand he asked, "Arri, you said that Ceri called Voldemort the "false Heir of Slytherin"?" Arri nodded. "Why?"

"'Cuz Voldmort learned Parsleytongue from Salzar's journal and I speak it like I never knew I could!" Arri smiled and turned to face Ceri. He touched her nose and began to hiss in a language that Severus had heard only a few times from the Dark Lord when Voldemort ruled over his Death Eaters. He resisted allowing his jaw to drop open. Arri turned back and said softly, "Ceri says I'm the true Heir of Slytherin because I speak to her easily and I broke the spell she was under." Arri leaned closer to his father and touched his cheek. "Ceri also said she's my familiar."

Severus slip/stumbled from his knees to his bum onto the wet floor. His jaw did drop then. Remus spoke since Severus obviously could not at the moment. "Your familiar, Arri. Are you certain that's what the basilisk said?"

Arri nodded slowly with his lips pursed. He was a little annoyed that they didn't believe him. "I don't stutter, Remus. Daddy. Ceri says she's mine because I'm the last child of Salzar Slytherin. At least until I have kids…" The basilisk hissed at length to Arri and then he smiled as he tried to hold in a laugh. "Ceri says that you aren't hiding anything from anybody. They all know you're both in love with each other!"

It was Remus' turn to drop to his bum beside Severus. "They all know?"

Severus turned his gaze to Remus and scowled, "Of course everyone knows, you transparent Gryffindor! Nobody needs Legilimens to read you since your face is like an open book!"

"Read this, Severus!" Remus leaned towards Severus, caught his head by the back of his neck, pulled him forward and kissed him. Thoroughly. When Remus let go, Severus was a bit flustered. Arri chuckled and clapped.

"Now I got a Daddy and a Papa!"

* * *

 _ **a/n: *I know that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was found in the girls lavatory on the second floor but I began to wonder if there might not have been another entrance; one that would allow Salazar to get to the Great Hall quickly. Hence, my location for Arri to be led to.**_


	28. Time For an Epic Day

_**a/n:**_ ** _My Chromebook died so that delayed me posting this chapter. I have a new Chromebook and am now back on schedule._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Six**_

 **Time For an Epic Day**

 **1985, 7 December**

As much as Arri wished that Severus and Remus would marry right away, the two men were not so inclined to be so fast. After the ignominious demise of Voldemort, the discovery of Salazar's Chamber (the Chamber of Secrets, according to legend), the harrowing revelation of his terribly immense familiar (now Harry's it seemed), Severus and Remus found their attention taken away from each other on several fronts.

First of all, Severus was needed to teach Potions, Remus was needed to tutor Arri. All three worked with Albus to introduce the students to their fierce looking but friendly protector, Ceri the basilisk. Many parents were wary of a basilisk on the grounds of Hogwarts until Rita Skeeter had scored the ultimate interview with Ceri; translation provided by Arri Snape. The interview had become a series in which readers were invited to pose questions to Ceri. It was not permitted to ask Arri Snape any question about himself or his life with his daddy as Severus had firmly impressed upon Rita Skeeter. Arri was far too young for a personal interview.

Through Skeeter's series Ceri had become rather popular at Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Albus found himself busy with outside requests from wizards and witches that wanted to meet Ceri. Severus immediately told Albus, firmly, that there were to be no such meetings. It was entirely possible that apothecaries or questionable potions ingredients hunters who only intended death to the basilisk so they could fam her body for precious and rare ingredients.

There was an article that suitably mourned the death of the Boy-Who-Lived while living with his relatives in the Muggle world. As Albus wrote the article, he detailed the sweeping deaths of the Death Eaters but for Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy; both saved by unknown methods of intervention by the Hogwarts ghost, the Grey Lady. It then went on to the possession of Bellatrix LeStrange's body by Voldemort, Him hiding in the Forbidden Forest until his skill as a Legilimens found a weak mind in 4 year Arri Snape, the son of Severus Snape. The article (which by that point sounded like a penny dreadful* to Severus) went into the frightening influence of Arri's mind that caused him to open the legendary Chamber of Secrets. In the Chamber Ceri was found and in a turnabout of her own revenge for when Voldemort (as his original self) ordered the basilisk, the familiar of Salazar Slytherin, to kill one of the children she was supposed to protect. It then finished with a flourish of Ceri having swallowed Voldemort, thus was the Dark Wizard permanently destroyed down to his tattered Soul.

Albus did not reveal the true origin of Arri, nor who the boy truly was. That was a secret both Albus and Severus had decided would never be revealed. The fact that Ceri had then given herself over as Arri Snape's familiar, was gently glossed over in the subsequent Q&A offered the readers in the series of articles from the basilisk.

By then, some weeks later, life did return to normal, to a degree. Remus did not immediately move from his room to Severus' though both desired that. A time of courtship was decided upon in which the two men would date; sometimes with a little one trailing along happily.

 **1985, 7 December**

In December, an unusual snowstorm arrived that covered all of Hogwarts, the grounds, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley with a overly generous carpet of sparkling snow. Remus and Arri (and sometimes a very large basilisk) played in the snow on Hogwarts grounds. And, of course, there were snowball fights. Sometimes with students gleefully joining in. It bothered Arri, though, that his daddy did not join the snowball fights. They were such fun!

Preparing his son for a large snowball fight Severus had Arri between his knees as he activated Warming Charms in his sons Winter cloak, scarf, gloves, and boots. Arri was standing patiently as he once again attempted to lure Severus out for the snowball fight.

"Daddy, you hafta be on me and Remus' team," he began.

"You have to be on _mine_ and Remus' team," Severus first corrected his son's speech gently. He then sniffed archly and declared, "Teachers do not throw snowballs, Arri," Severus added a mild smirk.

"No, no, Daddy! This time Professor McGonagall is leading a team of Gryffindors; Professor Flitwick is leading a team of Ravenclaws; Professor Sprout is leading the Hufflepuffs. So, you see, Daddy it's gonna be huge (emphasized by Arri spreading his arms wide) 'cuz all of the Houses are gonna be throwin' snowballs. And, Albus is gonna be the referee."

Severus frowned slightly. He did not know that this snowball fight was going to be so involved.

Arri continued with an appropriate sad gaze down at his feet. "It's too bad you aren't leading Slytherin."

"So, all of the Houses. That is an ambitious snowball fight, son," mused Severus in a serious, contemplative voice. "And Slytherin without a leader. Hmm. I suppose…" smoothly changing the timber of his voice, the Potions Master mused - I-am- contemplating-my-resistance-to-your-argument.

"Yes, Daddy! You gotta be leading your own House!" Arri grinned in triumph.

"Did you not mention earlier that Ceri was playing?" rebutted Severus. Arri nodded. That was the first thing he had blurted out over breakfast in his exuberance about the epic snowball fight. "She is leading Slytherin, is she not?"

Arri shook his head firmly. "Ceri's the enemy! She's gonna fight against everyone else! So, you gotta lead Slytherin!"

Remus walked from the bedroom (he now shared with Severus; both having decided that their love and their desires needed to be assuaged) wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"And I suppose you will be on the side of Gryffindor, Lupin?" Severus teased.

"As an alumni it is my duty to play for Gryffindor, Severus," smiled Remus as he leaned over to kiss Arri's cheek. "Have you decided which House you'll be playing for Arri?"

"Since I'm the True Heir of Slytherin," he replied with his nose in the air. "I have to play for Slytherin."

Severus smiled smugly. "Quite right, Arri."

"So, are you leading Slytherin House, Severus?" asked Remus as he kissed the Potions Master's cheek. "All the other Heads of House will be there. Shame if Slytherin didn't have their Head to lead them. One might think the Head of Slytherin is too hoity-toity to play in the snow."

Severus snatched Remus' scarf and gently urged him to bend back down to him. He lightly kissed Remus' lips. "What incentive…" he kissed Remus ever so teasingly quick. "...would there be…" once more he kissed Remus and Arri giggled. "... were I to play?"

"I will bake you a lemon pie!" Remus shot back with a mischievous grin. When Severus grimaced and pushed the werewolf away in mock disgust, Arri broke out in peals of laughter.

"In that case, I shall stay here and read." Severus Summoned a book, slammed back against the sofa, and as he stuck his nose into the books, Remus and Arri were dismissed.

Arri slipped his hand into Remus'. "I thought it was funny."

"It was, Arri, it was," chuckled Remus. Their voices faded as the door closed.

* * *

 **A Snowball Fight of Epic Proportions**

It would be known as the Epic Snowball Fight of Christmas, 1985. Four forts made of snow bricks were created for the five players selected by the House students to take part in the fight. Utilising the Quidditch playing field the forts made a square playing field where Ceri would appear in the center or the corners. She was not permitted to destroy the forts since they were only made of snow and ice. Ceri did have a bit of magic so in addition to transporting her immense self short distances she could also lob snowballs at all of the House forts. The players main enemy was Ceri but they were allowed to attack any student not of their House.

"To your forts, everyone," Albus called out making use of the Sonorous Charm which made his voice louder. The snowballers quickly lined up behind their forts as the rest of the student body sat upon a set of bleachers so they could view the contest. A Warming Charm on the bleachers kept the audience toasty in the cold weather.

Albus rattled off the rules and then sent Ceri off to prepare her strategy to thwart the fight. Arri stood with the Slytherins. Many of them grinned at the little boy's excitement.

Arri picked up a snowball and spun it slowly between his hands as he anticipated the start of the fight. He let out a yelp, though, as he was lifted high above the snow. He was then settled in a pair of loving arms.

"Daddy! You came!"

"That I did, Arri." The little boy had dropped his snowball so he could kiss his daddy's cheek. "I decided that my Slytherins needed me…" As Severus smirked with a small smile, and a wink at Remus, he allowed Arri to slide back to the ground. He loved being on his daddy's shoulders where he could see the world. In a snowball fight, however, Arri would be a prime target. "And, I could not pass up the chance to battle beside my son in a snowball fight." Severus touched his wand to his throat, cast Sonorous, and then called out, "Albus, I think that as my son is the youngest, and had the original idea for this fight, he should get to toss the first snowball!"

The other Heads of House encouraged their students to agree by cheering on little Arri.

"Agreed!" called Albus. "Arri, please throw the first snowball!"

Arri squatted as he scooped up a too large amount of snow he packed into a beautiful snowball. He threw the ball of snow with all his might. It arced upward and appeared to be destined to fall in the center of the battlefield when Ceri rose up with a roar, snatched the snowball, slithered about menacingly, and roared a second time. With that, the snowball fight was engaged with no rhyme or reason. It was a free for all in which Ceri was pelted with snowballs when she rose up from any location in the the battlefield. If the snowballs weren't connecting with the basilisk they were flying back and forth between the four forts. Students and teachers were all struck by snowballs.

A united front of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw took down the Hufflepuff fort by burying the entire team in a flurry of snowballs. Ceri aided the falling Hufflepuffs by catching some snowballs and spitting them at fighters, or smacking flying snowballs with her tail to turn them into splattered, chilly snow.

Resistance was futile.

Once Hufflepuff was down the united front was dissolved until it looked like the next casualty was to be Ravenclaw. Splattered snowballs nearly buried Professor Flitwick. The Ravenclaws, upset at their Head of House fighting his way out of a small snowbank, sent all of their snowballs at Slytherin. When Arri was sent backwards into his team by two snowballs, Severus' ire got up and he threw an even dozen snowballs at the Ravenclaw fort. The snowballs had Severus' magic behind them and he easily disrupted a volley set for Slytherin. Severus shouted as a bunch of snowballs from Gryffindor knocked him down. The Slytherin team took down the Ravenclaws burying the Ravenclaws and neatly ending their fight for the prize.

The Ravenclaw fort was down and Albus penalized Severus five minutes out of the fight for cheating; using his spell to throw multiple snowballs. He received another five minutes when Albus figured out that the Potions Master was sending snowballs at Remus from the snowbank behind the Gryffindor team. (Not harshly thrown, of course.)

"Don't make me take your wand, Severus," mock threatened Albus.

Severus, standing back from the fight for his 5 minute penalty, gave Albus a dignified glare of disdain.

Arri giggled and Remus sent a kiss (an animated pair of little, red lips) to the Potions Master. Severus swatted the lips away as if they were an annoying fly.

The Gryffindor fort was close by so, with his wolfish hearing, Remus had heard the admonition about Severus' cheat. He shouted, "I bet Severus knows that spell wandlessly, Albus!"

Severus merely shrugged innocently. Albus tutted. "Get back in the battle, my boy. I think Arri is missing you."

Severus sprinted back towards the Slytherin fort. He was about to cleanly jump over the wall of the fort when all the snowballs from Gryffindor hit him squarely in the back. Severus fell indelicately into the snow. Arri helped his daddy to rise (and, yes, Severus was cursing a blue streak, but a G-rated one). When the black clad wizard looked over the wall towards Gryffindor, Remus waved quickly and smirked.

Albus penalised Remus for his retaliation so Remus left his fort to wait his five minutes. Only seconds later the snowball fight became cheater central as all sorts of spells threw snowballs, snow, and broke up the forts. At first, Albus tried to penalize the cheaters, but then he just gave up and sat beside the head of Ceri who had curled up on her coils beside him.

A draw was finally called when both teams sent bury-worthy batches of snowballs to the other team and knocked each other down.

Albus jumped up as Gryffindor and Slytherin were crawling out of the pile of snowballs and snow. Using Sonorous he shouted, "As there is no House winner to this epic snowball fight, I think we all must congratulate Ceri on winning." There was a pause but it was a first year Gryffindor sitting on the bleachers who clapped and shouted. She was soon joined by the rest of the students.

Arri, a grin lighting up his features, trudged over to Ceri and he whispered a translation to her of what Albus had declared. He then kissed the basilisk, and stroked her nose. Ceri booped him gently. Severus arrived at Arri's side and was joined by Remus.

"The House Slytherin is in agreement, Headmaster. Ceri is the winner," nodded Severus.

"As is House Gryffindor, Albus," added Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor Albus!" Arri piped up. "What does Ceri win? She doesn't like chocolate!" Hissing came from the basilisk and Arri wrinkled his nose and he declared, "Ewwww." He took a deep breath. "Ceri says she likes lemmings with cinnamon and honey!"

There was a rumble of laughter and sounds of 'ewws' from the students.

Albus laughed. He then made his way over to Arri, "I will be sure the elves will take care of Ceri," smiled Albus. The basilisk had curled around Arri, Remus and Severus. Albus grinned and decided that he must have a painting of the loving tableau made.

* * *

 **Feast of the Epic Snowball Fight (Battle)**

That evening Albus ordered a feast to celebrate the Epic Snowball Fight of Christmas, 1985. The Houses were allowed to mingle; to sit wherever they wanted. Even a good portion of Slytherin wound up sitting at other House tables. Severus was surprised to see a Gryffindor 5th year sitting beside a Slytherin 5th year at the Slytherin table.

Ceri was allowed into the Great Hall after Remus had shrunk her to a more manageable size. Ceri had shown her boys that she could shrink down to a size so she could be invited into the Snape quarters, move about the castle, or visit the Great Hall.

If you are wondering, Ceri indulged in her winnings, cinnamon and honey sprinkled lemmings, privately. She knew that humans tended to be squeamish in regard to her diet.

It was one of many memorable feasts as Arri grew up in the castle.


	29. A Werewolf's Discomfort

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

 **A Werewolf's Discomfort**

 **1985, 11 December**

It was the night of the full moon. Severus brought the steaming cup of muck (the Wolfsbane Potion) to Remus where he sat in Severus' leather chair staring into the flames of the fire. As Severus glanced down he saw that Arri had squeezed in next to Remus and was softly reading from his favourite book: _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh by A. A. Milne_. It was a copy that had been given to him by his father, Tobias, in better days. He had loved the _'silly old bear'_ and all of his and Christopher Robin's friends. For a moment, the quiet wizard listened, as Remus did, to Arri's gentle, child-sweet voice…

* * *

 _THE Old Grey Donkey, Eeyore, stood by himself in a thistly corner of the forest, his front feet well apart, his head on one side, and thought about things. Sometimes he thought sadly to himself, "Why?" and sometimes he thought, "Wherefore?" and sometimes he thought, "Inasmuch as which?"—and sometimes he didn't quite know what he was thinking about. So when Winnie-the-Pooh came stumping along, Eeyore was very glad to be able to stop thinking for a little, in order to say "How do you do?" in a gloomy manner to him._

" _And how are you?" said Winnie-the-Pooh._

 _Eeyore shook his head from side to side. "Not very how," Remus' voice blended with Arri. He read Eeyore's words. Eeyore said. "I don't seem to have felt at all how for a long time."_

" _Dear, dear," said Pooh, "I'm sorry about that. Let's have a look at you."_

 _So Eeyore stood there, gazing sadly at the ground, and Winnie-the-Pooh walked all round him once._

" _Why, what's happened to your tail?" he said in surprise._

" _What has happened to it?" said Eeyore._

" _It isn't there!"_

" _Are you sure?" asked Eeyore worriedly._

" _Well, either a tail is there or it isn't there You can't make a mistake about it. And yours isn't there!"_

" _Then what is?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Let's have a look," said Eeyore, and he turned slowly round to the place where his tail had been a little while ago, and then, finding that he couldn't catch it up, he turned round the other way, until he came back to where he was at first, and then he put his head down and looked between his front legs, and at last he said, with a long, sad sigh, "I believe you're right."_

" _Of course I'm right," said Pooh_

" _That accounts for a Good Deal," said Eeyore gloomily. "It explains Everything. No wonder."_

" _You must have left it somewhere," said Winnie-the-Pooh sympathetically._

" _Somebody must have taken it," said Eeyore. "How Like Them," he added, after a long silence._

 _Pooh felt that he ought to say something helpful about it, but didn't quite know what. So he decided to do something helpful instead. Arri put his hand dramatically over his heart. "Eeyore," he said solemnly, "I, Winnie-the-Pooh, will find your tail for you."_

" _Thank you, Pooh," answered Eeyore. "You're a real friend," said he. "Not like Some," he said. Remus kissed the little boy's crown._

 _So Winnie-the-Pooh went off to find a tail._

"Remus," Severus interrupted gently. Arri looked up and grimaced when he saw the glass goblet of Wolfsbane Potion. It bubbled and stank. "It's time to take the potion. Drink it down and then Arri, you may finish the story."

Remus sighed as he took the goblet from Severus. He stared balefully at the potion.

Severus touched his lover's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in Remus' ear, "I do believe you will be pleasantly surprised by the improvement I have made to the formula." He kissed Remus' cheek and gently brushed a curl that had fallen into his eye.

Remus smiled happily but he was exhausted by the day's ennui and so his smile was more on the side of morose. He did not answer. Instead, he quickly drank down the potion until the goblet was empty. Severus took the goblet, vanished it, and conjured water from the tip of his wand that he poured into a glass he gave the werewolf.

"Please continue reading, Arri," directed Severus as he enlarged the chair so that he could sit with them; his son in between. The two men cuddled the boy, and somewhat each other. Arri, delighted to be surrounded by such love, began to carefully read...

* * *

 _It was a fine spring morning in the forest as he started out. Little soft clouds played happily in a blue sky, skipping from time to time in front of the sun as if they had come to put it out, and then sliding away suddenly so that the next might have his turn. Through them and between them the sun shone bravely, and a copse which had worn its firs all the year round seemed old and dowdy now beside the new green lace which the beeches had put on so prettily. Through copse and spinney marched Bear; down open slopes of gorse and heather, over rocky beds of streams, up steep banks of sandstone into the heather again; and so at last, tired and hungry, to the Hundred Acre Wood. For it was in the Hundred Acre Wood that Owl lived._

" _And if anyone knows anything about anything," said Bear to himself, "it's Owl who knows something about something," he said, "or my name's not Winnie-the-Pooh," he said. "Which it is," he added. "So there you are."_

 _Owl lived at The Chestnuts, an old-world residence of great charm, which was grander than anybody else's, or seemed so to Bear, because it had both a knocker and a bell-pull. Underneath the knocker there was a notice which said:_

 _PLES RING IF AN RNSER IS REQIRD. Severus intoned imperiously. Arri giggled in happiness that his daddy was joining in on the reading of the story._

 _Underneath the bell-pull there was a notice which said:_

 _Severus voice was as snooty to match his nose in the air as he read the second sign. PLEZ CNOKE IF AN RNSR IS NOT REQID._

 _These notices had been written by Christopher Robin, who was the only one in the forest who could spell; for Owl, wise though he was in many ways, able to read and write and spell his own name WOL, yet somehow went all to pieces over delicate words like MEASLES and BUTTEREDTOAST._

 _Winnie-the-Pooh read the two notices very carefully, first from left to right, and afterwards, in case he had missed some of it, from right to left. Then, to make quite sure, he knocked and pulled the knocker, and he pulled and knocked the bell-rope, and he called out in a very loud voice, "Owl! I require an answer! It's Bear speaking."_

 _And the door opened, and Owl looked out. Severus managed to sound wise and cheery as he took up the voice of Owl. "Hallo, Pooh," he said. "How's things?"_

" _Terrible and Sad," said Pooh, "because Eeyore, who is a friend of mine, has lost his tail. And he's Moping about it. So could you very kindly tell me how to find it for him?"_

" _Well," said Owl, "the customary procedure in such cases is as follows."_

" _What does Crustimoney Proseedcake mean?" said Pooh. "For I am a Bear of Very Little Brain, and long words Bother me."_

" _It means the Thing to Do."_

" _As long as it means that, I don't mind," said Pooh humbly._

 _Severus continued as he easily fell into his teaching voice, "The thing to do is as follows. First, Issue a Reward. Then—"_

" _Just a moment," said Pooh, holding up his paw. "What do we do to this—what you were saying? You sneezed just as you were going to tell me."_

" _I didn't sneeze." Severus drawled indignantly._

" _Yes, you did, Owl."_

" _Excuse me, Pooh, I didn't. You can't sneeze without knowing it." Severus sniffed and Remus managed a whispered chuckle._

" _Well, you can't know it without something having been sneezed." Arri insisted as if knowing he was right._

" _What I said was, 'First Issue a Reward'."_

" _You're doing it again," said Pooh sadly._

[Arri giggled. He loved Pooh! The bear was so serious but funny.]

" _A Reward!" said Owl very loudly in Severus' voice. He continued, "We write a notice to say that we will give a large something to anybody who finds Eeyore's tail."_

 _Arri's voice returned to vocalising Pooh's voice. "I see, I see," said Pooh, nodding his head. "Talking about large somethings," he went on dreamily, "I generally have a small something about now—about this time in the morning," and he looked wistfully at the cupboard in the corner of Owl's parlour; "just a mouthful of condensed milk or whatnot, with perhaps a lick of honey—"_

 _Severus, as Owl, sighed in exasperation. "Well, then," said Owl, "we write out this notice, and we put it up all over the Forest."_

" _A lick of honey," murmured Bear to himself, "or—or not, as the case may be." And he gave a deep sigh, and tried very hard to listen to what Owl was saying. But Owl went on and on, using longer and longer words, until at last he came back to where he started, and he explained that the person to write out this notice was Christopher Robin._

 _Again, Severus spoke as Owl… and kissed Arri's crown. He smiled at the little smile that had begun to show on Remus' lips. Severus cleared his throat (as Owl might), and read, "It was he who wrote the ones on my front door for me. Did you see them, Pooh?"_

 _For some time now Pooh had been saying "Yes" and "No" in turn, with his eyes shut, to all that Owl was saying, and having said, "Yes, yes," last time, he said "No, not at all," now, without really knowing what Owl was talking about?_

" _Didn't you see them?" said Owl, a little surprised. "Come and look at them now."_

 _So they went outside. And Pooh looked at the knocker and the notice below it, and he looked at the bell-rope and the notice below it, and the more he looked at the bell-rope, the more he felt that he had seen something like it, somewhere else, sometime before._

" _Handsome bell-rope, isn't it?" said Owl._

 _Pooh nodded. "It reminds me of something," he said, "but I can't think what. Where did you get it?"_

" _I just came across it in the Forest. It was hanging over a bush, and I thought at first somebody lived there, so I rang it, and nothing happened, and then I rang it again very loudly, and it came off in my hand, and as nobody seemed to want it, I took it home, and..."_

" _Owl," said Pooh solemnly, "you made a mistake. Somebody did want it."_

" _Who?"_

" _Eeyore. My dear friend Eeyore. He was—he was fond of it."_

" _Fond of it?"_

" _Attached to it," said Winnie-the-Pooh sadly. So with these words he unhooked it, and carried it back to Eeyore; and when Christopher Robin had nailed it on its right place again, Eeyore frisked about the forest, waving his tail so happily that Winnie-the-Pooh came over all funny, and had to hurry home for a little snack of something to sustain him. And wiping his mouth half an hour afterwards, he sang to himself proudly: Who found the Tail? "I," said Pooh, "At a quarter to two (Only it was quarter to eleven really), I found the Tail!"_

 _The End_

* * *

Arri wriggled between Severus and Remus and sang, "I'm just a silly, old bear! Eeyore is my friend! I love my Eeyore because he was so happy when I found his tail." Arri giggled as Remus tickled his belly. "And Eeyore gave me honey!"

"You ate _all_ the honey!" smiled Remus as he tickled the little boy again, eliciting a chime of giggling.

Severus yanked (gently of course) both Remus and Arri into his arms so he could kiss the little boy's forehead, and a corner of the werewolf's smiling mouth.

* * *

 **1985, 11 December - Moments before the full moon**

Remus was tucked into the corner of he and Severus' bedroom. He was nude (the change was devastating to clothing) his knees were up to his chest with his arms holding them tight together.

As each minute ticked closer to the rise of the full moon Remus' nerves grew taut. He laid his head on his knees; savoring that small comfort before the change began.

As a youth it had not been at all 'fun' to become a slavering, blood-lusting, beast (as Peter Pettigrew often teased). Thankfully, there had only been that one close call, and that had been at the fault of Sirius; almost destroying feelings both students had for each other.

Remus had had a crush upon the surly Slytherin the moment his eyes caught him looking over at Remus in the Great Hall at breakfast in their first year. Young, naive Remus, had smiled shyly at the scowling boy.

Sirius' sharp elbow had jabbed his ribs as the over-exuberant Gryffindor reminded him that he didn't need the attention of anyone but his friends and his fellow Gryffindors. Remus felt then that he had to ignore that tiny spark that had awakened in his heart for Severus.

In their 5th year, Remus had felt that spark turn into an insistent flame after he and the tall Slytherin had spent a silent yet companionable study time in the library.

More such studying followed yet neither spoke. The only noise came from pages turning or the satisfied savoring of the chocolate Remus always brought to share.

Remus was working up his nerves to ask Severus to the yearly dance that was held near the end of term for students 5th year and up. If he and Severus could study together, and share his chocolate the dour wizard might consider going with him.

Sirius had interfered, then. Remus had found out, much later, that Sirius had seen Severus and Remus in the library together. The Gryffindor had instantly become both repulsed and angry. He decided to punish both students by sending Severus down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

Any hope of a relationship had been dashed. Or had it?

Remus wanted to apologise to Severus immediately but it was Lily who told him to just wait. Severus had a temper that generally allowed no recriminations from others. Ever. And, despite Albus' slap on the wrist of no more than 50 points taken and detention for 3 weeks (only the weekends) for Sirius, Remus would catch Severus looking at him wistfully, or Severus would catch Remus looking at him with the little smile of hope. This was followed by shy half smiles on Remus' part and a quick leaving of his gaze on Severus' part.

A week before Christmas holidays would send the students home for the festivities and traditions of celebration Severus had gone to the library to begin work on his holiday homework. He was passing by a usually empty classroom when he heard raised voices. Severus froze, and slinked back to hide himself in the shadows as he listened in on the conversation.

" _...does it matter to you that Severus could have gotten killed?" that was the voice of Remus. He could detect the wolf's tone underlining Remus' words._

 _An indelicate snort came from Sirius Black. "So what, Mooney. What's one less Slytherin in the world?" He began to laugh._

 _A sharp growl cut off Sirius' laugh. "Did it ever occur to you, Padfoot, that if Mooney had touched Severus the Ministry would have my head?" Sirius face paled and he slowly shook his head. Remus continued angrily, "No trial! No last pleas from Headmaster Dumbledore. I would be… destroyed as the Ministry likes to say."_

" _That's not so…" Sirius faintly whispered._

" _Whether I scraped Severus with my claws, bit him, or killed him the only punishment for me would be death," Remus spoke softly. "Forget about Severus, Padfoot. Your stupid prank could have killed me!"_

There was an angered swish of robes and Severus just barely ducked back further into the shadows in order to avoid Remus striding from the library.

Sirius stayed, slumping heavily into one of the cushy study chairs in the library.

Severus easily slipped away and soon caught up to the werewolf whose robes billowed with his frustration. Remus broke into a lope upon reaching the Entrance Hall and headed up the stairs to the airy, covered balcony that encircled the owlery. It was a somewhat cleaner place in which to sit and visit with ones owl. It also had the best 360 degree view of the Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's Hut, the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade, and nestled behind Hogsmeade was the large farming community that farmed on the lush lands of Sevenoaks Woods. Remus chose the view of Sevenoaks as the sun began to descend. He took out a cigarette, leaned against the cool stone wall, lit the cigarette and drew a well-practised puff of nicotine into his lungs. He held the smoke and then let it exit his mouth.

"Do you know that Muggleborn do not respond as well to the potion to eradicate… _dirty lung disease_ … as well as the Pureblood do," drawled Severus.

Remus snorted, blew a wafting drift of smoke into the Slytherin's face. "Do I care, Severus?"

"Like as not," he replied as though Remus' chance of getting emphysema mattered to him. Severus leaned against the wall unconsciously in the same pose as Remus. For a long moment there was silence in which Remus finished his cigarette. He shook another out of the pack and offered one to Severus. As Severus accepted the cigarette he had silently accepted Remus' unspoken apology in regards to having unwillingly frightened him when he became a slavering beast.

And, that was it. Severus and Remus would study in the library and then meet on the Owlery Balcony for a cigarette. Neither wizard acknowledged the looks of wistfulness to smoldering lust in the looks they kept from the other.

In 6th year, Sirius was pleased that Severus' Housemates pushed Remus away from the sullen Slytherin. Remus missed his silent study partner whom he had wanted to give his heart to. Each day, though, Severus' "friends" in Slytherin, isolated the boy further from one who truly cared for him.

Remus and Slytherin were not destined to see each other again but for scant glimpses at Order of the Phoenix meetings. When they did meet again, it was in the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. They were to work together to bring down Voldemort. Unfortunately, what none of them knew, was that Peter Pettigrew would betray the Potters to his master. Before Albus could settle his two, best wizards in the fight against Darkness, notification of the Potters death was made by the glittering devices in the Headmaster's office.

 _That awful Halloween - 1981, October 31st._

A tear fell down Remus' cheek as he thought of the erstwhile companion of his youth. After Sirius' horrid prank that revealed the truth of Remus to Severus; an argument, only a few days after, estranged the two men. Both had wanted a reconciliation yet neither would they ever know. Sirius would meet an unmerited death at the Kiss of a Dementor. Supposedly accused of the Potters deaths.

At that moment, the past was chased away as the influence of the rising full moon reached him in the depths of the dungeon. Remus felt every joint, sinew, and bone begin to tingle with the advent of the werewolf transformation. He could not help himself but he tensed in anticipation of the pain the change wrought.

 _Joints dislocating, bones snapping, veins and tendons being stripped away from human bone._

Yet, no pain came with a quickness of the change that nearly made it welcome. Remus, now the wolf known to his family as Moony, began to test his paws, the legs, his neck. The wolf shook its great body pleasurably. Mooney's fur was warm browns and golds interspersed with silvery grey just as Remus own hair was. He yipped. NO PAIN!

Severus opened the door and smiled at the large wolf chasing its own tail. "I take it you like my surprise, Moony?"

The wolf answered with a bark and then leapt right into the wizard knocking him down. Moony enthusiastically licked Severus all over the face.

"Stop it! Get off!" the gruff voice of Severus would send any student in Hogwarts into tears, but the laughter that underlaid the vocalisation pushed such darkness aside.

"Mooney!" cried Arri as he went to throw his arms around the great neck of the very large wolf. Mooney's long, rough tongue snaked out to lick Arri's cheek.

"Ewww!" Arri half protested at the rough tongue and drool just as he also laughed.

"My thoughts exactly, Arri," chuckled Severus. He crooked a finger, motioning Arri to him. The little boy jumped over to his daddy and trustingly stayed in place while Severus Scourgified his drool-dripping face.

Moony's tail thump-thump-thumped the floor. He was anxious to play.

"Are we going outside, Daddy?" asked Arri hopefully.

Severus shook his head. "It is rather too cold outside, and Albus told me that a 'Christmas Storm' is coming. We shall go to the Room of Requirement and ask it for a nice Spring day."

Arri danced. He loved the Room of Requirement. Remus took Arri after lessons to play at the park the ROR had created for them. "Will we go to the park, Daddy?"

Severus smiled enigmatically and led his son and Moony out of their apartment and they made their way up to the seventh floor where the ROR could be found across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Moony ran ahead of his two humans. Severus shouted, but was ignored. When he and Arri arrived on the seventh floor (Severus puffing grumpily because of the many steps despite one of the many hidden corridors the teachers used to shorten their trips) Moony was pacing back and forth in front of the blank wall.

"Moony!" growled Severus. He was perturbed at the wolf having so recklessly separated from them. "What if you had encountered students?!"

Moony finished his pacing. He turned his head towards the Potions Master and woofed, as if to remind him that it was after curfew for the students.

"Oh shut up, Moony," groused Severus. He was not as angry as he sounded. He looked behind the wolf as a large, rougened oak door appeared. Walking over to it he opened it. Moony bounced in with Arri behind him.

"Daddy! It's a forest!" cried Arri with giggling surprise. Moony 'booped' the little boy's tummy and that erupted into a game of tag that had wolf and boy weaving between the nearby trees.

Severus rolled his eyes, conjured a leather chair and sat down. The book he had shrunk earlier and had in his pocket he removed and enlarged it. For a moment he watched Arri as he tagged the wolf and darted off into the trees.

"There had better not be any roots in your forest to trip over, Moony," muttered Severus who settled in to read. His hearing remained sharp for Arri's various laughs and shouts, and Moony yips and barks.

An hour later Arri returned to where his daddy was and leaned against the arm of his chair. He was red-cheeked, beyond happy, and was breathing hard with his exertions.

Severus shrunk his book, put it away, and gathered his son into his lap. Arri relaxed against his daddy's chest. Severus kissed the boy's forehead and began to stroke the soft, black hair that recently began to curl at the end as the hair had grown to his shoulders.

"Where is Moony, Arri?"

"Saw a rabbit," yawned the little boy. "I know wolves like to eat rabbits so I didn't want to watch Moony hunt. I mighta cried."

"Mmmm," murmured Severus as kissed the little one's head. "Perhaps rabbit stew would be better?"

Arri shook his head and giggled softly, "Remus is a'lergic."

"He never said that you… bunny-loving-teller-of-tales!" Severus began to tickle his son who laughed.

Arri suddenly screeched as he felt droplets of water raining down on him. Severus roared (after casting an Impervious Charm), MOONY! Bad wolf!" He conjured a towel over the wet wolf and dropped it from its appearance in the sky. Moony huffed from under the towel and shook out of it. Moony had arrived to shake the water from his fur. The wolf had found a small pond to wash himself after he had decimated the poor rabbit for his appetite.

"Baaad puppy," growled Severus. The wolf sauntered over and leaned against Severus. Arri patted the wolf's head. The Potions Master pushed, ineffectually (Moony is BIG), at the wolf and announced, "With that, I declare it is bedtime!"

* * *

Moony followed Arri around as he brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas, and then climbed into his bed. Moony jumped up on the bed and settled at the little boy's feet. With barely a minute ticking by Severus entered Arri's bedroom and settled on the covers beside his son. His long legs that ended in slim, barefeet, were just long enough to settle against the wolf's warm side.

Severus began reading the bedtime story - _Gus, the Flying Boy's Adventures by B. Asil Fawlty_. Moony was the first to drop off to sleep. Arri turned on his side so he could curl up closer to his daddy. He was soon asleep, too. Severus watched his two boys until his eyelashes fluttered and closed in blissful sleep as well.

* * *

 **1985, 12 December - Early Morning**

Remus woke in the bed that was now his and his lover's in Severus' bedroom. He recalled falling asleep in Arri's bedroom so Severus must have carried him to bed! Sweet Merlin, if he was a wolf when Severus carried him…!

"Moon set was 4:22am," drawled Severus from under the covers. He turned to face Remus. "By the grace of Merlin your human self is a lot lighter."

Remus smiled at the small but gentle verbal jab. That smile brightened as he was suddenly struck by a remarkable thing. "I never woke during the change?" Severus just smirked knowingly, stretched out his hand to gently push a lock of the gold-brown hair over the werewolf's ear. Remus caught Severus' hand. "There was no pain last night… I didn't wake up to a painful change! Oh sweet Merlin! Thank you, love!"

Severus yelped and laughed as Remus pounced and smothered any possible protest with his kisses.

When Remus came breathily up for air he caressed the other man's sharply sculpted cheek with its rough morning shadow. He teasingly kissed the wizard's nose. "Severus Snape, you are a genius."

Severus blushed but gruffly brushed off the compliment. "Once in a blue moon, perhaps. He captured Remus' face between his hands and pulled the smaller man into a long, and languorous kiss that held the potential for much more this morning.

As much as Severus wanted to go where the kiss led, he felt a pair of eyes boring into his back. He whispered to Remus, "I sense that we have an audience, Tesoro.*."

Remus sighed in disappointment and slipped off Severus and to his side. In doing so, he could see two little, perfect emerald orbs and a sweet smile focussed on the two wizards. Severus turned so he could see his son. Both men smiled; Remus a little sheepishly.

"Arri," his daddy sighed.

"You two kiss a lot," observed Arri with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, we do, Arri," agreed Severus. Arri crawled up the bed and, with Severus' help, settled between the two wizards. "It does not bother you, does it?" Remus could hear a slight tone of worry in the question.

"Nope." Arri snuggled closer to his daddy as if offering additional assurance to his simple reply. "I just wanna know if we're getting married soon."

Severus hesitated. He opened his mouth once but closed it. The wizarding world was tolerant of same sex relationships but they had yet to allow marriage. Remus touched his lover's shoulder and spoke for them both. "I think we should go to Firenze."

Severus' brow wrinkled. "Firenze?"

Remus nodded, "Firenze the Outcast Centaur."

"Oh! I know what a Centaur is!" declared Arri excitedly.

"Shh, Arri," chided Severus. "I would like to hear what Remus has to say."

"Sorry, Daddy." Arri touched his finger to his lips. Remus smiled, leaned over and kissed the little boy's forehead.

"This will need some context first so settle in." Severus rolled his eyes as he thumped his head against his pillow. Arri snickered at his daddy's silliness. "Back in our 6th year…" Remus gulped as Severus frowned darkly. "That story will be told someday by your father, Arri. For now, about two weeks after the Shrieking Shack I cornered Sirius in the library. He wasn't able to share that event with anyone in our House so James, Peter, and I were subjected nightly to his embellishments of that night."

"I can only imagine," muttered Severus. He was unaware that he had pulled his son closer to his side and was carding his fingers through the shoulder length, silken strands.

"I snapped," Remus closed his eyes. The past he was reliving was quietly soothed as he felt small fingers twine with his. "Sirius just had no conception of what his stupid 'prank' caused. All he could think about was how you looked when James pulled you out."

Severus grimaced. The old anger, humiliation, and embarrassment suffused his cheeks. He recalled all two well that his bladder had loosened as he faced the terrifying werewolf that was hidden by the Shrieking Shack.

Instead of offering sympathy that would be rejected by the Potions Master Remus forged ahead in his story. "I told Sirius the reality of the situation was not only your death but mine, as well."

"Why?" asked Arri. He was not quite following the story as he had never been told about the Shrieking Shack but he the emotions that both men exuded was more telling. He had not said anything to either his daddy or Remus that he had begun to feel the emotions of the sentient beings around him. The sensation was not overwhelming but was more like a mist of emotions that he could instinctively decipher; much as he was doing as Remus told his story.

Remus sighed sadly. "That was the last time Sirius and I spoke." His voice faded as he realised that Sirius never knew that Remus had forgiven him.

"Please continue, Tesoro," Severus gently encouraged.

"Yes… uhm… I left the library and ran to the Forbidden Forest. As a wolf I had run with Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail… yes, Severus, it was incredibly dangerous for them to have let me free but it was that feeling that made me believe I could easily navigate the forest. As it was, I got promptly lost. After several hours of wandering and getting torn up by thorns, and tripping over my own feet, I gave up and sat down."

"You cried," Arri divined softly.

Remus smiled wryly. "I did, Arri. I was angry, frustrated, and so very tired. I was also certain that Severus would completely reject me." The werewolf didn't say so, but Severus understood the unspoken; Remus wanted to end his life. "That's when Firenze the Centaur found me."

 _ **1975 - The Forbidden Forest**_

 _Young Remus, hunched over with his head in his hands, paid no heed to the tears falling through his fingers. He also did not hear the nearly silent footsteps of a very tall half horse, half man - a Centaur. This one was pale gold in color with pale gold hair decorated with braids, beads, and feathers._

" _Remus John Lupin," spoke the Centaur softly. Remus' head jerked up and his eyes widened to take in the huge Centaur. At school there were stories but no one had seen them so it was difficult to believe they existed._

" _Y-y-yes?" He had heard in Care of Magical Creatures that the Centaurs hated wizards. Had this one come specifically to kill him._

 _The Centaur smiled serenely and nodded his head. "I am Firenze, the Outcast. I have been waiting for you."_

" _Me?" Remus mouthed because his mouth was drying up in nervousness. He forced a cough and cleared his throat. "Wh-wh-why were you waiting… uhm… what do you mean?"_

" _Come," the Centaur said turning so that his broad back was better shown. "I hope that you can ride, Remus John Lupin." Firenze smirked and his pale gold eyes glittered warmly. "We have quite a distance to travel." Firenze held out his hand._

 _Remus hesitated for less than 15 seconds before he grasped the hand offered and felt himself effortlessly lifted onto the Centaur's back. Firenze bolted into a gallop and Remus instinctively threw his arms around the Centaur's waist and held on for dear life!_

 _~R~R~R~_

 _Firenze trotted to a gentle halt and allowed young Remus to catch his breath and look around at their surroundings._

 _Remus knew that they had travelled some distance, if not miles. However, only minutes had passed. Perhaps Centaurs had more magic then anyone suspected. And, then Remus' jaw dropped._

 _Firenze chuckled and Remus slid off of the Centaur. Slowly the boy stepped forward; his eyes gleaming with astonishment. He was looking at a henge. Like Stonehenge but the seven stones were much older. Weathered by the elements the stone corners had been rounded through time. Lichen, accumulated through the centuries, spattered the surfaces of the stones, and moss cushioned the base of each stone nestled in the earth. The mossy mounds gave one the immediate impression that the stones had not been dropped into the earth but had thrust up from its depths; an organic creation._

 _The stones… were massive. Young Remus expected that they stood over the Centaur and likely made him feel small. He also noticed that there were no lintel stones (a bridge across the top of each stone connecting them) but they seemed to bow gracefully towards the center of the circle. At the center of the circle, in stone as old as the ones that stood, was a rectangular 'altar' stone._

 _Young Remus spent several, very long minutes studying the stones. Firenze made no move to stop the boy; he just watched as young Remus walked around each stone, his hand drifting over each one._

" _They have magic!" Remus declared in wonder as he looked to Firenze._

 _The Centaur walked smoothly to the altar stone where the boy stood. "We call them 'Gyrdion's Stones'. It is believed they existed a millennial ago; long ago when the world was young."_

" _That long, hm?" Remus giggled and slapped his hand over his mouth at the strange, childish noise._

 _Firenze laughed; a rolling laugh that filled young Remus' heart. "A very long time, Remus John Lupin."_

" _The magic. My parents took me to see Stonehenge when I was younger. I could feel magic in the stones there but the magic of the circle was faded. Here… the stones as old as they must be are… alive… with magic."_

" _And alive they will be long after wizard and Centaur have faded from memory," thrummed Firenze's deep voice._

 _Young Remus smiled and drew the fresh air into his lungs. Both were quiet, enjoying the sounds of nature, the beautiful day. Young Remus did not want to break it by speaking but he did want to know why the Centaur had brought him to this wondrous place._

 _Firenze gazed upwards. "The Centaur are a people of the night. It is in the stars that we see the many threads of Time." He smiled down at the young student. "Yours is one of the threads I chose to watch, Remus John Lupin."_

" _What have the stars told you about me, Firenze?" Young Remus inquired, his curiosity burning._

" _Heartache, death, a renewal…" Firenze smirked at the look of frustration on the boy's face. "You may need Gyrdion's Stones someday, Remus John Lupin. A day when the stars seek to bind two hearts as one."_

 _With that pronouncement, Remus swooned, and fell into darkness, as if sleeping. And, perhaps he had been. He awoke, feeling refreshed, and ready for breakfast._

 _It was over breakfast, as he ate his honey laced porridge, that he recalled the meeting with Firenze. A dream? Possibly. It had felt so real as he ate and remembered but now it faded._

 _~R~R~R~_

"Gyrdion's Stones…" mused Severus. "Was it a dream?"

His gaze looking inward as though viewing the memory in a pensieve, Remus replied, "For a long time I thought it was, but… after I left Hogwarts that…final time… the dream returned. Once a year, at Christmas, as if to remind me not to forget."

"I believe we shall be visiting the Forbidden Forest before Christmas," murmured Severus. He did not doubt the reality of Remus' memory but he was wary about taking his family into the forest to meet with a Centaur that likes wizards. There were, after all, far more Centaurs that hated wizards and would kill them upon sight.

Remus smiled warmly at Severus' trust in him… in his memory/dream.

Plans were made to visit the Forbidden Forest that afternoon. As it was, the stars had their own itinerary in mind. All three fell asleep together as soon as it was decided to brave the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 _ **a/n: *Tesoro is Italian for lover, or sweetheart**_

 _ **I am so very sorry for taking so long in getting this up. My Chromebook died as I was proof-reading. I didn't know if I had lost anything or not. My birthday is at the end of the month so hubby bought me a new Chromebook c330 touchscreen. It's a snazzy little thing. Anyway, as it turned out none of what I had added to this chapter had saved and so I had to recreate it. I also realised that the original chapter was hella long! Therefore, I have split and you now have this chapter.**_


	30. Beginnings of A Christmas Mystery

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

 **Beginnings of Christmas Mystery**

 **1985, 13-15th, December**

What few, perhaps none, know in the wizarding world is that, like the elves, and the goblins, Centaurs have their own magic beyond being able to scry the stars for answers. They do not need wands as they, like the creatures just mentioned, have long ago mastered "wandless silent" spells. One of the reasons given as to why the Centaur do not care for wizards is that witches and wizards are " _primitive"_.

Bane, the Hateful Centaur, spun his spear lazily, and quite expertly, around. It was a showy affectation that the other Centaurs tended to ignore, if they were not already ignoring Bane. "They need wands, staffs, silly spells to memorise…" Bane sneered derisively to his cousin, Magorian, the leader of the Forbidden Forest Centaurs.

Magorian's eyes rolled. He'd heard this tirade from Bane many times before. Everyone had. "Your opinion is well known, Bane," remarked the tribal leader tiredly. "Are we here to hunt or to listen to you deride wizards?"

The other hunters chuckled as Bane dropped his spear. He quickly Summoned it back into his hand, sneering at his cousin.

Bane needed no more of his attention. The hunt needed to continue. So, soft and quiet of hoof, Magorian moved amongst the snowfall, aiming his bow. Ahead of the hunters was a group of Giant Elk. For a moment the tribal leader was quiet as he aimed his arrow at the small group of Giant Elk that grazed far ahead of the Centaur hunting party. The arrow flew from Magorian's bow, straight, silent, and true. At the last moment the arrow struck down the largest of the elk; the others fleeing in fright.

Magorian roared in triumph as the elk fell to the ground. His gold eyes sparkling with the fire of the kill, he broke into a gallop that thundered the Forbidden Forest. Behind him, the other Centaurs followed; bows above their heads, shaking their spears, adding their roars to that of their leaders'.

The hunting party went after the stricken elk that had run off knowing its end was near. Behind the hunters trotted one lone Centaur, the Outcast.

This Centaur was Firenze, a striking beauty of burnished copper and sunlit gold. His long pale hair, looking like threads of silken gold, was decorated with thin braids, colourful beads and small bird feathers. He did not adorn himself to show his triumph from the hunts but from the yearling Centaurs; those youngsters of no older than 5 Summers strong who gave him little tokens of their affection.

The Outcast was not allowed to hunt and was considered weak minded due to the fact that once he had openly told all in the tribe that wizards were not vile creatures deserving of death. It was an opinion that lowered him to the role of a storyteller; only good for entertaining the young.

Firenze was much more than a lowly Outcast amongst "normal" Centaurs. He had magic stronger than any of his kind. He was crafty in the stories he told, interspersing many with tales of witches and wizards. Firenze could not see his own destiny in the stars but he would one day be a force amongst the Centaurs that would bridge relations with the wizarding world.

For now, though, Firenze turned away from the hunt. He trotted, then galloped so fast he was a blur of gold against the sky. Firenze disappeared into depths of the Forbidden Forest that had been forgotten by all but memory.

Firenze wondered if his guests would like his surprise!

* * *

 **1985, 13 December - Disorientation**

Arri woke first. He kissed Remus' cheek, then Severus', and slipped out of the bed. As he yawned and scrubbed at the sleep in his eyes, Arri's wakefulness came into sharp focus as the floor suddenly dropped out from under him. He fell to his knees very hard. Shifting to sit on his bum he drew up his knee. It was scraped and bleeding. His eyes, welling treacherously with tears, broke. Arri sniffled. Gingerly he touched his wound.

"Owwww!" the little boy moaned.

"Arri?" Severus, tuned to any distress from his son, woke quickly and sat up. His head turned towards Remus whose eyes were blinking awake. He turned his head and looked down to see his son sitting on the floor. Leaving the bed his foot encountered the same drop in the floor that caught Arri's foot. The skills he had learned in dueling and the dancing lessons that Narcissa put him through, saved the Potions Master from a hard fall that could have severely injured him. Once he had landed he ended up sitting next to his son. Severus immediately saw the problem.

"Oh, Arri," soothed Severus as he kissed his child's temple and took out his wand. The wound was quickly disinfected and then closed. "Better?"

Arri sniffled, but smiled.

"I think we all need some tea," announced Remus. Quickly he slipped out of the bed (after checking that he had mysteriously been dressed in grey silk pyjamas). Severus tried to warn him about the step down but Remus' foot had already slipped. The werewolf rolled into the fall so that he went with the momentum, when he hit the floor his impact was minimal and he unrolled, sat up on the floor, and grinned. Severus scowled.

"You could have broken your neck!" Severus chided with relief.

"Many times but we werewolves tend to take quite a few tumbles during the hunt." Remus looked around at the strange bedroom. "Severus, this isn't our room."

"That... is obvious," Severus snapped but without animosity. "Our bed is not on a platform." He glared at the offending platform then turned his attention to his son. With Arri mended, he stood and then offered a hand up to Remus. "Why don't you see if there is a kitchen… I hope there is food for us to prepare for breakfast."

Remus grinned and tied the tasseled belt on the long, grey velvet robe he'd found on his side of the bed. He Summoned the slippers, not knowing if they would be under the bed, and was delighted when a pair matching the robe slapped into his hand. He quickly put on the slippers. "I shall go explore, love. If I should vanish, come looking for me!" Remus chuckled and left the bedroom.

"Daddy?" asked Arri softly. "I need'ta pee."

Severus turned and looked warmly down at his son. "You NEED TO pee," he corrected.

Arri smiled, and one of his eyes actually twinkled! "I. Need. To. Pee…. right now? Please?" Arri began a little back and forth dance that was _not_ his dance of joy. He also had both hands over his area of fullness.

Severus smirked briefly but that vanished as he glanced worriedly around the bedroom. He had learned very early on that Harry's execrable aunt had never taught him what a bathroom was for; the child had only used his nappy or gone outside like a dog. Severus had taught him the value of the bathroom and its commode.

At the same time both father and son saw a door behind the full length mirror (an oval mirror with a heavily carved and gilded frame they did not have in their home). Severus put a hand on Arri's shoulder and steered him towards the door. "Let us hope this is what you need, Child."

The wizard opened the door and Arri let out a yip of delight as he trotted for the commode. Severus was stunned by the bathroom. It was all black and white tile with a green and silver border whose design was a bas-relief Celtic knot. A low wall acted as a divider between the commode and two, well appointed sinks. Each sink area was equipped with a green enameled cup adorned by silver ivy and the same Celtic knots that bordered the whole of the bathroom. Sitting in each cup was a silver handled toothbrush. Beside each cup was a round cake of shaving soap in a shallow bowl of black alabaster, a short, soft-bristled brush, and lastly a glittering silver straight razor.

Severus stretched out a finger to touch the razor when an exasperated voice interrupted him, "Daddy! I need to pee!"

Severus smirked at his poor son who'd not released his beleaguered bladder while the Potions Master stood in the doorway to the bathroom. "I shall give my little lord his privacy." Severus bowed, backed out, and closed the door. He chuckled at the soft soo of relief that came from the other side.

Severus found a pair of slippers all black but for an embroidery of green and silver ivy over the instep. On the end of the bed was a robe of black velvet with the cuffs and hem trimmed by embroidery of green ivy wrapped around silver Celtic knots. He tied the long belt ending in a heavy tassel and left the bedroom to look for Remus and to peruse the rest of this domicile.

* * *

 **Remus & The Kitchen**

Remus strolled from the bedroom into a short corridor where there was another door. Opening it curiously he looked in to see that it was a child's bedroom furnished with toys, many books, art supplies, an easel, a desk, and a bed on a platform near a window.

It was a bedroom a certain little Snape would love.

Closing the door Remus left the small corridor and walked into not a living room but an open room that was living room, dining room, a study with books and a desk, and an artist's corner. The great room had two fireplaces to warm it, and several windows that held views all around the house. Remus saw fresh snow and trees everywhere through the windows.

Remus noticed that the great room had been decorated with holly and ivy. The ivy was draped over the window casement and the fireplace mantles. The wolf smiled. He could envision more Christmas decorations…

"And a tree," Remus murmured. Just as he turned he saw a door near the round dining table. He strode over to open it and was delighted to find… "The kitchen!"

The kitchen evoked the sunshine in its walls painted with fat sunflowers. A pantry was fully stocked with food and a wizard charmed section with a door that was a refrigerator held the perishables. A cabinet of pewter held all the pots and pans. The door had a design of a rooster created by puncturing the pewter. The rooster was surrounded by gentle curls that wove into Celtic knots.

The jewel of the kitchen was a magnificent stove and oven of white enamel and chrome that shone beautifully. Remus enjoyed cooking and could not wait to use it. He freed the needed pans and then the food he planned to serve for breakfast.

Oh! And he found a "Kiss the Wizard" apron!

* * *

 **Severus - The Great Room**

Severus was walking slowly around the open room and its various sections. It was more than obvious that he, Arri and Remus were no longer at Hogwarts. Somehow, during their sleep, they were transported to this house. Who did this? Was it an enemy? Severus mostly doubted that thought but he was a paranoid and wary man. Voldemort was gone but there were still bad wizards and witches out there. What if it was one of them?

The Potions Master shook his head, throwing the thoughts away. He had Arri. He had Remus. Was there really a reason to think this was bad?

"Tea, Severus!" announced Remus. A tea service was floating behind the werewolf.

"Tea?" queried Severus. "It is hardly tea time, Amati. Should we not be having breakfast?"

"Breakfast is begun," replied Remus, "but I thought a spot of just tea would whet the appetite." He floated the teapot and tea cups over to the round dining table.

Severus smirked at Remus' apron. "Is that an order?"

Remus chuckled as he glanced down at the apron. "I suppose it is, Severus. No breakfast for you if you don't."

Severus stepped closer to Remus and pulled him into his arms. His kiss promised delights for the night when they had privacy. Reluctantly, the Potions Master pulled away. Remus, somewhat overcome by the kiss, leaned on Severus and he obligingly held him up.

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Arri as he pushed between Severus and Remus so he'd get hugs from both.

"Very soon, Arri," answered Remus. "Until then, I made tea for everyone. However, this cook requires a price."

Arri blinked. "Do you want some of my 'lowance, Remus?" Arri asked worriedly. He was very carefully saving his allowance for Christmas.

"Oh no, sweetheart," smiled Remus. He pointed to his apron. "Can you can read this?"

"Uhm…" Arri looked studiously at the curly words on the apron. "Kiss the cook!" He grinned. "You need a kiss, Remus?" The werewolf nodded and bent over so Arri could both hug and kiss him. "Eeep!" Arri giggled as Remus picked him up and plunked him down at the table. "I love you, Papa!"

Remus froze, for only a moment. Arri had called him Professor Remus during lessons, and Remus at home. He had never called him 'Papa'. His heart was bursting with warmth. "I love you, too, Son." Remus, sniffling suddenly, turned away and into the kitchen.

Arri blew on his teacup and smiled at the delicious aroma of orange wafting up under his nose. He takes a tentative sip, and smiles his approval of the taste.

"Papa, Arri?" Severus asks softly a moment later.

"Is that okay, Daddy?" asked Arri, worried that he might have hurt his daddy in some way.

"Certainly, Little One," smiled Severus. "I quite like… no… I love it."

Arri grinned. "I bet a lot of kids don't have two dads like me, huh, Daddy?"

"You are a most fortunate child, Arri," Severus sipped at his tea as his own heart burst with warmth for both Remus and Arri.

* * *

 **1985, 14 December - Early Risers**

Severus woke early on the 14th. It was still dark outside and Remus had curled up against him; snoring softly. He smiles. It is rather ironic that he, with his large, many times broken nose, has never snored. Yet, Remus with his perfectly shaped nose, snores. Carefully the dark man disengages himself from the embrace of his lover.

Severus had always worn a nightshirt whilst a Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Students tended to have little crises late at night without fail. Then there had been the addition of little Arri who would either crawl into bed with his Daddy, or wake him at "God-Awful" in the morning. When Remus moved in to the Snapes quarters, pyjamas had been de rigeur since Arri still had nights when he wanted to cuddle up with Severus. The little boy had been delighted to discover that the addition of Remus in bed was a "luxsurry" when he could curl up between both the two wizards. Both his fathers would curl up with him cocooned between them.

Private intimacy was a locked door and a silencing charm. Arri would entertain himself in his bedroom reading, colouring, or playing with his dragon. When two (very sated) wizards would emerge from their bedroom. Tea under a warming charm, always was waiting for them.

That morning Severus took care of his ablutions, put on his robe, and slippers on his feet. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Arri knocked on the door about that time. Severus unlocked and opened the door. The little boy shuffled in on his velveteen blue slippers, and he was warmly wrapped in his matching dressing gown.

Severus gently directed his son out of the bedroom and to the great room where one of the fireplaces burned low. He sat in the living area in the chair he had already designated as his. He picked Arri up and settled him in his lap.

"You are up early, Arri. Bad dreams?"

Arri burrowed closer to his daddy. "Noooo," he said slowly. "I think I'm kinda excited. I want to exsploreeee it all. Who do you think brought us here, Daddy?"

"I have no idea, Little One." Severus looked around at the great room that did not feel dwarfing in its size but cozy; like home. "Someone with very powerful magic brought us here. I hope he or she reveals themself soon."

Arri had drifted off to sleep in his daddy's arms. For several minutes Severus watched his little son sleeping. Before he knew it, his own eyes began to close.

* * *

 **1985, 14 December - A Werewolf to Start the Day**

Remus woke at about 8am in the morning just as the sun was daring to peek through the heavy, forest green drapes. He was just a bit disappointed to find Severus' side of the bed empty but he expected to find his love out in the great room. Severus would be seated by the fireplace with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Putting on the grey robe and velveteen slippers he silently left the bedroom and emerged into the great room. He smiled at the sweet tableau of Severus asleep in his chair with Arri curled up in his lap. Summoning the camera, he took a quick photo, returned the camera and walked into the kitchen. He began to work on breakfast of fresh, scrambled eggs, thick slabs of bacon, hash browns, and a few pancakes for Arri. Remus did not forget the bowls of fruit that Severus insisted upon for breakfast. There was a beautiful cantaloupe perfectly ripe. Grabbing the 'kiss the cook' apron, he hummed a tune of a song his mother used to sing as she cooked.

* * *

 **1985, 14 December - Discoveries**

Both Severus and Arri woke to the delightful aromas of breakfast. Before Remus announced that breakfast was ready, Arri was setting the table as his two fathers brought the platters of food to the dining table. Of course, Severus had stolen a quick good morning kiss from the cook.

Breakfast was devoured in near silence until Arri voiced his desire to explore the house. He was sure there was more to it then two bedrooms, a bath, a kitchen, and an open room. Of course, Arri was quite right. Exploration of the house revealed a study with two simple desks, a library in which Severus realised his own library at Hogwarts had been duplicated, and to Arri, the best room they found was a playroom with French doors that led onto a courtyard protected from the weather by wards that kept the courtyard warm while it snowed overhead.

For a few hours the little family enjoyed the courtyard. The courtyard was luscious green with trees, shrubs, and thick, cool grass that felt wonderful on bare feet. A tiled pathway wound its way through trees, shrubs, and flowers, and herbs useful to a cook. Severus found that a patch had been tilled and waited planting of whatever might come. The Potions Master decided that space would be perfect for a little potions ingredient garden.

Arri was able to climb the trees or roll in the grass but when he got tired he picked out a book from the library, sprawled on an area of the grass and began to read. Remus, still a bit fatigued from the full moon, stretched out on a chaise lounge and fell asleep. Severus had conjured his favourite chair, took off his boots and socks so his toes could wiggle in the grass, and he read a journal of a long dead Potions Master.

At lunch Arri announced he was hungry. Remus woke at that moment and suggested they all fix the afternoon meal. Severus accepted Remus' quick kiss but did not leave the journal he was reading.

After the simple lunch was served in the living room area Remus and Arri went on the hunt for Christmas decorations. As their voices vanished, Arri declared, "we're gonna need a tree, Papa!"

* * *

 **1985, 15 December - Time to 'Splore'!**

Arri sat on the floor at the coffee table drawing in a tablet of drawing paper Remus had found in a storage closet in the laundry room where they found the Christmas decorations. He'd also found a large, heavy box that held drawing pencils, coloured pencils, an entire complement of pastels that were rainbow colours and shades of those colours. The box, divided into magical shelves also held a rainbow of colourful inks, and three drawing quills. Arri had found a wonderful colouring book of the wizarding world's fantastic bestiary. Once a beast was finished, it would become animate, jump off the page and become a little 3D image. Arri had just finished an Opaleye Dragon (in a variety of pinks and oranges) that now watched as the little boy coloured a Centaur warrior.

"Papa?" Arri lifted his head from his drawing. "Is Santy Claus going to visit me now that we're here in a forest?"

Remus, who was looking through a book to inspire him with Arri's continued lessons, jotted down a note onto the notebook, then looked up. "Of course he will, Arri. Santa Claus is a very clever wizard who can find every little boy and girl in the world?"

Arri shook his head. "Nu-uh. My aunt and uncle always told me that Santy Claus didn't like freaks like me so I wasn't 'lowed to have Christmas. Santy Claus never found me then."

Arri's words were so nonchalant that Remus ached for his son. He put down the book and went to sit beside the little boy so he could cuddle him. "Your relatives were wrong, Arri." He tucked the child into his side as Arri snuggled closer to his papa. "You're not a freak and you've never been a freak. You're a loving, normal, little boy. And, we're going to get a tree, decorate it and then…" he smirked as he dropped a kiss on Arri's head. "We'll decorate this house so much Severus will go crazy from the dazzle of tinsel and fairy lights." He glanced at the four boxes he and Arri had found yesterday in the laundry room. Of course, they'd also found the laundry room and could now clean their clothes.

Arri craned his neck upwards with a stretch and a yawn. "I love sparkles," he grinned. He then dropped his head and settled his gaze on his papa. "Don't daddy like Christmas?"

"Doesn't daddy like Christmas," Remus corrected softly. He smiled in pleasure as Arri mouthed the words thus locking them into his memory. "Christmas? Truthfully?" Remus sighed softly. "Severus has never been fond of any holidays."

"Maybe we shouldn't decor'nate, then," Arri concluded sadly.

"Decorate," Remus corrected gently. "We _will_ decorate and we're going to have Christmas dinner and a fancy Christmas breakfast. You and I are going to teach Severus about what's fun about the holidays."

"Does that mean we can get presents for daddy?" Arri asked hopefully. "I've been saving my 'lowance and I have 10 galleons!"

"You bet! You, I, and your daddy will all go Christmas shopping next weekend. I promise!"

Arri scrambled to his feet and began his little dance, "We're goin' to get Christmas presents!"

"What is this about Christmas presents?" gruffed a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Arri sprinted over to Severus just as he knelt on one knee to catch his child. Arri hugged the man and kissed his cheek. "Papa said we're goin' to deco...rate this house and you're gonna be happy about it cuz we'll have a Christmas dinner and a Christmas breakfast with french toast! And, we're all gonna go shoppin' too! For presents! Is Christmas soon?"

Severus picked up Arri and slid him over to his hip. Remus had gotten to his feet so he could welcome Severus with a kiss. Arri quickly kissed Severus' cheek and giggled.

"You're both silly!" Arri declared with complete amusement. Kisses were love and he kissed both his daddy and papa so they knew he loved them. He knew they loved each other because they kissed all the time!

Severus let his son slip down to the floor. "Arri, go to the bathroom, use it, clean your hands, and then get into your warm Winter clothes.

"'Kay!" Arri vanished down the short hallway to his room and through the door he had found that led to a wonderful bathroom with a purple sky, stars, a rainbow, and a huge Centaur warrior on the back of the door. The floor and the commode area, divided from the sink by a short, tiled wall, had been tiled in deep blue and sunshine yellow. It was a bathroom only a small boy would appreciate. He closed the door, waved at the Centaur, who winked at him. Arri had discovered that bit of magic last night.

Out in the great room Remus and Severus were donning their outside Winter wear. Remus spelled Severus' boots onto him whilst he did the same for his beloved.

Remus noted that Severus seemed a bit tense. "What is it, Severus?"

The taller man finished buttoning his long coat to his waist as he pulled up the cowled hood. "While I was in the library I glanced through one of the windows and my eye was caught by a curious arch made by the branches of the trees woven overhead." He touched Remus' cheek with his hand. Remus caught the hand and kissed the fingertips. "I had the sudden desire to go exploring."

"'Splorings fun!" piped up Arri as he trotted into the great room. Arri stood still as both his fathers dressed him in his winter cloak of dark green, a white scarf and a hat to match. Lastly were gloves. Everything had Warming Charms and so Arri was very toasty.

* * *

 _ **a/n: I wanted to make this a super long chapter but I have been mourning the loss of my 'Little White Shadow', Sara. I haven't felt like writing. Have no fear, I will continue. For now, please enjoy this bit of magic.**_


	31. Beyond the Wintry Arch

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

 **Beyond the Wintry Arch**

 **1985, 14 December**

A fresh new layer of snow had fallen the night before. The Snape-Lupin family stepped out of the house. Remus and Severus each collected a small, be-gloved hand, and Arri was comfortably walking (swung and lifted over possible dangerous, snow-covered lumps) between his fathers.

"It's a treasure, Daddy, Papa!" Arri's face beamed as brightly as the sun glinted off of the snow. His fur-lined boots scuffed happily as each footstep kicked up sparkling jewels.

The arch that they walked through had been created by five oak trees, their limbs woven gracefully over their heads. Snow softened the branches which had lost their leaves in Autumn.

The entourage stopped walking and Arri gasped. Before them was a golden Centaur. The Centaur stood at least two feet above Severus and Remus and could have easily trampled them to death but this was Firenze, the Outcast.

Firenze's golden-blond hair was resplendent with the addition of a dozen small braids woven with beads of coloured, semi-precious stone beads. Feathers further were tied to the ends of the braids. Firenze, as a known outcast due to his "obsession" with wizards, wore neither quiver of arrows, a spear, even the mark of a warrior, a dragon bone-handled dagger. Instead, he wore a vest made from the red-brown fur of some magical beast as his only protection against the cold.

Firenze gracefully bowed down before the wizards' an eye of amber upon the child. "Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and the mysterious Arri Snape. I am pleased to finally meet the beloveds of Remus Lupin, my friend from the past." Again he bowed, head only, and smiled serenely at the Snape-Lupin family.

"Why am I mysterious?" blurted Arri as he continued to hold his daddy's hand.

"Ahhh." He hummed with understanding. "Your name, Arri. Child of the Wind." The Centaur tapped the side of his nose. "I know your birth name, young Arri Snape, quite a nice one it is. Might I suggest that you find a way to hold onto your parents names?"

"Well…" mused Arri. "Harry is hairy, like Hagrid's beard, so I don't like it. Daddy called me Harold once and I told him that sounded like an old man smoking a pipe. I don't think I'll ever be like that." he frowned thoughtfully. Daddy had told him his parents' names. _James Potter and Lily Evans. Ohhh, so much! His name would be as long as a train!_

Remus spoke softly, "How about Arri Potter-Evans Snape? Of course, that could just be on your adoption certificate. To us and the world at large, Arri Snape would be fine."

Arri smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative. "Arri Potter-Evans Snape." He looked worried for a moment as he glanced up at his daddy. "Is that okay, Daddy? You gotta like it, too."

"I do like it, Arri," Severus smiled gently. "There is nothing to worry over."

Arri beamed. "Good! I like it lots!"

"Perfect," Firenze inclined his head once. He studied both Severus and Remus. "My gift for the Yule season appears to have been appreciated."

"The cottage?" inquired Severus, slightly puzzled.

Firenze inclined his head and smiled shyly.

Remus enthused, "It's absolutely beautiful, Firenze!"

"My bedroom is great!" added Arri.

"Was it you that brought us here?" asked Severus warily.

"Might I ask how? I am not aware of a spell that allows three wizards to be transported in their sleep."

Firenze simply smiled knowingly, tapped the side of his nose, and placed a finger against his closed lips.

Severus grimaced but vanished his tightly closed mouth that revealed his frustration at not knowing about Centaur magic. Severus had long been interested in Centaur magic. He learned, in his early adult-hood, that the creatures thought by the wizarding world to be beneath them had their own magic separate from wizards. Around the same time young Severus had discovered that house elves, goblins, familiars, vampires, dragons, even werewolves possessed of magic that neither witch nor wizard had ever known or learned.

It was a curiosity the Centaur would not be answering that day.

Firenze laughed broadly before turning away. Before he broke into a gallup that would take him into the depths of the trees, he thundered, "Happiest of Yule to my friends, Remus John Lupin, Severus Snape and the delightful Arri Potter-Evans Snape!"

"Wow!" Arri's gasp at seeing the Centaur vanish into the trees summed up the reaction of the little family.

* * *

 **1985, 20 December**

Arri was happily humming the partial music of several Christmas carols. He was sticking a colourful rainbow of pretty little snowflakes to the walls up to his height. Remus was doing the same for the upper half of the walls. For awhile Severus had watched and grumbled about using magic to send the snowflakes to walls and ceiling.

"Some things are better done without magic, Love," chuckled Remus. "Will you join us?"

Severus sniffed and went to the kitchen. Arri hollered, "We need the popcorn and canberries, Daddy!"

"Cranberries," corrected Remus. Arri dutifully repeated the corrected word under his breath several times. He lowered his arms to study his work and Arri's. "I think that's enough snowflakes, Arri. We'll let Daddy put snowflakes on the ceiling."

Arri patted his last snowflake. "'Kay." He turned to the partially decorated tree. The tree was festooned with twinkling fairy lights and garlands of cranberries and popcorn, garlands of silver and gold. On the floor were two more boxes of ornaments, a Muggle creche of porcelain that had belonged to Remus' mother, and other various bric-a-brac of the season.

All of the Christmas season ornamentation came from Remus. He had long ago sold his parents Muggle cabin deep in the forest of Dean but he had kept the furniture of the cabin's interior, including a dozen boxes in the attic, in a vault at Gringotts. A quick trip to Gringotts a few days ago had those items needed for Christmas shrunk and tucked into Remus' pocket before returning to the cottage.

Severus had deemed the tree sufficiently decorated with lights and ornaments yesterday. Remus had agreed. Arri, though, had decided the next day that the tree required a garland of popcorn and cranberries. Remus agreed, with a snickering grin. Severus, knowing he could not win against the two, had given in with a roll of his eyes.

"As demanded," announced Severus emerging from the kitchen floating two large, deep bowls in front of himself. "Cranberries and popcorn!"

Arri did his little dance around the coffee table as Severus settled the bowls down. Remus caught Arri around his waist just before he bumped into a corner of the coffee table.

"Settle down, Arri," chided Remus softly as he settled the excitable boy next to him on the sofa. He conjured a long thread and a small needle. "You need to be careful, son. This needle is very sharp."

Arri squinted at the steel needle his papa held between thumb and index finger. His head canted one way and then the other. "You're foolin' me, Papa!" he frowned. "I don't see no… uhm… I don't see a needle."

"There is a needle here, Arri," Remus insisted.

Arri crossed his arms belligerently over his chest. "No there's not!" He then uncrossed his arms and move over to Severus who had been sitting in his leather chair by the fire. "You don't see a needle, do you, Daddy?"

Severus studied the needle that he could clearly see being held by Remus. He leaned toward Remus. "Give me the needle, Remus." Remus stood from the sofa and gave Severus the needle. "Arri, come over here." Arri moved past Remus and went to stand in front of his daddy. "Now, give me your hand." As soon as Arri's hand was in his, Severus turned it palm up, and then held up the needle with his other hand. "Can you see the needle." Arri squinted, frowned and then shook his head in the negative. Suddenly, and so quick that Remus couldn't stop Severus, the Potions Master pricked the palm of Arri's hand; not hard or deeply, but just enough that the little boy felt the sharp tip.

Arri's reaction was immediate; he yanked his hand away from his daddy and yelped. "You hurt me!" he glared.

Severus quickly handed the needle to Remus and then he gathered an uncooperative, mad, upset child into his arms. "I'm very sorry, Arri. I did hurt you but I needed to prove something."

Arri held up the palm of his hand. "Kiss my owie, Daddy," he ordered.

Severus did so, then asked, " Am I forgiven?"

"Mmmm… what were you tryin' to prove?"

"I surmise that you have developed a problem with your vision," sighed Severus.

"What's that mean, Daddy?" Arri blinked his eyes as if to blink away whatever might be affecting his eyes.

Remus had banished the needle and thread and sat on the corner of the coffee table. He caught Arri's hands in his. "It means that you are not seeing everything as well as you should."

"Oh." Arri sighed and fell back against his daddy's chest. "What're gonna do to fix me?"

Severus kissed Arri's temple and stroked a portion of his silken black fringe out of the way. "I have enough Healer training I can do a temporary fix." He snapped his fingers and a pair of silver wire-frame glasses appeared in his hand. "I could do this on your eyes if you were older but since you are four, I think it would be wise for me _not_ to change your eyes."

Arri took the glasses frames from his father. He turned them over and over in his hands. "Daddy? Can you make the frames square instead of round? The round makes me look like an owl."

Severus tapped the frames with his wand. Arri's face lit up as the glasses went from round to rectangle. "Will that do, Arri?"

Arri put the glasses on. "How do I look?"

"Splendid!" replied Remus.

"Eminently handsome, Arri," replied Severus.

Arri squinted. "Still glass, isn't it?"

"It is, Arri," replied Severus. "I would like for you to sit on your papa's lap so he can hold you still."

"I can be still," said Arri as he slid off his daddy's lap and went over to be picked up by Remus.

Remus settled Arri and then wrapped his arms about the little boy's waist. "Of course you can keep still, Arri. I'm just going to keep you extra still."

"'Kay."

Severus proceeded to perform a wizarding standard eye exam in order to determine the adjustments to the lenses he would be making. When he was finished he banished the eye charts and tapped the lense in each side of the glasses frames.

"How is that, Arri?"

Arri blinked his eyes several times in order to get used to the significant change in his eyesight. "There's no fuzzy edges around stuff anymore!" he grinned. "Papa, I wanna see the needle!" Arri was just barely refraining from bouncing on Remus' lap. Remus conjured the needle and thread and held that up for the little boy. Without even having to squint Arri could see the long needle with a tail of red thread dangling behind it. "I can see it!" Arri wiggled happily and giggled, "Let's make garlands!"

 **-A few hours later**

With Arri in bed Severus and Remus had settled upon the sofa with a snifter of brandy. Their eyes were glued to a tree that had been heavily festooned with garlands of coloured popcorn and cranberries. Fairy lights of all colours twinkled amongst the branches of the tree, the ornaments, and the garlands.

"We are lucky that we ran out of popcorn and cranberries when we did," Severus sighed heavily.

"Arri was having such fun stringing those garlands," smirked Remus. "Look upon this as a symbol of Arri's joy, Love."

"One of many," the Potions Master sighed. Severus quickly kissed his lover, and then tucked Remus comfortably against his side.

* * *

 **Christmas is Coming - 24 December**

The little family had eaten a fine dinner of beef wellington, steamed broccoli with cheese sauce drizzled over them, red wine for Remus and Severus and sparkling cranberry cider for Arri.

It was now time for hot chocolate and a story.

The chocolate beverage was in a colourful pot that Arri himself had painted for his parents. Professor Minerva had taken him to a pottery in Hogsmeade where students learned about the "ancient and respected" art of a potter.

The pottery, owned and operated by Mrs. Pribek an excellent potter going on 5 decades, and her daughter, Darcy, a potter herself for almost 2 decades. Mrs. Pribek had a selection of greenware (the term given to clay objects when they have been shaped but have not yet been bisque fired, which converts them from clay to ceramic) she had created just for her students to paint. Students who ranged in age from Arri (four) to Professor Minerva ('a witch does not reveal her age'). After the students painted strange, abstract hippogriffs and dragons, to a lovely country garden. Mrs. Pribek then fired the clay objects again, and the paint on the greenware would become a beautiful glaze.

Arri had painted the pot, and he was proud of rainbows and a centaur. At home in Hogwarts the little artist had bemoaned the fact that he didn't have cups or mugs to match his pot. Only a day later Arri returned with his papa. Remus purchased a set of greenware mugs. He and Arri promptly painted them to match the pot, if not in design, at least in a myriad of colours.

It was a striking hot chocolate set; colours that, if Severus had ever seen them in the past decorating his stolid bachelor/teacher flat, he would have hexed them black.

Arri had brought... smiles, hugs, kisses, and certainly colour... to the once strict man. He had been all black and terrible sneers for everyone. Severus hated to admit it, but he would have hexed the tea set black or broken with no regard for the consequences.

Blessed Merlin! That had changed with the little Spirit's arrival. Remus' presence only enhanced those changes.

Severus kissed his lovers cheek while Arri climbed up on the sofa between his daddy and his papa.

"So is Santy Claus is going to bring me presents this year because I'm a really good boy?" asked Arri as he settled, accepted a mug of the hot chocolate, and blew the steam away.

"Even if you are not perfect every single hour, every single day," began Severus as he kissed Arri's forehead. " _Santa_ Claus would bring you a wealth of presents, Arri."

"Of course," added Remus mock snootily, "I think you're quite perfect, Little One."

"No I'm not," giggled Arri. "I helped daddy weed his garden but I dug up all the herbs instead." Remus' jaw dropped. The man knew how particular Severus was over his garden. Arri chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, Papa! Not on purpose! The herbs looked like weeds, too!"

"Arri was so distraught he went and stood in his corner for five minutes," smirked Severus. Remus laughed heartily.

"I pulled all your herbs, Daddy," grumped Arri over the lip of his hot chocolate. "Besides, you were scowling and mumbling under your breath for days!"

"Do not exaggerate, Mr. Snape," Severus said archly, with a tint of laughter to his tone. "It was only a half an hour."

"The time it took to write up a list of replacements, Love?" teased Remus.

"Hmph!" was Severus' reply.

 **-Christmas Morning**

A very excited little boy woke at the crack of dawn, slipped out of bed, and ran down the hallway to the Great Room to gasp in awe at the proof that Santa Claus had come.

The beautiful tree glittered softly with its multi-coloured lights that reflected off the gold and silver garland. Those starry lights also twinkled off the many wrapped gifts; delightful blue, serene green, smiling yellow and gold, rich purple, and daring red. The greatest surprise for Arri was the magick'd snow that fell from the ceiling and vanished before touching the floor.

Arri clapped as he danced with joy. It wasn't long before the little dancer felt the addition of slippers to chilled feet and a warm, plush dressing gown for a little boy unaware of the coolness to the air and floor. A warm fire roared to life and Harry spun to greet his parents.

"Daddy! Santy Claus came! Papa, Sanity Claus ate the cookies we made!" Arri danced, and sing-songed, "I'm'a good boy and Sanity Claus came with reindeers and presents and I love Santa Claus!"

As Arri sang a few more times, Severus whispered to his beloved, "You did not leave me any cookies, Lupin."

Remus chuckled softly and quickly kissed away the starchiness of his lover. "It's a good thing Arri and I made extras, Love."

"Settle yourself, Arri, or we shall never get to opening those presents," ordered Severus gently.

"Yes, Daddy! Pressies!" Arri promptly plopped down on the sofa.

Severus drew the folds of his velvet dressing gown closer to his body as he sat down on the sofa. He glanced up at his wolfish lover, "Join us, Remus?"

"Shouldn't we have breakfast?" Remus asked of Severus and Arri. He was tying the belt of his grey velvet dressing gown over his silvery-grey pyjamas and not really looking at either.

Arri's body drooped as he sat on the sofa. His body was poised to slip off the edge of the sofa, dramatically, if needed. He glanced up from beneath the fringe that hung rather too long over his forehead and eyes.

Severus replied stiffly, "Much as I applaud your dedication to our morning ritual, Darling, I must say that considering it is so early…"

"5:23am," interspersed Remus as he glanced at his Muggle watch.

Severus glowered, in mock anger, at his lover's interruption for a moment then continued, "It is rather too early for breakfast…"

Severus was interrupted once again as Arri jumped up, and with a grin as big as a Thestral wingspan, cheerily blurted, "But it's a _great_ time for presents!" He danced over to Remus, caught his hand, and sat him down beside his daddy. He then squeezed himself in between his parents.

Remus and Severus both kissed Arri's head and then each Summoned a present from under the tree. Twice more they each Summoned gifts until Arri had three, all stacked on his lap.

Arri looked at his daddy, his little eyes twinkling with repressed glee. "Daddy? I never got presents before on Christmas. Uncle Vernon said I was a 'freaky mistake' and 'didn't deserve what normal little boys got'." Arri looked down at his top gift that was wrapped in beautiful red foil paper with a quaint design of falling leaves that made the paper sparkle more. The bow was an iridescent white. His hand was gently petting the gift."

It was automatic for Severus to demand neatness and control as the little child opened his gifts. However, he was reminded of one of the few good Christmases he had with his family. He was five. His father, Tobias, was still employed, his mother, Eileen, smiled all the time. That Christmas had been abundant when Santa Claus had visited. Severus recalled that his parents had smiled and laughed as he opened his presents with abandon.

Severus smiled down at his son, a mischievous smirk to his face, "Like this, Arri," and he plucked the opalescent bow off the gift and tossed it to the floor. "Enjoy yourself, my son."

That was all the permission that Arri needed. He ripped into the paper not paying attention to where it fell. He soon revealed the magical version of Mousetrap. In this particular game the small, magically animated mice ran all over the board sabotaging the crazily built mousetrap.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to play this game!" giggled Arri. "Papa, how do you think Santa knew I wanted this?"

"Magic, Little One," replied Remus as he kissed the boy's temple.

Arri giggled and his feet danced at the end of the sofa. "Magic is wicked cool!"

"It looks like the next one is from Daddy. Let's see what it is."

The gift from Severus was wrapped in silver paper with a green bow. Bow and paper soon drifted to the ground. Wrapped in the paper was a slim box of highly polished, deep red, mahogany. Arri turned it around until he found a silver clasp. Arri carefully lifted the clasp and then opened the box. Nestled in green velvet was a quill carved from white ash. The way facets had been carved into the wood as Arri turned it in the light it went from silver to gold and back again.

Beside the pen were seven nibs lined up glittering in silver. They ranged in size from a round ball tip that would draw a pinpoint line to a nib flattened out so that the line drawn would be wide.

"Is this so I can write letters to everyone, Daddy?"

Severus smirked. "Well, I suppose you could write letters, but…" He tapped the third package resplendent in red wrapping paper and a large, gold, bow. "Why not open Papa's present? Perhaps that will offer you a clue."

Arri sent a quick grin to his papa and ripped off the paper just like a child of joy on Christmas morning. He soon revealed a narrow box that was twin to the one that held his quill. Arri carefully unlatched the box to present a jeweled rainbow of coloured inks. The little boy oohed-and-ahhed for a moment before turning slightly, "These are wicked cool, Papa! Thank you!" He then turned to his daddy, "The quill's for drawing, right, Daddy?"

"Correct, my little one!" smiled Severus.

"You'll love these inks, Arri," said Remus excitedly as he Summoned a small piece of parchment. "My love, would you prepare the quill for me?"

"Of course, Darling," he smirked. Remus chuckled as Severus' black eyes twinkled with a smile! Severus took the quill up from its box, tapped a silver nib; with a sparkling shimmer, the nib was on the end of the quill. He handed it to Remus, and stole a quick kiss.

"I wanta kiss, too, Daddy!" giggled Arri.

"How could I overlook this little bundle of smiles between myself and your papa?" He bent down slightly and kissed the crown of the boy's head.

"Now watch the miracle of these inkpots, Arri," instructed Remus. He then picked his favourite colour, yellow, and tapped the top of the inkpot that looked like a lid. Arri watched with a growing smile as the carved wooden pen flushed to a beautiful golden yellow as it filled with ink. He prepared to put the quill to paper but then shook his head. "Changed my mind. I want… purple!" Remus then tapped the purple ink's cap and the yellow vanished from the quill to become replaced by a glorious purple. Arri barely let out a fascinated breath as he watched his papa put the purple quill to paper and quickly drew…

"A bunny rabbit!" Arri clapped with joy.

And so the rest of opening the presents went with laughter, ohhs and ahhs. Both Remus and Severus abandoned decorum as they ripped open their own gifts. By the time they were nearly finished, Arri had fallen asleep against his papa. Remus rose smoothly with the little boy cradled in his arms. He leaned over to kiss Severus' cheek.

"I'll follow, Love. I just want to vanish this mess," remarked Severus. Remus and Arri soon moved down the hall and into the bedroom he shared with Severus.

Vanishing the torn gift wrap and gaily glittering bows only took three spells to send them all to the ether. The Potions Master was about to turn lower the burning candlelight in the wall lanterns when he saw a lone present under the tree. Severus moved closer to examine it and then he Summoned it into his hands.

It was a square gift with rounded corners. It had been wrapped by someone not used to wrapping anything. There was no bow but there was a tag that read, ' _To my Harry-boy from your Da. May the magic of the Marauders bless you.'_

Severus had an inkling of what the soft object was, so with a scowl he tore the tissue paper to reveal… nothing? Severus moved his hand across the invisible contents and felt the velvety silk of James Potter's success as a nighttime sneak as a student; an invisibility cloak.

Just as Severus was about to re-wrap the gift for storage, a note fell out of the cloak. He picked it up and immediately recognised the Headmaster's spidery handwriting.

' _Severus, as Tom Riddle is gone and the Death Eaters punished for their evil deeds, I thought to send this; for James. I will let you decide whether or not to give it to Arri now, or when he is much older. Merry Christmas, dear boy.'_

It was a simple swish and flick of his wand and the invisibility cloak was wrapped back up and sent to the attic.

"Not until you are 18, Arri," muttered Severus as he dimmed the lanterns. He joined Remus and Arri, already asleep, in the warmth of his and Remus' bed. Severus kissed Arri's cheek and then his lover's lips.

* * *

The great room sparkled in a shower of gold and silver as a large box with an equally large, dark blue ribbon, settled on the floor at the base of the tree.

There was one more present and this one was the best Christmas gift of all!

* * *

 _ **a/n: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. After my Sara (my little American Eskimo) passed away from kidney failure. I was soon hit by a stupid heart attack scare and then nerve pain on my left side that was so excruciating I dropped down into a useless depression and was thinking suicidal thoughts.**_

 _ **I have since rec'd from my husband a little chihuahua named Foxy who has helped ease the passing of Sara. My heart is quite healthy but I do have severe GERD. The nerve pain stayed with me, daily, through acupuncture. A nursing friend told me to ask my doctor about Cymbalta, which is prescribed for nerve pain. I have not had a twinge of nerve paid for nearly a month. My mood is better, the suicidal thoughts are gone, and I felt like writing again.**_

 _ **So, as for this story there is a wedding coming up, a 5th birthday party, and the final chapter, Hogwarts for Arri. Stay Tuned!**_


	32. I Have to Say Farewell

My dear gentle readers,

I have news in regards to my stories that has had me in bouts of tears for the last few days.

I have been firmly diagnosed with Mild Dementia. I also suffered two strokes, one in 2012 which knocked out my balance. I had another small stroke this year. That I could handle but the dementia has taken this latest story, Harry Potter & The Spirit, from my memory. I cannot recall a single detail of it. I read a chapter and remembered thinking that I needed to know who the writer was since it was so good. It was a shock to realise that I had written the story.

I wish I could finish the story since I did not have a lot left. The White Wedding of Remus and Severus, Arri's 5th birthday party where we meet his best friends Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom. My last chapter was to show the boys at Hogwarts.

IF someone wishes to put their hand and imagination to finishing this story, please send me a message.

I want to sincerely thank everyone who read my stories. It was very heart-satisfying to write knowing that my stories would be read. I made so many friends as I wrote and I am glad we could meet through my words.

I will not be gone forever. You can always PM me here or look for me on facebook: Jayne Ostrander.

My love to each and every one of you...

etherian/Jayne


End file.
